Destinadas
by farfadette12
Summary: A veces el destino se empeña en mandarte señales, solo tienes que saber verlas...pero sobre todo seguirlas!
1. Prologo

Prologo

Verano 2012

La mañana despertaba sobre la ciudad de Londres, mientras que una animada Sian recorría toda su habitación en busca de ropa que doblaba de manera rápida e insertaba en una bolsa de viaje. Había llegado el gran día, había llegado el momento de realizar uno de sus sueños: Viajar por Europa. Hoy empezaba para ella una aventura nueva, había estado trabajando durante dos años para poder ahorrar el dinero suficiente para al fin escapar de la rutina y descubrir un hermoso mundo más allá de las fronteras de Inglaterra. Sian es una aventurera, una chica que se deja llevar por sus impulsos y sus sueños, una chica enamorada de la vida y de sus encantos...ella nació en Southport, allí estuvo viviendo con sus padres durante más de 18 años, pero un día decidió alzar el vuelo y irse a Londres, allí empezó a trabajar como camarera en un pequeño pub de la ciudad. Conoció a un joven músico que solía tocar con su banda cada noche y se hicieron amigos, una amistad un tanto particular, no eran novios…pero disfrutaban juntos de los placeres de la vida, de veces en cuando se acostaban juntos, pero siempre dejando claro que nunca serian nada más. David, así se llamaba el chico…David también era un aventurero, había pasado su adolescencia viajando por el mundo, Argentina, Brasil, India habían sido algunos de sus destino, siempre se la pasaba contándole historias y experiencias increíbles vividas durante esos viajes…fue así que Sian descubrió que deseaba vivir algo parecido. Y por esa razón, Sian se encuentra ahora mismo preparando su maleta…con primer destino: Roma!

S: David…date prisa que perdemos el vuelo! – dijo un tanto nerviosa mirando la hora

D: Tranquila rubia…aun tenemos tiempo…ya casi estoy!

S: No entiendo…dicen que las chicas siempre nos hacemos esperar…estoy segura que fuiste mujer en una de tus vidas pasadas! – Su tono era irónico

D: Hey…deja de meterte conmigo! Aunque debo admitir que tu teoría me gusta…es una fantasía perfecta para un hombre!

S: Una fantasía? Quieres ser mujer? – pregunto con el ceño levantado

D: No…pero teniendo en cuenta que nos hemos acostado más de una vez…eso implica una relación sáfica en toda regla! – empezó a reírse

S: Imbécil…deja de decir tonterías de una vez y date prisa!

D: Que pasa? Nunca te has planteado de tener sexo con una chica?

S: Si…pero esa chica no serías tú! Me gustan un poco más…femeninas! Ahahaha

David se acerco a ella con una gran sonrisa y enredo sus brazos en la cintura de Sian atrayéndola hacia él y regalándole un dulce y profundo beso.

D: Bueno…si quieres puedo realizar esa fantasía…siempre me puedo poner uno de tus vestido…

S: Basta! Deja de decir tonterías! Termina de arreglarte y vámonos! – dijo al mismo tiempo que empujaba suavemente a David

D: A sus ordenes! – empezó a reírse mientras que terminaba de vestirse

…

S: Tienes los billetes?

D: Si…pero…espera, dios…no estamos en los mismos asientos – dijo un tanto molesto

Sian atrapo rápidamente los billetes de las manos de David y empezó a mirar.

S: Bueno…no pasa nada…tampoco dura tanto el trayecto…que pasa, me vas a extrañar? – pregunto divertida

D: Extrañar no tanto…pero aburrirme si! Al menos espero estar al lado de alguna chica sexy!

S: Y yo! – empezó a reírse

D: Eres una pervertida! Pero me encanta…aun estoy deseando ese trío que me propusiste una vez…como se llamaba la chica…Elena…no…Candy…tampoco…ah sí Lea! Que fue de ella por cierto?

S: No sé…pero era realmente hermosa! – suspiro al mismo tiempo que recordaba

D: No te entiendo de verdad…tuviste la oportunidad de estar con ese bombón y no la aprovechaste…siempre hablas de ser una chica liberal y a la primer tía buena que te propone algo…sales huyendo!

S: Pues si…no sé…no sería la indicada! Aunque no sé de qué te quejas…si al final estuve contigo!

D: Si…pero sigo esperando mi trío!

Sian suspiro al mismo tiempo que golpeaba al chico en el hombro. Una voz les indico que era la hora de embarcar y los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta indicada y subieron al avión…

S: Bueno…mi asiento es el de allí…nos vemos en Roma! – siguió su camino mientras que el chico se sentaba en su asiento.

Sian avanzo entre los pasajeros del avión y llego al asiento numero 12, una chica se encontraba sentada al lado de la ventanilla, mirando hacia afuera, Sian se sentó lentamente intentando no molestar, dejo su bolso en el suelo y saco su I-pod…la chica desvió su mirada de la ventanilla dirigiéndola hacía la rubia, que se encontró de frente con sus ojos.

- Hola! – saludo amablemente la chica con una sonrisa

S: Hola – respondió un tanto nerviosa mirándola de arriba abajo

- Disculpa…he tomado el asiento de la ventana, pero si quieres podemos cambiar…no me molesta.

S: No…no tranquila…gracias! – le sonrió

La chica no dijo nada más y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana, Sian empezó a buscar algo de música en su I-pod y se acomodo un poco mejor en el asiento dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrándolo los ojos, pero de repente algo le hiso abrirlos de nuevo, la chica a su lado empezó a moverse como buscando algo, Sian le miraba de reojo, curioseando…la chica saco de su bolso un portátil, lo encendió y empezó a buscar cosas en él, la rubia no pudo evitar lanzar miradas indiscretas hacia la pantalla, cuando de repente se percato que la chica había puesto el video de un concierto de Radiohead y eso le sorprendió…era su grupo favorito. Estaba tan ensimismada en la pantalla que no se percato que la chica le miraba con una sonrisa.

- Te gusta Radiohead?

S: euh…si…me encantan! – Se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo poco discreta que había sido

- Si quieres…podemos verlo juntas…no me molesta…

Sian estaba bastante sorprendida por la actitud de la chica y al mismo tiempo un tanto incomoda, la chica era hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño y una mirada profunda…pero la idea le encanto, era un concierto que aun no había visto y al menos iba a poder distraerse un poco hasta llegar a Roma.

S: Me encantaría! – Contestó quitándose sus auriculares – Por cierto…soy Sian…Sian Powers…

- Sophie Webster…encantada! – le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le tendía la mano.

Sian no lo dudo y le saludo con un apretón de manos, un apretón de manos que provoco un intenso escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, algo que le desconcertó enseguida y rápidamente soltó la mano de Sophie. Pero al parecer ella no fue la única en sentirlo, Sophie se había ruborizado y empezó a tensarse sin saber muy bien porque.

So: Bueno…veamos…veamos el concierto…

S: Si…gracias…

"_Cinco minutos bastan para soñar toda una vida, así de relativo es el tiempo" (Mario Benedetti)_


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Bienvenidos a Roma

El trayecto había pasado bastante rápido para Sian, se la paso viendo videos en el PC de la chica sentada a su lado, Sophie…estuvieron hablando un poco de sus vidas, bueno…tampoco fue una conversación profunda…pero bastante para qué Sian descubriera algo que la sorprendió, Sophie viajaba a Roma para encontrarse con su novia…Carmen, al parecer la conoció en una fiesta cuando está ultima estuvo de vacaciones en Inglaterra, solo llevan juntas algunas semanas, teniendo en cuenta que cada una vive en un país distinto…pero Sophie estaba pensando en irse a vivir con ella, bueno si todo sale bien. Al contrario que la rubia, David no se divirtió tanto, su compañero de 'viaje' era un anciano que se la paso durante todo el trayecto contándole su vida y cada uno de sus males…el chico estaba desesperado, deseando que el avión aterrizará lo antes posible! Y así fue…la voz de una azafata se dejo oír por los altavoces, confirmando que el trayecto había finalizado. David se levanto de manera rápida sin ni si quiera despedirse de aquel señor de edad avanzada y fue en busca de Sian para bajar del avión. Sian, por lo contrario, se encontraba en una animada conversación con aquella castaña hermosa que le había tocado de compañera de viaje.

S: Bueno…llegamos…se me ha pasado el tiempo rapidísimo! – Dijo con una sonrisa

So: Si…la verdad es que si…entonces dónde vais a ir ahora?

S: Pues no lo sé…ya veremos dónde nos lleva el viento. – Respondió divertida

So: Teniendo en cuenta el calor que hace no creo que os lleve muy lejos! – Reía

S: Eso no se sabe…a lo mejor nos ataca un tornado y terminamos en Méjico!

Las dos reían cuando David llego a toda prisa hacía ellas.

D: Date prisa…nos tenemos que ir! – Dijo un tanto alarmado

Sian miro hacía él sin entender porqué tantas prisas, mientras que Sophie le miraba de arriba abajo, seguramente confirmando todo lo que la rubia le había contando…David era realmente un chico muy guapo!

S: Que te pasa? – Pregunto un tanto inquieta

D: Ha sido el vuelo más largo de mi vida! Sabías que las personas mayores tenían un montón de enfermedades? Pues yo no! Y no quiero ser viejo! Te duelen las piernas, los brazos, te dan ataques al corazón, tienes problemas de circulación…es horrible!

Sian miro hacía el chico con el ceño levantado, no entendía nada de lo que decía.

S: Cada día estás más loco! – Miro hacía Sophie – Mira, ella es Sophie…

David saludo rápidamente al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia los lados del pasillo, de repente vio a lo lejos al señor mayor.

D: Encantado Sophie! – Atrapo a Sian por el brazo – Vámonos ya…te lo suplico!

S: Vale…vale…tranquilo! – Miro a Sophie – Lo siento…bueno…suerte con…Carmen y gracias por la compañía…ha sido realmente…interesante…

So: Lo mismo digo…espero que lo paséis bien – Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sian le devolvió la sonrisa y se levanto de su asiento, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar una última mirada a la chica, fue arrastrada por David en dirección de la salida.

…..

Sophie caminaba rápidamente a través del aeropuerto acompañada por una pequeña maleta amarilla, lanzaba miradas hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien, de repente su mirada se poso sobre una chica alta de cabellos oscuros y piel morena, Sophie sonrió y acelero sus pasos hacia ella y sin más se lanzo a sus brazos fundiéndose en un dulce abrazo.

- Estás aquí! Estás aquí! – La chica estaba emocionada

So: Lo sé…ni yo me lo creo! Dios…te extrañe tanto! – Se separo un poco y la beso dulcemente en los labios.

- Yo no tanto la verdad! – Dijo de modo divertido ganándose un pequeño empujón de parte de Sophie.

So: Carmen! Eres…eres…

Carmen sonrió y no la dejo terminar su frase, con una gran sonrisa volvió a besarla pero esta vez con más intensidad, olvidando por completo que se encontraban en medio del aeropuerto.

C: Bueno…nos vamos? – Pregunto al separarse de Sophie.

So: Umm…si…vámonos ya…qué si no nos van a detener por comportamiento indecente! – Sonrió al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio superior.

Sin añadir nada más, la chica atrapo la mano de Sophie con fuerza y las dos caminaron lentamente hacia la salida.

…

S: David! Joder…quieres dejar ya de correr…ya estamos fuera del aeropuerto…y no creo que el pobre viejecito pueda alcanzarte! – Se reía

D: No tiene gracia…me ha traumatizado para siempre…vaya viaje me ha dado – Suspiró – Es increíble la suerte que tienes…yo pasándolo mal y tú sentada al lado de un pedazo de chica! Como lo haces? Qué suerte la tuya!

S: Deja ya de quejarte…no es para tanto! Pero no te voy a negar que mi suerte es mucho mejor que la tuya…mi compañera de viaje era hermosa y muy simpática! – Dijo sonriendo

D: Y esa sonrisita? Te ha gustado, hein?

S: No digas tonterías! Solo digo que me ha caído bien! Y de todos modos tiene novia!

David abrió sus ojos en grande.

D: En serio? Waouhhh…que suerte la novia!

S: Si…la verdad es que si…se llama Carmen.

D: Carmen? No era Sophie? – El chico no entendía

S: No…hablo de la novia…que se llama Carmen…al parecer solo se conocen desde algunas semanas, se conocieron una fiesta o algo así…

Los dos caminaban fuera del aeropuerto buscando un taxi.

D: Relación a distancia? No creo que dure mucho!

S: Bueno...ella piensa venirse aquí…

D: Sigo pensando que no durara mucho…muy precipitado…pero bueno, tampoco las conozco! – Dijo mirando hacia un taxi – Sian, allí…vamos…que lo perdemos…

David y Sian empezaron a caminar más rápido en dirección del taxi, pero de repente vieron algo que les hiso pararse en seco mientras miraban con la boca abierta como un señor mayor entraba en el vehículo.

D: No me lo puedo creer…pero…como lo ha hecho? – Estaba completamente alucinado

S: No me digas que es… - El chico la interrumpió

D: Si…es él mismo…pero…

Sin poderlo aguantar más, Sian empezó a reírse por la absurdidad de la situación, viendo como aquel señor mayor, que se suponía que debía de estar lejos detrás, había llegado antes que ellos al taxi…David fulmino a la rubia con la mirada, mientras que ella solo reía aun más.

D: Te parece gracioso? A mí no! Ahora tenemos que esperar a que llegue otro taxi! – Suspiró – No lo entiendo…como ha podido llegar antes?

Sian alucinaba con la situación y seguía riendo.

S: Bueno, no pasa nada…ven…vamos a esperar a otro! – Se detuvo unos instantes y miro hacia David – Te ha engañado el viejecito…dolores de piernas, de brazos…si claro! Ahahaha

El chico no daba crédito mientras que veía como el vehículo se alejaba.

D: Que bien empezamos, no? Bienvenidos a Roma! – Dijo de manera irónica

S: ahahaha no creas…yo me lo estoy pasando genial! – Atrapo la mano del chico y lo arrastro con una gran sonrisa hacia la parada de taxis.

…

Sophie se encontraba con Carmen frente a la puerta del departamento de esta última, mientras que la italiana se debatía con las llaves, Sophie miraba curiosa a su alrededor, todo le parecía increíble, aunque todo fuera exactamente normal…cuando por fin la Carmen consiguió abrir la puerta, las dos chicas se adentraron en el departamento.

So: Waouhhh es…es hermoso. – Dijo sorprendida, mirando hacia todos lados bajo la atenta mirada de su novia.

C: Te gusta? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

So: Qué si me gusta? Dios…ojala el mío fuera así…tan…increíble!

Sophie miraba entusiasmada todo lo que le rodeaba, el departamento era bastante grande, bueno por lo menos el salón, era luminoso y estaba perfectamente decorado con un estilo clásico, varios cuadros de grandes pintores adornaban las paredes, la cocina y el salón solo estaban separados por una pequeña barra americana de madera. Carmen sonreía mientras que seguía con la mirada a Sophie, que no dejaba de dar vueltas por el salón mirando cada pequeño detalle de él y exclamando uno y otra vez que "le encantaba!" .

C: Ven…te voy a enseñar el resto de la casa – Dijo al mismo tiempo que cogía la mano de la chica.

Caminaron por un pequeño pasillo, donde se podían contemplar 3 puertas, Carmen abrió la primera.

C: Aquí tienes el baño…con la famosa bañera de la que te hable… - Le sonrió con picardía

So: Waouhhh pues si…tenias razón…es inmensa!

Carmen se acerco sus labios al oído de Sophie y con una voz suave pero provocativa le murmuró.

C: Si quieres la probamos después…seguro que te va a encantar… - Y sin más salió del baño dejando a Sophie completamente quieta tragando saliva con dificultad.

C: Vienes? – Pregunto divertida, ya caminando por el pasillo.

Sophie salió del baño rápidamente y siguió los pasos de su novia que ya se encontraba abriendo la siguiente puerta.

C: Está es mi habitación…bueno…nuestra ahora…

Sophie entró en la habitación, se mostraba sorprendida por la simplicidad de aquella sala, solo disponía de lo básico, una cama bastante grande, dos mesitas de noche, un armario incrustado en la pared y un pequeño escritorio.

So: Umm…me gusta…es simple y acogedora!

C: Muy acogedora…te lo aseguro! – Sonrió al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo

So: Me estas provocando…primero el baño…ahora tu habitación…veo que me has extrañado…

Sophie se acerco a ella de manera provocadora, la rodeo por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos al máximo.

C: Umm…llevamos 2 semanas sin vernos…mi cuerpo tiene necesidades sabes… - Dijo con una sonrisa.

So: Bueno…podemos… - Dejo un dulce beso sobre el cuello de la chica – solucionarlo…

Carmen no dijo nada más, poso sus manos en las mejillas de su chica y la beso apasionadamente, habían pasado dos semanas, dos largas semanas sin verse, sin tocarse, sin sentirse…y aquello se dejaba notar en sus movimientos, en sus besos, en sus abrazos…

C: Umm…bienvenida a Roma mi amor… - Dijo entre besos.

Poco a poco fueron avanzando hacia la cama, cayendo sobre ella y dejándose llevar por el deseo…

…

S: Bueno, no está nada mal esté albergue, no? Solo estaremos aquí dos semanas…deja de mirarme así…te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que hiso la reserva!

D: Hoy no es mi día! – Dijo un tanto molesto dejándose caer sobre la cama.

La habitación que habían alquilado para esas dos semanas era algo…extraña…solo disponía de una pequeña cama, con un edredón verde realmente horrible, una mesita de noche llena de polvo, una tele algo antigua y un baño pequeño.

S: Vamos Dav', no te pongas así…estaremos poco tiempo aquí…y seguramente dormiremos en lugares peores después…te recuerdo que hemos venido a la aventura! – hiso una pausa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado del chico – Estoy segura que has estado en lugares peores…

David se levanto quedando sentado al lado de la rubia.

D: Tienes razón…en Brasil fue peor…y en India también…pero…yo que sé, cuando lo vi en la página web parecía más…más acogedor…

S: Sabes qué…vamos a ducharnos…cambiarnos de ropa y vamos salir a visitar un poco la ciudad y después…tú y yo nos vamos a meter en el primer antro que encontremos y emborracharnos como nuca…que te parece? – Pregunto con una gran sonrisa intentando animar un poco a su compañero.

D: Ducharnos juntos? – Pregunto con una sonrisa

S: Bueno…depende…

D: De qué?

S: De si cabemos los dos en la ducha! – Contesto riéndose y saliendo corriendo hacia el baño.

David se levanto de la cama con una gran sonrisa y se fue detrás de ella…

La ducha fue bastante rápida porque al final no pudieron hacer mucho en aquel minúsculo cubículo, pero fue bastante para animar un poco al pobre chico que ya empezaba a maldecir su primer día en Roma. Los dos se vistieron con ropa cómoda y salieron a visitar la ciudad. Cuando la noche empezaba ya a caer, Sian encontró un pequeño Pub llamado "Classico Vilage" dónde al parecer suelen organizar conciertos de Rock o de Jazz y esa noche tocaba uno de ellos…David y Sian entraron con una gran sonrisa dispuestos a pasar una buena noche, el lugar estaba bastante lleno, se acercaron a la barra como pudieron y pidieron algunos shots de tequila.

S: Scusi…noi…voliamo, vogliamo tequila…due… - Intentaba hablar como podía

La camarera la miraba un tanto extrañada por el acento de la rubia, pero entendió perfectamente, bueno...lo único que entendió fue "tequila" y sin perder más tiempo les serbio los dos shots.

D: Veo que tu italiano es perfecto! – Dijo riéndose

S: Ya empezamos…tan mal no lo habré dicho…ves…tenemos los chupitos!

D: Eso es porque "Tequila" es una palabra internacional! – Siguió con la broma

S: Tú bebe y calla! – Se estaba molestando

D: Uhh que humor!

El chico dejo de bromear y se tomo el chupito de un trago, mientras que Sian hacia lo mismo. De repente las luces empezaron a bajar y un grupo de chicos empezaron a subir al escenario, la música empezó a sonar y los ojos del chico se iluminaron, era un concierto Rock, de los que le gusta a él.

D: Qué hora es? – Pregunto rápidamente a la rubia

S: Euh – Miro su móvil – Un poco más de las 12…porque? – Pregunto extrañada

D: Mi suerte acaba de cambiar! Me encanta Roma! – Dijo ilusionado

S: ahahaha eres increíble…ahora vengo…voy a por dos más! – Se dirigió a la barra

David seguía completamente ilusionado escuchando a aquella banda Rockera.

S: Due más…por favor… - Dijo levantando dos dedos de la mano

La camarera sonrió y empezó a servir los chupitos, Sian mientras tantos miraba curiosa a su alrededor, escuchando como la gente hablaba y ella no se enteraba de nada, pero de repente algo llamo su atención, a lo lejos vio aparecer a dos chicas y una de ellas era Sophie o al menos eso parecía. Sian siguió mirando de manera descarada intentando asegurarse que realmente era aquella chica que estuvo a su lado durante el viaje, pero la voz de la camarera la interrumpió.

- Signorina…

S: Si…si…perdón, cuanto…cuanto era? – Se puso algo nerviosa

La camarera sonreía al mismo tiempo que le indicaba en precio, Sian pago rápidamente y se giro buscando con la mirada a las dos chicas que acababan de entrar, pero nada…entonces se dirigió hacia David, que seguía ensimismado en el concierto.

S: Toma… - Le entrego el chupito

D: Porque tardaste tanto? Me estaba deshidratando ya!

Sian no respondió, simplemente miraba a su alrededor.

D: Que buscas? – Pregunto curioso

S: Qué?

D: Planeta tierra llamado a Sian… - Bromeo – Que tanto miras?

S: Nada…nada…solo pensé…bueno nada…

David alzo una de sus cejas hacia arriba mientras que la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

D: Vamos rubia, cuéntame…algún chico interesante? Una chica? – Sian se sorprendió y David sonrió al darse cuenta que había acertado – Umm…una chica…interesante…

S: No digas tonterías…solo…mir… - No pudo terminar su frase.

- Vaya…que casualidad!

"_Cuando quieres realmente una cosa, todo el universo conspira para ayudarte a conseguirla" (Paulo Coelho)_


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

¿Quieres bailar?

- Vaya…que casualidad!

Sian y David se giraron rápidamente, encontrándose con Sophie y una morena espectacular.

S: Oh…Sophie…vaya… - Se puso nerviosa

So: Que sorpresa…no esperaba encontraros tan rápido…ah…por cierto…ella…ella es Carmen…mi novia. – Dijo señalando a la chica

David miraba divertido la situación.

S: Hola Carmen…encantada – La saludo

C: Sian, cierto? – La rubia asintió

S: Él es David…un amigo…

El chico saludo amablemente a las chicas, una pequeña tensión se había creado, Sian miraba embobada a Sophie, pero esta última no se percato de nada, aunque aquellas miradas no pasaban desapercibidas por su amigo David, que la conocía bastante bien y se daba cuenta que la castaña le hacía tilín. Un pequeño silencio se hiso presente, no sabían muy bien que decir, en el fondo no se conocían.

D: Bueno chicas… - Rompió aquel silencio incomodo – Os apetece una copa o algo? Yo invito!

Carmen le regalo una gran sonrisa y acepto enseguida, Sian seguía un tanto nerviosa sin saber muy bien hacia dónde mirar, pero inconscientemente sus ojos se posaban en las manos entrelazadas de Sophie y su novia.

D: Euh…Carmen, te…te importaría acompañarme? – Rió un tanto avergonzado – Se me da fatal el italiano!

C: Claro! – Sonrió – vamos… - Se giro hacia Sophie y dejo un suave beso sobre sus labios – No tardó…

Mientras que David y Carmen se alejaban, Sophie y Sian seguían en silencio. Un silencio que Sophie tardo poco en romper.

So: Bueno, Sian…cuéntame…que tal tu primer día en Roma?

S: Bien…supongo…es todo un poco extraño…pero bien! – Respondió nerviosa

So: Os vais a quedar 2 semanas no?

S: Si bueno…depende…según como lo pasemos, nos queda mucho verano por delante, queremos visitar Francia y después bajar hasta España…uff…no sé si nos dará tiempo a todo! La verdad es que no lo había pensando…mañana hare un itinerario o algo!

Sophie empezó a reírse.

S: Porque te ríes? He dicho algo gracioso? – Pregunto seria

So: No…no es eso…lo siento…es que, no sé…ha sonado divertida tu explicación…parecías hablar contigo misma más que conmigo! – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Sian empezó a ruborizarse, el hecho de terminar hablando sola a cada vez que le preguntaban algo era algo bastante frecuente, David siempre se reía de ella por aquella razón y más de una vez la dejo sola en medio de una conversación que ella misma terminaba por transformar en monologo interior.

S: Lo siento…a veces me pasa… - Dijo un tanto avergonzada

So: Me parece encantador…me encantan las personas que siempre están en las nubes – Sonrió – Y bueno, como pensáis viajar exactamente?

Sian se quedo en silencio, porque la verdad es que aun no sabían cómo seguiría aquella aventura, pero esa no fue la razón de su silencio…la rubia se había quedado pillada en el mismo instante en que Sophie dijo que le parecía encantador.

So: Sian? Estás bien? – Se preocupo

S: Euh…si…si perdona, bueno…no sabemos muy bien como seguirá…habíamos pensando hacerlo en autostop, o alquilar un coche…pero para eso tendríamos que volver a Italia…no sé, preferimos no pensar en ello…y dejarnos llevar por viento.

Sophie sonrió al oír aquel final de frase, era ya la segunda vez que la rubia decía aquello.

So: Creo que confías demasiado en el viento! Ahahaha no olvides que puedes terminar en Méjico! – Le guiño un ojo a la rubia

Sian no pudo evitar sonreír, recordando el viaje de avión.

S: Cierto…intentare alzar las velas a tiempo! Méjico queda algo lejos! – Bromeo

Las dos seguían perdidas entre miradas y preguntas estúpidas intentando hacer tiempo, esperando con ansias la llegada de David y Carmen, pero no percataron que ya habían llegado.

D: Alzar las velas? Que velas? Vamos a navegar? – Pregunto sorprendió

Sian y Sophie se miraron y estallaron en una carcajada, una carcajada que solo ellas entendieron, algo que molesto un poco a Carmen.

…..

Ya casi eran las 3 de la mañana, el ambiente seguía en aquel pequeño Pub, la música, las copas, los bailes seguían su curso. David bailaba de manera desenfrenada sobre la pista de baile, a cada canción una chica diferente se acercaba a él, el chico ya estaba medio ebrio…pero muy feliz! Sian, de lo contrario, se había quedado sentada en una de las mesas, bebiendo sin parar todo tipo de cocteles con nombres impronunciables para ella, se sentía un tanto incomoda de compartir la noche con la chica del avión y su novia. No entendía lo que le sucedía, pero verlas juntas le hacía sentir un extraño malestar, que solo el alcohol parecía calmar.

Al igual que David, Carmen y Sophie habían acaparado la pista de baile, aquello molestaba aun más a la rubia. Al cabo de un rato, Sophie se cansó de bailar y abandono a su novia que parecía no querer parar nunca. Se acerco lentamente a la mesa, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas al lado de de Sian.

So: Dios…estoy muerta…

S: No me extraña, llevas horas bailando!

So: Es que me encanta bailar…y bueno…Carmen no se cansa nunca…no sé como lo hace! – Dijo con una sonrisa

S: Ya…ya me dado cuenta… - Respondió fingiendo una sonrisa

Sophie miro hacia la rubia, que parecía tener la mirada perdida hacia la pista.

So: Y tú…no bailas? – Pregunto curiosa

S: No…no me apetece la verdad!

So: Pues tu novio parece que se lo está pasando genial…no sé como lo haces…si Carmen se pone a bailar así con otras chicas…le salto a la yugular! – Bromeo

S: Mi novio? No…no…David es solo un amigo – Aclaro rápidamente

So: Solo un amigo? – Pregunto extrañada - Pero…si os he visto besaros antes…

Sian sonrió.

S: Bueno…digamos que somos…amigos especiales…pero no es mi novio! Así que puede hacer lo que le dé la gana!

So: Waouhhh – Exclamo

S: Te sorprende? – Pregunto curiosa

So: Un poco la verdad…quiero decir…es extraño, nunca has sentido celos cuando está con una chica?

S: La verdad es que no…David es mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela…no sé cómo explicarlo…nuestra relación es especial…es cierto que hemos tenido relaciones y esas cosas, pero siempre hemos sido claros…si un día nos enamoramos, pues dejamos de hacerlo…y seremos simplemente amigos… - Hablaba con mucho cariño

So: Sigo pensando que es extraño…no entiendo cómo se puede llegar a tener ese tipo de relación sin que nazcan sentimientos…

S: Yo lo quiero! Pero no estoy enamorada de él…ni él de mi…lo nuestro es algo más…no sé…es un cariño, un amor diferente…no podría vivir sin él…nos conocemos desde hace mucho, hemos vividos muchas cosas juntos…

So: Mientras ustedes lo tengáis claro…está bien…pero nunca te has planteado que uno de los dos se puede enamorar y entonces perderéis todo eso que habéis creado? No tienes miedo?

S: Sinceramente…no… - Hiso una pequeña pausa – Veras…David y yo somos iguales, no podríamos nunca estar realmente juntos…no duraríamos ni una semana…pero con la relación que tenemos si…somos inseparables, con él puedo hablar de todo, me entiende como nadie…y me conoce mejor que nadie!

Sophie parecía bastante sorprendida por las palabras de rubia, aunque no conseguía entender aquella relación tan especial que parecía mantener con el chico.

So: Es muy bonito…que envidia…aunque yo no podría tener una relación así…me enamoro demasiado rápido de las personas!

S: Bueno…a ti no te hace falta…tienes novia…tienes a alguien con quien compartir tus sentimientos…

So: Si…cierto…pero todavía no es nada serio, ya te conté que solo llevamos unas semanas, sin contar lo poco que nos hemos visto…Carmen me gusta…me gusta mucho…pero aun no puedo hablar de amor, es pronto para eso…y no sé si podre… - Dijo con un halo de tristeza

Aquella última frase dejo a la rubia bastante confundida y miro rápidamente hacia Sophie intentando entender el significado de sus palabras.

S: No entiendo…porque dices que no podrás? Ella te gusta…

So: Crees en el amor a primera vista? – Omitió la pregunta de la rubia

S: Euh…no sé…si…supongo que si, por?

Claro que si creía en ello, Sian lo estaba viviendo, aunque ella no fuese realmente consciente de aquello, pero desde que vio a Sophie sentada en aquel avión, su corazón dio un vuelco.

So: Yo también…pero con Carmen no fue así...no fue verla y sentir que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, sé que puede sonar extraño…pero me siento un poco extraña…no sé…puede que simplemente tenga miedo, ella vive aquí, en Italia…y lo nuestro será difícil…pero aun sigo soñando con tener un amor de película…sabes…algo que te hace morir y revivir en un instante…pero bueno, creo que sueño demasiado! – Giro su cabeza hacia Sian que la miraba completamente embelesada.

So: Lo siento…creo que me he puesto demasiado filosófica – Añadió con una sonrisa.

S: Euh…no…no para nada, es…yo… - No pudo terminar.

C: Amor…que haces? – Dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba un beso en la mejilla de su chica.

S: Nada…aquí charlando un rato con Sian…ya te has cansado de bailar?

C: No…solo he venido a por mí copa... – miro a Sophie con una sonrisa – Y a por ti…

Sian desvió la mirada cuando vio que Carmen besaba de nuevo a Sophie, no entendía porque se ponía así, apenas conocía a esa chica, pero después de la conversación que acababan de tener, empezaba a darse cuenta que tal vez era eso lo que le pasaba, un amor a primera vista…y aquello le asustaba un poco. David llego corriendo hacia la mesa, estaba sonriente y le costaba un poco caminar derecho.

D: Chicas! Amo Roma! Esté Pub es lo máximo!

S: Cuantos números has conseguido? – Pregunto con una sonrisa

D: No sé…pero muchos!

Sian seguía sonriendo mientras que David bebía un trago de su copa, Carmen miraba extrañada hacia él, después miro hacia Sophie.

C: Pero no están juntos? – Susurro

Sophie negó con la cabeza haciendo un gesto extraño con su cara que claramente significaba "Después te cuento".

D: Bueno…voy a seguir bailando…Sian…te animas?

S: No…estoy bien aquí…ve tú…seguro que puedes conseguir algunos números más! - Bromeo

D: Como quieras! – Miro hacia Sophie y Carmen – Y ustedes?

C: Yo me apunto! – Miro a Sophie – Te vienes amor?

So: No me apetece tampoco…

C: Vamos…porfi…porfi… - Puso cara de pena

So: Bueno….me termino la copa y te alcanzo, vale? - Termino cediendo con pocas ganas

C: Genial! – La beso de nuevo en los labios y se alejo con David hacia la pista.

S: Dios…a qué hora cierra este lugar? – Pregunto rápidamente

So: Depende…porque? Te aburres?

S: Estoy algo cansada…y por lo que veo…David no está dispuesto a irse…

So: Si…yo también estoy cansada – bebió de su copa

Sian y Sophie terminaron sus copas en silencio, observando como David y Carmen bailaban como si no hubiera un mañana, estaban fuera de sí.

So: Bueno…ya termine mi copa… - Se levanto y miro hacia Sian – Te animas?

S: Qué? – Pregunto sin entender nada

So: Quieres bailar? – Pregunto alzando su mano hacia ella con una gran sonrisa

"_Si permanece esperando el momento ideal, nunca saldrá del lugar; es preciso un poco de locura para dar el próximo paso" (Paulo Coelho)_


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Vaya noche

David y Sian se encontraban durmiendo en aquella minúscula cama del albergue, el chico rodeaba con su brazo a la rubia impidiendo así que caiga de la cama. Sian empezó a despertarse poco a poco, abriendo lentamente sus ojos…que se vieron algo molesto por la claridad que se filtraba por la ventana. Empezó a removerse en la cama, despertando inevitablemente al chico que gruño.

D: Sian…deja de moverte…déjame dormir… - Dijo un tanto molesto

Sian hiso caso omiso y siguió moviéndose intentando incorporarse un poco, pero al levantarse sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza.

S: Dios…mi cabeza… - Miro hacia el chico que intentaba dormir – Como llegamos hasta aquí?

D: Que me dejes dormir! – Gruño

Sian suspiro y se levanto como pudo de la cama, una vez de pie, David acaparo toda la cama con una sonrisa. Sian se dirigió hacia el baño tambaleándose, aun estaba medio dormida. Se miro al espejo.

S: Vaya cara…tengo que dejar de beber! – Dijo para sí misma

Mientras que se echaba agua en el rostro, intentaba acordarse de algo o más bien…intentaba recordar como demonio llegaron hasta el hotel. Pero su último recuerdo era el de estar sentada en la mesa con Sophie, bebiendo cocteles.

Una vez que termino de usar el baño, la rubia regreso a la habitación dónde el chico seguía durmiendo, se acerco a la cama y atrapo su móvil que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche.

S: Dios…son más de las 3 de la tarde – Miro hacia el chico – Hey Dav' despierta…David…

El chico se quejo y se dio media vuelta quedando de espalada a la rubia. Esta última se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acaricio cariñosamente el hombro.

S: Despierta…es tarde… - El chico seguía sin moverse – David…tu móvil está sonando…creo que es la pelirroja de anoche! – Mintió

El chico se levanto de un salto y atrapo su móvil, en ese momento Sian soltó una carcajada.

D: Maldita rubia! – Se quejo – No entiendo…siempre me haces la misma broma y siempre caigo! – Dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama

S: No…ni hablar! Ahora mismo vas a ducharte…tengo hambre…y me duele la cabeza! Necesito una pastilla…o lo que sea!

D: Pues ve tú! – Cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido

S: No quiero comer sola…no entiendo nada del menú! Vamos Dav' no seas malo! – Suplico

D: Pide espaguetis…o pizza…son palabras internacionales!

S: Vaya humor está mañana…ok…quédate durmiendo, ya voy sola a comer – Se levanto un tanto molesta.

David suspiro.

D: Hey espera…lo siento…ya…ya me levanto…

Sian sonrió, mientras que David salía de la cama y entraba en el baño.

S: Por cierto…me puedes decir cómo llegamos aquí? No me acuerdo de nada! – Alzo la voz para que el chico pudiera escucharla.

David salió rápidamente del baño con una sonrisa traviesa.

D: No te acuerdas de nada? Ahahaha qué pena! Vaya noche rubia! – Sin más entro de nuevo en el baño dejando a la chica completamente descolocada.

…..

So: Amor…lo siento…no sé qué paso…te juro que yo no hice nada…ni yo…ni ella…fue ese tipo que se nos echo encima!

C: Claro…y yo me lo creo…vamos Soph…te pasaste la noche coqueteando con ella! – Dijo molesta.

So: Hay…ya estamos otra vez…

C: Yo no sé para qué viniste…si 5 minutos después ya estás detrás de otra!

So: Sabes...mejor me calló…piensa lo que quieras, yo no hice nada malo! Y te recuerdo que la idea de viajar con ellos fue tuya…que para ser lesbiana te la pasaste muy bien con David!

C: Esto es increíble…casi te besas con esa rubia teñida…y encima me acusas de coquetear con un tío!

Sophie se encontraba sentada en el sofá, enfadada, mirando como Carmen daba vuelta de un lado para el otro del salón acusándola de cosas que no había hecho…o al menos no apropósito.

So: Deja ya lo del supuesto beso…no paso nada, ya te explique mil veces que fue aquel tipo que la empujo y casi se cae…yo solo intente atraparla…eres tú la que ve cosas donde no las hay!

C: Claro…claro…

Sophie se levanto del sofá y se acerco a Carmen.

So: No quiero pelear contigo…te recuerdo que estoy aquí porque te extrañaba, porque las dos decidimos intentarlo…y sinceramente no estamos empezando muy bien.

C: Yo no tengo la culpa! Maldita la hora en que te cruzaste con esa! – Exclamo molesta

So: Hey tampoco te pases, Sian no tiene la culpa tampoco! – La defendió

C: Lo que faltaba y ahora la defiendes! Esto es increíble…sabes que…voy a dar una vuelta…

Sin decir nada más, Carmen atrapo sus llaves y se alejo de Sophie saliendo del departamento dando un tremendo portazo.

So: Genial…vaya vacaciones!

…..

David y Sian se encontraban desayunando en la terraza de un pequeño restaurante situado cerca del hotel. El chico estaba devorando una enorme pizza mientras que sian había optado por comer una ensalada típica de la región.

S: Bueno…me vas a contar de una maldita vez que paso anoche?

El chico sonreía.

D: La liaste bien amiga mía!

S: Que? como que la lie? Que hice? Que paso? – Pregunto nerviosa

D: Por tu culpa tú sexy compañera de avión y su novia se pelearon!

Sian abrió sus ojos como platos.

S: Que? – Se sorprendió

D: Si…como lo oyes…verás…

(Flashback)

Pub "Classico Vilage", 3 de la mañana…

So: Quieres bailar? – Pregunto alzando su mano hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

Sian se quedo algunos instantes en silencio, sin saber muy bien que responder.

So: Vamos…llevas toda la noche aquí sentada…solo un baile – Sonrió

Ahora sí, con esa sonrisa había conseguido derretir a la rubia, que devolviéndole la sonrisa atrapo su mano y se levanto, pero al encontrarse de pie sintió un pequeño mareo, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que se había pasado la noche bebiendo.

So: Estás bien? – Se preocupo

S: Si…no es nada…vamos…

Sian decir nada más las dos se dirigieron hacia la pista de baila dónde Carmen y David seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la música, el chico estaba rodeado de mujeres, algo que hiso sonreír a Sian, su amiga estaba hecho todo un don Juan. Sophie se acerco a su novia y le regalo una gran sonrisa mientras empezaba a baila, la rubia la siguió, aunque no estaba muy motivada y menos al notar las continuas miradas amenazantes que le mandaba Carmen, por esa razón decidió cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la melodía. David se acerco a ella y la rodeo por la espalda, bailando tras ella de manera sexy.

D: Por fin te animaste rubia! – Le susurro al oído con una sonrisa

Sian abrió de nuevo los ojos mientras que seguía moviéndose, pero para su sorpresa, David no era el único que se encontraba bailando con ella, frente a ella se situaba una Sophie completamente hipnotizada por las notas musicales que resonaban, mientras que se acercaba poco a poco a la rubia…Sophie alza la mirada encontrándose con los enormes ojos azules de Sian y sin saber muy bien porque, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, por un instante se olvido de todo, se olvido de dónde estaban, se olvido de su novia, se olvido de David…y se perdió en ese océano azul, en esa intensa mirada que le regalaba la rubia. Pero de repente, un chico completamente borracho choco contra Sian y está última perdió el equilibrio, menos mal que Sophie reacciono a tiempo y consiguió evitar aquella casi segura espantosa caída, lo que no pudo controlar fue la cercanía de sus rostros, Sophie podía sentir el aliento de la rubia a escasos centímetros de sus labios…y volvió a sentir aquel escalofrió que comenzaba a asustarla.

C: Que coño haces? – Pregunto fuera de sí

Sophie se separo rápidamente de Sian, sin saber muy que había sucedido ni como habían llegado a esa extraña cercanía.

So: Nada… - se puso nerviosa – Ese tipo tiene la culpa! – Señalo al chico que acababa de chocar con la rubia

C: Ya claro… - Atrapo la mano de Sophie con fuerza – Nos vamos!

So: Pero… - Carmen la interrumpió

C: He dicho que nos vamos…YA! – Elevo la voz

Sian miraba la situación completamente alucinada, no entendía nada, no entendía que le pasaba con aquella chica, no entendía que acaba de suceder, no entendía aquella intensa mirada, no entendía absolutamente nada…

D: Chicas ya os vais? – Pregunto al mismo tiempo que se acercaba

Sophie miro a Sian un tanto avergonzada y después miro a David.

So: Si es tarde… - Miro hacia Sian – Nos…nos vemos…

D: Ha sido un placer! Me lo he pasado genial! – Se acerco a Carmen – Y no olvides lo del viaje…

C: Ya veremos… - Contesto un tanto alterada – Ya veremos…

(Fin del Flashback)

S: Joder…en serio? Dios…no me acuerdo de nada! Qué vergüenza! – Se lamentaba

D: Bueno rubia…tampoco te pongas así…tampoco tuviste la culpa…ese tío iba muy pedo! - Intento animarla

S: Ya…pero bueno…

David empezó a reírse sin razón alguna.

S: Y ahora de que te ríes?

D: Es increíble…llevamos un día en Roma y ya te has metido en un lio…sin hablar de que tienes a la chica sexy del avión a tus pies! Eres increíble!

S: No digas tonterías…tu mismo dijiste que fue un accidente!

D: Lo del casi beso si…pero las miraditas…umm…yo creo que le gustas! Qué pena podrías haber intentando algo si no lo hubieses arruinado todo…

S: De que hablas? – No entendía nada

D: Bueno…le conté a Carmen lo del viaje y se quería apuntar!

S: Que hiciste qué? Pero estas loco? – Empezó a alterarse

D: Hey tranquila…no creo que acepte después de lo de anoche…seguramente te esté maldiciendo…lleva un día con su novia y ya intentaste sacársela! – Bromeo

S: Dios…no puede ser! Vaya noche! – Se lamento

"_Existe un lenguaje que va más allá de las palabras" (Paulo Coelho)_

**NA: Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegro que os guste la historia, todavía tengo pocos capítulos escritos, por esa razón no actualizare con frecuencia, la historia será algo diferente al resto que escribí…cualquier cosa dejarme un Reviews! Hasta pronto!**


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Extraño sueño

A veces la vida es extraña o tal vez es el universo quien se esmera en mandarnos señalas, pero el ser humano es ciego por naturaleza y siempre necesita más…

Habían pasado 5 días, 5 largos y agotadores días en los cuales David y Sian habían intentando visitar lo máximo de la ciudad, paseado por las calles, conocido pequeños restaurantes, bares y evidentemente algunos monumentos. En esos 5 días no tuvieron ningún tipo de encuentro ni con Sophie y menos aun con Carmen, algo que alegraba y entristecía a partes iguales a la rubia. La verdad es que se sentía bastante mal por lo ocurrido en el bar, aunque todo hubiese sido un mal entendido, no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable…porque en el fondo ella sentía atracción hacia Sophie. Pero sabía que todo aquello era una locura, no la conocía de nada y encima ella tenía novia y sentía que por su culpa ellas habían peleado. David, por lo contrario estaba muy emocionado, le encantaba Italia, le encantaba las italianas, le encantaba el ambiente…bueno…le encantaba todo, pero tenían que pensar en seguir con sus planes y empezar a pensar en cómo seguiría aquella aventura.

Los dos jóvenes iban caminando por las calles de Roma, disfrutando de aquel soleado día.

D: Entonces…qué prefieres…el autostop o alquilamos un coche? Yo estoy encantado con la idea de volver – Dijo guiñándole un ojo

S: Ya me imagino! – Sonrió

D: Enserio, tenemos que pensar en ello…ya llevamos 5 días aquí, tendremos que prepararnos, no?

S: bueno, la verdad es que no suena nada mal lo del alquilar un coche, aunque también podemos viajar en tren o autobús.

D: No…ni hablar! Eso no tiene gracia!

S: Ok…como quieras…vayamos a preguntar cuánto nos cuesta lo del coche…

David sonrió satisfecho mientras que seguían caminando, pero de repente se detuvo delante de una pequeña tienda que llamo se atención.

D: Hey espera…mira… - Dijo señalando la vitrina

S: Que pasa? – Se acerco – Waouhhh es preciosa!

D: Dios…que pedazo guitarra! Ven…entremos! – Le agarro por el brazo arrastrándola hacia adentro.

Los dos entraron en aquella pequeña tienda de música, David miraba entusiasmado todo lo que veía, se acerco a la guitarra que segundos antes había admirado a través del cristal.

D: La quiero! – Exclamo de repente

S: La verdad es que no está nada mal…encima no cuesta tanto – Dijo mirando el precio

El chico seguía embobado observando el objeto, el dueño de la tienda se acerco.

- Buongiorno…bella, no? – Dirigiendose a la guitarra.

David se giro hacia el hombre.

D: Si…molto…molto bella! Poso...puedo tocar – Intento hacer gestos para hacerse entender.

El hombre le regalo una sonrisa y bajo la guitara del escaparate, el chico la cogió y comenzó a tocar algunas notas mientras que Sian le miraba con una gran sonrisa, su amigo tenía mucho talento, no es de extrañar que siempre se ocupaba de componer la música de su banda, también tocaba la batería y cantaba, aunque no oficialmente.

- Waouhhh sei veramente buono… - Exclamo el hombre sorprendido

D: Grazie! – Sonrió – La compro!

S: Genial...más trastos – Susurro

D: Has dicho algo?

S: No…nada…es perfecta!

Sin más el hombre se llevo la guitarra hasta el mostrador, mientras que intentaba darle algunas indicaciones al chico, indicaciones que no parecía entender, pero aun así asentía gentilmente con una sonrisa algo fingida.

….

Que son los sueños? Imágenes que produce nuestra mente cuando una parte de nuestro cerebro descansa? Señales subliminales que nos enseñan un camino? Deseos ocultos que solo salen a la luz cuando la razón se encuentra ausente? La realidad es que no lo sabemos…pero allí están…apareciendo cada noche sin sentido alguno, mostrándonos un mundo desconocido, a veces horrible y otras…completamente tentador.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraban Sophie y Carmen discutiendo, la italiana aun estaba algo molesta con su novia, aunque ya empezaba a ceder un poco y mostrarse algo más relajada y cariñosa con ella. Sophie por su parte se sentía extraña, había tenido un sueño bastante extraño durante la noche y aquello la tenía algo desconcertada.

C: Me estás escuchando? – Dijo frunciendo el ceño

So: Si… - No parecía muy convencida

Carmen suspiró un tanto frustrada, porque en el fondo sabía que su novia estaba rara y todo aquello por culpa de la maldita rubia que había aparecido de la nada.

C: Se puede saber qué te pasa? Llevas así desde que te despertaste!

So: No me pasa nada…solo estoy algo cansada…no…no dormí muy bien anoche…

C: Pesadillas?

So: Que? – Pregunto confusa

C: Que si tuviste una pesadilla? – Volvió a preguntar

Sophie se quedo en silencio mirando a su novia, la verdad es que aquella falta de sueño poco tenía que ver con una pesadilla, al contrario…había sido un sueño bastante…especial!

So: No…no recuerdo lo que soñé… - Mintió

C: Ok… - Cambió de tema – Bueno…que te apetece hacer está noche? Podemos salir a cenar...

So: Suena bien… - Respondió un tanto pensativa

Carmen se levanto de la mesa frustrada.

C: Dios…que entusiasmo! – Se quejo mientras abandonaba el salón

….

S: Quieres dejar ya la guitarra…tengo hambre!

D: Si…ya voy…es que…es alucinante, suena mil veces mejor que la mía!

S: Si es hermosa, suena genial, tocas genial…todo lo que tú quieras…pero si no te levantas en 5 segundos y nos vamos a cenar te hare responsable de mi muerte! – Dijo amenazante

D: Deja de quejarte…aún es temprano! No entiendo tu manía con la comida! No paras de comer y siempre tienes hambre!

El chico se levanto de la cama y dejo la guitarra en su estuche cerca de la ventana, Sian estaba de pie en la puerta, con el bolso colgado, preparada para salir.

S: Lo que tu digas…nos vamos?

David suspiró al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la rubia.

D: Si…vámonos…pero te advierto que está noche me invitas tú!

S: Te invitó a lo que quieras…pero vámonos YA!

El chico empezó a reírse.

D: Genial…entonces no me llevo la cartera…

S: Hey…Hey…te invitó a cenar…pero la copas las pagas tú! – Añadió rápidamente

D: Mierda…no ha colado!

…..

En ese mismo instante, Carmen y Sophie se encontraban cenando en un pequeño restaurante situado en el centro de Roma, era un local típico de la ciudad, conocido sobre todo por su amplia variedades de pizzas…el lugar estaba bastante lleno, casi todas las noches lo estaba…pero aun así se podía disfrutar completamente del lugar, aunque Sophie no parecía tan cómoda.

C: Amor…en serio…cambia ya esa cara…o al menos explícame que te pasa…que yo sepa no he hecho nada! – La chica estaba molesta

So: Ya te dije que estaba cansada…solo es eso… - Contesto no muy convencida

C: Vale – Respondió no muy convencida – Es mejor que cenemos rápido y así regresamos para que puedas descansar…

So: No…no te preocupes, seguro que se me pasa…

C: Amor si estás cansada no pasa nada…cenamos y nos vamos, vale? – Pregunto dulcemente

So: Gracias – Sonrió

Un pequeño silencio se hiso presente mientras que esperaban sus platos, Carmen miraba a su novia como intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, Sophie en cambio parecía encerrada en su mundo, en un mundo bien lejano…pero una voz le saco de aquel trance en el cual la chica se veía sometida.

- Ten cuidado! Idiota…no ves que hay un escalón! – Se quejaba

- Perdone usted…señorita "estoy de mal humor" – Contesto el chico irónicamente

Sophie se giro rápidamente, conocía aquella voz…aquellas voces mejor dicho…solo las había escuchado 2 veces, pero era suficiente para saber a quién pertenecían…y más teniendo en cuenta de que hablaban inglés…

Sian y David caminaban entre las mesas dirigiéndose hacia la terraza, el chico no dejaba de bromear, mientras que Sian parecía algo molesta.

S: Lo ves…te dije que teníamos que venir más temprano…y tu nada…jugueteando con la guitarra! – Se quejaba

D: Deja ya de quejarte…vamos a cenar en la terraza, encima hace calor…es perfecto!

S: Claro…para ti todo es perfecto… - Se detuvo señalando a la sala – Has visto la gente que hay? Vamos a esperar una eternidad para com…

Sian no pudo continuar, su mirada se cruzo con la mirada de Sophie, que la observaba atentamente.

D: Para qué? – Preguntó un tanto impaciente – Sian?

Al ver que la rubia no respondía, el chico decidió seguir su mirada…que fue a detenerse justo en la parejita….David al darse cuenta no pudo evitar sonreír.

D: Pero mira quién está aquí… - Empezó a caminar hacia ellas pero Sian le detuvo.

S: Hey dónde te crees que vas?

D: A saludar! – Contesto como si fuera obvio

Sian empezó a negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que tiraba del chico llevándolo hacia la terraza.

S: Ni hablar…me muero de la vergüenza…

D: Porque?

S: Como que porque? – Dijo sorprendida – Por lo que me dijiste…lo del casi beso…de cómo se puso la novia! – Se altero

D: Vamos rubia…fue un accidente…seguro que ni se acuerda!

S: No ni loca…soy muy joven para morir…esa chica me da miedo!

David levanto el ceño al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

D: Le tienes miedo a Sophie? - Bromeo

S: No idiota! A la novia! Has visto la mirada que tiene? Me asusta!

D: Como quieras…pero deja de mirarla…que eso si que despertara a la bestia ahahaha!

Sian suspiro al mismo tiempo que rodaba sus ojos.

En la otra mesa en cambio, el silencio se hacía presente, Carmen empezó a notar el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de su novia y de aquellas miradas furtivas que lanzaba hacia la terraza, aunque aún no se había percatado del porqué.

C: Que tanto miras? – pregunto sin poder aguantar más

So: Que? Yo…euh nada…nada…

Carmen se dio la vuelta hacía la terraza, pero desde su sitio no podía ver ni a la rubia ni al chico.

C: Quieres comer en la terraza? – Pregunto dulcemente

So: No…no…estamos bien aquí… - Se levanto – Voy al baño…no tardo… - Sonrió y empezó a alejarse baja la mirada extrañada de su novia.

Sophie camino rápidamente hacia los baño y se encerró en uno de los cubículos, bajo la tapa y se sentó. Estaba muy nerviosa.

So: Dios…qué coño me pasa…esto no está bien…esto no está bien – Susurro para sí misma.

De repente, mientras que Sophie intentaba calmarse y no pensar demasiado en la presencia de la rubia, se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta del baño.

So: Si…ya…ya voy! – Suspiro y se levanto para salir.

Pero al abrir la puerta, los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de ella.

So: Sian?

S: Hola… - Contesto tímidamente – Yo…quería…quería disculparme contigo…

Sophie no respondía, simplemente volvía a perderse en esos ojos azules, esos ojos azules y profundos que tanto la desconcertaban…pero esos ojos no eran los únicos que le habían dejado sin palabras…Sophie había perdido el habla al darse cuenta de la situación, una situación bastante parecida a aquel sueño que no la dejo descansar…

(Flashback: Sueño)

Todo comenzó de manera extraña, Sophie aun se encontraba en aquel Pub, disfrutando de la música y del ambiente, bailaba sensualmente con su novia en medio de la pista, sus manos subían y bajaban lentamente por su cuerpo, mientras que sus caderas se movían al compas de la música…Sophie disfrutaba, realmente sentía una sensación agradable al sentir aquel contacto…no le importaba nada ni nadie…simplemente se dejaba llevar…Sophie se giro lentamente quedado de espaldas a su novia, aprieto todo su cuerpo contra ella mientras que seguía con aquella danza endiablada…las manos de su chica se posaron sobre sus caderas y con un movimiento inconsciente, Sophie deposito las suyas sobre ellas…pero algo llamo su atención, aquellas manos, aquellas manos no eran de Carmen…pero poco pudo hacer, porque al rosarlas un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo…Sophie entrecerró sus ojos al contacto, dejando que aquella pequeña carga eléctrica recorriera cada parte de su ser, sabía que estaba mal, lo sabía…pero aun así no podía luchar contra aquella sensación tan placentera….de repente sintió una voz, una voz que poco a poco le susurraba al oído…

- Me estás volviendo completamente loca…

Sophie no podía evitar suspirar tras oír aquella voz, la conocía…sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía…pero algo le impedía girarse para poderlo confirmar.

- Tus caderas…tus movimientos…me estás matando lentamente – Volvió a susurrar aquella voz

Cada palabra que escuchaba se transformaba en un suspiro en labios de Sophie, su corazón latía sin control alguno, la gente a su alrededor parecía desaparecer poco a poco, pero ella seguía bailando como si solo existieran ellas dos…

Sophie cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como queriendo disfrutar de aquel momento y de esa sensación tan extremadamente placentera…pero de repente se sintió vacía y sola…abrió sus ojos de nuevo y se encontró sola en medio de la sala, ya no había música, ya no quedaba nada ni nadie…solo ella…

Sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, sin saber si aquello era real o simplemente un sueño, Sophie camino con paso firme hacia los baños, su mente trabajaba con rapidez intentando descifrar la realidad, pero todo, absolutamente todo le parecía extraño, dónde estaba Carmen? La gente? Esa voz que minutos antes se encontraba susurrándole al oído? Dónde estaban todos? Que hacia allí? Estaba soñando? Era real? Demasiadas preguntas para responder en tan poco tiempo, porque sin darse cuenta había alcanzando los baños. Al entrar lo primero que hiso fue abrir el grifo, necesitaba sentir el agua, refrescarse…pero cuando giro la manilla, nada salió…en un principio se extraño e intento hacer lo mismo con los grifos restantes…pero nada, aquello era una locura…todo era una locura…suspiro con fuerza como intentando calmarse, sus ojos se posaron sobre el gran espejo que cubría parte de la pared…y observo calmadamente su rostro, todo parecía normal…aquello no parecía un sueño…aun estarían en aquel Pub? Estaría borracha? Sophie empezó a frotar sus ojos al mismo tiempo que suspiraba por la frustración…

So: Dios no entiendo nada…

De repente, un golpe se dejo oír tras ella y uno de los cubículos se abrió, Sophie alzo de nuevo su mirada hacia el espejo y allí estaba…allí estaba Sian, mirándola intensamente con una espectacular sonrisa plasmada en su rostro…sus miradas se cruzaban a través de aquel cristal, pero las dos permanecían inmóvil, simplemente se miraban…

La rubia fue la primera en romper aquel contacto…y sin dejarle tiempo a nada, ya se encontraba parada en su espalda, sosteniendo sus caderas y besando suavemente su cuello…Sophie suspiro o tal vez fue un gemido, tampoco lo tenía muy claro…solo dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás abriéndole paso a los labios de la rubia…

S: Te gusta? – Le susurro al oído

Sophie no respondía, simplemente cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

S: Quieres que pare? – Pregunto de nuevo.

So: No…no pares – Respondió con dificultad

S: Que pena que no sea real…porque realmente me vuelves loca…

Sophie abrió sus ojos de golpe, pero ya no había nadie…ni si quiera se encontraba en el Pub…

So: Dios… - Suspiró al mismo tiempo que observaba como Carmen dormía plácidamente a su lado.

(Fin Flashback: Sueño)

S: Sophie? Estás bien? – Preguntó algo preocupada al ver ningún tipo de reacción.

So: Un sueño…solo ha sido un sueño… - Murmuró aun con el rostro desencajado sin apartar sus ojos de la rubia…

"_Si es bueno vivir, todavía es mejor soñar, y lo mejor de todo, despertar." (François Mauriac)_

**NA: A noche estuve inspirada y pude escribir dos capítulos más…así que os pongo uno ahora y si a las 12 hora española llegamos a los 25 Reviews pondré otro capitulo! Espero vuestros comentarios! =)**


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

No creo en las casualidades

S: Sophie? Estás bien? – Preguntó algo preocupada al ver ningún tipo de reacción.

So: Un sueño…solo ha sido un sueño… - Murmuró aun con el rostro desencajado sin apartar sus ojos de la rubia…

Sian le miro sin entender nada.

S: Sophie? – La llamo de nuevo al notar el comportamiento extraño de la chica

Sophie reacciono por fin, dándose cuenta que aquello si era real…aunque su cuerpo aun estuviera reviviendo aquellas sensaciones vividas durante aquel sueño.

So: Euh…si…si…lo siento…que, qué pasa? – Estaba nerviosa

S: Estás muy rara…seguro que te encuentras bien?

So: Si…si no te preocupes, que…que me decías? – los nervios no parecían querer abandonar su cuerpo.

S: Quería disculparme contigo…por…lo del pub… - Dijo un tanto avergonzada aunque Sophie no parecía entender o más bien, aun seguía perdida en aquel sueño.

So: Por lo del pub? A…a que te refieres? – Pregunto dudosa

S: Bueno… - Parecía algo desconcertada – David…David me conto que te peleaste con Carmen por mi culpa…o algo así…la verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada…

So: Ah…por eso…no…no te preocupes no fue nada, solo un accidente…

S: Ya…pero al parecer a tu novia no le sentó muy bien…la verdad que lo siento… - Se disculpo de nuevo

So: Hey…deja ya de pedirme perdón…no fue tu culpa…fue del idiota que se te cayó encima…y…por Carmen no te preocupes está todo bien – Mintió

Sian sonrió, una simple sonrisa…pero no para Sophie…estar allí, en un baño, con Sian sonriéndole…se estaba volviendo loca…

S: Bueno…me alegro entonces! – Se puso algo nerviosa al notar la intensa mirada que le regalaba Sophie – Pues…yo…me tengo que ir…David estará esperándome…solo…solo quería disculparme…

So: Si…si…yo también tengo que regresar…y no te preocupes más… - Dijo con una sonrisa intentando calmar aquel ambiente extraño donde se veían envueltas.

S: ok… - Hiso una pausa – Aunque admito que me alegro de verte de nuevo…no me estarás siguiendo? – Bromeo

So: No sé…podría pensar lo mismo! – Le guiño un ojo y salió rápidamente del baño dejando a Sian con una tímida sonrisa.

….

La cena termino, pero ninguna de las dos volvieron a verse, Sophie termino de cenar con su novia y las dos se marcharon de regreso a casa, David y Sian en cambio se fueron a un pequeño Pub no muy lejos del restaurante...

D: Hey…este local es genial! Has visto todas las chicas que hay aquí? Dios…las italianas están para comérselas! – Exclamo eufórico mientras miraba a todas las chicas del bar

S: La verdad es que si…son muy bellas… - Respondió con menos entusiasmo

D: Va todo bien? Estás rara desde que salimos del restaurante…

S: No es nada…venga…vamos a romper la noche! Que quieres tomar?

D: Tráeme un vodka limón… - Sonrió

S: De eso nada…

David le miro sin entender muy bien porque decía aquello.

S: Te recuerdo que a las copas invitabas tú! Tomare lo mismo que tú! – Una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia

D: No se te olvida ni una rubia! – Bromeo – voy…no tardó!

David desapareció entre la gente y Sian recorrió la sala con su mirada, no buscaba nada particular, solo observaba al mismo tiempo que se perdía en sus pensamientos.

- Ciao Bellissima! – Una voz la saco de su mundo, la rubia se dio la vuelta y frente a ella apareció una chica espectacular, morena de cabello largo y ojos oscuros, Sian la observo en silencio y una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

S: Hola…

- Oh…americana? – Pregunto la chica

S: No…no…Inglaterra – La rubia empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, su italiano era algo limitado

De repente la chica comenzó a hablar con un perfecto acento inglés, algo que sorprendió a la rubia.

- Umm Inglaterra…me gusta…he ido unas cuantas veces allí…no hace mucho sol, pero bueno...al menos tenéis cabinas de teléfono rojas! – Bromeo, aunque Sian no parecía haber entendido donde estaba la gracia, aun así sonrió.

S: Cierto…somos algo raros! – Siguió con la broma o al menos lo intento – Soy Sian… - Prosiguió al mismo tiempo que le tendía la mano.

- Bonito nombre… - Sonrió – Me llamo Verónica…

Mientras que las dos chicas se saludaban e intentaban mantener alguna conversación, David apareció con las dos copas.

D: Dios lo siento he tardado pero la ba… - Al ver a la morena el chico no pudo terminar su frase, se quedo completamente embelesado.

S: No pasa nada… - Dijo mientras le quitaba una de las copas de las manos – David, te presento a Verónica – Miro a la chica – Él es David…un amigo…

V: Encantada! – Saludo sin apartar su mirada de la rubia

D: Ho…Hola – Se puso nervioso

Sian disimulo una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta del estado en el cual se encontraba el chico, completamente hipnotizado por aquella morena, aunque la intensa mirada que está última le regalaba empezó a ponerla algo nerviosa también. La chica no apartaba su mirada de la rubia, mientras plasmaba en sus labios una gran sonrisa.

V: Bueno…Sian…que me decías de tu viaje… - Retomo la conversación al notar el evidente silencio que se había creado

S: Euh si…estamos viajando por Europa…bueno, por ahora solo hemos venido aquí!

D: Exacto… - Continuo – Es una pequeña aventura que queríamos vivir…hace tiempo que planeábamos esté viaje…y dime Verónica…cómo que hablas tan bien inglés? – Curioseo

V: Mejor vayamos a sentarnos en una de las mesas, no? Estoy con unos amigos, os voy a presentar…que te parece Sian? – Pregunto con media sonrisa, pero la rubia no tuvo tiempo de responder, David se le adelanto.

D: Claro! Será un placer! – Sonrió

Verónica lanzo una mirada al chico.

V: Vamos entonces...

2 horas más tarde

El pub estaba cada vez más lleno, Sian y David se habían sentado junto a Verónica y algunos amigos de esta última. El chico aprovechaba cada ocasión para mandarle indirectas a la morena, pero la chica parecía estar más interesada en la rubia que en el chico.

V: Venga…dime cuál es tu canción favorita…

S: Bueno…la verdad es que tengo muchas…pero…a ver…si tengo que elige solo una sería… - Hiso una larga pausa – Creep de RadioHead!

Verónica se sorprendió.

V: En serio? Y porque esa? – Curioseo

S: No sé…me gusta desde que la escuche por primera vez, encima…recuerdo que fue un momento muy…especial…

V: Cuéntame….

S: Recuerdo que estaba de vacaciones con mis primos, nos fuimos de acampada…y…bueno, conocimos a algunos jóvenes allí…en la noche organizaron una especie de fiesta y sonó esa canción, me quede enamorada de la melodía, de la voz, de la letra…de todo – Sonrió al recordar

V: Umm…algún enamorado de verano o algo

Sian empezó a ruborizarse un poco.

S: no…no exactamente…

La morena miro hacia ella con una sonrisa, había entendido muy bien porque Sian decía eso y aquello le hiso confirmar sus sospechas de que podía tener alguna posibilidad con aquella rubia de ojos azules.

V: Disculpa – Se levanto – Ahora vengo, no tardo…

La morena se levanto bajo la mirada extrañada de Sian y desapareció tras la multitud de gente que bailaba en la pista de baila. David estaba entretenido en una conversación algo extraña con los amigos de Verónica, ellos no hablaban inglés…o al menos no tan bien como lo hacia la morena, pero aun así intentaban mantener un dialogo. Sian miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que el chico intentaba sacar información de la morena, preguntando por sus gustos, sus anteriores parejas y todo aquello que se le venía a la mente, pero al parecer algo no le hiso mucha gracia.

D: Dios…es increíble…que mala suerte! – Se quejo

S: Que pasa?

D: Quiero ser una chica! - Exclamo de repente

Sian le miro un tanto sorprendida por la manera en la cual había exclamado aquello.

D: Que?

S: Estás bien? – Pregunto divertida

D: Si…solo estoy frustrado…todas las chicas guapas quieren contigo!

S: Que dices?

D: Verónica es lesbiana! Llevo 2 horas haciendo el imbécil!

Sian no tuvo tiempo de responderle al chico, porque de repente los primeros acordes de Creep empezaron a sonar, dejando a la rubia completamente sorprendida.

V: Quieres bailar? – Verónica apareció de la nada con una gran sonrisa mientras que le tendía una mano.

D: Maldita rubia! – Susurro de manera divertida

….

La mañana apareció de manera tranquila en el departamento de Carmen, la chica se levanto de mejor humor que la noche interior y empezó a preparar el desayuno para ella y para Sophie, que aun seguía durmiendo. El timbre de la puerta sonó y Carmen se apresuro de abrir antes de que despertaran a su novia.

C: Ya voy! – Abrió la puerta – Hey…que haces aquí? – Se sorprendió

- Amiga tengo que hablar contigo! He conocido a la chica más perfecta e increíble del mundo!

C: Me alegro…pero se puede saber que haces aquí tan temprano?

- No lo sé…no podía dormir… - Dijo con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá

C: Vale…pero no hagas ruido…que Sophie sigue durmiendo… - Se dirigió a la cocina y preparo dos tazas de café – A ver…cuéntame…

- La conocí en un pub anoche, es increíble, es hermosa y besa…dios como besa… - Sonreía

Carmen entro en el salón con las dos tazas y le ofreció una al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

C: Eso dices todas las semanas! Para ti todas las chicas son increíbles!

- No…esta vez es diferente! – Bebió un sorbo de café – No es de aquí…es inglesa, es rubia, con unos ojos impresionantes…ha siso la mejor noche de mi vida! – Exclamo feliz

C: Te has acostado con ella?

- No! – Fue rotunda

C: No? En serio? Entonces no te entiendo…

- Solo nos besamos…pero fue increíble! – hiso una pausa – No me mires así…

C: Lo siento…es la primera vez que me dices algo así…sin que te hayas acostado con la afortunada! – Dijo con una sonrisa

- Ganas no me faltaban…pero teniendo en cuenta de que estaba acompañada!

C: Como que acompañada? – Miro fijamente a su amiga - A ver Verónica…no te habrás metido en una pareja, no?

V: No…claro que no! Estaba con un amigo…una amigo muy pesado debo añadir…y como comparten habitación de hotel…pues bueno… - Dijo algo apenada – De todos modos hemos quedado está noche… - Hiso una pausa – Hey porque no os venís? – Sonrió

C: Euh no sé Vero…Sophie está muy rara...no sé si le apetecerá salir…

V: Vamos…no seas aburrida! Lo pasaremos genial…son muy simpáticos!

C: Pensaba que el amigo era pesado… - Pregunto con el ceño levantado y media sonrisa

V: Lo es…pero eso no quita que sea simpático!

C: Bueno…no sé…le preguntare a Sophie… - Dijo poco convencida

V: Genial! Cuando veas a "mi chica" te quedaras flipando…es hermosa!

C: "Tu chica" ahahaha un beso y ya es "tu chica"? Estás fatal! – Bromeo

V: Si…mi chica…esta noche será mía…si o si! Y tú me ayudaras! – Sonrió

…..

David y Sian se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en aquella pequeña cama de hotel, el chico se encontraba boca arriba mientras que la rubia descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho y lo abrazaba por la cintura. Realmente hacían una bonita pareja, si no fuera por el pequeño y al mismo tiempo enorme inconveniente de que ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado…pero aun así aquella amistad algo peculiar era hermosa. El chico empezó a moverse ligeramente abriendo sus ojos.

D: Dios… - Miro hacia la rubia – Sian? Sian despierta…

El chico intento despertarla, pero la rubia parecía completamente dormida, ni si quiera se movía.

D: Sian…despierta…necesito ir al baño…

S: Umm…gdykkqdjk….

David no pudo evitar sonreír, la rubia balbuceaba cosas sin sentidos mientras se aferraba aun más a la cintura del chico.

D: Sian! Sian…

Con su mano libre, David empezó a taparle la nariz con dos dedos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba no reírse, algo que se le hacía difícil al ver las cómicas muecas de la rubia. El chico seguía molestándola hasta que está última abrió sus ojos de golpe y aparto la mano de David de un manotazo.

S: Que haces? Estás loco? – Se quejo al mismo tiempo que se giraba quedando de espaldas al chico.

D: Dios…por fin! – Sonrió

El chico se levanto de la cama sin borrar su sonrisa y se introdujo en el baño, apenas unos minutos después volvía a salir. Sian seguía en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados, el chico dibujo una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios y se acerco poco a poco a la cama. De repente, sin previo aviso se lanzo sobre la rubia y empezó un intenso juego de cosquillas.

S: No…David para…que haces…

D: Despertarte!

S: Ya…ya estoy despierta para… - Reía

D: Vale…paro…pero solo porque me muero de hambre y quiero que vayas a ducharte y que vayamos a comer! – Se sentó al lado de la rubia – Y te recuerdo que está noche tienes una cita! Sigo sin entender como lo haces…desde que llegamos a Italia no he ligado ni una sola vez…será que todas las chicas son lesbianas?

La rubia se incorporo.

S: No digas tonterías! Eres tú el que se fija solo en las chicas inaccesible…y no tengo ninguna cita! – Exclamo mientras se levantaba.

D: Si la tienes…con una morenaza increíble…dios…vaya beso se dieron anoche…que suerte la tuya!

S: Tampoco era para tanto…y no pienso ir esta noche! – Entro en el baño

D: Vamos rubia…no seas aburrida! Yo también quiero ligar…y Verónica me prometió presentarme a una de sus amigas…

S: Puedes ir tu solito!

D: Ni hablar…ella quiere contigo…y no me digas que no te gusta porque no te creo, la chica esta buenísima!

S: Si es muy guapa…pero no me interesa! – Dijo desde el baño

D: Mentirosa…lo que te pasa a ti es que sigues pensando en la chica sexy del avión! Y como amigo te aconsejo que dejes de hacerlo…tiene novia y encima no creo que volváis a cruzaros…sería demasiada casualidad!

S: Yo no pienso en nada…ni en nadie…deja ya de decir tonterías!

D: Bueno…eso quiere decir que vamos a salir? – Pregunto con una sonrisa desde la cama.

S: Si…

D: Genial!

…

La noche había llegado, Sophie y Carmen se dirigían hacia el pequeño local donde habían quedado con Verónica. Las dos caminaban cogidas de la mano por las animadas calles de Roma.

C: Si la hubieras visto…estaba completamente embobada…le gusto un montón esa chica!

So: Que raro…siempre me contaste que era una rompecorazones, que cada noche estaba con una chica diferente…que tanto interés en esa chica?

C: Pues no sé…ya veremos esta noche…según Vero es hermosa y impresionante! Pero bueno…teniendo en cuenta que sus gustos son algo extraños a veces…quién sabe! Ahahaha

So: Me has dicho que quería tu ayuda…cual es el plan? – Pregunto curiosa

C: Quitarle de en medio al amigo pesado ahahaha

Sophie sonrió.

So: Y como piensas hacer eso?

C: Ya veremos…

….

David y Sian llegaban al bar cogidos de la mano, siempre se comportaban de manera cariñosa algo que sorprendió a Verónica cuando los vio llegar.

V: Hey chicos… - Miro de reojo las manos entrelazadas – Que…que tal?

D: Genial…ha venido tu amiga? – Pregunto rápidamente al mismo tiempo que soltaba la mano de la rubia.

V: Euh…si…está en la mesa…

El chico lanzo una mirada hacia la mesa, había mucha gente sentada y chicas muy bonitas, David no pudo evitar sonreír mientras que intentaba adivinar en silencio quién sería la chica. Verónica se acerco a la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

V: Hola hermosa… - Le dejo un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios – Me alegro que hayas venido…vamos?

Sian se quedo algo sorprendida por el comportamiento tan cariñoso de la chica, pero no dijo nada, atrapo la mano de la morena y los tres se digirieron hacia la mesa.

….

Carmen y Sophie llegaban al bar, había mucha gente en el local, Carmen intentaba encontrar a su amiga, pero no la veía por ninguna parte, hasta que una de las chicas de la mesa las vio y les hiso señas con una mano.

C: Vamos…están allí…

Las dos chicas caminaban abriéndose paso entre la gente, acercándose poco a poco hacia la mesa, Verónica fue la primera en levantarse.

V: Por fin! Ya pensaba que no venían! – Abrazo a Carmen y después a Sophie

V: Hola inglecita! Cómo estás? – Pregunto con una sonrisa

So: Bien…

C: Bueno amiga…cuéntame…quien es la afortunada? Dónde está? – Pregunto mientras que miraba hacia la mesa

V: Esperad…os la voy a presentar – Miro a Sophie – Es paisana tuya…te va a encantar!

Verónica se dirigió hacia la mesa con una sonrisa, Sian se encontraba de espaldas a ella, intentando seguir algún tipo de conversación con el resto de la gente, la morena se acerco a ella por atrás y le susurro algo al oído, Sian se levanto y la siguió…pero de repente se quedo completamente congelada al darse cuenta de hacia quién se dirigían.

V: Bueno…aquí está…os presento a Sian! – Dijo con una sonrisa

"_¿Azar? Jamás creeré que Dios juega a los dados con el mundo." (Albert Einstein)_


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Quiero besarte

Las casualidades son señales enviadas por el destino, señales que aparecen en nuestro camino incitándonos a tomar una dirección, a veces no sabemos ver aquellas señales…esa es la razón por la cuales se repiten…

V: Bueno…aquí está…os presento a Sian! – Dijo con una sonrisa

Carmen y Sophie se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a la rubia, aquello era ya demasiada casualidad, vale que Roma no sea inmenso, pero solo llevaban algunos días allí y no paraban de encontrarse…

C: Tú? Dios…no puede ser! – Exclamo un tanto malhumorada

V: Se conocen? – Pregunto confusa

S: Euh…si…nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces… - No podía apartar sus ojos de Sophie, recordando al mismo tiempo lo que David le había dicho esa misma mañana "tiene novia y encima no creo que volváis a cruzaros…sería demasiada casualidad!", en efecto…demasiadas casualidades ocurrían con aquella chica, demasiadas sensaciones sentía desde el mismo instante en que se encontró con ella en el avión…

So: Hola… - Saludo con una sonrisa – Vaya…que casualidad…

C: Si…demasiada! – Susurro de mala gana

Verónica miraba a su amiga sin entender muy bien porque aquel cambio de humor, pero no quiso decir nada.

V: Bueno…ya que se conocen…podemos ir a la mesa… - Atrapo la mano de la rubia tirando de ella, mientras que Sophie las veía desde atrás.

Sian y la morena se acercaron a sus amigos, David levanto la vista al verlas llegar y se quedo sorprendido al ver a Carmen y Sophie llegar justo de tras…

D: No me lo puedo creer! – Exclamo en voz alta ganándose una intensa mirada de la rubia

C: Hola David! – Sonrió, ella no tenia problema alguno con el chico

So: Hola…

David se levanto rápidamente de su sitio para saludarlas.

D: Es increíble…que hacéis aquí?

V: Carmen es amiga mía – Interrumpió

D: Vaya…que pequeño es el mundo, no? – lanzo una insinuante mirada hacia Sian que intentaba mirar hacia otro lado.

Carmen miro a su novia que parecía algo incomoda y muy callada.

C: Quieres tomar algo?

So: Si…te acompaño! – Dijo rápidamente sintiéndose algo nerviosa

Carmen asintió y las dos se dirigieron hacia la barra.

Mientras tanto, David observaba a su amiga con una sonrisa pero también algo confuso, todo aquello le parecía una locura, el chico no creía en el destino, para él todo aquello de las señales eran absurdidades inventadas por las personas que intentaban simplemente buscar una explicación a las casualidades…pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, desde que Sian se encontró con Sophie en el avión, todo había sido extraño, no paraban de encontrarse…primero a la salida del aeropuerto, después en aquel Pub, luego en el restaurante y ahora estaban aquí…quien hubiese imaginado que aquella chica que conocieron la noche anterior era amiga intima de la novia de Sophie? Quien? Nadia! Aquello era alucinante y desconcertante! El chico miro a la rubia que parecía algo ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos…

D: Sian…estás bien? – No respondía – Sian?

Finalmente la rubia salió de su mundo y miro al chico con una sonrisa bastante fingida.

S: Si…estoy bien… - No había sonado muy convincente

D: Mentirosa! No puedes estar bien…porque yo mismo estoy alucinado! Esto es una locura!

S: Porque lo dices?

D: Vamos rubia…sabes muy bien de lo que hablo… - Lanzo una mirada hacia la barra donde se encontraban Carmen y Sophie – Nunca pensé que diría esto…pero empiezo a creer en el destino!

S: El destino? De que hablas? – Pregunto confusa

D: No te hagas la tonta…llevamos pocos días en Roma y no paramos de encontrarnos con ella…y esas miradas que no para de lanzarte…dios…tengo la sensación de estar en la peli de "cuando Harry conoce a Sally" en serio…esto es surrealista…esta chica es tu destino, estoy seguro!

S: No digas tonterías…tu mismo me lo dijiste…tiene novia! – Sian hablaba bajito al notar la mirada de Verónica sobre ellos.

D: También te dije que sería demasiada casualidad que volvamos a verla…y mira…conocemos a una chica y al otro día estamos aquí con ella…cuantas posibilidades hay de conocer a alguien y que ese alguien resulte ser amiga de la novia de la chica que te gusta? Dime…cuantas? – sian no respondió – Exacto…pocas…pero aquí estamos…

Sian seguía en silencio, analizando la situación, pensando en lo extraño que todo aquello era.

D: Sabes una cosa…si yo fuera tu iría a por ella! – Dijo con seguridad

S: David…tiene novia! Tu mismo me lo recordaste!

D: Y? Eso ya no importa…el destino no deja de llevarte hacia ella…por algo será, no? – Sian miro hacia él y de nuevo hacia Sophie que seguía en la barra intentando conseguir una copa – Y encima no deja de mirarte…y eso que está su novia con ella!

Sian se sentía confusa, no entendía nada, pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón, todo aquello era demasiado extraño, demasiado surrealista…pero tenía razón…el destino no paraba de mandarle señales, no paraba de poner a Sophie en su camino…y aquello tenía que significar algo, no?

…

Las horas pasaban rápidamente y con ellas el estado de embriaguez del grupo, Verónica no dejaba de mandar indirectas a la rubia, David ligaba descaradamente con una de las amigas de la italiana, Sophie bebía copa tras copa y Carmen intentaba controlar sus celos cada vez que notaba o interceptaba alguna que otra mirada de mas entre la inglesa y su novia. Pero de poco servía aquel intento de autocontrol cuando el alcohol está de por medio…y entonces llego ese momento…

C: Sophie…podemos hablar? – Se levanto con el ceño fruncido y atrapo con fuerza la mano de su novia – Ahora!

Sophie no parecía entender nada, pero aun así se levanto y se alejaron del grupo bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

So: Hey que te pasa…me haces daño – Dijo intentando deshacerse del agarre

C: Se puede saber que haces? – estaba claramente enfadada

So: Yo nada…de que hablas?

C: No te haga la estúpida…hablo de tus miraditas con la insoportable rubia! Te crees que soy tonta y no me doy cuenta? Te has pasado la noche mirándola…

Sophie suspiro, aunque sabía que en el fondo su novia tenía razón.

So: Ya estamos otra vez…

C: Ya estamos otra vez nada! No me tomes por imbécil

So: Mira Carmen…no quiero discutir… - No pudo continuar porque se vio interrumpida

C: Esto es increíble…no se qué pasa contigo, pero estoy jarta…me voy!

Sin añadir nada más, Carmen se dio la vuelta y con paso firme se alejo de Sophie.

So: Pero…

Sin saber muy bien que pensar, ni que hacer, Sophie decidió irse directamente hacia la barra, se sentía tan confundida, tan perdida…Carmen era su novia, desde que la conoció en aquella fiesta, sola había deseado una cosa: estar con ella…pero ahora todo era distinto, ahora sus sentimientos estaban cambiando y no entendía en porque…bueno en realidad si…aquel cambio solo tenía un nombre: Sian!

S: Estas bien? – La rubia apareció a su lado en la barra

So: Dios…me asustaste! Si…todo bien… - Mintió

Sophie ni si quiera le miro a la cara, simplemente esperaba que la camarera se indignara a aparecer.

S: Hey…estas bien? – Pregunto un tanto preocupada

So: Estoy bien! Solo quiero que me traigan ya mi maldita copa de vodka! – uhh estaba un tanto enfadada

Sian se quedo en silencio a su lado, no sabía que decir o que hacer, había visto a Carmen salir del Pub a toda prisa y parecía bastante molesta…la rubia no es tonta y ya sospecha que la culpa de esta "pelea" llevaba su nombre. Sophie seguía ignorando a la rubia mientras esperaba su copa, en su mente se había creado un tornado de pensamientos y no todos giraban en el mismo sentido. Por un lado se sentía fatal por la pelea, era consciente que su novia tenía razón y encima, la amabilidad y preocupación de la rubia no ayudaban nada, solo le hacía sentir más mas cosas extrañas, mas sentimientos inexplicables, mas sensaciones incontrolables, mas deseos de besarla…pero no podía, no estaba bien…tiene novia y la quiere, al menos de eso intenta convencerse a sí misma…cuando por fin el camarero hiso acto de presencia con la copa de vodka, Sophie agarro el vaso rápidamente y dio un largo sorbo, necesitaba relajarse. Al dejar su copa de nuevo sobre la barra, respiro profundamente y se giro hacia la rubia para disculparse, pero Sian ya no estaba…hiso el intento de buscarla entre la gente, miro hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos pero nada.

So: maldita rubia…no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza! – Susurro al mismo tiempo que volvía a tomar su copa, pero esta vez para terminarlo de un golpe – Camarero, otra!

….

Sian se encontraba en la puerta del bar, charlando con Verónica y fumando un cigarro.

V: entonces rubia…cuéntame, cuando os vais?

S: Dentro de unos días supongo, no se…tengo que verlo con David – Respondía sin ganas, normal…su mente estaba en otro lugar, en otra galaxia llamada Webster.

V: Bueno…al menos tendremos tiempo de vernos de nuevo, no? – La chica realmente estaba interesada en la rubia

Sian seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, pero algo le hiso regresar a la tierra, a lo lejos pudo percibir a Sophie con otra copa en la mano que bailaba sin control alguno sobre la pista de baile, seguramente muy borracha, sus movimientos poco tenían que ver con el ritmo de la música.

V: Sian? Me estas escuchando? – Suspiro - SIAN!

La rubia se giro hacia la chica.

S: Perdona…no…que me decías?

V: Se puede saber en qué mundo andas? O en que chica? – hizo una pausa al mismo tiempo que intentaba mirar hacia la pista – Soph? Estas mirando a Soph? Estás loca! Tiene novia…y te recuerdo que esa novia es mi mejor amiga!

S: No estoy mirando a nadie…ya sé que tiene novia, no hace falta que todos me lo recordéis! – Su paciencia empezaba a desaparecer

V: Pues no lo parece! Por cierto…y Carmen? – Pregunto un tanto preocupado por no verla por ninguna parte

S: No lo sé… - mintió – Voy…voy a buscar a David…estoy cansada y quiero regresar ya…

Sin decir nada mas, sin ni si quiera dar tiempo de añadir nada mas, Sian abandono a verónica en la puerta y se fue en busca de su amigo. Al llegar a las meses se lo encontró besándose con una de las amigas de la italiana.

S: "Genial…veo que la mala suerte solo me persigue a mi" – pensó

Sin querer molestar o armar un escándalo, decidió ir al baño para tranquilizarse un poco, lanzo una última mirada hacia la pista, pero Sophie ya no estaba bailando.

Al entrar en el baño, lo primero que hiso la rubia fue abrir el grifo de agua fría y echársela por la cara, no estaba borracha, había bebido poco, pero necesitaba despejarse. Unos ruidos algo extraños se dejaron oír en el interior de unos de los cubículos, pero no le quiso dar importancia, hasta que oyó o creyó oír su nombre…se acerco lentamente hacia una de las puertas de donde parecían salir aquellos lamentos

_Maldita rubia! Maldita sonrisa! Malditos ojos azules! Dios...que me está pasando? Recapacita Sophie…tienes novia…vale, no es perfecta, ni te hace sentir especial…pero la quieres, la quieres, no? Dios…ni sé si la quiero, estoy fatal! Maldita Rubia!_

Sian escuchaba perpleja el pequeño monologo borracho de Sophie y no pudo evitar que se le dibujase una pequeña sonrisa, algo raro teniendo en cuenta que le había dicho "Maldita" por lo menos 4 veces…pero a partir de hoy, esa palabra se convertiría en un halago para la rubia! Sian se había perdido en su galaxia Webster de nuevo y no se percato que esta última había terminado de lamentarse y se encontraba abriendo la puerta encontrándose de bruces con la rubia y su "maldita" sonrisa.

So: Sian…

S: Hey…estás bien? – pregunto al ver que la chica no parecía muy estable y se apoyaba contra la puerta del baño.

So: No…no estoy bien y TÚ tienes la culpa…es increíble…porque tuviste que tener el mismo asiento de avión que yo? Porque? Porque te tengo que ver por todas partes! Porque me tienes que sonreír así! Dios…no me mires así tampoco! Esto no es justo… - Se quedo mirando a los ojos azules y terriblemente profundo de Sian – Porque eres tan perfecta? No podrías haber sido una fea con gafas enormes, no te podría haber gustado otro grupo que no sea Radiohead?

Sian permanecía en silencio, intentando seguir aquella conversación, que parecía un monologo más de Sophie.

So: En serio…no puedo…no quiero… - Ya no sabía que decir, los ojos de Sian la tenía hipnotizada y sin saber muy bien porque, su cuerpo se acercaba mas y mas a la rubia, Sophie estaba perdiendo el control – dios…quiero…quiero besarte…

"_Si permaneces esperando el momento ideal, nunca saldrá del lugar; es preciso un poco de locura para dar el próximo paso" (Paulo Coelho)_

**NA: Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo otro capitulo, seguramente no actualizare hasta el lunes por lo menos, necesito escribir algunos capitulos más! Gracias por los comentarios! Y que tengáis un buen fin de semana! =D**


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Urim y Tumim

El sol asomaba por la ventana de aquella pequeña habitación de hotel. El silencio inundaba esas 4 paredes, solo una respiración pausada se dejaba oír desde la cama. Sian dormía plácidamente abrazada a Sophie. De repente, el sonido estridente de una alarma resonó y la rubia empezó a moverse lentamente, abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujo enseguida en su rostro, una sonrisa difícil de borrar…la imagen de Sophie dormida entre sus brazos valía oro…y así se quedo durante largos minutos, en silencio, observando cada detalle del hermoso rostro de aquella chica que le había robado el corazón en tan poco tiempo. En su mente aun rondaba lo ocurrido la noche interior, aun desfilaban las imágenes de aquella extraña confesión, aun resonaban aquellas palabras pronunciadas: "maldita rubia"… pero sobre todo aquel "quiero besarte"…

(Flashback)

So: En serio…no puedo…no quiero… - Ya no sabía que decir, los ojos de Sian la tenía hipnotizada y sin saber muy bien porque, su cuerpo se acercaba mas y mas a la rubia, Sophie estaba perdiendo el control – dios…quiero…quiero besarte…

Sian se quedo perpleja frente a semejante confesión, su mirada se perdía en los labios de la chica, en sus ojos, en sus palabras que aun bailaban en el aire, pero algo en ella le impedía moverse o actuar…

So: Tú no quieres besarme? – Preguntó un tanto confundida, mientras intentaba agarrarse a la pared para no caer.

Sophie intento avanzar hacia la rubia, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, pero sian salió de su trance y reacciono.

S: Soph – dijo al mismo tiempo que la apartaba ligeramente de ella – No…no puedo…

So: Pero… - la rubia le interrumpió

S: Me gustas...me gustas mucho...pero...dios...estás borracha y no quiero besarte así, no puedo…y tampoco quiero hacerlo sabiendo que tienes novia…y….es horrible porqué la verdad es que me muero de ganas de besarte – terminó confesando

So: Entonces bésame! – volvió a acercarse

S: No! – Se negó de nuevo con algo de dificultad, porque realmente le deseaba también

Sophie volvió a agarrarse a la pared, su estado estaba algo alterado por la cantidad de alcohol ingerida. Sian suspiró, no sabía qué hacer, por una parte estaba feliz por todas aquellas palabras, pero también era consciente del estado de la chica y de su anterior pelea con la novia. No le parecía justo aprovecharse de la situación, aunque realmente lo deseaba, realmente deseaba poder disfrutar de aquel beso que Sophie le ofrecía, pero no podía.

S: Vamos…te llevo a casa. – Le agarro el brazo a Sophie para ayudarla.

So: No…no quiero! Quiero besarte! Porque no quieres? – Los ojos se le cerraban al mismo tiempo que perdía el equilibrio.

S: Vamos Soph…no te aguantas ni de pies… - Hiso una pequeña pausa – Te llevo a casa y mañana hablamos, vale? Y si aun quieres besarme…

So: Me besaras? – Pregunto entusiasmada intentando abrir los ojos

La rubia no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

S: Si…te besare…pero ahora vamos…

Sian agarro el brazo de Sophie para ayudarla a salir del baño, pero apenas dieron dos pasos, que Sophie se paró en seco.

So: No quiero ir a casa…ni si quiera es mi casa… - Se lamento

Sian se dio cuenta de la situación, Sophie tenía razón, encima sería muy extraño que ella, justamente ella, apareciera con Sophie completamente borracha en el departamento de la novia, sin olvidar que en ese estado la chica era capaz de soltar cualquier barbaridad. Pero si la llevaba al hotel con ella, aquello daría aun más problemas, podrían pensar cualquier cosa. La rubia intento pensar con claridad, pero ninguna de las dos opciones le parecía bien, así que teniendo en cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera todo podría salir mal, opto por la segunda opción. Sin más salieron del baño y que sea lo que dios quiera.

(Fin Flashback)

Sian no pudo evitar sonreír, el recuerdo de Sophie borracha pidiéndole un beso le parecía completamente adorable y al mismo tiempo una locura, si…una adorable locura. Con sumo cuidado, intento salir del fuerte abrazo al cual se veía sometida, pero un brusco movimiento hiso que Sophie despertara.

So: Sian? – Pregunto confundida al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la rubia en la cama.

S: Lo siento…no…no quise despertarte…

So: Que hago aquí? Que ha pasado? – Parecía nerviosa y Sian no pudo evitar sonreír.

S: Tranquila…no ha pasado nada, anoche estabas algo…borracha y no sabía qué hacer contigo, así que te traje aquí…

Sophie se reincorporo en la cama, intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz que emanaba de la ventana y intentado recordar algo de la noche anterior. Sian también se sentía algo nerviosa, la situación era incomoda y las explicaciones podrían parecer aun más locas que la realidad. Por esa razón, sin querer alargar más aquel momento extraño, la rubia salió de la cama.

S: Bueno…yo…tengo que ducharme, puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres o comer algo, tenemos café o bollitos… - Estaba nerviosa recogiendo sus cosas por la habitación – y eso…si…si necesitas algo me avisas…

La rubia lanzo una última mirada a Sophie y se adentro a toda prisa en el baño. Sophie no entendía nada, estaba sentada en la cama, con dolor de cabeza e intentando recordar algo, algunas imágenes venían a su mente, ella y Sian en el baño pidiéndole un beso, ella bebiendo, su pelea con Carmen…

So: Dios Carmen…me va a matar…no vuelve a beber en mi vida! – Susurraba

De repente, sin que tuviera tiempo a nada, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a David, que traía una enorme sonrisa.

D: Amo este país! No vas a creer lo que me ha pasado anoche…ha sido… - Se detuvo al ver a Sophie en la cama – Sophie…que…que haces aquí? – Pregunto un tanto confuso al mismo tiempo que buscaba la presencia de la rubia por alguna parte.

So: H…Hola David…yo…no es lo que piensas, eso creo…yo… - Estaba muy nerviosa

El chico no pudo evitar esbozar un traviesa sonrisa, seguramente ya se estaba imaginando todo tipo de cosas.

D: Tranquila…donde está mi rubia?

So: En la ducha…

David volvió a sonreír.

D: Ya…en la ducha…

So: Hey…no pongas esa cara, no es lo que piensas…no recuerdo nada, pero al parecer estaba muy borracha y Sian me trajo aquí…

D: Y Carmen?

Al escuchar su nombre, Sophie se tenso, recordó la pelea de anoche y seguramente la que vivirá más tarde.

So: Nos…nos peleamos y se fue…y…yo…dios…no sé qué me pasa! – Se lamento llevándose las manos a la cabeza

David note enseguida que algo pasaba y no era el momento de bromas, sin más se acerco a la cama y se sentó a su lado en la cama, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco dos piedrecitas, una blanca y otra negra y se las tendió…

So: Piedras?

D: No pongas esa cara, no estoy loco ni nada por el estilo – Sonrió – Veras, cuando estaba en el instituto mi padre me regalo un libro de Paulo Coelho, "El alquimista", lo conoces?

Sophie negó.

D: Bueno, me regalo ese libro y estuvo más de 3 meses perdido en algún rincón de mi habitación, la verdad es que no me apetecía leerlo…pero un día, no sé muy bien como…lo encontré y empecé a leerlo…no te voy a contar la historia entera porque es algo compleja, pero hay un pasaje que me capturo completamente – Sophie escuchaba atentamente al chico, intentando entender algo de aquella historia – Estas piedras son Urim y Tumim – Sophie frunció el ceño – Hey…no me mires así, yo no les puse el nombre! Bueno, como decía, se llaman Urim y tumim, las piedras de las decisiones….

So: David…es muy temprano para hablarme de filosofía…no entiendo nada…que pasa con esas piedras?

D: Cuando tienes que tomar una decisión importante, la mayoría de las veces las tomamos mal porque nos ponemos a pensar demasiado y al final nos hacemos un lio. Ellas te ayudaran, solo tienes que guardarlas en tu bolsillo y cuando debas tomar esa decisión sacas una y ella te dará la respuesta…

Sophie soltó una carcajada.

So: Estas de broma, no? Quieres que unas piedras decidan sobre mi vida?

David suspiro, atrapo una de las manos de la chica y deposito las piedrecitas.

D: No…las piedras no lo harán….será el destino! La negra significa "si" y la blanca "no" – Hiso una pausa - Espero que te ayuden...y que te guíen como me guiaron a mí…sé que tienes dudas, miedo, estas sintiendo cosas pero no sabes qué hacer, como actuar…a veces nuestra mente y nuestro corazón no se ponen de acuerdo y necesitamos una pequeña ayuda extra…puede que Urim y Tumim sepan tomar esa decisión por ti…

Sophie observaba las dos piedrecitas en sus manos sin saber muy bien si aquello era real o si el chico se estaba mofando de ella…

D: Créeme morena…te ayudaran…y si no funcionan, pues me las devuelve y punto…pero te puedo asegurar que las necesitas…sobre todo ahora que nos marchamos pronto…

Aquella pequeña confesión llamo enseguida la atención de Sophie, que clavo su mirada en la de David.

So: Os…os marcháis pronto? Cuando? – Pregunto un tanto triste

El chico se levanto de la cama, atrapo su guitarra y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

D: Pronto! Ya sabes que hacer… - Sonrió – Dile a mi rubia que voy a comprar algunas cosas y que quiero hablar con ella! Nos vemos Sophie!

Sin más, se fue…dejando a Sophie completamente desconcertada con las dos piedras en su mano.

So: Urim y Tumim…tengo que leer ese libro!

…

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, Carmen salía de su habitación completamente enfadada…estuvo toda la noche esperando a su novia y cuando vio que no aparecía intento llamarla, pero solo el sonido del contestador respondía aquella llamada. Por su cabeza paso de todo, un accidente, un regreso a Inglaterra y por supuesto, un engaño con aquella insoportable rubia que había aparecido en sus vidas de la noche a la mañana…

C: Maldita sea! Dónde te metiste? – Carmen caminaba nerviosa por todo el departamento, con el móvil en la mano, llamando una y otra vez…

C: Seguro que está con ella! Maldita rubia! Vamos…coge el teléfono…dios…la mato!

Carmen abalanzo el móvil sobre el sofá y se fue a la cocina.

….

Sophie seguía sentada en la cama, pensando en las palabras de David y con las dos piedrecitas en las manos, estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que la rubia se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño mirándola con una sonrisa.

S: Que tanto piensas? – Pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa

Sophie se sobresalto al darse cuenta de la presencia de Sian y cerro rápidamente su mano apretando con fuerzas las piedras.

So: Yo…euh…nada… - estaba nerviosa – David…David ha venido y dice que quiere hablar contigo…

Sian se acerco hasta su maleta y dejo su pijama encima de la montaña de ropa que resaltaba.

S: Y dónde está? – Pregunto girándose de nuevo hacia Sophie

So: Fue…fue a comprar algunas cosas…no sé…dijo que regresaba enseguida… - Se levanto de la cama un tanto nerviosa – Yo…bueno…me tengo que ir…

Sian no dijo nada, simplemente la miraba…algo que empezaba a incomodar aun más a la chica.

So: Que…que pasa? Porque me miras así?

La rubia esbozo una gran sonrisa viendo como Sophie atrapaba su bolso dispuesta a abandonar la habitación…

S: Yo? Por nada… - Hiso una pequeña pausa – Euh Soph…piensas irte descalza?

Sophie dejo de dar vueltas por el cuarto y miro sus pies, en efecto, estaba descalza…no pudo evitar ruborizarse por el despiste, sobre todo porque intuía o más bien sabía que la rubia se había percatado de sus nervios. Aun así no pudo evitar sonreír.

So: No, claro que no…euh…dónde están? – Pregunto un poco mas clamada

La rubia sonrió y se acerco a la cama por el lado derecho, atrapo las botas de la chica y se las tendió.

S: Aquí… - La rubia esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras sostenía las botas en sus manos.

So: Gra…gracias… - Sus nervios seguían intactos, atrapo las botas y tardo apenas un minuto en ponérselas.

So: Bueno…pues…gracias por todo…

S: De nada…

El silencio inundo la habitación durante algunos segundos, ninguna de las dos sabia que decir o como despedirse.

So: Yo…me…me tengo que ir…

Sian se acerco despacio a la morena y dejo un cálido beso sobre su mejilla, dejando a Sophie completamente inmóvil.

S: Adiós Sophie…

So: Adiós Sian…

Y sin más, la morena abandonó la habitación dejando a la rubia con el corazón la tiendo sin control alguno.

"El amor, para que sea auténtico, debe costarnos." (Madre Teresa de Calcuta)


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

Se avecina la tormenta

Sophie caminaba por las calles, se sentía perdida, su mente estaba hecha un lio, tenía que regresar al departamento de su novia, pero sus piernas no parecían querer llegar hasta allí, simplemente seguían caminando hacia ningún destino, dando vueltas por Roma. No entendía que le pasaba con aquella rubia de ojos azules, no entendía porque su corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, no entendía esos sentimientos nuevos que despertaban poco a poco en sus interior, no entendía aquella sensación extraña en sus estomago…no…Sophie no entendía absolutamente nada y eso le asustaba.

Su vida era perfecta, bueno a lo mejor exagero un poco, la perfección no existe, pero al menos era menos complicada…y ahora se veía encerrada en un callejón que parecía no tener salida. Por un lado estaba Carmen, su novia, una novia de pocas semanas de la cual creía estar enamorada, Carmen podía tener sus defectos como todo el mundo, pero es una chica increíble, una chica atenta y amorosa…pero esos sentimientos no se asemejaban a lo que ella sentía por Sian, una chica rodeada de misterios, de magia, de pensamientos extraños, una chica que apareció por casualidad y la dejo sin aire con solo mirarla a los ojos, una chica que había entrado en su vida, que se había ganado su corazón en apenas 2 semanas…

Mientras seguía caminando por aquella gran avenida, rodeada de gente, de ruidos, ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y sin darse realmente cuenta introdujo una mano en el pantalón y empezó a palpar algo…al sacar los dos objetos, encontró las dos piedrecitas que David le había regalado, allí estaban las dos piedras blanca y negra, suspiro con fuerza a verlas, una parte de ella seguía pensando que aquello era una estupidez, pero la otra parte se sentía intrigada…a lo mejor aquel chico algo loco tenía razón, a veces pensar demasiado nos lleva a tomar decisiones incorrectas…pero 2 simples piedras pueden realmente decidir sobre tu vida? Sin querer pensar más, introdujo de nuevo aquellas piedras en su bolsillo y siguió su camino…

Sian se encontraba en su habitación de hotel, recogiendo un poco aquel desastre. La puerta se abrió de golpe, apareciendo tras ella David, que venía con una gran sonrisa y una cajita de dulces en sus manos…

D: Buongiorno princesa! Traigo de qué reponer fuerzas! – Le guiño un ojo.

Sian rodo los ojos, ya sabía por dónde iba la broma.

S: Genial, me muero de hambre…qué tal tu noche? – Hiso una pequeña pausa – Por tu sonrisa diría que bien!

D: Ni te imaginas rubia…fue alucinante! Las italianas son…waouhhh…increíbles!

S: Ya…ya me imagino! – Sonrió

Los dos estaban sentados sobre la cama y empezaban a disfrutar de aquellos dulces.

D: Y tú? No tienes nada que contarme?

S: Yo? Pues no… - Dijo sin ni si quiera mirarlo

D: Vamos rubia…cuando llegue antes me encontré a Sophie en la cama y tú te estabas duchando!

S: No paso nada…Sophie estaba borracha, se había peleado con la novia y no sabía qué hacer con ella, entonces la traje aquí…solo dormimos…fin de la historia! – Dio un pequeño bocado a su pastel quitándole importancia a su mini discurso.

D: No me lo creo…mi rubia sexy en la cama con la chica que le gusta y me dices que no pasó nada? Imposible!

S: Pues así es…no todos tenemos una mente retorcida y pervertida como tú! – Sentencio algo seria.

Pero David empezó a reírse.

D: Vamos…no me discrimines nada, porque estoy casi seguro que también pensaste en ello!

Sian se quedo en silencio, porque su amigo tenía razón, dormir con Sophie entre sus brazos no fue nada fácil para ella, se tuvo que controlar más de una vez. Sentir la respiración de la chica golpear su cuello o sentir sus manos aferradas a su cintura…está claro, estuvo tentada en besarla más de una vez…

D: Por tu silencio intuyo que tengo razón, no? – El chico empezó a reír aun más.

S: No tiene gracia…fue horrible! – Sian empezaba a lamentarse – Después de que se peleara con…con su novia, Sophie empezó a beber…cuando fui al baño me la encontré completamente borracha y empezó a decirme que quería besarme!

David escuchaba atentamente la historia, sin entender muy bien porque su amiga no había aprovechado la situación.

S: Pero yo le dije que no… - Sian vio como David la miraba sorprendido – No me mires así…no quiero que me bese porque este borracha, quiero que lo hago porque lo siente!

D: Te recuerdo que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad…si te dijo que quería besarte…es que lo sentía!

S: No…no es lo mismo! Yo también me muero de ganas de besarla, pero quiero que sea con los cinco sentidos…me entiendes? No quiero que al otro día no se acuerde o peor aún, que se arrepienta!

D: Joder rubia…estas hasta las manos!

S: Pues si…me gusta mucho…muchísimo! Pero no sé si ella siente lo mismo…no, no lo creo…

D: No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro de que si…solo espero que Urim y Tumim se den algo de prisa! – Susurro inconscientemente

S: Que dices?

D: Nada…nada…cosas mías!

Sophie había pasado más de una hora caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que por fin se decidió a regresar a casa de Carmen. Allí estaba, frente a la puerta, sin saber muy bien si estaba lista o no…una cosa era segura…se avecinaba una tormenta, sea cual sea su decisión…el cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro…y eso le asustaba un poco…

Respiro profundamente y avanzo hacia la puerta, ingreso su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco la llave, pero cuando se disponía a introducirla en la cerradura…la puerta se abrió de golpe, sorprendiendo a Sophie y obligándola a retroceder algunos paso por el susto.

C: Se puede saber dónde estabas? – Pregunto enfadada y sin darle tiempo a responder – no…no me digas nada, estabas con esa rubia insoportable! Es increíble, yo aquí, preocupada por ti…y tú…no quiero ni imaginarme lo que estabas haciendo!

So: Carmen yo… - La interrumpió de nuevo

C: Mo quiero escusas, porque no te creo…sé que estabas con ella, no conoces a nadie aquí…y no creo que hayas dormido en la calle!

So: Me vas a dejar hablar! – Grito de repente sorprendiendo a la chica – Si…estaba con ella, pero no es lo que piensas…

C: Ya…

So: Sabes, no me importa que no me creas…yo tengo la consciencia tranquila…voy a recoger mis cosas y me iré a un hotel – Sin más, entro en el departamento, dejando a Carmen sorprendida en la puerta.

C: Espera Soph… - Se acerco a su novia – Lo siento, pero tienes que entenderme, desde que te cruzaste con ella estás rara, no estamos igual que en Inglaterra…y…bueno, se nota que le gustas y eso me vuelve loca…te quiero y no quiero perderte… - agarro sus manos – Quédate…por favor…

El corazón de Sophie latía a toda velocidad, no latía de amor, no latía por aquellas palabras o aquel "te quiero", no…su corazón latía de miedo, miedo a dejar algo seguro, miedo a arriesgarse a perderlo todo…y sin saber muy bien porque, abrazo a Carmen, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la chica y pronunciando por primera vez las 4 palabras más importantes, 4 palabras simples pero que significan tanto, pero que en este caso…Sophie no sentía…

So: Yo también te quiero…

Carmen sonrió mientras que abrazaba a su chica con más fuerza, mientras que Sophie dejaba caer lentamente una pequeña lágrima…

"_Si por la noche lloras por no ver el sol, las lágrimas te impedirán ver las estrellas" (Rabindranath Tagore) _


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Decisiones

Habían pasado dos días, dos largos días desde que Sophie abandono aquella habitación de hotel y a aquella rubia de ojos azules. Dos días llenos de preguntas, dos días de indecisiones, dos días buscando respuestas que parecían no querer llegar…pero sobre todo, dos días sin saber nada de ella…

Las cosas con Carmen no iban mucho mejor, habían hecho las paces, se habían pedido perdón, cada una por sus razones, pero su novia seguía desconfiando y la actitud de Sophie no ayudaba, parecía triste, perdida, insegura…pero aun así seguían con sus vidas o al menos lo intentaban…

Durante aquellos dos días, Sophie había pensado mucho en su futuro, había contemplado mentalmente todas las posibilidades, los pros y los contras de dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos, de arriesgarse, de seguir su corazón…y aunque todo parecía ser una locura, algo en ella la incitaba a cometerla…

Pero por otro lado estaba Carmen, su novia, una novia que la quería de verdad…

Sophie se encontraba en la cocina, preparando algo para desayunar, eran casi las 11 de la mañana, pero se habían acostado algo tarde y por ende se habían levantado tarde también.

C: Amor…tienes ropa que lavar? – Pregunto alzando la voz desde la habitación.

So: Euh…si, mis vaqueros, los que están sobre la silla…Carmen quieres tostadas?

C: Si…gracias!

Sophie siguió con su tarea, hasta que vio a Carmen entrar en la cocina, con sus vaqueros en una mano y algo en la otra.

C: Soph…y estás piedras? – Pregunto abriendo la mano y mostrando las dos piedrecitas blanca y negra.

Sophie se tensó, no por las piedras en sí, si no por lo que significaban, las palabras de David volvieron a aparecer en su mente…

So: Son…son mías… - Respondió un tanto nerviosa al mismo tiempo que las agarraba.

C: Que haces con esas piedras? Son piedras preciosas o algo? – Pregunto intrigada

So: No…son…bueno, colecciono las piedras, cada vez que voy a una ciudad o un país diferente, siempre recojo alguna…no sé… - Mintió lo mejor que pudo.

C: Ah…vale… - No parecía muy convencida pero lo dejo pasar – Bueno, voy a poner la lavadora y desayunamos, de acuerdo?

Sophie asintió, Carmen dejo un pequeño beso sobre los labios de la chica y se alejo de la cocina. La morena se quedo mirando las piedras algunos instantes.

So: Creo que es hora de tomar una decisión… - Susurro

* * *

S: David apúrate!

Sian se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de hotel, con su maleta en la mano, mientras que David seguía recorriendo el cuarto en busca de algo.

D: Espérate rubia…no quiero olvidar nada! Joder, no me lo puedo creer…con lo bien que estábamos aquí…y ahora nos tenemos que ir – Se quejo

S: Lo sé…pero por lo menos es para algo bueno, vas a dar un concierto…y no en un bar…en un festival! Eso es genial! – Exclamo entusiasmada

David empezó a sonreír.

D: Tienes razón…eso es un gran paso…aun no me lo creo! Pero me hubiera gustado tener un poco más de vacaciones…no podemos seguir con nuestro "Road Trip" a través de Europa!

S: Otra vez será…de todos modos pienso ir contigo al festival…estaré en primera fila para verte tocar! – El chico sonrió de nuevo – Ahora apúrate que perdemos el avión!

David lanzo una última mirada a la habitación e siguió los pasos de su amiga.

D: Hasta pronto Roma… - Susurro antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Carmen y Sophie se encontraban sentadas en la mesa, desayunando en silencio. Sophie estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras que Carmen la observaba algo preocupada.

C: En que piensas? – Se atrevió a preguntar

Sophie miró hacia ella.

So: En nada…

La realidad es que Sophie solo pensaba en esas malditas piedras, puede parecer estúpido…pero empezaba a creer en eso de las señales y empezaba a darse cuenta que todas la llevaban hacia Sian. Todo empezó en el avión, el destino quiso que las dos estuvieran sentadas juntas, después resulto que las dos eran fans del mismo grupo "RadioHead", lo siguiente fue todos esos encuentros casuales y ahora esas piedras que no dejaban de aparecer, como queriendo mandarle un mensaje…

C: No te creo…estás otra vez rara…te juro que empiezo a estar cansada de tus ataques, no sé qué te pasa, no sé lo que quieres… - Hiso una pequeña pausa y con la voz temblorosa pregunto – Tú me quieres Soph?

Sophie miro hacia ella, esa pregunta no se la esperaba, sobre todo después de habérselo dicho dos días atrás, no sabía que contestar, no quería mentir de nuevo…pero tampoco quería empeorar más las cosas.

C: Contéstame…me quieres? – pregunto de nuevo con calma.

Pero la intensa mirada de Sophie, acompañada de un incomodo silencio, fueron su única respuesta.

* * *

Sian y David llegaban temprano al aeropuerto, decidieron sentarse en una terraza y tomarse una cerveza antes de embarcar.

D: Lo vez, te lo dije…teníamos tiempo…el avión no sale hasta la una!

S: Porque te quejas siempre…tampoco es el fin del mundo, esperamos un poco, disfrutando de esta última cerveza romana, y ya… - Dijo una tanto molesta

D: Yo no me quejo…solo daba mi opinión…tu eres la que está molesta por todo…que te pasa?

S: No me pasa nada… - Dio un pequeño trago a su cerveza

D: Es por Sophie cierto? – Pregunto un poco más serio, sabía que su amiga estaba triste por eso.

Sian no respondió, solo bajo la mirada.

D: Sabes…a lo mejor no te sientas mejor con lo que te voy a decir…pero todo lo que hemos vivido me ha llevado a pensar así – Sian levanto su cabeza y miro hacia él – Tu sabes que nunca creí mucho en las señales y esas cosas, aunque mi padre me regalara el Alquimista y aunque me encantara…tampoco le preste mucha atención, pero desde que estoy aquí ya no pienso igual…

Hiso una pequeña pausa mientras que estiraba su mano para agarrar la de su amiga.

D: Mira rubia…estoy casi seguro que Sophie forma parte de tu destino, no me preguntes porque…pero lo sé! Y si realmente llevo razón, vuestros caminos volverán a encontrarse…te lo prometo – Sonrió – Urim y Tumim conocen el camino!

S: Es la segunda vez que pronuncias esos nombres raros…

D: No me hagas caso rubia…yo me entiendo! – Suspiro – ahora vamos a dejar las caras tristes en Roma, que quiero regresar a Inglaterra con la chica más sexy del mundo y que tiene la sonrisa más hermosa del universo…recuerda que soy una futura estrella del rock! – Le guiño un ojo sacándole una sonrisa a Sian.

S: Gracias…sabes que te quiero, no?

D: Lo sé rubia…lo sé...

* * *

Sophie caminaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Roma, caminaba con paso firme y con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que apretaba con fuerza algo en sus manos.

Se paró frente a la entrada de un hotel, respiro hondo y entro…se acerco a recepción.

So: Buongiorno…voglio…poso vedere a Sian Powers?

Entre las lágrimas y su poco saber de la lengua italiana, su voz sonaba entrecortada.

El hombre miro a la morena y sin preguntar nada más marco el nombre de Sian en el ordenador.

Lo sento…la signorina Powers e partita questa mattina.

Sophie se sorprendio.

So: Como...se...se ha ido?

El hombre asintió y Sophie no pudo aguantar más sus lágrimas.

So: No puede ser…llegue tarde…

* * *

Sian y David se encontraban sentados en el avión, la rubia tenia la mirada perdida en la ventanilla, mientras que David preparaba su MP3.

D: Que suerte…está vez estamos sentados juntos, no creo que aguantara otra dos horas más con un viejito – Dijo divertido

Sian miro hacia él con una sonrisa, aunque su mirada seguía triste.

La voz de la azafata se dejo oír, explicando todo lo necesario para el despegue del aparato, Sian y David se abrocharon los cinturones, mientras que sentían como los motores se ponían en marcha…

S: Bueno, allá vamos…volvemos a casa…

David sonrió y atrapo su mano apretándola con dulzura…

D: Si, volvemos…ciao Italia…fue todo un placer…

"_Por qué se me vendrá todo el amor de golpe cuando me siento triste, y te siento lejana..." (Pablo Neruda)_

**NA: Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios…aquí os dejo otro capitulo, espero que os guste, que te****ngáis un buen fin de semana…nos vemos el Lunes! =D**


	11. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Confidencias

Habían regresado a Inglaterra hace 2 semanas, aunque estás última habían pasado rápido, David se la pasaba entre ensayo y ensayo, Sian lo acompañaba casi siempre, le encantaba ver al chico tocar, era realmente bueno. Desde que habían llegado no se habían separado para nada, la rutina regresaba poco a poco a sus vidas, pero solo existía una diferencia…David y Sian ya no se acostaban juntos, salían de fiesta, se daban un par de besos, se agarraban de la mano, dormían juntos…pero nada más…Sian ya no sentía la misma libertada que antes, su corazón y su mente seguían en Italia, seguían recordando a aquella chica que conoció en el avión y que cambio su vida para siempre.

Todo el mundo siempre pensó que la relación que mantenían la rubia y el chico era un tanto extraña, pero para ellos todo era perfecto, se querían más allá de la amistad o más allá del amor mismo…pero no estaban destinados a estar juntos…pero poco les importaba la opinión de los demás, David era un mujeriego, nunca lo escondió…pero Sian siempre fue su prioridad, no importaba la hora o el día, si la rubia lo necesitaba, David lo abandonaba todo por ella y lo mismo pasaba con Sian.

Pero estás dos semanas fueron algo complicadas para la rubia, que pudo dejar de pensar en Sophie, se preguntaba tantas cosas…dónde estaría? Se habría arreglado con Carmen? Se habría olvidado de ella? y por mucho de que su amigo estuviera seguro que ellas volverían a encontrarse…Sian perdía poco a poco la fe…

Rubia…que tantos piensas? – Pregunto un chico moreno

S: En nada… - Mintió – Me encanto la canción, la escribiste tú?

Pues no…está fue obra de Mike, pero me alegro que te guste – Sonrió

S: Por cierto Ryan, no has visto a David? Lo estoy esperando, pero no aparece…

Ryan era uno de los mejores amigos de Sian y David, bueno…sobre todo del chico, se conocían desde pequeños y juntos habían montado el grupo.

Ry': no lo vi…en cuanto terminamos de ensayar salió corriendo, no me dijo nada…

S: Bueno, esperare un rato más…

Ry': Por cierto…sigue en pie mi propuesta…lo pensaste? – Pregunto con una sonrisa

S: No…ni lo pensé…ni pienso hacerlo…no quiero cantar! – Se negó con una sonrisa

Ryan se acerco a ella haciendo pucheros.

Ry': Por favor…porfi…yo escribí la canción, es perfecta para ti…

Sian no pudo evitar reír por las caras que ponía su amigo.

S: Lo siento Ry'…pero no…lo mío no es cantar!

El chico se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

Ry': Al menos lo intente!

Sian le regalo una sonrisa y paso su brazo por encima de su hombro.

S: Conozco a una chica que estaría encantada de cantarla, una morena, bajita, de ojos azules…sabes de quien te hablo, no?

Ry': No me interesa! – Respondió rápidamente

S: Solo hablo de cantar… - Contesto con una sonrisa.

Ry': Como sea! – Miro al frente – Mira, hay llega David…

David se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Ry': Y esa sonrisa? Alguna cita? – Pregunto divertido

D: Nop! – Se acerco a Sian regalándole un intenso abrazo – Adivina de dónde vengo rubia…

Sian se quedo sorprendida, pensando en él porque de su repentina alegría.

S: No sé…

Ry': Venga habla ya…yo también quiero saber por qué tanta felicidad…

David se sentó frente a ellos.

D: Vamos a grabar un disco! – Lanzo sin más.

Sian y Ryan abrieron los ojos como platos.

Ry': Como…como que vamos a grabar un disco? – Tartamudeo sorprendido

D: Al parecer los del festival van a sacar un álbum de todos los grupos que tocaran…y bueno una pequeña discográfica nos ha oído…es una discográfica local…pero aun así quieren que hagamos una maqueta…es…es alucinante!

Ry': Vamos a grabar un disco…dios…vamos a grabar un disco! – Exclamo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se abalanzaba sobre David para abrazarlo.

D: ahahaha si vamos a grabar un disco!

Sian no se quedo atrás, se levanto con una gran sonrisa y se unió al abrazo.

* * *

Sophie se encontraba sentada en un sofá, aun seguía en pijama, con el mando de la tele en la mano, cambiando de cadena sin cesar. Una chica se acerco a ella sentándose a su lado y arrebatándole el mando a distancia.

So: Hey…que haces, yo estaba primero! – Se quejo

Mentira…ni si quiera la estás mirando…

So: Rosie! Dámelo… - Intento atraparlo de nuevo, pero Rosie la esquivo.

Ro: Ni lo sueñes hermanita…es mi turno!

Sophie suspiro derrotada y se cruzo de brazos mirando molesta hacia la pantalla. Rosie simplemente sonrió.

So: Te odio…que lo sepas!

Ro: Mentira…me adoras…y me vas a adorar aun más cuando veas lo que tengo!

Rosie saco un pequeño sobre de su bolso y se lo dio a Sophie.

Ro: Toma…

Sophie atrapo el sobre y miro su contenido.

So: Entradas? Entradas para qué?

Ro: Como que para qué? Para el festival! – Respondió con una gran sonrisa

So: Y? Porque debería adorarte por eso?

Rosie suspiró.

Ro: Me tienes mareada…siempre te quejas que nunca te invito a los festivales…y ahora que lo hago…ni te alegras ni nada, me vas a contar de una vez que pasó con Carmen? Estoy segura que tu humor tiene algo que ver con tu viaje a Italia!

Sophie se sorprendió, había regresado hace casi dos semanas, ni Rosie ni su madre le habían preguntado nada, sabían que cuando se ponía así era mejor evitar el tema, pero Rosie no aguantaba más.

So: No quiero hablar de ello… - Respondió seria

Ro: Pues me da exactamente igual que quieras o no… - Suspiró – Vamos Soph…soy tu hermana, puedes confiar en mí.

Sophie la miro, la verdad es que le vendría bien compartir con alguien esa sensación de tristeza que llevaba oprimida en su pecho durante todas aquellas semanas. Y sin más empezó a contarle aquella historia de locos, aquellas casualidades que le llevaron a encontrarse una y otra vez con aquella chica de ojos azules…

* * *

David, Ryan y Sian se encontraban en un pequeño bar de Londres festejando aquella magnífica noticia. Aun era temprano, el reloj a penas marcaba las cinco de la tarde, pero la noticia bien merecía algunas copas…

Ry': No me lo puedo creer…vamos a ser unas putas estrellas del Rock…ya lo veo…vamos a forrarnos y viajar por todo el mundo, destrozar habitaciones y…

David lo interrumpió, cortando su frase pero siguiendo con aquella divertida afirmación de borracho.

D: Y vamos a estar rodeados de mujeres hermosas que quedrán salir con una estrella de la música! – Sonrió divertido

S: Sois increíbles…solo pensáis en eso…pervertidos! Ahahaha

Ry': Hey…yo no he dicho nada…el pervertido es tu amiguito! – Exclamo algo molesto antes de dar un sorbo a su cerveza.

Sian y David se miraron durante algunos segundos y acto seguido llego la carcajada.

Ry': Yo no le veo la gracia… - Miro a David – Por tu culpa nunca encuentro novia…todas creen que soy como tú y que solo quiero pasara una noche con ellas!

Sian seguía bebiendo con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios, le encantaba poder compartir momentos como estos con sus amigos. Siempre se peleaban por tonterías.

La rubia se levanto de golpe y se sentó sin previo aviso sobre las rodillas de Ryan, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros y regalándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

S: No te enfades Ry', eres un chico estupendo, no como este! – Señalo a David con un gesto divertido – Si tú…pervertido!

D: Ya estamos otra vez…yo también soy un romántico, porque todos me toman por un pervertido? No lo entiendo!

S: Porque lo eres! Pero te queremos igual… - Miro a Ryan – Cierto Ry'?

Ryan sonreía mientras abrazaba a Sian por la cintura.

Ry': Cierto rubia!

D: Brindemos por eso! – Levanto su copa, Sian y Ryan le imitaron – Por mí…el mejor amigo de todos los tiempos al que amáis…aunque sea un pervertido!

Ry': Salud hermano!

S: Salud!

* * *

Sophie y Rosie seguían sentadas en el sofá, Rosie tenía cara de asombro mientras escuchaba atentamente a su hermana. La morena le había contado toda la historia, el avión, los encuentros casuales, la pelea con su novia o mejor dicho ex - novia…lo había contado absolutamente todo y por la cara de Rosie, aquello parecía una completa locura.

Sophie termino de hablar y miro a su hermana que seguía con la boca abierta, pero en completo silencio.

So: Di algo… - Se impaciento

Ro: Waouhhh...que fuerte...eres increíble hermanita!

Sophie frunció el ceño

So: Como que soy increíble? No has escuchado lo que acabo de contarte? Soy horrible!

Ro: No…eres increíble…sales del armario y conoces a Carmen, a las pocas semanas te vas a verla a Italia y en el primer día ya tienes a una rubia enamorada…estás hecha toda una Don Juana! – Sonrió divertida

So: No tiene gracia…no sé para qué te cuento nada!

Intento levantarse un tanto molesta, pero su hermana lo impidió atrapándola por el brazo y sentándola de nuevo a su lado en el sofá.

Ro: Ya cálmate…solo bromeaba!

So: Pues no le veo la gracia! – Se cruzo de brazos algo molesta

Ro: Mira hermanita, por lo que me has dicho, tú no hiciste nada, vale…mentalmente engañaste a Carmen, pero al final no hubo beso ni nada, no? – Sophie asintió – Ahora solo te queda esperar!

So: Esperar que exactamente?

Rosie sonrió.

Ro: Pues como dice el chico ese loco…espera a que el destino os una de nuevo!

So: Tú también estás loca!

Ro: Lo sé…por eso dentro de una semana tú y yo estaremos en el festival, disfrutando de la música y de la cerveza…y no aceptare un no por respuesta…te vienes y punto!

Sophie suspiro

So: No me queda de otra, cierto?

Rosie se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cocina con una sonrisa.

Ro: Cierto! Y quien sabe…a lo mejor te encuentras con otra hermosa rubia! – Exclamo divertida.

So: No, solo me interesa una… - Susurro pensativa

* * *

Los tres chicos seguían de festejo y claramente afectados por el alcohol. Sian seguía sentada sobre Ryan, riendo por las tonterías que David contaba.

D: Te lo juro Ry' fue alucinante, el viejito empezó a contarme todas sus enfermedades, el pobre no podía ni andar…no sé como llego antes que nosotras al taxi!

Ry': Ahahaha increíble…solo a ti te pasan esas cosas!

D: Pero lo peor no es eso…resulta que mientras que yo estaba sufriendo, nuestra rubia estaba tranquilamente sentada al lado de una morena hermosa…

Sian dejo de reír enseguida al recordar aquel momento junto a Sophie. David se dio cuenta de su comentario.

D: Lo siento… - Se excuso enseguida, sabía muy bien que su amiga aun pensaba en aquella chica.

Ryan los miro sin entender nada, el chico no conocía aun aquella historia. Sian no había contado nada y David nunca lo haría sin el consentimiento de su rubia.

S: No pasa nada… - Se levanto – Voy al baño…no tardo… - Y sin más entro en el bar.

Ry': Que pasa? Porque se ha puesto así? – Pregunto preocupado

D: El amor amigo…el amor…

Sian se encontraba delante del lavabo, echándose agua sobre el rostro, intentando aguantar las lágrimas. A penas habían pasado dos semanas, pero aun recordaba a Sophie, aun le dolía, aun lamentaba no haber luchado un poco más…solo se habían visto un par de veces, no hubo beso, no hubo nada carnal entre ellas…pero se sentía completamente enamorada.

S: Dios…no te puedo sacar de mi mente…no puedo…

"_Uno no puede hacer nada por las personas que ama, sólo seguir amándolas"_

_(__Fernando Savater__)_

**NA: Voy algo retrasada con la escritura de los capítulos, pero muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y os animo a que dejéis vuestra opinión…acepto ideas también! Nos leemos pronto! =D**


	12. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Festival (Parte I)

El ambiente festivo se podía palpar en el aire, el terreno elegido para aquel gran festival de música estaba repleto de gente. Jóvenes y adultos de todas las edades, pequeños chiringuitos de bebidas y comida estaban a disposición, pequeñas tiendas ambulantes permitían la compra de todo tipo de objetos, como disfraces o recuerdos….la música se dejaba oír por todo el lugar, un gran escenario se encontraba montado en el centro y decenas de alta voces reposaban alrededor.

Sian y el grupo de su amigo se encontraban en una pequeña cabaña de madera, preparándose para su primera actuación en un lugar tan especial como lo era aquel festival a las afueras de Londres.

Ry': Dios, estoy nervioso…hay mucha gente… - El chico no dejaba de dar vueltas, miro hacia otro chico que se encontraba sentado jugando con su guitarra – Joder Mike no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!

Mi: No estoy tranquilo…solo relajado0, ya sabes… - Sonrió

No me digas que has fumado antes de actuar? – Pregunto un rubio de cabello largo y ojos claros.

Mi: Umm, un poquito…pero no te preocupes estoy estupendamente!

D: Yo también debería fumar…que nervios!

David se encontraba en el mismo estado que su amigo Ryan.

Pues yo sigo pensando que es una locura que Mike fumara antes de tocar.

Mi: No exageres Oliver…tampoco es para tanto, no estoy colocado ni nada…me siento perfectamente!

O: Eso espero! – Respondió no muy convencido

Ry': Chicas, alguna me puede pasar una cerveza…me tengo que calmar!

Sian y una chica bajita, morena y de ojos azules se encontraban sentadas en un sofá cerca de la nevera.

Uno fumando y el otro bebiendo…dios, no sé si vais a poder tocar! – Dijo la morena divertida al mismo tiempo que sacaba una cerveza de la nevera y se la tendía a Ryan.

Mi: Tú también Maria? Que aburridos sois todos!

S: Hey…yo no he dicho nada, es más me voy a beber una cerveza con vosotros, tenemos que brindar…dentro de media hora vais a romper el escenario!

Sian más la rubia saco unas cuantas cervezas y se las dio a los chicos.

S: Bueno, brindemos por esta estupenda banda…

David la interrumpió

D: Y futuras estrellas del Rock! – Sonrió

S: Eso…estupenda banda y futura estrellas del Rock – Guiño un ojo a David – Vais a dejar a la gente alucinada! Por Alquimia!

Todos: Por Alquimia!

Levantaron sus cervezas y brindaron.

* * *

Rosie y su novio caminaban entre la gente, tras ellos se encontraba Sophie con una pequeño prospecto en la mano.

Ro: Waouhhh, has visto que de gente hay? Es increíble! – Espeto feliz mirando hacia todas partes.

Si, este año se han pasado…han traído pequeños grupos locales, más algunos famosos…lo vamos a pasar genial!

So: Jason, te suena el grupo Alquimia? – Pregunto desde atrás aun con el prospecto en la mano.

J: Si, son 4 jóvenes de Londres, los vi tocar un par de veces en algunos bares…son muy buenos, tienen letras propias y también hacen algunos cover…

El nombre de "Alquimia" llamo la atención de Sophie, porque le recordó a aquel libro del cual David le hablo. Aunque tampoco le dio mucha importancia, solo se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, viajando en su mente a Italia y evidentemente hacia Sian.

Ro: Soph, cuando tocan…podemos ir a verlos, si Jason dice que son buenos no perdemos nada por comprobarlo! – Sophie no respondía – Soph…te estoy hablando! – Exclamo parándose y mirando hacia su hermana.

So: Perdón…que me decías?

Jason no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara ausente de la hermana de su novia.

Ro: Que a qué hora toca la banda esa…

Sophie miro de nuevo el prospecto.

So: Dentro de media hora…

J: Perfecto…vamos a por unas cervezas y cogemos sitio…

Ro: Tú sí que eres perfecto! – Rosie atrapo a Jason por la cintura y le regalo un gran beso.

Sophie rodo los ojos.

So: Bueno…ya está, no? Capaz se olvidan de mí y se lo montan aquí mismo! – Reprocho

Rosie sonrió y está vez se abalanzo sobre su hermana.

Ro: No estés celosa! Que para ti también hay!

Sophie comenzó a reírse intentando zafar de los besos babosos de su hermana.

So: Ahhh socorro…para Rosie…para…ahahaha

Jason las miraba con una sonrisa, mientras que las dos hermanas seguían con su "pelea".

J: Están locas! Completamente locas!

* * *

Ry': Dios…10 minutos…faltan 10 minutos…que nervios, no están nerviosos? Porque no están nerviosos? – El chico hablaba sin ni si quiera respirar.

Sian se acerco a él riéndose, paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ryan y con la otra mano le tendió la cerveza.

S: Tranquilízate…toma, bebe un trago…

Ry': Tú lo que quieres es emborracharme! Y después abusar de mí! No se vale rubia! No se vale!

Todos empezaron a reír, Ryan estaba realmente inquieto. David que se encontraba afuera, hablando con las personas encargadas del festival, entro en ese mismo momento.

D: Quien va abusar de quien? – Pregunto curioso

Mi: Tu rubia quiere emborrachar a Ryan para abusar de él! – Respondió bromeando

David lanzo una mirada hacia Sian y Ryan que se encontraban aun en la misma posición y levanto su ceño.

D: Me cambias por él? No se vale rubia! No se vale! – Bromeo

Sian rodo los ojos y dejo de abrazar al chico.

S: Sois insoportables…en vez de decir tonterías, es mejor que os preparéis – Miro a Ryan – Quedan 5 minutos!

Ryan se puso nervioso de nuevo.

Ry': Dios…5 minutos…faltan 5 minutos…me muero! – Exclamo dramáticamente

Los chicos empezaron a reír de nuevo.

* * *

El grupo que se encontraba tocando en el escenario termino su última canción, mientras se despedían del público, David y su banda se encontraban listos para remplazarlos. La batería ya se encontraba sobre el escenario, para no demorar mucho en los cambios de bandas, la organización del festival había decidido que aquel instrumento seria el mismo para todos, en cambio las guitarras y los bajos no. David y Mike llevaban las suyas y Ryan su bajo.

Uno de los organizadores subió al escenario, mientras que el grupo recogía sus cosas y empezaba a marcharse.

Buenas tardes Romford! - Grito el hombre

El público respondió con el mismo énfasis.

Bienvenidos al primer festival de música de está esplendida ciudad, espero que os estéis divirtiendo!

Se podían escuchar gritos y aplausos.

Parece que sí! – Sonrió – Bueno, no os hago esperar más – Miro a su derecha dónde esperaban David y su banda – Con vosotros, recién llegados de Londres…Alquimia! – Grito

Los aplausos se hicieron presentes mientras que el grupo subía al escenario, saludando al público con las manos y con una gran sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. David y Mike se situaron con sus guitarras frente a los micrófonos, Oliver se instalo tras la batería y Ryan, que seguía algo nervioso, se situó cerca de Oliver con bajo en las manos.

Mi: Como estamos Romford? – Pregunto gritando en el micrófono

Los gritos seguían en el público.

D: Listos para vivir un momento inolvidable?

Se podían escuchar muchos "sí".

D: Pues allá vamos… - Grito de nuevo

Sin esperar más, Oliver empezó a pagar las baguettes contra la batería y los chicos comenzaron a tocar las primeras notas…

En ese mismo instante entre el público se encontraba Sophie mirando con los ojos gran abiertos hacia el escenario, no podía creérselo…no era posible…era él…era David…

En ese instante pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. El destino había jugado sus cartas de nuevo y al parecer, una vez más…todo la llevaba hacía aquel amor encontrado y perdido a la vez. Rosie que se encontraba a su derecha, desvió su mirada del grupo para focalizarla sobre Sophie, pero al verla tan pálida y con los ojos gran abiertos, mirando hipnotizada al escenario, empezó a preocuparse.

Ro: Soph…Soph estás bien?

Sophie no respondía, solo miraba hacía David. Rosie poso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para llamar su atención, pero Sophie seguía sin reaccionar.

Ro: Hermanita que te pasa? – Su preocupación aumentaba

Sophie no se lo podía creer, después de dos semanas, después de aceptar la posibilidad de que nunca volvería a verla, allí estaba David…el mejor amigo de aquella chica que le quitaba el sueño, allí estaba frente a ella, cantando con su banda, la misma banda que le llamo la atención sobre aquel prospecto…demasiadas señales para no creer en ellas, demasiadas casualidades que no merecían llamarse así…

La vida es tan extraña a veces , de la misma manera en que nos aleja de lo que deseamos, de esa misma manera nos lleva hacía ella…seria aquello un regalo? Una ilusión? Estaría soñando?

Al cabo de unos minutos al fin salió de su trance y su primera reacción fue buscar con la mirada alguna cabellera rubia, alguna señal que le indicara que aquello era real y que al fin volvería a verla…

Ro: Soph! – Grito de nuevo al notar que su hermana no parecía prestarle atención.

Y al fin lo consiguió, Sophie clavo sus ojos en los de su hermana.

So: Que?! – Exclamo algo nerviosa

Ro: Llevo un rato hablándote…y tú ni me haces caso…te encuentras bien? Estas pálida!

So: Si…estoy bien…no te preocupes… - Mintió

Sin añadir nada más siguió con su propósito: mirar entre la gente y encontrar al amor de su vida. Pero Rosie no parecía muy convencida por la respuesta de su hermana.

Ro: A quien estas buscando? – Pregunto al ver a su hermana algo alterada mirando a la gente

Sophie no tuvo oportunidad de responder porque Jason se acerco a ellas interrumpiéndolas.

J: Son geniales! Entonces os gusta? – Pregunto entusiasmado al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Rosie por la espalda

Ro: Si…son buenos… - Respondió sin apartar su mirada de Sophie

Pero Sophie ya no prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie, solo tenía una misión: Encontrar a Sian!

* * *

Sian y Maria se movían al ritmo de la música, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Ma: Dios…me encanta la canción, es nueva?

S: Si…es de Mike! Y Ryan quería que yo la cantara…está loco! Me pongo a cantar y cae una tormenta justo encima de nuestras cabezas! – Bromeo

Maria empezó a reírse

Ma: Que exagerada eres…tampoco cantas tan mal!

S: Tú también? Deberías juntarte con Ry', sois tal para cual!

Maria bajo la mirada con un halo de tristeza.

Ma: Eso lo veo complicado… - Susurro aunque la rubia llego a oírlo

S: Porque dices eso? – Pregunto enseguida dejando de bailar

Maria la miro sorprendida, no esperaba que su amiga consiguiera oírla en medio de todo ese ruido.

Ma: Nada… - Mintió

S: Maria…escuche muy bien lo que dijiste…porque lo ves complicado? – Pregunto de nuevo

Maria suspiro.

Ma: Ryan nunca se fijara en mí – Confeso apenada

S: Porque dices eso?

Ma: Porque es la verdad… - Hiso una pausa – No te has dado cuenta? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos

La rubia estaba algo confusa, no sabía a qué se refería su amiga

S: Darme cuenta de qué?

Ma: A Ryan le gustas tú!

Sian no lo pudo evitar y empezó a reírse sin control alguno

Ma: No tiene gracia Sian! – Se molesto

S: Lo siento – Seguía riendo – Es que…ahahaha…es una locura! Ryan es como mi hermano…creo que te confundes!

Ma: No…la que se confunde eres tú…Ryan lleva años enamorado de ti! – Confeso seria

S: No lo creo…pero bueno…aunque fuese verdad, nunca estaría con él…como te dije, lo veo como un hermano!

Ma: A David también lo veías como un hermano pero aun así tienes esa relación rara con él… - Maria se estaba sincerando más de la cuenta

S: Con David no es lo mismo…nuestra relación es especial, él es especial… - Suspiró – No pretendo que lo entiendas, porque en realidad nadie lo hace…pero David es como mi alma gemela, aunque no estemos destinados a estar juntos…es más, ya estoy enamorada!

Maria se sorprendió, Sian estaba enamorada? Ella no conocía a ningún otro chico alrededor de la rubia.

Ma: Como que estás enamorada? Estas saliendo con alguien?

S: No…pero sé que pronto volveré a encontrarla… - Contesto sin darse cuenta

Maria se sorprendió por segunda vez.

Ma: Encontrarla? Es una chica? Eres lesbiana? - Pregunto sin ni si quiera respirar

Sian sonrió

S: Amiga…el amor no tiene sexo…pero si…me gusta una chica, la chica más hermosa que jamás he conocido…

Ma: Waouhhh esto sí que no me lo esperaba…y dónde la conociste? Dónde está? – Pregunto curiosa

S: La conocí en Italia…y no sé dónde está… - Respondió algo triste –Pero sé que volveré a verla…lo sé…

Ma: Eso quiere decir que tengo una posibilidad con Ryan, no?

Sian sonrió y paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

S: Si…es más…yo te voy a ayudar!

* * *

David y su banda seguían tocando, el público parecía eufórico…

Pero mientras se ponían de acuerdo con la próxima canción, David vio algo que lo dejo completamente desconcertado.

D: No puede ser…es ella…es Sophie… - Susurro clavando su mirada en la chica

Rápidamente volteo su mirada hacia la derecha, Sian y Maria conversaban animadamente.

D: Dios…esto es increíble…tengo que hacer algo…

Volteo hacia sus amigos.

D: Cambio de planes…tocaremos una de RadioHead…

Mike, Oliver y Ryan miraban a David sin entender nada, porque fue justamente este último el que se negó a cantar algo de ese grupo…no por nada…David adora RadioHead, pero Sian le había pedido de no tocar nada de ellos, desde que había regresado de Italia, no había vuelto a escuchar ningún disco de esa banda…demasiados recuerdos le traía…

Pero en ese momento, David lo vio claro, el destino había vuelto a actuar y aquello era una gran oportunidad para mandarles un mensaje a aquellas dos chicas enamoradas que no tuvieron la suerte de avanzar en su historia.

A veces la vida da muchas vueltas, demasiada diría yo…y esas vueltas terminan por marearnos…hasta que llega el momento de parar, de detener en tiempo y de mirar más allá…

David lanzo un último vistazo hacia la morena, que también clavaba sus ojos en él y sin más, con una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño, empezó a entonar los primeros acordes de "Creep" , provocando los aplausos de la multitud y una extraña mueca por parte de la rubia…

When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
And I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special

Sian no entendía nada, le había pedido a su amigo que no tocara nada de RadioHead y ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella, entonando una de sus canciones favoritas, una canción que la llevo a cerrar los ojos durante algunos instantes, viajando hacía el pasado, hacía un pasado lejano y cercano a la vez…se vio en aquel avión dónde todo empezó, aquel avión que fue testigo de lo qué todos llamamos a ciencia cierta: Amor a primera vista.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima solitaria cayera lentamente por su mejilla, una lágrima que no paso desapercibida por su amiga Maria.

Ma: Sian? Estás bien? – Pregunto preocupada

Sian limpio rápidamente sus ojos y volteo hacia Maria con una sonrisa.

S: Si…no te preocupes…no es nada…

En ese mismo momento, algunos metros más lejos, se encontraba Sophie en el mismo estado que la rubia…el corazón le latía más rápido de lo normal, aquella canción le traía demasiados recuerdos, recuerdos que encontraban con los de Sian, sin que ninguna de las dos fuera consciente.

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.

I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special

David seguía cantando sin borrar aquella sonrisa que le acompañaba desde que había percibido a Sophie. Sabía que Sian estaría desconcertada y molesta por la canción, pero eso era lo de menos…

Lanzo una mirada hacía la rubia, pero se sorprendió al ver solo a Maria, frunció el ceño…

Sian caminaba en medio de la gente, estaba algo nerviosa, demasiadas emociones, demasiados sentimientos que regresaban de golpe…seguía su camino sin saber realmente hacía dónde ir…solo necesitaba aire…aunque aquel festival se celebraba en exteriores, no conseguía respirar en medio de la multitud.

Sus pasos se hacían más rápido, esquivando las personas que se encontraban en su camino, pero un falso movimiento la llevo a chocar de manera desastrosa, perdiendo el equilibrio y dejando su cuerpo caer contra aquella persona, que consiguió sujetarla por la cintura…

- Lo siento… - Se excuso rápidamente

El corazón de Sian se acelero sin remedio alguno, aquella voz…aquella voz le provoco un escalofrió…no podía ser real pensaba, aquello tenía que ser un sueño…con temor, levanto lentamente sus ojos, clavándolos en los de la otra persona…qué al ser consciente de lo que pasaba reacciono del mismo modo que la rubia…

- Sian? Oh dios mío…eres tú…

"Nunca desistas de un sueño. Sólo trata de ver las señales que te lleven a él." (Paulo Coelho)

**NA: Aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo, estoy tardando en subirlos porque no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero este es más largo…ahora empieza lo bueno…espero que os guste! **


	13. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Festival (Parte II)

- Sian? Oh dios…eres tú…

Alguna vez habéis vivido uno de esos momentos en el cual vuestra mente se ve perdida en una realidad que parece no tener sentido? Dónde todo a vuestro alrededor parece un sueño, un sueño que durante un tiempo se repetía cada noche…y entonces…cuando ocurre, vuestra mente se bloquea preguntándose si aquello realmente está ocurriendo o simplemente seguimos soñando…

El tiempo se detuvo en ese mismo instante, la gente desapareció…solo estaban ellas, mirándose en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir…

S: So…Sophie… - Susurro sin poder creérselo

Y entonces volvió el silencio, un silencio lleno de murmullos en cada una de las mentes. La rubia no dejaba de pensar en David, en sus palabras…sobre todo en la palabra "Destino". Mientras que Sophie, no muy lejos de los pensamientos de Sian…recordaba una y otra vez aquella extraña conversación que mantuvo con el chico la mañana en la cual despertó en la cama de la rubia.

Después de más de dos semanas, dos largas semanas…allí estaban de nuevo, frente a frente…pero la situación era diferente…Sophie era libre, no existía ninguna Carmen, ni ninguna otra chica…pero no dejaba de preguntarse si Sian estaba en la misma situación…

Después de aquello minutos silenciosos que parecían una eternidad, la rubia se atrevió a romperlo…

S: Como…cómo estás? – Pregunto tímidamente

Sophie no pudo evitar sonreír, porque a pesar de aquellos instantes de silencio, las dos seguían en la misma posición, Sophie rodeaba la cintura de la rubia con sus manos, mientras que Sian se perdía en su mirada…

So: Bien… - Sonrió

Sian fue consciente de la cercanía, se aclaro la garganta y lentamente fue retomando su posición normal, obligando a Sophie a soltarla.

S: Me…me alegro… - Hiso una pequeña pausa – Que…que haces aquí? – Pregunto intrigada

So: Disfrutar de la música…

S: Ya…no me refería a… - Sophie la interrumpió

So: Sé a qué te referías…lo…lo deje con Carmen… - Lanzo sin más

Sian guardo silencio, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de sonreír.

S: Lo siento…

Sophie volvió a sonreír, la voz de Sian no demostraba en absoluto sus palabras. Volvió el silencio, volvieron las miradas profundas, volvieron las corrientes eléctricas mandando descargas a sus cuerpos. El tiempo no había cambiado ninguno de los sentimientos que las dos se procesaban.

S: Estás sola?

So: No…vine con mi hermana y su novio…supongo que siguen escuchando al grupo…bueno a David…me sorprendió verlo sobre el escenario… - Confesó

S: No me extraña…ni nosotros nos lo creemos aún… - Sian se sentía extraña manteniendo aquella conversación banal con la morena, por dentro se moría de ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos – Por eso regresamos…

Si las miradas pudieran hablar, todo sería mucho más simple, pero no es el caso…algunas personas necesitan escucharlas y no simplemente sentirlas…

So: Me alegro por él…son muy buenos

La conversación era absurda, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a dar el paso y hablar de lo que realmente les importaba. Hasta que la morena no aguanto más…llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verla, perdiendo poco a poco las esperanzas…y no quería perder una vez más esa oportunidad. Y si no hablaban? Y si no volvían a verse después de este día? El destino te regala momentos especiales, pero si los deja pasar…puede que nunca más te regale nada…

So: Fui a buscarte! – lanzo sin titubear

Sian la miro sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

S: Perdón?

So: El día que te fuiste…fui a buscarte…pero era tarde – Suspiro – Estaba con Carmen desayunando y no dejaba de pensar en ti…entonces me pregunto si la quería… - Se detuvo – Sabes, esa misma pregunta me la hiso el día que regrese de tu habitación…y le dije que si…pero no lo sentía, le mentí…le mentí, me mentí…no podía hacerlo de nuevo…

Sian la interrumpió de repente, empezaba a sentirse nerviosa. Sophie hablaba sin parar, sin ni si quiera respirar.

S: Sophie… - Está vez fue la morena quien no la dejo seguir

So: No…déjame terminar…por favor… - Suplico, Sian simplemente la miró – Ese día lo hablamos, bueno no lo hablamos exactamente, ella empezó a gritar y a decir un montón de cosas…pero bueno, eso no importa…me lo merecía – Hiso una pequeña pausa recordando ese día – Al salir de su casa me fui a tu hotel, necesitaba verte, necesitaba decirte todo lo que sentía…pero ya no estabas…ese mismo día decidí regresar a Inglaterra.

Sian la miraba en silencio, los ojos brillantes y con el corazón latiendo demasiado deprisa. Sophie dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose aun más a la rubia.

So: Siento mucho todo lo que paso…siento haber sido egoísta, siento mi comportamiento, pero no lo pude evitar… - Suspiro – Desde el primer día que te vi…mi corazón empezó a sentir cosas extrañas, aunque no me diera cuenta, todos esos encuentros casuales, todas esas señales…soy una estúpida, debí haber escuchado mi corazón mucho antes… - Se lamento

Sian parecía haber olvidado lo que significaba mover los labios y hablar, estaba completamente muda, procesando todas aquellas palabras, sintiendo que su corazón no aguantaría mucho más latiendo a ese ritmo.

Ante el mutismo de la rubia, Sophie siguió con su discurso, avanzando un paso más hacia ella.

So: No te voy a pedir que me perdones, ni si quiera te voy a pedir una oportunidad…solo…solo quiero que me dejes mostrarte a la verdadera Sophie, que aprendamos a conocernos…solo tú y yo…que…que me dices?

* * *

El grupo había terminado de tocar, bajaron del escenario rodeados de aplausos y gritos eufóricos…realmente habían gustado. Pero mientras que los chicos se dirigían hacía la cabaña, sonrientes y llenos de adrenalina, David avanzaba preocupado hacía Maria.

Ma: David! Waouhhh…ha sido increíble…habéis tocado genial!

El chico ni si quiera respondió al alago y fue directo al grano.

D: Dónde está Sian?

Maria se sorprendió por en tono preocupado del chico, no entendía muy bien lo que podía estar pasando.

Ma: Eh…no…no sé...dijo que iba al baño…qué pasa?

El chico no respondió y siguió su camino en dirección de los baños. Se maldecía mentalmente por haber cantado la canción de RadioHead, a lo mejor la rubia no estaba preparada, a lo mejor le hiso sentir mal…y eso es algo que no se perdonaría…pero mientras caminaba a pasos acelerados, vio algo que le obligo a detenerse en seco…algunos metros hacia adelante se encontraban Sian y Sophie, la una muy cerca de la otra, frente a frente y entonces sintió que todo no estaba perdido…sintió qué el destino había lanzado de nuevo los dados y sobre todo sintió que él había contribuido…

No quiso molestar, ni si quiera se atrevió a dar un paso más, aunque por dentro se moría de curiosidad por ese reencuentro…en silencio dio marcha atrás y se alejo rápidamente…

* * *

En otro lugar del festival, se encontraban Rosie y Jason…que también estaban preocupados, Sophie dijo que regresaría enseguida y casi había pasado media hora…

J: Está tardando mucho…

Ro: Si…estoy intentando llamarla pero me sale el contestador – Dijo con el móvil en la mano

J: Vamos a buscarla…a lo mejor se ha perdido…

Jason atrapo la mano de su novia y empezaron a caminar.

Pero a penas dieron unos pasos, una chica se le paro en frente con una gran sonrisa.

- Jason! Dios…que de tiempo! – La chica se lanzo a los brazos de Jason bajo la mirada desconcertada de Rosie, que se preguntaba quién era.

J: No puede ser! Que haces aquí? Te creía en el norte…

Jason también abrazaba a la chica con fuerza, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Rosie se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención y jarta de tantas muestras de cariño entre esa chica y su novio.

J: Oh perdona cariño…te presento a mi prima, Alyson… - Miro a su prima – Ella es mi novia, Rosie – Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Rosie suspiro discretamente, aliviada de saber que tenía parentesco.

Ro: Encantada…

A: Lo mismo digo - Miro a su primo – Es muy guapa! – Le guiño un ojo

J: Ni se te ocurra primita…que ya nos conocemos! – Dijo al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su novia por la cintura.

A: Tranquilo…solo bromeaba!

Rosie se quedo mirándolos a los dos sin entender muy bien a que venían esos comentarios.

J: Bueno dime…que haces aquí? Cuando llegaste?

A: Llegue está mañana, no podía perderme este festival…ya sabes, si hay fiesta…allí estoy! – Sonrió

Ro: Siento mucho interrumpir pero… - Se acerco a su novio y susurro – Tenemos que encontrar a Sophie…

J: Claro…claro… -Miro a su prima – Ali…estás sola? Con quién viniste?

A: Vine sola…pero ya que os encontré me quedo con ustedes! Quién es Sophie? – Pregunto rápidamente, aunque Rosie lo había susurrado, nada escapa al súper oído de Alyson!

Ro: Mi hermana…si te quieres quedar con nosotros muy bien, pero vámonos ya a buscarla, no me gusta que este sola por ahí!

Rosie empezó a caminar de nuevo agarrando la mano de Jason, Alyson se puso al lado de su primo.

A: Esa Sophie…es guapa? – Susurro bajito con una sonrisa

J: No empieces Ali…no empieces…

* * *

David regresaba a la cabaña con una enorme sonrisa, cuando entro, todos estaban festejando. Maria se acerco rápidamente a él.

Ma: La encontraste?

D: Si…está perfectamente – Hiso una pequeña pausa y susurro – Al menos eso espero…

Ma: Y dónde está? Porque no vino contigo?

D: No te preocupes…ya vendrá… - No dejaba de sonreír – Chicos! – Grito de repente ganándose todas las miradas – Fue alucinante! – Grito de nuevo todo eufórico

Oliver se acerco a él con una botella de vodka.

O: Ha sido el mejor concierto de mi vida! Dios…habéis visto como aplaudían! Fue…fue increíble…Dios…

Mi: No me lo puedo creer…esto fue lo mejor que he vivido!

David le quito la botella al batería y bebió un trago

D: Lo veo chico…os juro que lo veo…nos acercamos a la fama! Ahahaha - Dijo sonriente, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo – Dónde está Ryan?

Mi: Fue a buscarte…bueno, a ti y a la rubia… - Dijo como insinuando algo – Por cierto, dónde está?

* * *

En el mismo lugar, se encontraban aun Sophie y Sian, mirándose, una esperando una respuesta y la otra buscando sus palabras.

S: No…no quiero… - Balbuceo

Sophie se sorprendió y bajo la mirada.

So: Lo entiendo…yo… - La rubia la interrumpió

S: No quiero conocer a la verdadera Sophie, no lo necesito…me gusta la Sophie de Italia y estoy segura que me gustaran todas las versiones de ti…

Sian dio un paso hacia delante, esta vez no quedaba espacio alguno entre ellas…con su mano levanto lentamente la barbilla de Sophie, obligándola a mirarla…

S: Llevo dos semanas soñando con éste momento…sabes…yo no creo en las casualidades y desde que te conocí menos aun…el destino o quien quiera que sea te ha traído de nuevo hacia mí y no pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad…está vez no… - Hiso una pequeña pausa mientras deslizaba su mano por la mejilla de la morena – No quiero mostrarte mi mundo ni quiero que tú me muestres el tuyo…quiero…quiero que creemos uno juntas…sin terceras personas, solo tú y yo… - Sonrió, retomando las mismas palabras que Sophie había pronunciado minutos antes.

Los ojos de Sophie brillaban de una manera especial, brillaban por aquellas maravillosas palabras, brillaban a la par con aquellos ojos azules que la miraban.

Lentamente, poso su mano sobre la de Sian, que aun seguía sobre su mejilla, se acerco un poco más, dejando sus rostros tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración de la otra. Una sensación completamente nueva, estuvieron dos veces cerca…una vez cuando Sian tropezó y otra cuando Sophie se emborracho, pero aquellas situaciones poco tenían que ver con lo que sentían en ese preciso momento.

Mariposas revueltas en sus panzas, latidos incontrolables en el corazón, respiración agitada y el cálido aliento de la otra golpeando sus rostros…un momento perfecto, un encuentro soñado, dos almas que por fin se reunían…y para terminar y sellar todas esas promesas silenciosas…un beso…un beso deseado desde hace mucho tiempo…

Un beso que comenzó siendo solo un roce de labios…pero que termino transformándose en un beso apasionado…

_"La felicidad que se vive deriva del amor que se da" (Isabel Allende)_

**NA: Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero es un capítulo importante, al menos para mí…por fin se besan! ahahaha. Pronto la tercera y última parte del Festival! Gracias por todos los comentarios! =D**


	14. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

Festival (Parte III)

Existe muchos tipos de besos, besos apasionados, besos entregados con rabia, besos dulces, besos suaves, besos repletos de lágrimas…pero ninguno se asemeja al primer beso entre dos personas, ese primer contacto entre dos bocas que se buscan, que se sienten por primera vez. Es en ese momento, en ese instante…dónde entregamos una parte de nosotros a otra persona qué descubrimos poco a poco el significado de besar con amor…es una sensación increíble y mágica…pero sobre todo, una nueva adicción…

Sophie y Sian seguían en su mundo, besándose en medio de la gente, gente que para ellas desapareció en el mismo momento en el cuál sus labios se tocaron.

Sus corazones latían a la par, marcando un ritmo incontrolado, en sus interiores podían percibir el magnificó espectáculo de unos fuegos artificiales que parecían no querer parar, iluminándose un poco más a cada beso entregado…

La mano de Sophie se agarro con fuerzas a la cintura de la rubia, mientras que está última entrelazaba las suyas alrededor del cuello, atrayéndola más hacía ella y profundizando ese beso interminables…

Pero que ellas pensaran o sintieran que la gente a su alrededor no existía, no significa que sea el caso…algunos metros más lejos caminaba Ryan, que seguía buscando a la rubia y a David, aunque esté último ya había regresado. Sus ojos se movían de un lado hacía el otro con rapidez y vinieron a pararse justo en aquella pareja de chicas que parecían besarse como si la vida se les fuera en ello, en un principio Ryan sonrió, pero un movimiento de la morena dejo a la vista el rostro de Sian…

Ry': Pero que…no puede ser…es…es Sian… - Murmuro sorprendido

Al chico se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo al descubrir a la rubia besando otra chica...y sin podérselo creer decidió dar media vuelta y marcharse…

* * *

David, Oliver, Mike y Maria seguían en la pequeña cabaña festejando, al mismo tiempo que recogían todas sus cosas, para poder salir y disfrutar del festival.

Ma: Están tardando mucho…ni Sian ni Ryan regresan…se habrán encontrado? – Pregunto un tanto preocupada

D: No sé dónde se ha metido Ry'…pero por Sian no te preocupes, está en buenas manos… - Sonrió

Todos lo miraron

O: Tú sabes algo…con quién está la rubia? – Pregunto curioso

D: Yo no sé nada…

Mi: Ya…bueno, que hacemos? Esperamos a Ryan o vamos a disfrutar de la música?

Maria y David hablaron al mismo tiempo, aunque no parecían pensar igual.

D: Vamos…

Ma: Lo esperamos…

Mike levanto el ceño con una sonrisa.

Mi: Esperamos un poco…pero si no regresa nos vamos…que quiero ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas!

A penas termino de hablar Mike, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Ryan que traía el semblante algo serio.

O: Por fin tío! Dónde te habías metido? – Pregunto mientras se levantaba del sofá

Nadie se dio cuenta del malestar del chico, bueno…ninguno de los chicos, pero para Maria no paso desapercibido.

Ma: Ry'? Estás bien? – Se acerco a él

Ryan ni si quiera respondió, se fue directamente hacía David que estaba en un rincón preparando su mochila, lo atrapo del brazo y tiro de él.

Ry': Tengo que hablar contigo!

D: Hey…que pasa? – Se quejo mientras era arrastrado por Ryan

Ry': En…encontré a Sian…

David simplemente lo observo como esperando a que siguiera.

Ry': Estaba…estaba besando a una chica… - Susurro

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en el rostro de David.

Ry: Porque sonríes?

D: Es el destino amigo…es el destino!

Ryan se quedo confuso viendo como David regresaba tranquilamente hacía su mochila y seguía con su tarea…

Ry: Esto es una locura…no entiendo nada… - Murmuro para él mismo.

* * *

Sian y Sophie se encontraban aun en el mismo lugar, aunque habían dejado de besarse. Sophie apoyo su frente contra la de la rubia y suspiró.

So: Dime que no estoy soñando…esto es real, verdad?

S: Espero que si…pero si es un sueño…que no me despierte nadie! – Exclamo con una sonrisa

Sophie le sonrió de vuelta y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Sian, aunque está vez solo fue un corto beso, un corto beso que fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta. Sophie volteo rápidamente y se encontró a su hermana mirándola con el ceño levantado y un poco más atrás estaban Jason y una chica sonriendo.

Ro: Veo que te lo pasas bien…mientras te buscamos como locos! Increíble! Nosotros preocupados por ti…y tú aquí ligando tranquilamente…

Sophie rodo los ojos.

Ro: No pierdes el tiempo…hace apenas unos días andabas lloriqueando por casa por la chica esa del avión…y mira… - Miro a Sian – Sin ofender…

Sian miro a Sophie con una dulce sonrisa, mientras que esta última se ponía colorada, su hermana estaba hablando de más.

So: Rosie… - Miro a la rubia – Ella es…

Sian la interrumpió, miro a Rosie y tendió su mano.

S: Sian Powers…encantada…

Rosie abrió los ojos en grande.

Ro: Que? Sian…tú Sian? la chica del avión? La que conociste en Italia, por la que terminaste con Carmen? La del amigo loco y las piedras con nombres raros, la que… - Sophie la interrumpió incomoda

So: Si…es ella…deja de enumerar todo! – Se quejo avergonzada

Ro: Dios mío…esto…esto es alucinante… - Miro a Jason que seguía un poco más atrás – Y tú que decías que no existe el destino! – Le reprocho

Rosie volvió su mirada a Sian y la escaneo de arriba abajo. Señalo a Sophie con gracia.

Cuando Rosie se disponía a presentar a su novio, Alyson la interrumpió avanzando con una sonrisa hacia Sian.

A: Alyson…es un placer…un verdadero placer! – Coqueteo sin vergüenza

Jason rodo los ojos, mientras que Rosie y Sophie fruncían el ceño al mismo tiempo. Jason se acerco, empujando sutilmente a su prima.

J: No le hagas caso, mi prima está loca… - Sonrió – Soy Jason…

Ro: Mi novio! – Añadió con orgullo

S: Encantada… - Sonrió

Rosie miraba a la rubia de arriba abajo y después desvió su mirada hacía su hermana que tenía una sonrisa tonta y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Alyson miraba a la rubia con ganas, sin preocuparse por las miradas asesinas que le mandaban Jason y Rosie.

A: Bueno, ya que hemos encontrado a Sophie…podemos seguir con la fiesta, no? Vamos a por unas cervezas…yo invitó! – Pregunto con una gran sonrisa

J: Me parece bien!

S: Yo tengo que regresar…me están esperando… - Contesto apenada, lanzando una breve mirada hacía Sophie.

A: Estás acompañada? - Pregunto rápidamente – Pues ve a buscarlos y así nos juntamos todos…

Sian asintió, aunque no estaba muy segura…no sabía si le gustaría la idea a sus amigos, encima no tenía muchas ganas de explicar de qué conocía a Sophie…solo David y Maria sabían de la situación…bueno, Maria no mucho.

So: Te acompaño si quieres… - Propuso con una tierna sonrisa

S: Gracias…pero…mejor voy yo, tengo que ayudar a David con algunas cosas…pero nos encontramos enseguida…

Sophie asintió y un pequeño silencio se creó…las dos se miraban sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Cuando estaban las dos solas se olvidaron del mundo, pero en ese momento tenían 3 par de ojos clavados sobre ellas.

J: Vamos entonces… - El chico se dio cuenta de la pequeña tensión que se había creado – Sian, nosotros estaremos cerca del bar al fondo del escenario, ok? Cuando termines…nos encontramos allí…

S: Vale…no creo que tardemos mucho…

Jason sonrió y con una mirada hacía su novia la incito a caminar para dejarlas solas, pero al parecer no todos habían entendido la indirecta, porque mientras que la pareja comenzaba a caminar, Alyson se quedo en su sitió.

J: Ali! Vienes… - Insistió

A: No…voy a esperar a… - Su primo la interrumpió

J: Vamos!

Alyson suspiro molesta y siguió sus pasos, dejando a las dos chicas solas de nuevo.

S: Bueno…no vemos en un rato… - Hablo tímidamente

So: si…

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio mirándose, sin saber cómo despedirse. Hasta que Sian sé armo de valor y acerco sus labios a los de la morena regalándole un corto beso.

S: Hasta luego… - Sonrió

So: Hasta luego…

* * *

Los chicos seguían en la cabaña, ya habían terminado de recoger sus cosas, los instrumentos se quedarían ahí hasta el otro día, ellos tenían que ir a preparar sus tiendas de campaña para dormir en la noche. El festival duraba todo el fin de semana.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sian entro intentando disimular esa sonrisa de tonta enamorada.

Mi: Por fin rubia! Dónde te habías metido? – Pregunto al verla entrar

S: Eso a ti no te importa! – Bromeo – Chicos…habéis estado alucinante!

O: Claro rubia…lo dudabas? – Sonrió

David avanzo hacía ella y sin previo aviso la abrazo, todos se le quedaron mirando. Sian se sorprendió.

D: Te dije que vuestros caminos volverían a encontrarse! – Le susurro al oído, para después soltarla.

Sian se le quedo mirando sorprendida

S: Pero…como…tú… - Balbuceo

David le guiño un ojo.

D: Después te cuento! – Susurro de nuevo – Bueno, nos vamos? – Pregunto al resto

Todos asintieron, menos Ryan que miraba serio a Sian.

Ma: Que hacemos primero? Vamos a montar las tiendas?

Mi: Si…será lo mejor…que después nos ponemos ciegos y vamos a terminar durmiendo bajo un árbol!

S: Por cierto…me…me encontré con una amiga… - Miro a David que le sonreía – Y bueno…podemos quedarnos con ellos…

Ma: Con ellos? Son más?

S: Si…está con su hermana y el novio…bueno…y una prima del chico.

O: Una prima? Está soltera? – Pregunto interesado

S: No lo sé…tendrás que averiguarlo! – Le guiño un ojo

D: Me parece perfecto…vamos a montar las tiendas y después vamos con ellos…tenemos mucho que festejar! No pienso irme de este festival hasta olvidar de cómo me llamo!

S: Borracho! – Bromeo

D: Si…pero un borracho muy sexy! – Sonrió

Sian sonrió dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Mi: Dejaros de coqueteo y vamos ya! – Salió de la cabaña

Todos atraparon sus cosas y empezaron a salir, Sian miro hacía Ryan que seguía mirándola serio. Se acerco a David y le susurro.

S: Que le pasa a Ryan? Porque mi mira así?

David lanzo una breve mirada hacia el chico.

D: No te preocupes…digamos que está algo…sorprendido…

S: Sorprendido porque? – Volvió a preguntar

D: Ahora te cuento todo…cuando montemos las tiendas…vamos!

Los dos chicos salieron, seguidos un poco más atrás por Ryan.

* * *

Jason se encontraba en el pequeño bar, intentando pedir las bebidas. Un poco más atrás estaban Rosie, Sophie y Alyson.

Ro: Es muy guapa Sian…me gusta más que Carmen! Tiene unos ojos preciosos y su sonrisa…impresionante… - Sonrió

Sophie la miro con el ceño levantado

So: Debería preocuparle? – Bromeo

Ro: No seas tonta!

A: Rosie tiene razón…dios…esa chica es impresionante, me gusta!

A Sophie no le gusto nada el comentario, sobre todo porque no conocía a esa chica, Alyson noto la mirada seria de las hermanas Webster sobre ella.

A: Tranquilas…solo digo que es muy guapa…no pienso robarte la novia!

Rosie se disponía a responder cuando vio que Jason ya regresaba con las bebidas.

J: Lo siento chicas…esto está lleno…toma tu cerveza – Se la dio a Sophie – La tuya – Le hablo a Rosie, entregándole el botellín acompañado de un tierno beso – Y tu vodka! – Esté fue para su prima

A: Gracias primito…pero la próxima invito yo! Que lo dije antes y has pasado de mí!

J: Como quieras… - Miro a Rosie – Vamos a sentarnos? Estoy jarto de estar de pie!

So: Si…yo también!

A: Allí hay sitió – Señalo un pequeño hueco cerca del escenario – Así la sexy rubia podrá vernos… - Lanzo con una sonrisa, ganándose una vez más dos miradas asesinas.

Sophie se acerco a Jason.

So: Tú prima no me cae nada bien!

Jason sonrió.

J: No te preocupes…siempre está diciendo cosas así…pero es un sol!

So: Eso espero…eso espero… - Dijo no muy segura

* * *

Casi todas las tiendas estaban montadas, David y Sian se encontraban dentro de una, instalando los sacos.

S: Dios…ahora me cuadra todo…te juro que cuando escuche las primeras notas de "Creep" quise matarte… - Sonrió

D: Me lo imagino…ahahaha…pero te juro que cuando la vi me quede sorprendido…y mira por dónde…me puse a cantar Radiohead y las dos os fuiste…así que por una vez no fue el destino…fui yo! – Exclamo orgulloso

S: Cierto…fuiste de mucha ayuda! – Se quedo en silencio durante algunos segundos mirando al chico – Gracias David…

D: Hey…era broma…yo no hice nada…

S: No lo digo por eso…lo digo por todo, siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito, siempre me escuchas, me haces reír cuando estoy triste…no sé qué haría sin ti… - Confesó

David le regalo una cálida sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

D: Eres mi amiga…y la persona a la que más quiero…después de mis padres claro… - Aclaro provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la rubia – no en serio, no importa con quién estemos o de quién nos enamoremos…siempre seremos tu y yo…

S: Te quiero amigo…

D: Y yo a ti rubia… - Dejo un pequeño beso sobre la cabeza de la chica, suspiró – Bueno, dejémonos de sentimentalismo y vámonos a festejar…el amor de tu vida te espera!

Sian asintió y los dos salieron de la tienda, cerrándola tras ellos.

S: Por cierto…crees que debería hablar con Ryan? O espero a que me pregunte?

D: Mejor espera…ya sabes cómo es…

S: Tienes razón…vamos entonces!

Sian atrapo el brazo de su amigo y comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

Sophie esperaba impacientemente la llegada de Sian, aun no podía creérselo, se habían vuelto a encontrar y no solamente eso…se habían besado…y que beso! Con solo recordarlo una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

A: Mirad! Ahí llega la sexy rubia! – Exclamo señalando a Sian – Dios…que de gente! Pero…esos no son los que cantaron antes? – Pregunto sorprendida

J: Si…son ellos…tú también los viste? – Pregunto a su prima

A: Si! Son muy buenos…sobre todo el cantante, me encanta!

Jason rodo los ojos, a su prima le gustaba todo el mundo.

Rosie y Sophie miraban hacía el grupo que llegaba, pero algo llamo la atención de Rosie, Sian y David caminaban agarrados de las manos, frunció el ceño mirando hacía su hermana, pero esta última sonreía a más no poder.

Ro: Quien es el chico que va de la manita de tu chica?

So: Es David…el chico loco de las piedras! – Respondió sonriente

Para Sophie no era nada nuevo las muestras de cariño entre los dos amigos, ella y Sian ya lo habían hablado la noche en la cual se encontraron en el bar y aunque para ella la relación era un tanto extraña, tampoco le molestaba, la rubia dejo bien claro que eran especiales…pero cuando se enamoraban todo se detenía a una hermosa amistad.

Ro: Y no te molesta? – Pregunto curiosa

So: No…si no fuera por él…nunca hubiera dado el paso…es un angel!

Sophie se levanto rápidamente cuando Sian y los chicos llegaron a dónde estaban sentados. Se acerco a ella con una gran sonrisa.

So: Hola…te tardaste…

S: Lo siento…estuvimos montando las tiendas y se nos hiso tarde…

Volvía aquella timidez por no saber cómo comportarse, sobre todo por parte de Sian que tenía a 5 personas tras ella mirándola.

Ryan miraba serio hacía las dos chicas, David lo noto y por esa razón intervino.

D: Sophie! Qué alegría verte! – Se acerco a la chica regalándole un intenso abrazo.

So: Lo mismo digo…tenias razón…Urim y Tumim conocían el camino – Le susurro al oído

D: Te lo dije…nunca fallan y me alegro de que sea así! – Se separaron - Ven…te presento…esté es Mike…Oliver – Señalo al otro chico – Ella es Maria y el moreno atrás, Ryan – Miro a los chicos – Ella es Sophie…

Sophie saludo tímidamente, Sian estaba en silencio, agradeciendo con una sonrisa que su amigo sea tan lanzando.

D: Bueno…Sophie, tu turno!

So: Mi turno de qué? – Pregunto confundida

D: No nos presenta? –

So: Ah…si perdón…bueno, ella es mi hermana Rosie, su novio Jason y… - Fue interrumpida

A: Alyson! Encantada…es un placer conocer al grupo! Me encantáis! – se acerco a David y susurro – Sobre todo tú… - Le guiño un ojo

David miro hacia Sian.

D: Ahí dios…es mi día de suerte! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa

* * *

La noche llego bastante rápido, todos habían disfrutado de aquella cálida tarde, conociéndose poco a poco, festejando entre risas y cervezas. Algunos ya estaban bastante borrachos, Oliver y Mike no habían parado de tomar, David también pero él aguantaba mejor…Ryan estaba algo más tranquilo, aunque no le había dirigido la palabra a Sian en todo el día…solo lanzaba una que otra mirada hacía ella, que casi siempre terminaba por maldecir, porque siempre la pillaba muy cariñosa con la morena.

Sian y Sophie habían tenido la oportunidad de poder hablar tranquilamente, no habían formalizado nada, ni si quiera habían hablado de aquello en concreto. Como dijo David…estaban ahí para festejar…dejando el resto para mañana.

Tampoco explicaron nada a sus amigos, pero no son tontos, con tantas muestras de cariño, difícil no darse cuenta de que eran algo más que simples amigas.

David y Alyson habían desaparecido juntos, sin decir nada, pero era otra de esas cosas que no hacía falta explicar…todos sabían dónde habían ido!

Jason hablaba animadamente con Oliver, aunque visto su estado la conversación terminaba tomando un rumbo extraño y Rosie había congeniado de maravilla con Maria.

S: Estoy algo cansada…creo que bebí demasiado… - Dijo mientras se tumbaba sobre el césped

Sophie emito su gesto, recostándose a su lado.

So: Yo también… - Miro hacía la rubia – Por cierto, dónde duermes?

Sian suspiro.

S: Mierda! Se me había pasado ese detalle…

So: Que detalle?

S: Que seguramente David esté con Alyson en nuestra tienda, genial!

Sophie se reincorporo ligeramente apoyándose sobre su brazo y mirando hacía la rubia.

So: Bueno…si…si quieres puedes dormir conmigo, digo…tengo una tienda para mi sola y no me molesta compartirla, pero si no quieres…a lo mejor piensas que… - Fue interrumpida por un beso de Sian.

S: Hablas demasiado…me encantaría dormir contigo! – Sonrió

Sophie también sonrió y volvió a besarla.

So: Pues vamos entonces… - Se levanto y ayudo a la rubia a levantarse también.

Ro: Ya os vais? – Pregunto la hermana al ver las dos chicas recoger sus cosas.

So: Si estamos cansadas…

Mike que seguía con Oliver y Jason empezó a reírse ganándose la mirada de los dos chicos.

J: Porque te ríes?

Mi: Cansadas dicen…ahahaha…eso no se lo creen ni ellas! – Exclamo divertido

S: Buenas noches chicos!

So: Hasta mañana!

Un simple saludo de manos y las dos chicas se marcharon.

Pero aunque todos pensaran que aquella noche esas dos harían de todo menos dormir, todos se equivocaban…no era el momento ni el lugar para ellas…Así que simplemente durmieron la una en los brazos de la otra, regalándose caricias y besos…

"_Conocer el amor de los que amamos es el fuego que alimenta la vida." (Pablo Neruda)_


	15. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

Preparando el gran día

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel maravilloso fin de semana, aquel fin de semana lleno de sorpresas agradables. No solamente por aquel reencuentro tan anhelado entre Sian y Sophie, si no por toda la magia que las rodeo. El concierto de Alquimia fue todo un éxito, David encontró a una chica para pasar un buen momento, los chicos se divirtieron al máximo, Rosie y Jason congeniaron a la perfección con los amigos de la rubia…todo fue perfecto.

Pero tenían que volver a la realidad, una realidad menos agradable, Sian regreso a Londres junto a sus amigos y Sophie a Watford. Aunque las dos ciudades están relativamente cercas, seguía existiendo una distancia que no les permitía estar tan cerca como lo deseaban.

Pero aquellos dos días transcurrieron entre llamadas, webcam y pequeños mensajes de texto…todo era poco para estar en contacto y así conocerse mejor, aunque como dijo Sian…no lo necesitaban.

En Londres, la mañana amanecía algo nublada e fría, Sian despertaba poco a poco, molesta por el ruido que se dejaba oír en el salón. Se levanto torpemente y salió de su habitación dispuesta a quejarse…su sorpresa fue total al descubrir a su amigo David, en bóxer, subido sobre el sofá con la guitarra en las manos…y a Alyson, con poca ropa también, gritando como una fanática desquiciada. La rubia frunció el ceño, sin saber si reírse por la situación o empezar a gritar por andar haciendo tonterías tan temprano.

S: Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? – Pregunto intentando parecer seria.

David miro hacía la rubia con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza.

A: Estamos ensayando! – Respondió sonriente

S: Ensayando el qué exactamente? – Levanto una ceja

A: Pues no lo ves? – Contestó como si aquella escena fuera de lo más normal.

S: Pues no…solo veo a un loco en calzoncillos subido al sofá y a una loca desquiciada gritando…

David dejo escapar una pequeña risita. La rubia tenía razón…parecían dos tontos…

A: Pues no lista…estamos ensayando para cuando sea famoso, tiene que estar preparado…tendrá a millones de chicas gritando por él! – Sian realmente empezaba a preguntarse si aquella chica tenía aún todas sus neuronas

Sian lanzo una mirada hacía David que simplemente encogió los hombros.

S: Y para eso estáis a mitad en pelotas?

A: Acabamos de levantarnos! – Respondió rápidamente

S: Claro…todo tiene su lógica… - Bromeo

A: Que poco receptiva eres – Se cruzo de brazo y se sentó en el sofá, David sonrió al mismo tiempo que bajaba – Y tú no dices nada? – Le recrimino

D: Lo siento Ali…mí rubia tiene razón…parecemos dos locos… - Se acerco a la chica para darle un beso en la mejilla – Pero fue divertido! – Sonrió

S: Dejaros de cariñitos…es muy temprano aún y encima estoy sola! – Se quejo marchándose a la cocina.

David se levanto rápidamente y siguió a la rubia, abrazándola de sorpresa por la espalda.

D: Que te pasa rubia? Extrañas a Sophie? Solo han pasado dos días!

S: David! No me abraces así cuando solo llevas puestos unos bóxers…dios…no necesito sentir tu cosa a las 9 de la mañana! – Se quejo

David empezó a reírse.

D: Vaya humor! Ni que fuera la primera vez!

Sian lo fulmino con la mirada.

D: Vale…vale…ya me callo! Venga cuéntame… - Se sentó sobre la isla de la cocina.

S: Que quieres que te cuente? – Pregunto mientras sacaba una cucharita de café y la echaba en la cafetera.

D: No te hagas rubia…te escuchamos a noche hablar con Sophie…tienes una cita…tu primera cita con ella… - La miro divertido – A ti lo que te pasa es que estas nerviosa! Me equivoco?

Sian no respondió, siguió preparando el café.

D: Lo sabia! Aunque no entiendo porque tantos nervios…solo es una cita, encima ya habéis pasado el fin de semana juntas!

Sian suspiro y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

S: Ya lo sé…pero…no sé…es la primera cita…cita oficial…

D: Cuando es? – Pregunto

S: Mañana…Sophie viene a casa…por cierto, te quiero fuera…vete a dormir a casa de Ryan o Mike o dónde quieras… - Hizo una pausa – Y llévate a Alyson! – Añadió

David sonrió.

D: No te cae bien?

S: No es eso…es simpática…pero está loca!

D: Ahahaha cierto! – Dejo de reír – bueno, volvamos a lo tuyo, quién invito a quién? – La miro a los ojos, entre ellos no siempre hacía falta palabras – Ok…fuiste tú…que tienes preparado?

S: No lo sé…quiero que sea perfecto…sabes, algo romántico…quiero…quiero pedirle que sea mi novia. – Dijo tímidamente

David se sorprendió.

D: No lo sois ya? Pero si os habéis besado!

S: Eso que tiene que ver? No lo hemos hablado, por eso…quiero…quiero hacerlo oficial, algún consejo? - Pregunto mirando hacía la cafetera que ya estaba terminada.

D: Yo me acostaría con ella… - Respondió tranquilamente, Sian lo fulmino con la mirada – No me mires así rubia…soy un tío…y encima no soy romántico!

S: Para que preguntare! – Susurro – Quieres café?

D: Claro…y otro para Alyson…por cierto, hay demasiado silencio, no te parece?

S: Si…demasiado…mejor vete a ver que hace, que con ella ya me espero a todo!

David sonrió bajando de la encimera, atrapo los dos cafés y camino hacia la puerta, justo cuando iba a salir, se dio la vuelta para mirar de nuevo a Sian.

D: Por cierto…mañana es noche de Karaoke…y tienes una voz muy bonita! – Guiño un ojo y se marchó.

Sian sonrió.

S: Claro…un karaoke…eso es genial!

* * *

Algunos kilómetros más lejos, se encontraba Sophie en su casa, desayunando con su hermana. Para la morena, el fin de semana en aquel festival al cual no quería ir en un principio, fue un regalo increíble. Nunca imagino que allí se encontraría de nuevo con la rubia. Aun no podía creérselo, aun no se hacía a la idea que por fin se estaba acercando a la felicidad, una sensación que jamás había experimentado y eso qué cuando conoció a Carmen, realmente pensó que estaba enamorada…pero ahora podía afirmar que ese no era el caso! Sian despertaba en ella sentimientos que nunca imagino que podían existir. Tenía la sensación de vivir uno de esos amores de película, uno de esos amores que cuando ves la historia lo primero que piensas es que es una estupidez, que aquello no sucede en la vida real…pero que equivocada estaba!

Ro: Entonces te vas mañana? – Pregunto dando un mordisco a su tostada.

So: Si…Sian quiere prepararlo todo para la cita, yo quería irme hoy para ayudarla…es nuestra primera cita, no sé…podríamos organizar algo juntas, pero no quiso.

Ro: Normal! Seguro que es una romántica…

So: Y eso que tiene que ver? – Bebió un sorbo de café mirando a Sophie

Ro: Dios hermanita…ni que fuera tu primera novia…si Sian te invita a una cita es que quiere darte una sorpresa o algo, dónde has visto una cita dónde la pareja la preparan juntas? Eso no es romántico!

Sophie suspiró.

So: Ya lo sé…pero yo quería verla ya! – Se quejo

Rosie no pudo evitar sonreír, ella estaba feliz por su hermana, nunca le había visto tan feliz…tenía un brillo especial en la mirada cada vez que hablaban de la rubia.

Ro: Que exagerada! Solo lleváis dos días sin veros y eso que estáis todo el día colgadas al teléfono o mandando mensajitos… - Bromeo

Sophie se disponía a responder, cuando la pantalla de su móvil se ilumino. Rosie a verlo dejo escapar una carcajada.

Ro: Lo ves? Ahahaha que te dice? – Puso una voz extraña – Oh mi amor…te extraño…quiero verte ya…ahahaha – Bromeo divertida

So: Estúpida! – Se levanto con una sonrisa y abandono la cocina dónde Rosie seguía riéndose sola.

Sophie se sentó en el sofá con el móvil en la mano y abrió el mensaje.

Mensaje de Sian: Buenos días hermosa…que tangas una dulce mañana, la mía se vio fastidiada por David y Alyson en ropa interior bailando en medio del salón! Lol Nos vemos mañana, besos 3

Sin poderlo evitar, Sophie empezó a reírse. Rosie apareció en el salón.

Ro: De que te ríes? – Pregunto sentándose a su lado e intentando ver el mensaje.

So: Creo que Jason se va a quedar sin prima ahahaha

Sophie le dio su móvil para que leyera el mensaje.

Ro: Esta chica está loca! Bueno, y el amigo de tu rubia también!

No pudieron evitar volver a reír tras imaginarse a los dos chicos en ropa interior en medio del salón.

* * *

Sian seguía en su departamento, estaba preparando todo para su cita al día siguiente. Ya tenía varias ideas para aquel gran momento.

David y Alyson habían salido, la chica regresaría dentro de algunos días a Newcastle, en el norte de Inglaterra, allí es donde estudiaba.

La rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, escuchando música con su Mp3 y no se percato de que llamaban a la puerta. Sobre la mesa de la cocina, justo donde se encontraba sentada la rubia, se encontraba su móvil que empezó a iluminarse. Sian miro hacía la pantalla, un mensaje.

Mensaje de Ryan: Estoy en la puerta.

Sian se quito rápidamente los auriculares y se dirigió hacía la entrada, abrió la puerta y allí estaba efectivamente el chico.

Ry': Hola…podemos hablar? – Pregunto serio

S: Hola…cla…claro…entra… - Lo invito a pasar algo sorprendida

El chico avanzo hasta el salón.

Al cerrar la puerta la rubia siguió a Ryan que se encontraba de pie mirándola. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sian hablo.

S: Sé de qué quieres hablar…es por Sophie cierto?

Ry': Porque no me dijiste nada? Pensé que éramos amigos…no me gusto nada enterarme así de que te gustaban las chicas – Le recrimino

Sian suspiro.

S: Mira Ry'…no es como te lo imaginas…primero, no me gustan las chicas…me gusta ella! Y segundo…no te dije nada, porque no había nada!

Ry': Por dios…eso no te lo crees ni tú! – Se molesto – Os vi besaros…y no parecía un beso de nada!

S: Es complicado…conocí a Sophie en Italia…pero ella estaba de novia…y bueno, es algo largo…pero… - Suspiro de nuevo – De verdad, lo siento mucho, pero no te iba a contar algo que no existía! Ni si quiera sabía que volvería a verla!

Ryan pasó su mano por su corto cabello.

Ry': Entonces porque David no para de decir no sé qué del destino, del amor y no sé cuantas cosas más?

S: Ya sabes cómo es…no le hagas caso…entre yo y Sophie no había nada hasta ahora…había sentimientos…pero solo eso…y bueno, lo del festival…pues se dio así y punto…no sé porque te molesta tanto! – Le reprocho

Ryan guardo silencio y bajo la mirada, el chico sentía cosas desde hace mucho, pero jamás le confesó nada, sobre todo al ser testigo de aquella extraña relación que mantenía con David…pero al ver a Sian tan entusiasmada con otra persona, le sentó mal…pero no podía decírselo.

Ry': Tienes razón…yo…bueno, me sentó mal que no me contaras nada…lo siento – Se disculpo tímidamente

Sian sonrió, ella lo adoraba y no le gusta estar distante con él, es un gran amigo. La rubia vanzo hacía el chico.

S: Ven aquí tonto! – Le entrego un sentido abrazo

Ry': La próxima vez habla conmigo, vale?

S: Te lo prometo!

Al separarse, Ryan le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

Ry': Que estabas haciendo antes de que llegara? Llame dos o tres veces pero no abrías – Pregunto

S: Ah sí…estaba escuchando música…buscaba una canción… - Sonrió

Ry': Que canción?

S: Ninguna en especial…cosas mías! Bueno dime…quieres tomar algo?

Ry': Venga vale…una cerveza, pero me acompañas! - Añadió rápidamente

S: Obvio!

* * *

David y Alyson caminaban por las calles de Londres, la chica no paraba de hablar y contaba cosas extrañas, mientras que David parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

A: David? David…me estás escuchando? – Nada – David! – Grito de repente

D: Que pasa? Porque gritas? – Pregunto molesto

A: No me estabas escuchando! – Se quejo

D: Lo siento…estaba pensando en el disco…

A: Que pasa con el disco? Aun no tenéis las canciones, cuantas eran?

D: No es eso…ya casi las hemos todas elegido…son 11…pero quiero poner una pista escondida…sabes, esas que solo escuchas si dejas el disco hasta el final…

Alyson lo miro sin entender muy bien porque se preocupaba tanto por eso.

D: Veras…escribí una canción hace mucho, me gustaría ponerla, pero nadie sabe de esa canción…tendría que grabarla aparte…yo solo…

A: Porque tanto secretismo con la canción…para quién es? – Pregunto curiosa

David sonrió

D: Para Sian!

Alyson levanto el ceño.

A: Realmente no entiendo esa relación tan rara.

D: Hey! De rara nada! – Se molesto – Sinceramente me da igual que nadie la entienda…mientras ella y yo estemos bien!

A: No te enfades…no lo digo con maldad…es solo que, no sé…parecéis pareja a veces…

D: Conoces la diferencia entre un alma gemela y un alma compañera? - Pregunto de repente

A: No…

D: A las almas gemelas no siempre las encuentras, pasas de vida en vida buscándola y ella te busca a ti…pero no siempre conseguís encontraros…en cambio, las almas compañeras siempre están a tu lado, no importa quién seas o como seas en tus vidas…siempre caminaran juntas de la mano, siempre te ayudaran, siempre estarán cerca de ti… - Hiso una pausa para mirar a la chica – Para mí, Sian es mi alma compañera…y Sophie su alma gemela!

Alyson lo miro emocionada.

A: Que bonito! – Exclamo

El chico se encogió de hombros.

D: Por eso quiero hacer algo especial en el disco…un pequeño mensaje para ella…

A: Pues me parece genial, con eso de las almas me has convencido! – Sonrió con picardía – Y nosotros…que tipo de alma somos?

D: Umm…no sé…almas festivas?

A: Siiii…me encanta! – Grito sonriente

David empezó a reírse.

D: Anda…alma festiva…vamos a terminar con estás compras!

El chico paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica y siguieron el camino.

* * *

Sophie estaba acostada sobre su cama, con el móvil en la mano y una gran sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

Mensaje para Sian: Segura que no quieres que venga hoy? No notaras mi presencia! – Enviado

Mensaje de Sian: De eso nada señorita…y dudo que no note tu presencia! XD

A cada mensaje enviado, una sonrisa…y a cada mensaje recibido, una sonrisa aun mayor.

Pero aquel pequeño maratón textual se vio interrumpido por dos golpecitos en la puerta.

So: Pasa Rosie! – Grito sin levantarse de la cama

La puerta se abrió, pero para su sorpresa, no era Rosie, si no un pequeño de unos 6 añitos que entraba con una gran sonrisa.

So: Oh dios! Jack…que haces aquí? – Se levanto de la cama – Ven a darle un beso a tu hermana!

El pequeño no se hiso rogar y corrió a los brazos de Sophie, que lo levanto del suelo, llenando su mejilla de pequeños y sonoros besos. El pequeño reía a todo pulmón.

Ja: Para Sophie…ahahaha…para…

So: Que haces aquí pequeño monstruo? Viniste con papa? – Pregunto al mismo tiempo que lo dejaba de nuevo en el suelo.

Ja: Si…está en la cocina con Rosie… - Sophie se derretía con solo escuchar hablar a su hermanito.

So: Vamos entonces…te apetece un chocolate calentito?

Al niño se le ilumino la cara.

Ja: Siiiiii

So: Pues vamos… - Le tendió la mano al pequeño y este último la atrapo enseguida.

Salieron de la habitación…una vez abajo, Sophie se acerco a su padre sin que lo notase y lo beso dulcemente en la mejilla.

So: Buenos días papa! – Sonrió

- Sophie! – Se levanto de la silla y le regalo un tierno abrazo – Como estás? No sé nada de ti…andas perdida! – Le reprocho divertido

Ro: Perdida no…yo diría que idiotizada! – Bromeo

So: Rosie!

El padre las miro sin entender nada.

- Alguien me explica que pasa?

Ro: Sophie está enamorada! – Volvió a contar más de la cuenta

Sophie la fulminaba con la mirada, pero Rosie no prestaba atención y le tiro la lengua divertida.

- Ah sí? – Sonrió – Y quién es la afortunada? – Preguntó

Ro: Se llama Sian…es muy guapa! – Ahí dios…que no se calla.

So: Ya está bien, no? Deja de responder por mí! – Se quejo

- Veo que algunas cosas no cambian por aquí! - Dijo divertido

Ja: Soph… - El pequeño que seguía al lado de Sophie, tiraba de su camiseta, la chica miro hacía él – Y mi chocolate? – Pregunto con dulzura

So: Oh dios…se me olvidaba… - Le tendió la mano – Ven… - Miro a Rosie – Y tu calladita…ahora vengo!

Rosie rodo los ojos mientras que su padre sonreía.

* * *

David regresaba al departamento solo, Alyson se había quedado un poco más de tiempo, quería hacer un poco de shopping.

D: Rubia ya estoy en casa! – Grito

S: estoy en la habitación! – Grito también

El chico dejo las bolsas que traía en la cocina y camino hasta el cuarto de la rubia.

D: Que haces? – Pregunto desde el marco de la puerta

S: estoy buscando qué ponerme mañana – Respondió mientras seguía sacando ropa del armario…su cama estaba enterrada debajo de un montón de tela.

D: Que manía con querer vestirse bien…si al final vais a terminar sin nada! – Espeto divertido

S: Que gracioso! – Miro al chico – Y Alyson?

D: Se quedo haciendo shopping…yo paso! – Hiso una pausa – Te ayudo?

S: No gracias…si te escucho, mañana pareceré una prostituta! – Bromeo

D: Que exagera eres!

Sian tenía unos vaqueros en sus manos.

D: Esos me gustan! Te quedan muy bien! – El chico se acerco a la cama y atrapo una camisa negra – Y está camisa…estarás hermosa!

Sian sonrió.

S: Al final no tienes tan mal gusto! – Bromeo

D: Lo ves rubia…soy perfecto! – Sonrió

S: Por cierto…adivina quién vino hoy?

D: No sé… - No le gustaba mucho adivinar las cosas.

S: Ryan!

David se sorprendió.

D: En serio? Habéis hablado? – Pregunto sentándose sobre la cama

S: Si…estaba molesto porque no le conté lo de Sophie…pero ya le explique un poco la situación…se fue más tranquilo o al menos eso creo…no sé…estaba raro – Confesó

D: No me hagas mucho caso…pero creo que le gustas!

S: Qué? Tú también?

D: Quién más te lo ha dicho? – Pregunto

S: Maria…

David empezó a reírse.

D: Maria lo que tiene es que está celosa…ella se muere por Ryan, aunque algo de razón si que tiene…

S: Supongo que tendré que hablar con él, no? – Se sentó en la cama al lado del chico

D: Mejor no…que se puede enfadar…nunca se sabe cómo puede reaccionar…de todo modos mañana duermo en su casa, lo emborrachare y le sacare información! - Dijo divertido

S: Lo que faltaba…que te confiese todo y no te acuerdes al otro día!

D: No te preocupes rubia, tengo grabadora!

Sian lo golpeo en el hombro.

S: Imbécil! – Sonrió

…

Había llegado la noche y con ella aquellos pequeños nervios que nos invaden siempre al saber qué al otro día nos espera algo grande. En este caso, para la rubia, los nervios eran dobles…no solamente volvería a ver a Sophie…si no que tendrían su primera cita, dónde le pediría que sea su novia.

Todos hemos vivido momentos como ese, acostadas en la cama, mandando señales al cerebro para que se indigne a cerrar los ojos para poder dormir y la noche pase rápido…pero imposible, la mente está más activa que de costumbre, imaginando sin cesar momentos especiales que queremos vivir.

Una vuelta hacía la derecha, otra hacía la izquierda, otra vez la derecha, mirada rápida al despertador…son las 12 de la noche, suspiro…cerramos los ojos, los volvemos a abrir, miramos de nuevo el reloj…las 12h05…dios, 5 minutos! Solo han pasado 5 minutos! Quién no ha vivido eso? solo así podemos entender el estado de Sian y de seguramente Sophie alguno kilómetros más lejos.

Pero siempre existe algo que nos calma, que nos saca una sonrisa, que nos lleva a querer soñar lo antes posible…y para la rubia, ese algo llego bajo la forma de un mensaje de texto.

Mensaje de Sophie: Buenas noches…estoy deseando que la noche pasé rápidamente para verte de nuevo y poder besar esos labios que me vuelven loca…pero mientras tanto me contentare con poder soñarte 3 3 3

La sonrisa de Sian era inmensa.

Mensaje para Sophie: Buenas noche hermosa…intentare escaparme de mis sueños para encontrarte en los tuyos…besos 3

Y sin más, dejo el móvil sobre su mesita de noche y cerró los ojos sin borrar aquella inmensa sonrisa que la acompaño durante toda la noche…

"_Los que de corazón se quieren sólo con el corazón se hablan" (__Francisco de Quevedo__)_

**NA: Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios…me gusta saber lo que opináis! Este capitulo es algo banal…pero necesario…se acerca el gran día! El próximo será consagrado totalmente a la pareja! Y será sobre la cita! **

**Feliz Halloween a todos! =D**


	16. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15

La cita

09H00

Por fin había llegado el gran día, el día de la cita. Sian despertó por primera vez relativamente temprano, algo que sorprendió y divirtió a partes iguales a su amigo David. Después de un rápido desayuno y una pequeña ducha, la rubia comenzó los preparativos para su primera cita con Sophie.

Todo tenía que ser perfecto o al menos según su definición de la perfección…la morena llegaría en la tarde, sobre las 6…irían a su departamento, de dónde David y Alyson deberán estar muy lejos! Allí le tendrá preparada una romántica cena y luego irían a un karaoke…dónde por fin se declararía. Ese era el plan principal de la cita, pero como todos sabemos, las cosas no salen siempre exactamente de cómo las planeamos…

S: David? David? – Gritaba la rubia desde la cocina

El chico apareció con la toalla en la cintura y su cabello mojado.

D: Que pasa? Porque tantos gritos? – Se quejo mientras que con otra pequeña toalla se secaba la cabeza.

S: Lo siento…no sabía que estabas en la ducha… - Se le quedo mirando algunos segundos – Estás haciendo ejercicios?

David levanto las cejas.

D: No…porque?

S: Por nada…te ves más…cuadrado… - Sonrió

El chico sonrió.

D: Pues ya ves lo que te pierdes por cambiar de bando! – Bromeo – Aunque…Sophie está muy buena, seguro que ganas con el cambio! – Le guiño un ojo

S: No seas idiota!

D: Ya me callo…que querías?

S: Ah sí…puedes pasarte por la floristería antes de ir a casa de Ryan? Es que creo que no me dará tiempo a todo…

D: Claro…pero no entiendo que tanto lio…solo tienes que preparar una cena!

S: Tengo que hacer un montón de cosas! Preparar la cena, el salón, ir al karaoke, ducharme, vestirme e ir a buscar a Sophie! – Recitó a toda velocidad

David rodo los ojos y abandono la cocina.

D: Tanto jaleo para una cita…con lo fácil que sería llevársela simplemente a la cama! – Murmuro mientras se marchaba.

S: Que has dicho?

D: Nada…nada…

13H45

Sian se encontraba en la cocina, preparando la cena, quería tenerlo todo listo antes de que llegara Sophie.

S: No entiendo estos libros de receta…como se complican la vida…dios…mejor llamo y pido un chino o algo… - La rubia hablaba consigo misma mientras intentaba seguir la receta – No Sian! Tienes que terminar esto…seguro que te quedara riquísimo!

Sian seguía descifrando aquel libro qué en un principio parecía simple, unas lasañas con tomate…pero teniendo en cuenta que cocinar no es lo suyo…todo le parecía de otro mundo.

16H50

David entraba al departamento con un ramo de rosas amarillas, las dejaba sobre la mesa del salón.

D: rubia! Dónde andas? – Pregunto elevando un poco la voz

S: En el baño…ahora salgo…

El chico se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele, mientras esperaba a Sian. A penas pasaron unos minutos, cuando la rubia apareció.

S: Estoy nerviosa…dios…que estrés!

David la miraba divertido.

D: Ya terminaste esas lasañas? – Sian asintió – Que raro…

Sian frunció el ceño.

S: Raro porque?

D: No veo humo, ni nada quemado…es raro! – Al terminar su frase el chico empezó a reír – Es broma rubia!

S: Pues no tiene gracia! – Se quejo – Por cierto que haces aquí?

D: Traje tus flores…ahora me voy dónde Ryan, Alyson se quedo allí, están Maria y Oliver también…supongo que tenemos fiesta está noche! – Sonrió

S: Bien… - Miro la hora sobre el reloj encima de la tele – Dios…Sophie llega en una hora…voy a terminar de arreglarme y preparar la mesa…

El chico apago la tele y se levanto del sofá.

D: Necesitas ayuda? Puedo poner la mesa si quieres… - Se ofreció

S: En serio? No te molesta?

D: Claro que no rubia…venga, ve a arreglarte ya me ocupo yo del resto!

Sian le regalo una enorme sonrisa acompañada de un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

S: gracias! Eres el mejor! – Dijo mientras salía corriendo hacía su cuarto.

D: Lo sé! – Sonrió

18h00

Había llegado el momento, ese momento que pareció eterno para la rubia que se encontraba en la estación de trenes, mirando la hora cada dos segundos. Los nervios estaban presentes, aun más que durante toda aquella tarde. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios solo con pensar que Sophie no tardaría en llegar.

Y así fue, un tren aparecía en la vía número dos, Sian esperaba impaciente, viendo bajar la gente…cuando por fin apareció…Sophie bajaba deprisa de aquel tren y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios tras percibir a su rubia esperándola.

Sin poder aguantar más, sus piernas emprendieron una pequeña carrera deteniéndose justo frente a Sian. Solo una mirada de medio segundo, una sonrisa y sus labios se juntaban en un necesitado beso. Demasiado tiempo sin verse, demasiado tiempo sin sentirse…demasiado tiempo con aquella necesidad de volver a probar los labios de la otra…fue un beso tierno y lento, pero que demostraba cuanto se habían echado de menos…

So: Te extrañe! - Confeso con una sonrisa

S: Yo también te extrañe… - Le sonrió de vuelta – Vamos?

Sophie asintió recogiendo su bolso que había terminado en el suelo después de aquel efusivo beso, entrelazo su mano con la de la rubia y juntas caminaron hacía la salida.

18H20

20 minutos de trayecto fue lo que tardaron en llegar al departamento de Sian, las dos seguían agarradas de la mano, Sophie depositaba pequeñas caricias con su pulgar y Sian sentía aquella corriente eléctrica que solo el contacto de la piel de Sophie era capaz de provocarle.

La rubia introdujo la llave en la puerta y una vez abierta invito a la morena a pasar.

S: Bueno, ya estamos aquí…entra…

Sophie dio un paso hacia delante, soltando por primera vez la mano de la rubia.

So: Waouhhh…tu casa es preciosa…

S: Gracias…tampoco es para tanto, no olvides que vivo con David! – Bromeo

So: Por eso lo digo…no veo posters de chicas desnudas o video juegos rodando por el suelo…

S: Eso es porque no has visto su habitación! – Exclamo divertida – Bueno, puedes dejar tus cosas ahí… - Señalo el sofá – O si prefieres en mi cuarto…

So: Eso quiere decir que vamos a dormir juntas? – Pregunto seria

Sian se sorprendió por el tono.

S: Yo…eh…bueno, si quieres yo puedo dormir en la habitación de David, o…no sé…pensé… - Balbuceo

Sophie empezó a reírse.

So: Ahahaha es broma…te ves adorable cuando te pones nerviosa… - Se acerco a ella y beso sus labios – Realmente adorable…

S: Me asustaste! Venga…te voy a enseñar la casa…

La rubia avanzo por el pasillo seguida por Sophie que no dejaba de sonreír.

19H00

Después de una corta visita del departamento, las dos chicas se encontraban sentadas en el sofá, disfrutando de una copa de vino, mientras charlaban animadamente.

So: En serio? Ahahaha…cuando recibí el mensaje alucine, no podía dejar de reír…pero esto es…ahahaha Alyson está como una cabra!

S: Ya te digo…es buena gente pero tengo unas ganas que regrese ya a Newcastle!

So: Te entiendo! – Sonreía

S: Que te parece si cenamos? Tengo muchas sorpresas planeadas para nuestra cita…y quiero tener bastante tiempo para todo!

Sophie dejo su copa sobre la mesa frente al sofá y se acerco a Sian.

So: Me parece perfecto…pero antes quiero darte una cosa…

La morena atrapo su chaqueta y empezó a rebuscar algo en los bolsillos, cuando por fin lo encontró, saco una pequeña caja azul.

So: No te asustes, no son anillos! – Bromeo – Verás…a lo mejor te parezca algo raro lo que te voy a contar, pero para mí este regalo que te voy a hacer es algo importante…fue…fue gracias a él que abrí los ojos…

Torpemente Sophie abrió la cajita, dejando a la vista dos pequeños collares, uno con una piedrecita blanca y otra con una negra. Sian miraba el contenido de la caja sin entender muy bien lo que Sophie quería decirle.

So: Estás piedras me las dio David…el día que desperté contigo en el hotel…empezó a hablarme de un libro, "El Alquimista" – Sian abrió los ojos en grande, ahora empezaba a entenderlo todo – Y me dijo que estás piedras me ayudarían a encontrar el camino…

S: Urim y Tumim…ahora lo entiendo… - Murmuro

So: Sinceramente, cuando me las dio lo primero que pensé es que este chico estaba loco…pero al final tenía razón…los días siguientes no paraba de encontrarme con esas piedras cada vez que estaba pensando en ti…fue…fue así que decidí dejarlo con Carmen – Suspiro – Por eso las lleve a una joyería para transformarlas en collar, quiero que tengamos una cada una…como algo simbólico…algo que cada vez que lo veamos, recordemos que las señales existen…que nuestra historia es una prueba de ello… - Sonrió

S: Me encanta! – Exclamo emocionada – Me encanta! – Volvió a exclamar al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre Sophie para entregarle un apasionado beso, un beso que las llevo a caer sobre el sofá, Sophie de espalda a él y Sian sobre ella. El beso se fue profundizando, la rubia abrió ligeramente su boca incitando a Sophie a introducirse en ella…algo que no tardo en llevar acabo. Sus lenguas se acariciaban lentamente, disfrutando del sabor de la otra y sintiendo de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica.

Pero la rubia no contaba con aquella sensación que se apodero de ella, un intenso calor atravesó su cuerpo y una intensa excitación la llevo a pegar su cuerpo aun más a Sophie. Sian jamás había estado con una chica, jamás había sentido esas sensaciones, jamás su cuerpo había reaccionado de aquel modo.

Un movimiento inconsciente de Sophie, que seguía perdida en aquel beso, la llevo a posicionar una de sus piernas justo entre las de la rubia, golpeando sin querer aquel punto palpitante de Sian. Aquello provoco un intenso gemido por parte de la rubia, que comenzó a ser consciente de lo que pasaba…asustándose de repente y deteniendo aquel interminable beso…

Con la respiración aun agitada, las dos chicas se miraron en silencio.

S: De…deberíamos cenar…yo…yo también tengo algunas sorpresas para ti – Hablo con dificultad

Sophie pudo notar el estado de la chica y por esa razón no dijo nada.

So: Claro…estoy deseando disfrutar de nuestra cita! – Sonrió para calmar aquella pequeña tensión.

La rubia se levanto rápidamente y Sophie se reincorporo en el sofá.

S: Pues vamos…el chef está deseando saber nuestra opinión sobre sus lasañas al tomate… - Bromeo tímidamente

21H15

Después de aquel intenso momento que las dos vivieron en el sofá, las chicas cenaron tranquilamente, recuperando la complicidad del principio y disfrutando de la comida. Ahora mismo se encontraban en el postre, un postre simple, dos copas de helado de vainilla, con pepitas de chocolate y sirope de fresa.

So: Me gustaría conocer al chef…todo estaba riquísimo! - Dijo tomando su última cuchara de helado – Y la decoración de la mesa me encanto…las rosas amarillas son mis favoritas!

S: Lo sé! – Sonrió

So: Como que lo sabes? No recuerdo habértelo dicho… -La miro sorprendida

S: No lo hiciste…fue tu hermana!

So: Claro…bueno, entonces cuando voy a conocer al chef? - Volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa

S: Lo siento…pero el chef quiere guardar su anonimato…pero no te preocupes, le mandare tus felicitaciones!

Sophie se levanto sonriente, se acerco a Sian para entregarle un pequeño beso.

So: Pues entrégale esto también al chef! – Volvió a besarla

S: Umm…no…mejor me lo quedo para mí… - Puso sus manos en las mejillas de la chica y volvió a besarla – Mejor, voy a recoger…que aun tengo una sorpresa para ti…vamos a salir…

So: A salir? A dónde vamos?

S: A un karaoke! – Respondió sonriente

22H30

Al parecer, aquella noche el karaoke estaba bastante lleno, pero Sian lo tenía todo preparado, en la tarde la rubia había hablado con el dueño para asegurarse que tenían la canción que ella quería.

Habían llegado al lugar hace aproximadamente 1 hora, se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas cerca del escenario, disfrutando de los talentos que se animaban a cantar…aunque también se divertían con las actuaciones algo…desastrosas…

Sophie no entendía muy bien porque la rubia le había dicho que aquel lugar era una sorpresa, la chica nunca fue muy admiradora de los karaoke, solo esperaba que no la obligasen a cantar, eso sí que sería embarazoso! Pero ni por asomo se imaginaba los verdaderos planes de la rubia…

S: Que te parece el lugar? Te lo estás pasando bien? – Pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

So: Si…no está mal, no suelo frecuentar este tipo de bares, pero es divertido…

S: Pues creo que a partir de hoy eso cambiara! – Su sonrisa era cada vez más grande, aunque los nervios la comían por dentro.

De repente la rubia se levanto de su asiento, se acerco a Sophie susurrándole al oído.

S: No te muevas…llego la hora de tu sorpresa!

El tono de voz utilizado por la rubia hiso estremecer a Sophie, no entendía nada, pero sentir el aliento y aquel susurro cerca de su oído la llevo a sentir de nuevo un escalofrió…

Sin más, Sian se dirigió hacía el escenario para hablar con el DJ, que parecía bien conocer. El chico sonreía a todo lo que le contaba la rubia e asentía con la cabeza.

Sian atrapo el micrófono, sonriente, se situó al centro del escenario y miro hacía Sophie, que seguía desconcertada.

S: Buenas noches…mi nombre es Sian y está noche quiero cantarle una canción muy especial a una chica que se encuentro entre nosotros… - Hizo una pausa mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de la morena – A una chica que llego a mi vida por casualidad y que se convirtió en lo único que necesito para ser feliz…con esta canción quiero alcanzar esa felicidad…y pedirle por fin que sea mi chica!

Sophie abrió sus ojos al máximo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

Entre les publico se podía oír todo tipo de comentarios, desde "que bonito", "quién será la chica?" hasta "canta ya rubia!" solo Sophie permanecía en silencio, intentando retener las lagrimas salvajes que ya se amontonaban en sus ojos.

S: Bueno, no os hago esperar más… - Sian miro al DJ haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, para después volver a mirar a Sophie – Esto es para ti…

La música empezó a sonar, las primeras notas de "Hello", la canción de Lionel Richie se dejo oír en la sala y la dulce voy de Sian empezó a entonar las primeras palabras…

I've been alone with you inside my mind

(He estado a solas contigo dentro de mi mente)

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times

(Y en mis sueños he besado tus labios una y mil veces)

I sometimes see you pass outside my door

(A veces te veo pasar frente a mi puerta)

Hello, is it me you're looking for?

(Hola, me estás buscando?)

I can see it in your eyes, i can see it in your smile

(Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, puedo verlo en tu sonrisa)

You're all I've ever wanted, my arms are open wide 'Cause you know just what to say

(Eres todo lo que he querido, tengo los brazos abiertos, porque tú sabes qué decir)

And you know just what to do, and I want to tell you so much, I love you...

(Y sabes exactamente qué hacer, y quiero decirte cuanto, Te amo...)

Sophie dejo de controlar sus lágrimas salvajes, dejándolas caer lentamente por sus mejillas.

Nadie jamás había hecho algo tan hermoso y romántico por ella y la voz de Sian, dulce y potente a la vez la llevo hacía otro mundo, hacía otra realidad…

I long to see the sunlight in your hair

(Tengo muchos deseos de ver la luz del sol en tu pelo)

And tell you time and time again how much I care

(Y decirte una y otra vez lo mucho que me importas)

Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow

(A veces siento que mi corazón se desbordará)

Hello, I've just got to let you know

(Hola, yo sólo debo hacerte saber)

Sian cantaba como si nadie más en la sala existiera, sus ojos solo miraban a la morena, solo se concentraban en ella. Su corazón descontrolado latía cada vez más rápido, su cuerpo temblaba de pura felicidad al ver la emoción en los ojos de aquella chica que se había adueñado de todo su ser.

La canción llegaba a su final, Sian bajo lentamente del escenario, avanzo poco a poco hacía Sophie, deteniéndose justo en frente de ella y termino la última frase de aquella canción especial, que se convertiría sin lugar a dudas en SU canción…y con una gran sonrisa volvió a hablar…

S: Que me dices Sophie Webster…quieres ser mi chica?

Todos hemos escuchado decir alguna vez, que una mirada o un gesto valen más que mil palabras. A veces, cuando la situación se recarga con demasiados sentimientos o sensaciones, solemos perder nuestra voz o nuestro cerebro no siempre consigue encontrar las palabras justas…y eso era exactamente lo que le sucedía a Sophie.

Estaba allí sentada, mirando la hermosa sonrisa de aquella chica que la volvía loca, buscando en su mente la respuesta más corta y fácil del mundo "si"…pero sus labios no se movían y ningún sonido salía de ellos. Por esa razón se quedo en silencio, levantándose de golpe, atrapando el rostro de la rubia para regalarle el beso más hermoso, intenso y mágico que jamás en su vida había entregado…

Se podían oír aplausos, silbidos, se podían sentir sonrisas, murmuros…pero nada existía para ellas…

S: Eso es un sí? – Pregunto al separarse de la morena

Pero al parecer Sophie no estaba por la labor de hablar o puede que no pudiera…y por segunda vez, aquella respuesta nunca llego…o al menos no de forma verbal…pero sus labios volvieron a unirse, retomando aquel beso hermoso, intenso y mágico…porque a veces no hacen faltan las palabras para demostrar lo que sentimos…

00H15

Regresaron al departamento entre besos y sonrisas, agarradas de la mano, felices. Aquella noche había estado repleta de emociones, de sorpresas, de magia…ahora eran oficialmente novias, se pertenecían la una a la otra, no existían terceras personas, nada ni nadie podría separarlas…porque solo estaban ellas…

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue preparar unas copas, poner algo de música y sentarse en el sofá…era tarde…pero ninguna de las dos sentía la necesidad de dormir.

Sophie se acerco a Sian, apoyando su espalda contra el cuerpo de la rubia, está última la rodeo con un brazo, abrazándola con dulzura.

So: Ha sido hermoso…aun no me lo creo…tienes una voz muy bonita – Hablaba mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de la rubia.

S: Gracias…pero tampoco es para tanto, me gusta cantar…pero no podría hacerlo como David… - Admitió bebiendo un trago y dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

So: No estaría mal que hicieras un dúo con él… - Sonrió

S: Ya me lo han pedido varias veces, Ryan no deja de insistir.

Mientras charlaban, sus manos entrelazadas se regalaban caricias.

So: Pues deberías aceptar!

S: No sé…ya veremos…

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos, aunque al final, esos pensamientos eran los mismos para las dos. El contacto de sus pieles, las caricias, ese calor que desprendían sus cuerpos las llevaron a viajar, regresando a unas horas antes y volviendo a sentir aquella sensación vivida sobre aquel mismo sofá.

Sophie se fue girando lentamente para quedar frente a la rubia, perdiéndose por un instante en ese océano azul que se reflejaba en sus ojos…como si de una fuerza invisible se tratara, sus labios se fueron acercando poco a poco, capturando los de su chica.

Un beso lento, un beso dulce y sin prisas que fue tomando un rumbo desconocido en ese instante. El deseo se iba apoderando de ellas, Sian posiciono su mano en la nuca de la morena para atraerla aun más hacía ella y así poder profundizar el beso.

Sus lenguas bailaban al mismo compa, descubriendo lentamente cada parte de la otra. El calor inundaba aquella sala, dónde solo el sonido de una respiración agitada se dejaba oír. Sophie se dejo caer sobre el sofá, llevando sobre ella el cuerpo de la rubia.

Unas manos inquietas se movían sin control sobre cada sentimiento de ropa, levantando poco a poco la camiseta de Sian y así poder tocar por fin su piel.

La rubia comenzaba a sentir de nuevo aquella excitación que se apodero de ella horas antes, su intimidad comenzaba a palpitar, necesitando urgentemente ser aliviada.

Sophie abandonó los labios de su chica, para perderse en su cuello, besándolo, succionándolo y dejando pequeños mordiscos que comenzaban a enloquecer a la rubia, provocando que un fuerte suspiro o tal vez un gemido ahogado, saliera de su garganta. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer o como actuar, dejándose llevar por aquella necesidad de alivio, el cuerpo de Sian comenzó un movimiento rítmico sobre Sophie, creando una fricción entre los dos cuerpos.

Las dos sentían que no aguantarían mucho más, las dos sentían que cada parte de ellas necesitaba ser atendida. Sophie levanto ligeramente su rodilla, golpeando de golpe el centro de la rubia, que dejo escapar un sonoro gemido y abrió los ojos de repente, fijándolos en los de su chica…Sophie tenía la respiración agitada y sus manos descansaban en la parte baja de la espalda de Sian.

So: No puedo más…te…te necesito… - Susurro casi como un suspiro

Sian parecía muy nerviosa.

S: Soph…yo…yo nunca he estado con una chica… - Confeso

So: Bueno…para mí también es mi primera vez! – Sonrió acariciando la espalda de la chica

Sian la miro confusa.

S: Pero…pero tú estuviste con Carmen, no?

So: Si…pero será mi primera vez contigo…

Esa confesión derritió a la rubia que se lanzo automáticamente a sus labios, entregándole un beso que poco tenía que ver con los anteriores…

Aquella noche fue una noche especial para las dos, tuvieron su primera cita, se convirtieron oficialmente en novias e hicieron por primera vez el amor…esa noche se entregaron en cuerpo y en alma a la otra, sobre aquel sofá, en medio de aquel salón que fue el único testigo de un amor que solamente acababa de empezar…

"_Un mundo nace cuando dos se besan" (Octavio Paz)_

**NA: Siento mucho el retraso pero me costó un poquito escribir esté capitulo, demasiadas emociones que plasmar. Espero que os haya gustado, en mi Tumblr podéis escuchar la canción que Sian le canta a Sophie, no es la versión original, pero soy fan de Glee y me gusta más cantada por Lea Michele y Jonathan Groff. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar! Que tengáis un buen fin de semana! XD**


	17. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

Pervertido

Los primeros rayos de sol asomaban por la ventana, iluminando lentamente aquella cama dónde dos cuerpos desnudos, cubiertos por una fina sabana aun permanecían dormidos.

Después de una larga noche mágica repleta de primeras veces, las dos chicas decidieron abandonar el sofá para continuar sus demostraciones de amor en la habitación de la rubia. Allí permanecieron despiertas, entre besos, caricias y suspiros hasta altas horas de la madrugada, para caer lentamente en un profundo sueño.

Sian fue la primera en despertar, abriendo poco a poco los ojos y sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la morena junto al suyo. Aun permanecían abrazadas, como si durante la noche ninguna de las dos hubiera encontrado una posición más cómoda que aquella. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro pasiblemente dormido de su chica, qué apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras se abrazaba a su cintura.

S: Eres hermosa… - Susurro admirando a Sophie

Sin borrar su sonrisa, la rubia volvió a cerrar los ojos rememorando todo lo vivido la noche anterior. Todas las imágenes de aquellos momentos perfectos desfilaban en su mente, la cena, el karaoke, el "si quiero ser tu novia" que nunca llego de forma verbal, los besos, las caricias, esa sensación excitante que se apodero de ella sobre el sofá…el sofá…un mueble que seguramente se convertiría en su mueble favorito…los suspiros, los gemidos de puro placer, aquellos pequeños mordiscos que Sophie depositaba sobre su cuello…lo había hecho…había vivido su primera vez con una chica y si antes nunca se considero lesbiana cuando se sintió atraída por una chica, ahora mismo estaba segura que jamás volvería a estar con un hombre…bueno, ningún hombre ni ninguna chica que no sea Sophie…No, definitivamente Sian no era lesbiana…era Sophiesexual!

Mientras que la rubia seguía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa espectacular plasmada en sus labios, Sophie despertó a su turno, esbozando la misma sonrisa que acompañaba a Sian. Lentamente, la morena acerco su rostro al de la chica dejando un pequeño camino de besos sobre él, empezando por la frente, la mejilla, la mandíbula, la comisura de sus labios…para luego pararse a escasos milímetros de sus labios, allí permaneció algunos segundos, sintiendo el cálido aliento de la rubia y como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, sin poderlo evitar…sonrió.

S: Piensas besarme hoy? – Se quejo la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados y un tanto impaciente

So: No quería despertarte… - Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Sian abrió los ojos para mirarla.

S: Estoy despierta!

So: Lo sé… - Susurro antes de atrapar sus labios

Sophie movió ligeramente su cuerpo para posicionarlo sobre la rubia, entrelazando sus piernas. Sian situó sus manos en la espalda de la chica acariciando lentamente su piel.

S: Veo…que no tuviste...suficiente…a…noche… - Hablo con dificultad entre besos

So: Creo que nunca tendré suficiente de ti…

El beso que comenzó siendo dulce, se volvió rápidamente un beso apasionado, dónde los dos cuerpos desnudos ya empezaban a moverse frenéticamente, creando contacto en sus zonas intimas y provocando de nuevo una ola de calor.

Una vez más, la única melodía que se podía oír, eran los suspiros y gemidos que las dos chicas dejaban escapar. Los cuerpos comenzaban a volverse sudorosos, las respiraciones agitadas chocaban en el aire, los tambores del corazón resonaban a un ritmo bastante rápido. La mano de Sophie bajo lentamente hacía la intimidad de la rubia, acariciando cada centímetro de piel que pillaba en camino, hasta que por fin llego a su destino…acaricio la zona húmeda y palpitante, dibujando figuras invisibles con la punta de sus dedos. Sian hecho la cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que soltaba un ahogado gemido de placer.

So: Veo…que tu tampoco tuviste suficiente anoche… - Susurro con una voz ronca, algo que excito aun más a la rubia que seguía moviéndose al ritmo que marcaban los dedos de su novia.

Sian se sentía morir, los movimientos de la morena eran cada vez más rápidos y la rubia sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, cuando de repente…sin previo aviso, sintió como Sophie se introducía en ella.

S: Oh dios! – Grito

Sophie la miraba sonriente.

S: Más…más rápido…ca…casi estoy… - Susurro entre suspiros

La morena aumento el ritmo, hasta que pudo sentir como su novia se tensaba para luego terminar temblando…

S: Dios…Soph…dios… - Dijo con dificultad y con la respiración agitada

Sophie se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de la rubia, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón, unos latidos que se habían convertido en música celestial para sus oídos. Mientras que Sian intentaba recuperarse después de aquel increíble orgasmo matutino, Sophie disfrutaba del calor que le brindaba el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, hasta que está última, con un movimiento rápido y preciso, rodo sobre la cama quedando esta vez ella sobre la morena.

Sophie se vio sorprendida por la rapidez con la cual intercambiaron las posiciones, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la sonrisa traviesa que esbozaba la rubia.

S: Ahora me toca a mí… - Le susurro al oído de manera sensual – Prepárate para ver las estrellas en pleno día…

Sian empezó a besar despacio uno de los pechos de la morena, mientras que con la mano los acariciaba y manoseaba lentamente. Jugueteo durante algunos minutos sobre los pezones ya erigidos de su chica para luego descender poco a poco por sus abdominales…recubriéndolos de cálidos besos. El cuerpo de Sophie se levantaba ligeramente del colchón y pequeños suspiros salían de sus labios.

La rubia siguió su recorrido de besos, bajando lentamente…mientras que con una mano seguía acariciando uno de los pechos y con la otra bajaba e subía lo largo de su pierna, que abrió lentamente…posicionándose justo entre ellas.

Sian lanzo una rápida mirada hacía el rostro de la morena, que tenía los ojos cerrados…y sin esperar más hundió su cabeza en aquella zona caliente y húmeda.

Un primer gemido salió de la boca de Sophie al sentir los movimientos mágicos que la lengua de la rubia dibujaba.

So: Dios…si…sigue…dios! – Gritaba

Sian acelero el movimiento, mientras que añadía sus dedos para intensificar el placer, aumentando el ritmo circular y enloqueciendo por completo a la morena que sentía que faltaba poco para llegar a su clímax y ver aquellas estrellas que Sian le había prometido.

Y así fue, apenas unos minutos después, Sophie soltaba un gemido y su cuerpo se relajo chocando de nuevo contra el colchón. Con la respiración aun agitada y el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, Sophie tiro de la mano de la rubia, llevándola sobre ella para entregarle un merecido y necesitado beso.

So: Waouhhh ha sido…increíble… - Hablo para luego volver a besarla

Sian se separo lentamente de ella y se dejo caer a su lado con una sonrisa inmensa, la morena se acerco, posicionando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia y así, abrazadas y en silencio se quedaron algunos instantes.

S: Soph… - Susurro

So: Umm… - Contesto sin moverse

S: Te quiero!

Sophie levanto su cabeza de golpe, clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de la rubia.

So: Que…que has dicho? – Pregunto emocionada

Sian sonrió

S: He dicho que te quiero!

Otra sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Sophie, que no tardo ni medio segundo en lanzarse sobre la rubia para besarla.

So: Yo también te quiero!

* * *

David se encontraba sentado en la cocina de Ryan con una taza de café en las manos, aun estaba medio dormido, bostezando cada dos por tres. Ryan entro a su turno con la misma cara que su amigo.

Ry': Buenos días… - Dijo con pocos ánimos

David ni si quiera contesto, solo hiso un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Ryan atrapo otra taza de café, se sirvió un poco de café y se sentó frente a su amigo. Así permanecieron durante un tiempo, en silencio. Cada uno luchando por despertarse del todo. Algo que no tardo en ocurrir cuando el huracán Alyson apareció en la cocina.

A: Buenos días chicos! Que tal habéis dormido? Dios Ry' me encanta tu cama! Es diez veces mejor que la mía! He dormido genial! – Hablaba sonriente y en plena forma

David y Ryan se miraron

Ry': No sé cómo puedes estar con tanta adrenalina desde por la mañana…yo estoy muerto!

D: Y yo!

A: Ustedes son unos flojos!

Ry': Lo que tu digas! - Respondió bebiendo su café

David sonrió mientras que Alyson se servía un café.

D: No sé qué hora es…pero me gustaría irme ya a mi casa, quiero ducharme y dormir un rato más!

A: Dormir? Más? – Pregunto sentándose a su lado

D: Si! Más! – Saco el móvil de su bolsillo – Voy a llamar a Sian…

A: No creo que sea buena idea que la molestes, seguro que está ocupada – Dijo con una sonrisa picara

Ryan bajo la mirada algo molesto.

D: Me da igual…es mi casa también! – Contesto marcando el número

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos…nada. Colgó y volvió a intentarlo. Un tono, dos tonos…y porf in contestaron.

D: Joder rubia! Por fin!

_So: Soy Sophie…_

David empezó a sonreír.

D: Ah Soph…que tal? Dónde está mi rubia?

_So: Se está duchando…_

D: Genial…eso quiere decir que ya habéis terminado y podemos regresar, no?

Sophie se quedo algo cortada.

D: Soph? Sigues ahí?

_So: Si..si…supongo que si…_

D: Perfecto! Por cierto, que tal la cita? Te gusto el karaoke?

Sophie volvió a sorprenderse.

_So: Si…fue…fue muy romántico… - Dijo nerviosa_

D: Esa es mi rubia! Bueno…no te molesto más…ahora nos vemos…

_So: Vale…ciao…_

David colgó y miro sonriente a Alyson y Ryan.

D: Mi rubia es la mejor! La mejor! – Exclamo emocionado

Ry': Porque lo dices? Que te ha dicho…Sophie… - Pregunto nervioso

D: No me ha dicho nada…pero no hace falta, soy un experto y te puedo asegurar que esas dos han tenido sexo!

Ryan se tenso mientras que Alyson reía.

A: Podemos regresar entonces? Tengo que preparar mi maleta para mañana…

D: Claro… - Se quedo pensativo – Dios…mi rubia con otra chica…eso es tan sexy!

A: Eres un pervertido!

D: Otra! No soy un pervertido! No me digas que no te parece sexy!

A: Ya sabes que yo también he estado con chicas…claro que me parece sexy…pero no pongo esa cara de pervertido que tienes!

D: Como digas! Yo está noche voy a dormir como un bebe! – Dijo con una sonrisa

Ry': Bueno ya está bien, no? – Grito de repente sorprendiendo a los dos chicos

D: Que te pasa? – Se quejo

Ry': Nada! Deja de decir tonterías! – Se levanto y salió de la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de David y Alyson.

A: Que mosca le ha picado?

David se quedo en silencio dándose cuenta de la situación y maldiciéndose mentalmente por hablar siempre de más.

D: Está celoso…

* * *

En el departamento, Sian salía de la ducha con una sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció al ver el rostro serio de su chica.

S: Que te pasa? – Pregunto sentándose a su lado en el borde la cama

So: Ha llamado David…bien para acá…

S: Dios que prisas tienen! - Dijo sonriendo – Te…te molesta? – Pregunto al ver que seguía seria

So: No… - Hiso una pausa – Sian…David sabía lo que tenias preparado para la cita?

Sian se sorprendió por la pregunta.

S: Claro…es mi mejor amigo…siempre le cuento todo!

So: Ah…

S: Porque preguntas? Te ha dicho algo?

So: No…por nada…es que me pregunto qué tal el karaoke y me sorprendió… - Confeso

S: bueno, no veo el problema… - Dijo confusa

So: No es nada…no me hagas caso! – Sonrió – Bueno, me voy a duchar antes de que lleguen! – Se levanto y dejo un pequeño beso en los labios de la rubia, atrapo sus cosas y se fue a la ducha dejando a Sian confundida sobre la cama.

Sin querer darle importancia, Sian empezó a vestirse y se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Apenas tuvo tiempo de nada que la puerta del departamento se abrió y David entro con una mano tapándose los ojos.

D: Ya estoy aquí! Estáis visibles? – Gritaba divertido

S: No seas idiota!

David retiro la mano de sus ojos mirando a Sian.

D: Me encanta llegar a casa y ser recibido así…es tan acogedor! – Bromeo – Y Sophie? – Pregunto mientras lanzaba miradas a su alrededor.

S: Esta en la ducha! – Contesto regresando a la cocina

David se quito el abrigo dejándolo sobre el sofá y siguió a la rubia.

S: Y Alyson? Dónde está?

D: La deje en la estación de trenes, quería ver no se que de los horarios, no quiso que esperara con ella… - Se quedo en silencio sonriendo como un pervertido – Y tú rubia…que tal?

S: Bien! – Dijo como si nada y sin mirarlo mientras que preparaba el café.

D: Bien…bien o bien súper bien he tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida…después de David, claro está! – Bromeo

Sian disimulo una pequeña sonrisa.

S: Estoy perfectamente!

D: Vamos rubia…cuéntame algo! – Se quejo

S: Ni lo sueñes! Que te conozco!

David resoplo.

D: Que aburrida eres!

Sian se disponía a responder, pero Sophie apareció al mismo tiempo.

So: Ah…David, ya habéis llegado…y Alyson?

David no lo pudo evitar, al ver entrar a Sophie, ver como se acercaba a Sian para darle un pequeño beso…su imaginación se disparo, poniendo una cara extraña y quedándose en silencio. Las dos chicas le miraban para luego mirarse entre ellas.

S: Quieres dejar de imaginarte cosas! Pervertido! – Se quejo lanzándole un trozo de pan duro.

D: Hey! Rubia! Que agresiva!

S: Calla pervertido! – Bromeo lanzándole otro trozo.

David se levanto dirigiéndose hacia la rubia.

D: Ahora vas a ver quién es el pervertido! – Dijo antes de lanzarse sobre la chica y cayendo los dos al suelo mientras que David le hacía cosquillas.

S: Para…ahahaha…no, David! Para!

Sophie miraba la escena un tanto extraña, concia a los dos chicos, sabía que tenían una relación un tanto peculiar, pero no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar.

D: Quien es el pervertido…hein…quien? – Seguía con las cosquillas

S: Nadie…nadie! Ahahaha…para! – Suplicaba entre risas.

David sonrió victorioso y se levanto, ayudando a la rubia también.

D: Así esta mejor!

S: Idiota! – Le dio un divertido golpe en el hombro.

David no dijo nada, solo salió de la cocina con una sonrisa

D: Yo también te quiero rubia!

Sophie seguía en silencio. Sian dejo de reír, se acomodo bien la ropa y luego miro a Sophie.

S: Lo siento…es un PESADO! – Grito la última palabra para que David le oyera

So: Siempre es así? – Pregunto tímidamente

S: Lo que? Nosotros? – Sophie asintió – Si siempre, somos como dos niños…ya te íras acostumbrando! – Le dio un tierno beso sobre la nariz – Bueno…dime, que te apetece? Tostadas? Cereales? Café?

So: Umm café…tostadas y cereales! – Sonrió

Sian se acerco a ella y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos.

S: Veo que tienes hambre!

So: Me pregunto quién tendrá la culpa…

S: Sip…yo también!

Las dos se rieron para luego fundirse en un dulce beso.

D: Dios mío…yo esto lo he soñado! Me encanta! – Grito desde la puerta de la cocina.

Las dos chicas se separaron y miraron hacia David. Sian atrapo el rollo de papel de cocina y se lo lanzo a la cara.

S: Imbécil!

David consiguió esquivarlo y salió corriendo hacia el salón. Está vez, Sophie no pudo evitar sonreír, en el fondo le cae muy bien David., aunque a veces se sienta rara con la relación que mantiene con la rubia, ella confía en los dos.

So: Has pensado en mudarte? - Pregunto con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que volvía a su posición anterior, aunque está vez era ella quién rodeaba la cintura de la rubia.

S: Si…pero aun no lo tengo claro…qué está más lejos? La India o el Japón? – Bromeo

So: No sé…pero me voy contigo!

S: Eso espero! – Susurro mientras atrapaba dulcemente los labios de su chica.

"_La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas." (Aristóteles)_

**NA: Me tarde en actualizar lo siento…pero al fin conseguí terminar el capitulo! He leído algunos comentarios, sé que no hubo mucha acción en la cita…pero tiene sus razones, primero porque quería que quedase romántico y simple, fueron demasiadas cosas en un capitulo…y segundo, porque no se me da muy bien escribir esas escenas ahahaha, en este capitulo he puesto un poco de acción, pero no se qué tal ha quedado…ya me diréis! Gracias por leer y comentar! El próximo será "El apocalipsis zombie" XD**


	18. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17

Apocalipsis Zombie

Había trascurrido un mes desde que Sian le pidió a Sophie de ser su novia, un mes que había pasado bastante rápido, las chicas intentaban verse a menudo, una vez era Sian quien viajaba a Watford y otras Sophie quien se desplazaba a Londres. Allí pasaban fines de semanas repletos de citas románticas y de sexi alucinante, como la rubia lo describía.

Estaban en su mejor momento y eso era algo que nadie podía negar. Rosie tenía que aguantar horas y horas de discursos interminables por parte de su hermana, dónde esta última describía detalle a detalle lo maravillosa que era su chica. Y la misma situación ocurría con Sian y sus amigos, Maria y David eran las dos personas a las cuales más les contaba…porque su situación con Ryan seguía siendo algo extraña.

Pero este fin de semana nada ni nadie lo estropearía, era un gran día para su mejor amigo…era 15 de septiembre y David cumplía 25 años. El chico era un gran fanático de las películas de terror, por esa razón organizaron una fiesta de disfraces, todos los invitados tendrán que ir vestidos de algún personaje de miedo.

David opto por disfrazarse de zombie, llevaba meses enganchado a la serie Walking Dead y deseaba que llegara el día de la fiesta!

Sian también era admiradora de ese tipo de pelis, decidió vestirse de Alice en Resident Evil 1, no era ningún personaje de terror, pero la rubia quería divertirse con el hecho que su amigo iba de muerto viviente.

Sophie no sabía muy bien como disfrazarse, las pelis de miedo no eran lo suyo, por esa razón decidió utilizar un disfraz habitual: El de vampiro…o mejor dicho, vampiresa. La rubia estaba encantada, la chica se veía realmente muy sexy vestida así.

Toda la semana la rubia estuvo preparándolo todo para el gran día, acomodaron el departamento, compraron bebidas, comida, decoraciones…bueno, todo lo necesario para organizar una gran fiesta.

Y por fin llego el 15 de septiembre, eran las 10 de la mañana, Sian y Sophie desayunaban tranquilamente, mientras que David les contaba todo tipo de detalles sobre su disfraz. El chico se encontraba sentado sobre la encimera bebiendo su taza de café.

D: Lo tengo todo pensado, tengo las camisas rotas, pantalones con sangre…sangre falsa, claro…y después viene Maria para maquillarme! Dios qué emoción! Voy a ser un zombie! – Exclamo emocionado

Sophie miro a Sian algo seria.

So: En serio está feliz por vestirse de zombie? – Le pregunto a la rubia

Sian sonrió.

S: Ni te lo imaginas…leva meses enganchado a la serie esa, la de Walking Dead, a cada vez que acaba un capitulo se encierra en su habitación para preparar una defensa en caso de apocalipsis zombie!

Sophie empezó a reírse y miro al chico.

So: Un apocalipsis zombie…cada día estas más loco! – Reía

D: Tú ríete! Ya verás cuando ocurra…yo seré el único superviviente, yo y mi rubia claro…no quiero dejarla contigo cuando te conviertas en caminante! – Espeto divertido

So: Tú lo que quieres es que me coman para quedarte con mi novia! – Bromeo

D: Claro morena…habrá que reproducirse para salvar la humanidad! – Le siguió el juego

Sian observaba la situación, Sophie y David se llevaban bastante bien, siempre se atacaban o bromeaban juntos, aunque la mayoría del tiempo siempre la metían a ella en medio.

So: De eso nada! Primero te comerán a ti…de eso me encargare personalmente!

D: Imposible! Lo tengo todo pensado! Sé cómo sobrevivir!

S: En serio estáis debatiendo sobre un apocalipsis zombie? Esto es increíble! – Se levanto de su silla para dejar su tasa en el fregadero.

D: Ten cuidado rubia, que a lo mejor nos deshacemos de ti y me quedo con la morena! – Le guiño un ojo a Sophie

S: Déjate de tonterías y termina de desayunar, tenemos que preparar el salón!

D: A sus ordenes capitana! – Espeto divertido

Sian sonrió, su amigo era un payaso.

* * *

La tarde había pasado bastante rápido, habían preparado el salón quitando algunos muebles y así tener más espacio, prepararon las mesas con las bebidas y aperitivos, sándwiches y todo tipo de comida rápida. En un rincón instalaron el reproductor de música y los discos, también arreglaron un poco las habitaciones, seguramente más de uno dormiría allí…

Ahora David se encontraba recogiendo un poco su cuarto para poder poner algunas colchonetas en el suelo, mientras que las chicas terminaban de preparar cosas para comer. Sian lanzo una mirada rápida al reloj que marcaban las 18h25 y sonrió.

S: Solo faltan 5 minutos… - Susurro

So: 5 minutos para qué? – Pregunto

S: David nació a las seis y media de la tarde, por eso no le felicite está mañana, siempre lo hago a esta hora!

So: Ya me parecía raro que no lo felicitaras, pensé que querías hacerlo en la fiesta… - Dijo mientras rellenaba los pequeños sándwiches

S: Digamos que es nuestra tradición, en mi cumpleaños es lo mismo…solo me felicita a la hora en qué naci…

Sophie sonrió dejando el pan sobre la mesa y acercándose a Sian que estaba de espaldas a ella, paso sus manos por la cintura de la rubia y apoyo la barbilla en su hombro.

So: Yo también puedo entrar en la tradición? – Pregunto dulcemente

Sian giro ligeramente la cabeza para poder sentir la mejilla de Sophie contra la suya.

S: Tú puedes entrar dónde quieras! – Afirmo de manera seductora

So: Umm…dónde yo quiera? – Susurro al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mano por los abdominales de la rubia.

Sian dejo escapar un suspiro hasta que tomo consciencia de que se encontraban en medio de la cocina con David cerca, aunque el chico estaría feliz de descubrirlas así! Con un movimiento rápido, Sian se dio la vuelta quedando frente a la morena.

S: Que manía con provocarme… - Susurro con una sonrisa

So: La culpa es tuya por ser tan irresistible… - Dijo como un suspiro antes de atrapar los labios de la rubia – Pero de esta noche no te escapas – Volvió a besarla – Umm…vamos…vamos a felicitarlo…

Sian miro la hora un tanto frustrada por tener que detener aquel momento.

S: Y si retrasamos todos los relojes?

Sophie sonrió

So: Demasiado tarde!

Sian resoplo.

S: Bueno…vamos entonces…

Las dos chicas salieron de la cocina y caminaron hasta la habitación del chico, David se encontraba haciendo la cama, de espaladas a la puerta. En el rostro de la rubia se dibujo una traviesa sonrisa y sin previo aviso, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Sophie, comenzó una carrera y se lanzo sobre David cayendo los dos sobre la cama.

S: Cumpleaños feliz! Cumpleaños feliz! Te deseamos todos…cumpleaños feliz! – Canturreó divertida mientras que seguía sobre el chico molestándolo.

D: Ahahaha rubia…como que no te veo nunca venir?

S: Porque soy la mejor! – Bromeo

Los dos chicos dejaron de forcejear y se levantaron de la cama sonriente, Sophie se acerco a David.

So: Bueno, felicidades…otra vez… - Sophie ya lo había felicitado en la mañana.

D: Gracias morena! – Le abrazo

Cuando se separaron los dos se giraron hacía la rubia, pero ya no estaba ahí.

D: Dónde se ha ido? – Pregunto sorprendido, el abrazo apenas había durado algunos segundos.

So: Ni idea…

En ese momento Sian apareció de nuevo muy sonriente con un paquete entre sus manos y se lo tendió a su amigo.

S: Felicidades!

David abrió rápidamente el regalo con una gran sonrisa.

D: Waouhhh esto es genial! - Exclamo mientras observaba los 5 DVD's que se encontraban dentro del paquete.

S: He elegido los mejores! Porque sé que tendré que verlas contigo! – Bromeo

El chico sonreía aun más.

D: 28 días después, el amanecer de los muertos, el diario de los muertos, REC y Dead Set…dios me encanta! – Dijo emocionado lanzándose a los brazos de sus amiga – Gracias!

Sophie los miraba frunciendo el ceño.

So: En serio le has regalado películas de zombies? Beurk! – Dijo un tanto divertida.

S: No son solo pelis de zombies…son las mejores! Y no pongas esa cara que tú también tendrás que verlas con nosotros!

So: Ni hablar! – Se negó

Sian sonrió y se acerco a ella, le agarro por la cintura, tiró de la morena pegándola a sus cuerpo y entregándole un apasionado beso, bajo la atenta mirada de David.

So: Umm…bueno…puedo ver una o dos…

S: Solo una o dos? – Pregunto para luego besarla de nuevo

So: Bueno…las veré con ustedes! – Volvió a besarla

D: Esto es el mejor regalo de mi vida! – Exclamo con una tonta sonrisa, mirando a las dos chicas – Quiero un trío!

Sian se separo rápidamente de su chica y miro a David con el ceño fruncido.

S: Ni lo sueñes! Pervertido!

David rodo los ojos.

D: Otra vez!

* * *

Había llegado la hora de la fiesta, todo estaba listo y los primeros invitados comenzaron a llegar. Primero fueron Mike y Oliver que iban disfrazados de Freddy Krueger y Jason X. luego aparecieron Rosie y Jason…una aparición que dejo petrificada a Sian, porque el chico llego vestido del payaso de "It". Rosie opto por algo menos terrorífico, una bruja…no sabían muy bien de qué película, seguramente pensó que sería una fiesta como hallowenn! Más tarde llegaron Maria y Ryan, la chica había ayudado a David en la tarde con el maquillaje pero regreso a su casa para prepararse…iba de niña del exorcista…mientras que Ryan vestía un traje de vampiro muy estilo dracula…algo que hizo sonreír a David, porque Sophie también estaba disfrazada de vampiro, bueno…vampiresa.

Por fin estaban todos y la fiesta comenzó de manera animada. La rubia se veía espectacular con su vestido rojo y sus botas negras, para aquellos que no conocían el personaje de Alice, seguramente pensarían que Sian no estaba disfrazada, pero para el resto, era realmente un disfraz conseguido, sin mencionar que se veía condenadamente sexy!

Sian y David se encontraban cerca de la mesa dónde estaban las bebidas, charlando animadamente con Mike y Oliver. Mientras que Sophie estaba sentada junto a Rosie, aunque su mirada se desviaba cada dos por tres hacía su chica. La mente de la morena viajaba sin cesar, imaginando todo tipo de escenas calientes dónde la rubia era la protagonista. Ese vestido rojo, esas botas…dios…Sophie deseaba que terminara ya aquella fiesta que apenas comenzaba.

Ro: No la mires tanto, la vas a desgastar! – Le susurro divertida

So: Que? – Pregunto mirando a su hermana

Ro: Estás babeando! – Bromeo, para luego mirar hacía la rubia – Aunque te entiendo, está realmente sexy! Por cierto…de que va vestida?

So: De Alice!

Rosie la miro sorprendida.

Ro: No recuerdo haberla visto vestida así en la peli… - Dijo pensativa

So: Si…en la primera entrega al parecer… - Claro, Sophie tampoco la había visto, aunque a partir de ahora sería una de sus favoritas.

Ro: Solo recuerdo el vestido azul…

Sophie miro a su hermana con una ceja levantada.

So: Rosie…de que película estás hablando?

Ro: Pues de esa…Alice en el país de las maravillas – Dijo como si fuera evidente.

Sophie estallo en una carcajada mientras que Rosie la miraba sin entender nada.

Ro: Porque te ríes?

So: Alice en el país de las maravillas…ahahaha…en serio? – No podía parar de reír

Ro: Pues no le veo la broma! – Se quejo

So: Por dios Rosie…es una fiesta de peli de miedo…que pinta Alicia aquí?

Ro: Pues no te creas…la cara del sombrerero me da miedo! Y la reina esa de cabeza enorme también! – Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras que Sophie seguía riendo

So: Eres increíble! Ahahaha…no, va vestida de Alice en Resident Evil, esa peli de zombies…

Ro: No la he visto!

So: Ni yo! – Volvió a mirar hacía la rubia – Pero pienso verla pronto!

…

La conversación entre David, Sian, Mike y Oliver no era muy diferente a la de las dos hermanas, los chicos halagaban sin pudor a la morena y a su disfraz de vampiresa.

Mi: Dios…tu chica esta tremenda!

O: Ni que lo digas…me cruzo con un vampiro así y le dejo que me coma enterito! – Bromeo

S: Ya basta no, os recuerdo que estáis hablando de mi novia! – Se quejo mirando seria a los dos chicos.

David pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sian.

D: No te enfades rubia…solo dicen la verdad! – Le dio un beso en la mejilla – Aunque tú estás más sexy! – Le guiño un ojo

Sian sonrió para luego zafarse del abrazo.

S: No te acerques a mi…que te veo venir, aun no ha llegado el día en qué Alice sea devorada por un zombie!

D: Y veremos rubia! Tengo toda la noche para infectarte! – Bromeo

S: No lo conseguirás! Soy intocable!

D: Ya veremos! Ya veremos… - Sonrió

Unos metros más atrás, Ryan y Maria discutían, mientras disfrutaban de una copa con un liquido rojizo, la chica no paraba de hablar, pero Ryan no parecía prestarle atención, solo miraba de manera extraña hacía la rubia y David.

Ma: Ry'! No me escuchas! – Se quejo – Deja ya de mirar a Sian! Me tienes jarta!

Ry': Que dices? Yo no miro a nadie!

Ma: Claro…tú te crees que soy tonta! – Frunció el ceño – Supéralo ya, Sian está con Sophie y están muy enamoradas!

Ry': Que pesada! Qué a mí no me gusta Sian! deja ya de decir tonterías! – Se defendió, aunque no sonaba muy convencido

Ma: Lo que tu digas…pero déjame decirte una cosa, te estás torturando para nada…Sian te considera uno de sus mejores amigos y nunca tendrás una oportunidad con ella…deberías abrir los ojos de una vez y fijarte más en tu alrededor…porque te sorprenderías! – Dijo molesta antes de marcharse y dejar al chico solo.

Ruan bebió su copa de un solo trago y se marcho para servirse otra.

…

Iban pasando las horas y la fiesta se ponía cada vez mejor, la música resonaba en todo el departamento, las botellas disminuían a gran velocidad, todos se divertían.

Sian y Sophie se habían unido al concurso de chupitos que David y Mike habían improvisado. El juego consistía en beber 5 shots de tequila lo más rápido posible…algo estúpido…pero divertido en ese momento. Todo había empezado por un comentario de Oliver, que afirmaba que las chicas tardaban más, porque a cada trago se atragantaban poniendo cara de asco….y Sian quiso demostrarle que aquello era falso.

Así empezó aquel estúpido concurso. Sophie y Sian estaban sentadas frente a David y Mike, cada uno con 5 shots de tequila delante. Cuando Oliver dio el visto bueno, los 4 chicos comenzaron a beber lo más rápido posible…pero para la sorpresa del chico…no fueron ni David ni Mike quién ganaron…si no Sophie, que terminó los 5 chupitos en un tiempo record!

O: Dios…increíble! – exclamo sorprendido

Mi: Que fatiga… - Dijo tras terminar el último shots

David sonreía acercándose a la rubia

D: Tu novia es lo máximo!

S: Lo sé! – Respondió orgullosa

So: Y ahora qué Oliver? – Sonreía

O: Tú ganas vampiresa!

Sophie se giro hacía Sian para besarla.

So: Hemos ganado!

S: Eres la mejor! – La beso de nuevo – Te quiero…

La sonrisa de Sophie se hizo más grande aún, cada vez que escuchaba un "te quiero" salir de los labios de la rubia no podía evitar sonreír como tonta enamorada.

So: Y yo! – Un último beso para el camino.

Mike se acerco a David sin quitar su mirada de las dos chicas.

Mi: Esto sí que es caliente! Qué suerte tienes amigo! – Susurro

D: Ni que lo digas Mike! – Sonrió mirándolas.

…

Ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana, todos estaban ya bastante bebidos, pero seguían festejando. Sophie se sentó en uno de los sillones, estaba cansada y algo borracha, deseando que acabara todo para poder dormir con su chica, aunque no estaba segura que aquello sería pronto, la rubia parecía en plena forma bailando en medio del salón junto a Maria y Rosie.

Mientras que la morena seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, Ryan se acerco a ella, sentándose a su lado, algo que sorprendió a Sophie. El chico parecía bastante borracho, apenas se aguantaba de pie.

Ry': Hola…

Sophie sonrió.

So: Hola…

Ry': Qué? Descansando?

So: Si… - Sophie no sabía muy bien como hablar con él, el chico siempre marcaba sus distancias con ella, pero la morena no sabía el porqué.

Ryan desvió su mirada hacía Sian, que bailaba al ritmo de la música y vio como David se acercaba despacio a ella por atrás, Sophie también observaba la escena. Sin previo aviso, David se abalanzo sobre la rubia, atrapándola por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo y le mordió ligeramente el cuello mientras que Sian no dejaba de reírse.

Ry': Siempre están igual! Son tal para cual…nunca entendí esa relación que tienes, dicen que son amigos pero se comportan como pareja! – Dijo mirando a los dos chicos, Sophie permanecía en silencio

Ry': Te admiro… - Confeso de repente

Sophie miro hacía él.

So: Porque?

Ry': Yo no podría estar con alguien que vive con un chico que fue su amante…nunca han sido pareja, pero siempre desaparecían los dos en medio de las fiestas… - Miro a la morena – Ya sabes…

Sophie fruncía los ceños sin entender muy bien porque Ryan le estaba contando todo eso.

So: No sé por qué me dices todo esto! – Dijo molesta, las palabras de Ryan comenzaban a preocuparla, añadiendo el comportamiento que David y Sian estaban teniendo no ayudaba.

Ry': No estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad! Sian ha tenido más parejas, pero al final siempre regresaba hacía David…yo creo que se aman, pero ninguno de los dos se da cuenta.

Sophie empezaba a sentirse mal y si el chico tenía razón? y si David y Sian sentían algo más que aquella amistad especial de la cual presumían? Y si Sian en realidad estaba enamorada de él? Las dudas comenzaron a instalarse en su interior mientras observaba como el chico y la rubia forcejeaban riendo en medio del salón. Ryan lo había hecho apropósito, por muy borracha que estuviese, él sabía muy bien que entre David y Sian solo existía una hermosa amistad, especial cierto, pero solo era amistad.

…

Sian y David ajenos a aquella conversación, seguían riéndose.

D: Lo conseguí! He infectado a Alice! Soy el mejor zombie de la historia!

S: Idiota! Tengo el anti-virus…encima no vale, has esperado a que este borracha…así no me puedo defender!

D: De eso nada rubia! Te mordí! Te infecté! Yo he ganado!

S: Eso quiere decir que me convertiré en zombie ahora? – Bromeo

D: Sip…y podrás comerte a Sophie enterita! – Dijo guiñándole un ojo

Ro: Arrg cállate…no quiero saber lo que mi hermana hace con su novia!

D: Segura? Porque te aseguro que es… - El chico no pudo terminar porque recibió un codazo de la rubia.

S: Te quieres callar!

David sonrió para luego lanzarse de nuevo sobre ella, atrapando y bloqueándole los brazos en la espalda y mordiendo de nuevo su cuello.

D: Estás muertas Alice!

S: Ahahaha para idiota! Me haces cosquillas! – Se quejaba

D: Esto es el apocalipsis… - Se alejo de la rubia y miro hacía Maria y Rosie – Ahora vosotras! – Corrió hacía ellas, pero solo consiguió atrapar a Maria – Llego el apocalipsis! Os voy a comer a todos! – Gritaba divertido

Ro: Este chico no está bien! – Dijo escondida tras la espalda de Sian

S: Lo sé…está muy loco! – Sonreía

Ro: Por cierto, que le pasa a mi hermana?

La rubia se sorprendió, a Sophie no le pasaba nada que ella supiera, busco a su chica con la mirada y la vio sentada junto a Ryan, el chico le hablaba, pero ella tenía el rostro serio, medio triste y la mirada clavada en ella. Sian enseguida se dio cuenta que Ryan tenía algo que ver.

S: Mierda! – Exclamo seria

Ro: Que pasa?

S: Que David tiene razón…se acerca el apocalipsis!

"_De lo que tengo miedo es de tu miedo" (__William Shakespeare__)_

**NA: Aquí está el nuevo capitulo, tengo problemas con mi PC y me esta costando poder escribir...pero lo conseguí, espero que os guste! Gracias por los comentarios! XD**_  
_


	19. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18

Lo siento

La mañana amaneció apocalíptica en todos los sentidos, el departamento era un caos, botellas vacías por todas partes, gente durmiendo en cualquier lugar y una rubia medio en coma sobre el sofá acompañada de su amigo David.

Después de la conversación que Sophie tuvo con Ryan, la morena ignoro completamente a Sian, su chica no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, solo sabía que Ryan tenía algo que ver. Intento hablar con ella durante toda la noche, pero Sophie siempre la esquivaba.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir o mejor dicho, cuando todos estaban muertos o completamente borrachos, Sophie le pidió permiso a David para dormir en su habitación con su hermana y Jason, el chico no parecía entender nada a la situación, pero en su estado tampoco lo pensó mucho y acepto. En el cuarto de la rubia, la cama fue ocupada por Maria y Oliver, mientras que Ryan y Mike instalaron unos colchones en el suelo en medio del salón.

Al no tener ningún lugar para dormir, David y Sian siguieron bebiendo sobre el sofá hasta qué el sueño los venció.

Sian se encontraba estirada a lo largo y David tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la rubia. La primera en despertar fue Maria, la chica no había bebido tanto como los demás. Se levanto de la cama y se fue al baño para desperezarse un poco, luego se dirigió al salón. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el desastre que se presentaba ante ella y sobre todo por la posición algo incomoda en la cual dormía David.

Co sumo cuidado, esquivando los cadáveres de las botellas, se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar un poco de café, una cocina que estaba igual de destrozada que el salón.

Ma: Dios…que desastre! – Susurro al entrar

Se acerco a la cafetera y empezó a prepararla. En ese instante Sophie apareció en la cocina con cara de pocos amigos.

So: Buenos días… - Dijo seria

Ma: Buenos días…vaya cara, quieres una pastilla para la resaca? – Le ofreció amablemente

So: No gracias! – Lanzo una mirada hacia el salón, para luego sentarse en una silla, Maria la observaba.

Ma: Te pasa algo?

So: No…

Ma: Te peleaste con Sian? Porque no habéis juntas?

Sophie resoplo frustrada mirando de nuevo hacía el salón dónde se podía percibir a la rubia y a David aun dormidos.

So: No es nada… - Dijo sin mirarla

Maria seguía de pie cerca de la cafetera, se acerco a Sophie sentándose a su lado.

Ma: No te creo…venga cuéntame, que ha pasado?

Sophie suspiro, no le apetecía para nada hablar del tema o puede que tuviera miedo que una segunda persona le confirmara las palabras de Ryan, tenía miedo de darse cuenta que la rubia en realidad a quién quería era a David…aunque ella misma no lo supiera aun.

Sophie miro de nuevo hacía el sofá, Maria siguió su mirada y enseguida lo entendió todo.

Ma: No estés celosa…ellos solo son amigos! – Afirmo

Sophie miro rápidamente hacía ella.

So: Porque dices eso?

Ma: No soy tonta…no dejas de mirar hacía el salón y no creo que estés buscando a Ryan ni a Mike!

Sophie se quedo en silencio.

Ma: Conozco a Sian y David desde hace mucho, sé muy bien el tipo de relación que tienen, aunque no siempre la comparta….pero te puedo asegurar que no tienes nada que temer, Sian está completamente enamorada de ti…y David es vuestro primer fan! – Bromeo consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa a la morena – Sé que a veces pueden parecer algo más que amigos, pero no es el caso…ellos se adoran, David ha tenido momentos muy difíciles en su familia…y Sian estuvo siempre con él…tienen un vinculo especial….

Sophie comenzaba a sentirse mal por haber tratado así a la rubia, por haberse dejado llevar por sus miedos. En realidad, si ella está con Sian es un poco gracias a David, él siempre las ha apoyado. Primero en Italia y después aquí, el día del festival.

So: Soy una idiota! – Se lamento – No debí escucharlo…

Maria frunció el ceño.

Ma: Escuchar a quien? – Pregunto

So: A Ryan! – Volvió a lamentarse

Maria se sorprendió

Ma: A Ryan? Que te ha dicho exactamente?

So: Anoche se sentó conmigo y empezó a decirme un montón de cosas sobre Sian y David, qué los dos estaban enamorados pero que no se daban cuenta…que siempre terminan por volver el uno hacía el otro…

Maria se levanto de repente de la silla con cara de enfado.

Ma: Esto es increíble! Será hijo de puta!

Sophie miraba a la chica algo confundida, no entendía nada.

So: Que…que pasa?

Ma: Pasa que Ryan se ha pasado tres pueblos, para que cuando despierte me va a oír! – Dijo con rabia

So: Maria…no entiendo nada!

La chica suspiro y volvió a sentarse, tal vez no estaría mal contarle a Sophie lo que pasaba.

Ma: Mira Soph…no le hagas caso a Ryan, encima él mejor que nadie conoce la relación que tienen, él conoce a David desde que son niños!

Ma: Lo que pasa es que es un imbécil celoso!

So: Celoso? – Cada vez estaba más confundida

Ma: Si…Ryan está enamorado de Sian! – Confeso al fin

Sophie abrió los ojos en grande, ahora todo tenía sentido.

So: Pero… - Maria la interrumpió

Ma: Pero nada…tú no le hagas caso, aunque no estuvieras con Sian, Ryan no tendría ninguna oportunidad! – Exclamo segura – Para ella es como su hermano…

So: Pero no entiendo…qué pasa con David?

Ma: Ry' y David se conocen desde niños como te dije y bueno, él ha sido testigo de la relación especial que tiene con Sian…por eso sabe muy bien que ellos no están enamorados, siempre pensó que podría tener una oportunidad…pero de repente apareces tú – Sonrió – Tienes a la rubia completamente loca! Y por eso Ryan está actuando así, se da cuenta que ha perdido toda posibilidad!

Sophie suspiro frustrada mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus manos.

So: Dios…soy una idiota, yo tratando mal a Sian toda la noche, al pobre!

Ma: No es culpa tuya…la rubia no estará enfadada, no te preocupes!

So: Seguro?

Ma: Si! – Sonrió – Bueno, un café? – Pregunto al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

So: Gracias!

Maria volvió a sonreírle mientras servía dos cafés.

* * *

Algunos metros más lejos, David comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, removiéndose en su sitio un tanto incomodo.

D: Dios…que dolor de cabeza! – Exclamo mientras intentaba reincorporarse.

El chico apoyo sus manos en las piernas de la rubia para poder levantarse y despertó a Sian que sin abrir los ojos gruño.

D: Lo siento… - Susurro ya una vez de pie, la rubia se dio la vuelta en el sofá e siguió durmiendo – No vuelvo a beber en mi vida!

David se agarraba la cabeza mirando a su alrededor, Ryan y Mike seguían durmiendo sobre el colchón rodeados de botellas vacías, el chico suspiró y se marcho a la cocina dónde se encontró con Maria y Sophie. David tenía todo el maquillaje corrido, su cara era un desastre.

D: Buenos días chicas… - Dijo con los ojos entre abiertos.

So y Ma: Buenos días!

Ma: Café? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

David no contesto, se fue directamente hacía el mueble y saco una pequeña caja.

D: No…aspirinas!

Ma: Ahahaha eso te pasa por beber tanto! Por dios…no queda ni una botella viva!

D: Era mi cumpleaños! – Se defendió mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

Ma: Y?

D: Pues que puedo beber!

Sophie permanecía en silencio, observando los movimientos del chico, se sentía culpable por haber evitado a la rubia, no tenía derecho de dudar de David.

El chico se tomo la pastilla y se sentó con ellas en la mesa mirando a Maria.

D: Ahora si…ya puedes ofrecerme un café… - Dijo con un intento de sonrisa

Maria por su parte si le regalo una enorme sonrisa, se levanto y le sirvió una taza de café.

Ma: Toma…a ver si te despierta!

D: No creo…pero gracias! – Miro a Sophie – Que tal? Dormiste bien? No era muy demasiada pequeña la cama para los 3?

So: No…todo bien…

D: Yo he dormido fatal! - Se quejo

Ma: Me lo imagino, vaya posición más rara tenías! La pobre Sian estría aplastada! – Bromeo

D: De eso nada…mi rubia habrá dormido estupendamente…cogía todo el sofá!

Mara reía por las caras extrañas que David ponía. Pero de repente Sophie habló sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.

So: Lo siento mucho!

David miro hacía ella sin entender porque se disculpaba.

D: Me has hecho algo? Porque si fue así no te preocupes, no me acuerdo de nada! – Sophie sonrió

So: Eres un payaso!

Se levanto de su asiento acercándose a David y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego salir de la cocina sin decir nada más, David se quedo sorprendido y miro a Maria.

D: Y ese beso? Qué pasa? no entiendo nada!

Ma: Cosas nuestras! – Respondió sonriente viendo como Sophie se acercaba al sofá…

* * *

Sophie se acerco despacio al sofá dónde se encontraba durmiendo la rubia, estaba hecha una bolita, la morena sonrió…se sentó a un lado y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza dulcemente.

So: Soy una estúpida… - Susurro – Pero tengo tanto miedo de perderte…

Sian se removió un poco, pero sin despertar. Sophie se quito los zapatos y en el pequeño espacio que quedaba libre se acostó, quedando las dos a lo largo del sofá, la rubia de espaldas a ella. la morena le abrazo por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al de su novia y dejando un dulce beso sobre su cuello.

So: Te quiero tanto… - Susurro de nuevo

Sian entrelazo sus dedos con la mano de la morena y suspiró

S: Te amo… - Dijo medio dormida

La sonrisa de Sophie no podía ser más grande, sin más se acurruco un poco más, abrazando el cuerpo de su novia con fuerza.

* * *

David y Maria seguían en la cocina, observando a lo lejos como las dos chicas se abrazaban.

D: Son perfectas juntas…me alegro tanto por Sian! – Dijo con una sonrisa

Ma: Y yo…se lo merece, Sophie es una buena chica y la quiere!

D: Ellas estaban destinadas a conocerse…eso te lo aseguro! Las señales no mienten!

Maria miro al chico con el ceño levantado.

Ma: Siempre estás con lo mismo…tienes que dejar de leer libros raros!

D: De eso nada…sé de lo que hablo, tengo pruebas!

Ma: Si tu lo dices! – Se levanto de la mesa para coger un paquete de cigarros que estaba sobre el mueble de la cocina – Quieres?

D: No fumo!

Ma: Ni yo! – Dijo mientras encendía uno – Pero me relaja…

D: Estás nerviosa? Qué te pasa? – Pregunto curioso

Ma: Tengo que hablar con Ryan!+David sonrió de manera divertida, él sabía que la chica estaba enamorada de su amigo.

Ma: No es lo que piensas… - Suspiro – Es sobre Sian…

David dejo de sonreír enseguida.

D: Que pasa con mi rubia?

Maria suspiro, no estaba segura que fuera una buena idea hablarle de lo que Ryan había hecho, pero David tenía derecho de saber, al fin y acabo él también formaba parte de la historia.

Ma: A Ryan le gusta Sian…

D: Ya...eso me lo suponía...pero porque tienes que hablar con él?

Ma: Anoche estuvo hablando con Sophie y le dijo un montón de tonterías, por eso evitaba a Sian…

El rostro de David se volvió serio.

D: Que le dijo?

Ma: Le dijo que ustedes no eran solo amigos, que estaban enamorados…que ella y Sian nunca… - La chica no pudo continuar

David se levanto de golpe realmente enfadado, por mucho que Ryan sea su amigo, si alguien se mete con su rubia, no sobrevive…de manera literal, claro está. Sin más se fue al salón, caminando rápidamente hacía el colchón dónde aun dormía Ryan y dio una patada en el objeto, despertando a Ryan y Mike de golpe.

Ry': Joder tío…que te pasa? – Se quejo sentándose

David lo atrapo por la camiseta y lo levanto poniéndolo a su altura, Ryan estaba asustado, no entendía nada y aun seguía medio dormido.

D: Escúchame bien porque no pienso repetirlo, si vuelves a meterte con Sophie o con Sian no vuelves a poner un pie en esta casa…y te puedes olvidar de la banda y de mí…

Ry': Pero que dices? De que hablas? – Dijo desasiéndose del agarre, empujando ligeramente a David.

Maria y Mike miraban la situación un tanto asustados, David nunca fue un chico a problemas, el contrario…pero todos sabían que cuando alguien se metía con sus seres queridos…mejor no estar cerca! Los gritos despertaron a Sian y a Sophie, aunque esta última no estaba dormida.

S: Pero que haces? Te has vuelto loco! – Dijo levantándose y acercándose a ellos.

Oliver salía de la habitación confuso.

O: Que pasa? Porque tantos gritos?

Ry': Yo que sé! – Miro a David – Estás loco!

David apretó la mandíbula y volvió a atrapar a Ryan por la camiseta acercando su rostro al del chico, bajo las miradas asustadas y confusas del resto…menos Maria que se maldecía mentalmente por haber hablado.

D: Te lo advierto…por muy amigo mío que seas, no voy a permitir que les hagas daño…y no me mires así…sabes muy bien de que te hablo!

Sian se acerco a los dos chicos, atrapo a David por el brazo y lo alejo de Ryan. que tragaba saliva tras ser consciente del porque de su reacción.

S: Se puede saber qué te pasa? – Dijo enfadada

D: Nada! – Contesto sin apartar la mirada de Ryan

S: Pues esto no parece nada! – Miro a Ryan – Y tú no dices nada?

Ryan bajo la mirada, se había metido en un buen lio y no podía culpar al alcohol, porque por muy borracho que estuviera era consciente de todo.

Ry': Yo mejor me voy! – Dijo rápidamente mientras se ponía las botas.

S: De eso nada…de aquí nadie se va sin que me expliquen qué coño esta pasando! – Exclamo furiosa

Maria se acerco a la rubia.

Ma: Déjalo Sian…es mejor… - Susurro

Sian miro hacía ella rápidamente y pudo ver en su mirada que la chica sabía algo. David seguía con sus ojos clavados en Ryan, que a cada segundo se sentía peor.

Ry': Me…me voy…adiós! – Sin más y con prisas, el chico salió disparado del departamento.

El silencio se hizo presente, Sophie permanecía en un rincón, asimilando la situación e sintiéndose culpable. Sian miraba a Maria y a David un tanto enfadada, odiaba que le ocultaran cosas. Mientras que Oliver y Mike simplemente no entendían nada.

S: Tu y yo vamos a hablar ahora! – Le dijo a David al mismo tiempo que lo agarraba del brazo e tiraba de él hasta su habitación, una vez en el interior, la rubia cerró la puerta y miro al chico – Y bien?

D: Déjalo Sian…no quiero hablarlo contigo!

S: Me da igual que quieras o no…ahora mismo me dices que pasa con Ryan!

David resoplo sentándose sobre la cama, era difícil escapar de la rubia…pero no podía contarle la verdad, no quería más problemas y sobre todo quería darle una oportunidad a Ryan para abrir los ojos.

D: Es por Maria… - Mintió

Sian lo miro extrañado.

S: Maria? Qué pasa con Maria?

David intentaba pensar con rapidez, no le gustaba mentirle a su amiga, pero era por su bien.

D: No me gusta como la trata…y anoche se paso tres pueblos!

S: Le hablo mal? – Indago

D: Algo así…

S: Y por eso por poco termináis protagonizando una pelea de Street fighter? – Dijo seria, pero David no pudo evitar reír por el comentario.

D: Lo siento…me…me deje llevar…

Sian suspiro, tampoco podía enfadarse con él, aunque no estaba muy convencida por la explicación que acaba de decirle.

S: Bueno…vale…pero que no se vuelva a repetir, Ryan es nuestro amigo…si algo te molesta, habla con él…

D: A sus ordenes capitana! – Dijo con un gesto divertido

S: Anda…vamos…

La rubia abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con 6 personas pegadas a la puerta, Jason y Rosie se habían levantado y se unieron al cotilleo que encontraron al salir del cuarto de la rubia.

S: Se puede saber qué hacéis? - Pregunta con una ceja levantada

Ma: Nada! Aquí…charlando… - Intento disimular

S: Ya…charlando…

D: Sois unos cotillas! – Sonrió saliendo de la habitación, al pasar al lado de Rosie y Jason se detuvo – Buenos días marmotas! – Bromeo

Ro: Payaso!

David empezó a reírse

D: Vaya mañanita…y aun tenemos que recoger… - Resoplo – Que pereza!

El chico avanzo hasta el sofá y se dejo caer sobre él.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Sophie que lo miraban. El chico le regalo una sonrisa y le guiño un ojo, la morena se sentía mucho mejor. A partir de ahora no volvería a dudar nunca más ni de su novia ni de David.

* * *

El día paso bastante rápido, entre todos recogieron el departamento, aunque más que una casa parecía un campamento de batalla. Rosie y Jason se marcharon después de comer, Oliver, Mike y Maria se quedaron un rato más pero tampoco tardaron mucho en marcharse. David se quedo medio dormido sobre el sofá viendo una de las películas que Sian le había regalado.

Sophie y la rubia se encerraron en la habitación, acostadas en la cama, regalándose besos y caricias. No habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar, entre limpiar y todos sus amigos, no fue fácil encontrar un momento para estar a solas. Pero ahora si podían, aunque los besos y las caricias parecían más interesante que las palabras.

Sian se encontraba de lado, con el codo apoyado en la cama y una mano sosteniendo su cabeza, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba lentamente los brazos de la morena.

S: Te extrañé anoche…porque me evitabas? – Pregunto al fin

So: Los siento… -Dijo agachando la cabeza

S: Sabes, no soy tonta…David dice que la pelea con Ryan fue por Maria…pero no me convence…

Sophie la miro enseguida, cuestionándola con la mirada.

S: Te vi hablando con Ryan anoche…y después empezaste a estar rara…seguro que te dijo algo…

So: Eh…yo… - No sabía que decir, no se atrevía a contarle, después de lo ocurrido con David

S: Shh… - Le puso un dedo sobre los labios – No quiero saberlo, pero por favor la próxima vez que alguien te diga algo, en vez de evitarme…háblalo conmigo…

So: Lo siento…

S: Deja de decir lo siento! Si lo dices una vez más te quedas sin besos hasta mañana! – Le amenazo divertida

So: Lo sien… - Se detuvo – Como que sin besos? – Reacciono

Sian sonrió y pego su cuerpo un poco más al de su chica.

S: Lo que oyes…si vuelves a decir "lo siento", no te beso más!

So: No serías capaz!

S: Pruébame! – La desafió acercando sus labios y deteniéndose a proximidad de los de la morena.

So: No…mejor no…por si acaso… - Dijo sonriendo

Sian también esbozo una sonrisa y acorto la distancia, entregándole un dulce beso. Los labios de la morena eran adictivos para Sian, siempre que comenzaba a sentirlos, ya no podía parar.

S: Umm…me vuelves loca! Completamente loca! – La beso de nuevo

So: Lo siento… - Susurro divertida

Sian se separo mirando a Sophie a los ojos, la chica sonreía de manera traviesa.

S: Que acabas de decir? – Dijo con la ceja levantada

Sophie se acerco de nuevo a la rubia, dejando solo unos milímetros entre sus labios y los de su chica.

So: He dicho que lo siento… - Susurro cerca de su boca

S: Sabes…no más besos para ti… - Dijo sin moverse

So: Ah no? – Se acerco aun más, rozando sus labios, sintiendo como se mezclaba su aliento y la respiración agitada de la rubia – Estás segura?

S: Umm…si… - Hablo como un suspiro

Sophie sonrió

So: Segura…segura?

La morena seguía sin moverse, Sian no aguanto más y destruyo el pequeño especio que las separaba, devorando los labios de su chica con pasión.

So: No…puedes…dejar de besarme… - Hablo con dificultad entre besos

S: No…no puedo! – Exclamo – Ni quiero!

Sian cambió de posición sin romper el beso, se situó sobre la morena, besándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello y acariciándola sobre la ropa.

S: Ya que no puedo castigarte sin besos…encontré otra solución…

So: Ah sí? Y cuál es?

Sian sonrió

S: Quiero que me hagas el amor!

"_El corazón necesita llenarse de alegrías o de dolores; unas y otras lo alimentan; lo que no puede soportar es el vacio." (Alphonse Karr)_

**NA: Siento mucho el retraso, pero fue imposible escribir antes…por fin llegue a España y ya puedo pasar algo más de tiempo con la historia, intentare subir el próximo el lunes…o si todo sale bien mañana…muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y espero que os haya gustado el capitulo! Hasta pronto! XD**


	20. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19

El sueño

5 de noviembre, había llegado uno de los momentos más importantes para David y sus amigos. La banda grabaría las primeras canciones del disco. Todos estaban eufóricos. Aunque las cosas entre David y Ryan estaban aun algo tensas, pero decidieron poner las indiferencias de lado por el bien del grupo.

Sian ese día se encontraba trabajando en un pequeño bar de Londres, la rubia llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada y aunque le quedaba algunos ahorros, necesitaba trabajar. No era la primera vez que la contrataban allí, los dueños conocían muy bien a la chica y David tocaba de vez en cuando en el local.

Pero ese día era especial, Sian había conseguido que la dejaran salir un poco antes y así poder encontrarse con los chicos en el estudio de grabación, no podía perderse ese momento.

Lo único que faltaba es que Sophie no podía venir, la morena tuvo que quedarse en Watford para ocuparse de su hermanito, su padre Kevin tenía un trabajo importante y la cuidadora del pequeño no estaba disponible.

Sobre las tres de la tarde, Sian recibió un mensaje de David para avisarle que pasaría a por ella dentro de media hora. Rápidamente, la rubia se apresuro en terminar de limpiar las mesas para estar lista.

-Sian, si quieres puedes cambiarte ya… - Un señor de unos 50 años le hablaba desde la barra

S: Termino estás mesas antes!

-No hace falta…están perfectas, vamos…sé que te mueres de ganas por irte! – Dijo con una sonrisa

S: Gracias James, pero tengo tiempo…David llegara en media hora.

-Como quieras, pero ya sabes…puedes irte cuando lo desees!

S: Gracias! – Sian siguió con la limpieza mientras que James se marchaba hacía una puerta trasera.

James era el dueño del local, él y su mujer Katia abrieron el negocio cuando apenas tenían 20 años. Era uno de los locales más frecuentados de Londres, allí se podía disfrutar de música Rockera de los años 70`s y al mismo tiempo servía de trampolín para los jóvenes músicos que querían mostrar su talento. Allí comenzó a tocar David antes de formar la banda, él y Ryan solían dar pequeños conciertos en ese local, el dueño les tiene mucho cariño a los chicos y también a la rubia, son ya muchos años conociéndolos.

Los 30 minutos pasaron bastante rápido, Sian tuvo tiempo de dejar el local perfecto para la noche, dónde seguramente vendrían a festejar después de grabar aquella primera maqueta.

David entró con una gran sonrisa y dos cascos en la mano…

D: Hey rubia! Ya llegue…te queda mucho? – Pregunto sonriente

S: No…me cambio y nos vamos!

D: Ok, te espero aquí…

El chico se sentó en la barra, dejando los dos cascos sobre ella, en ese mismo instante el dueño apareció de nuevo.

Ja: Hola muchacho!

D: James! Cómo estás?

Ja: Pues bien, ya sabes…la rutina – Sonrió – Y tú? Nervioso?

D: La verdad es que si…un poco…vamos a grabar un disco! – Dijo emocionado

Ja: Es increíble…aun recuerdo el primer día que tocaste aquí, llegaste con Ryan, una guitarra y un bajo, haciendo cover…eráis unos críos! Y mírate ahora…estás hecho todo una estrella! – Bromeo

D: Cierto…lo recuerdo, ni si quiera tocábamos en ritmo! Es increíble…

Ja: Me alegro tanto por ti…bueno por vosotros – Rectifico – Sois un buen grupo!

D: Gracias James…te debemos mucho, tú nos conseguiste tocar en el festival…allí empezó todo…

Ja: De eso nada muchacho! Ustedes tenéis talento y por eso estáis a punto de grabar vuestro primer disco! Yo solo fui un intermediario…

D: No seas modesto! Pero no te preocupes…te mencionare en el libreto!

James le regalo una sonrisa.

Ja: No esperaba menos!

Sian apareció ya vestida.

S: Bueno, ya estoy!

D: Pues vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde! – Miro a James – Bueno James, nos vemos a la noche, tenemos que festejar!

Ja: Perfecto…suerte muchacho…hasta esta noche chicos!

Sian y David sonrieron mientras salían del local, David le tendió uno de los cascos a la rubia.

S: Genial, traes la moto…por fin la reparaste!

D: Si, fui a por ella está mañana! – Dijo poniéndose el casco

El chico se subió a la moto y empezó a arrancarla, una vez el motor en marcha, Sian se subió atrás y agarro al chico por la cintura.

D: Lista?

S: Lista!

Y sin más se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

El trayecto entre el bar y el estudio de grabación no fue muy lago, apenas unos 20 minutos. David y Sian fueron los primeros en llegar. Entraron en el edificio y fueron hacía la sala de grabación, allí se encontraron con el organizador del festival, gracias a él decidieron hacer esté disco.

-Hola chicos! – Saludo

D: Hola Ed…aun no ha llegado nadie?

Ed: Aun no…es temprano… - Miro a Sian – Hola rubia! – Coqueteo

Ed era amigo de James, por eso consiguieron participar en aquel festival, era un chico bastante joven, de unos 30 años…y siempre andaba coqueteando con todas las chicas, pero sobre todo con Sian, Ed siempre pensó que David y la rubia eran novios y solo quería ,molestar a l chico…aunque nunca funcionaba!

S: Hola Ed…veo que lo tienes todo listo! – Dijo mirando a su alrededor

Ed: Claro! Soy muy profesional… - Un chico apareció en la sala – Antony ven… - El chico se acerco a ellos – Mira, te presento a David…es el cantante y guitarrista del grupo…y ella es Sian, su novia!

David y la rubia se miraron con ganas de reír, pero prefirieron no decir nada, ese juego les divertía.

An: Hola chicos! – Miro a David – Entonces tú eres el cantante?

D: Bueno, yo y Ryan…pero si…soy el cantante principal.

An: Perfecto…ven conmigo entonces…

D: Allá vamos… - Dijo sonriendo y abandono la sala junto a Antony.

3 horas estuvieron grabando, primero las voces, después la música, después los dos al mismo tiempo, cambiaron los tonos, algunas melodías y así toda la tarde. El resto de la banda llego poco después de David y Sian, uniéndose al chico en la pequeña sala.

La rubia se quedo junto a Ed tras la enorme ventana, observando orgullosa como sus amigos cumplían su sueño.

Ya eran las 8 de la tarde por fin terminaron, habían grabado 4 canciones y solo quedaba hacer algunos mezclas de sonido y pulir un poco la canción. Realmente fue un buen día.

Los chicos se despedían de Ed y Antony concretando cuando sería el próximo día para terminar con las grabaciones.

D: Chicos…os veo a fuera, quiero hablar un momento con Ed.

O: No tardes! Que tenemos que celebrar!

D: No tardo! – Miro a Sian – Tú también…espérame a fuera…

Sian asintió sin entender porque tanto secretismo. Una vez que todos marcharon, David miro hacía Ed.

Ed: Y bien? de que quieres hablar? – Pregunto curioso

D: Pensaste en mi propuesta? – Al ver que el chico no entendía prosiguió – La pista escondida…

Ed: Ah sí…claro, no hay problema! Solo dime cuando la quieres grabar…Antony se ocupara de todo.

David sonrió.

D: Genial! Lo haremos cuando terminemos todas las canciones, ya sabes que quiero hacerlo solo…

Ed: Claro… -Hizo una pausa – Y dime…para quién es la canción, para tu novia? – Se refería a Sian

D: Si…para mi novia… - Dijo divertido

Ed: Que romántico! – Bromeo

D: Ni te lo imaginas! Bueno Ed, nos vemos…me voy de festejo!

Ed: Claro…que os divirtáis!

D: Gracias! Ciao

Ed: Adiós!

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban en el bar de James, Maria y más amigos se habían unido al festejo. Mike les contaba emocionado lo divertido que fue estar en un estudio de grabación. Ryan hablaba con Maria en un rincón de la mesa, mientras que David, Sian y Oliver discutían sobre las canciones que faltaban. Bueno, en realidad solo David y Oliver hablaban, la rubia estaba perdida con su móvil.

Mensaje para Sophie: Ni te imaginas cuanto te extraño, me voy a sentir muy sola está noche =( Que haces?

Mensaje de Sophie: Yo también te extraño, espero poder venir mañana aunque no estoy segura de poder…ahora estoy viendo la tele, mi hermanito quiere conocerte.

Mensaje para Sophie: Bueno, si quieres puedes venir con él, hay una pequeña feria cerca de aquí, seguro que le gustara…

Mensaje de Sophie: No creo que sea buena idea, si llevo a mi hermanito conmigo, no creo que pueda hacerte todo lo que quiero hacerte! XD

Sian empezó a sonreír.

Mensaje para Sophie: Umm…y que quieres hacerme?

Sian envió el mensaje mordiéndose el labio, sentía que aquella conversación terminaría mal, pero en un buen sentido!

Mensaje de Sophie: Primero te besaría y luego te arrancaría la ropa para poder sentir tu piel…

Sophie dejo el mensaje a medias y durante algunos minutos dejo de responder, algo que desespero a la rubia.

Mensaje para Sophie: No me dejes así!

Mensaje de Sophie: Ahahaha quieres que siga? Segura? Te recuerdo que estás rodeada de gente…no quiero que te sientas incomoda…

Sian levanto la cabeza parar mirar a su alrededor, todos estaban a su bola.

Mensaje para Sophie: No importa…sigue…quiero saber que me vas a hacer después de arrancarme la ropa!

Mensaje de Sophie: Bueno…depende!

Sian empezaba a desesperarse, Sophie jugaba con ella y extrañamente le encantaba.

Mensaje para Sophie: Depende de qué?

Mensaje de Sophie: De lo mucho que me necesites…

La rubia empezaba a sentir mucho calor, sin hablar de la excitación que comenzaba a formarse en ella. Sabía que no era una buena idea empezar aquel juego, porque la morena no estaría con ella para aliviar esa sensación. Pero aun así no quería parar.

Mensaje para Sophie: Digamos que te necesito con urgencia!

Mensaje de Sophie: Entonces nada de romanticismo…te besaría de nuevo en los labios, después bajaría por tu cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos, con mi mano derecha iría bajando lentamente sobre tu cuerpo y…

S: No! Otra vez No! – Grito de repente frustrada

David y Oliver miraron hacía ella.

O: Te pasa algo?

Sian se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alto.

S: eh…no…nada… - Titubeo – La voy a matar! – Susurro volviendo su mirada al móvil

Mensaje para Sophie: Sophie! No puedes dejarme así!

Mensaje de Sophie: Lo siento amor…tengo que irme, disfruta de la noche! =P

Mensaje para Sophie: Te odio! Te juro que me vengare! Y me debes ropa interior nueva!

Mensaje de Sophie: Ahahaha yo también te quiero!

S: Está me las pagas Sophie Webster! – Dijo con las mejillas coloradas

* * *

Los chicos estuvieron disfrutando y festejando hasta tarde en la noche. Sobre las 3 de la mañana decidieron regresar cada uno a su casa. Sian y David llegaron al departamento, estaban cansados, no habían bebido mucho, teniendo en cuenta que la rubia trabajaba al día siguiente, aunque solo fuera por la tarde.

D: Buenas noches rubia! – le dejo un tierno beso en la cabeza – Hasta mañana!

S: Hasta mañana…

Tras despedirse del chico, Sian se adentro en su cuarto, se cambio y se acostó rápidamente, a penas necesito algunos minutos para caer en brazos de Morfeo.

…

Una inmensa oscuridad rodeaba a la rubia y un sonido agudo se dejo oír, las voces, susurros de personas desconocidas retumbaban a su alrededor. Sian no entendía nada, se encontraban de pie, en aquella oscuridad, rodeada de la nada…

S: Pero…dónde estoy?

Los murmuro se hacían más fuertes, pero la rubia no conseguía ver a nadie, solo el color negro inundaba su sueño. Una voz extraña, una voz que la rubia fue incapaz de reconocer, hablo de repente…

-Jamás te olvidare…

El corazón de la rubia se acelero, esas palabras se clavaron en su pecho y una sensación extraña se apodero de ella, angustia…eso empezó a sentir, una gran angustia. Su corazón no reconocía aquella voz pero su alma le avisaba de algo, algo oscuro, de algo macabro, de algo que no conseguía ver…

S: Quién…quién es? – Susurro con un hilo de voz

-Jamás te olvidare…

Otra vez esa frase, otra vez esa voz, otra vez aquella sensación de miedo. Sian intento avanzar, pero sus piernas no respondían, intento hablar de nuevo, pero sus cuerdas vocales habían desaparecido. Sin saber porque, miro hacía sus manos y las vio cubiertas de sangre, una sangre que no era suya…

-Jamás te olvidare…

Aquella extraña voz hablo por última vez, al mismo tiempo que todo desaparecía a su alrededor, abriendo los ojos de golpe y gritando sin saber muy bien porque…

S: Nooooooo

Sian se levanto de golpe, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Su cuerpo estaba sudado y su rostro reflejaba miedo.

David llego a toda velocidad, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y acercándose a la rubia.

D: Que pasa? – Dijo asustado

La rubia miro hacía él con la cara desencajada.

S: No…no sé…todo estaba oscuro y…y había sangre…y una vez… - Hablaba rápidamente

David se sentó sobre la cama y abrazo a su amiga.

D: Shh…ha sido una pesadilla.

La rubia se aferraba a él muy asustada.

S: La voz…decía que "jamás te olvidare"! – Continuó sollozando

D: Vamos rubia…solo fue un sueño, estás en tu habitación…tranquila…

Los dos chicos se quedaron abrazados por un rato, David intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga y Sian intentaba calmarse.

S: David? Puedes…puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo? – Pregunto tímidamente

El chico le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

D: Claro rubia – Se acostó a su lado – Ven aquí – Señalo su pecho para que la rubia posara su cabeza, algo que Sian no tardo en llevar a cabo.

S: Gracias!

D: De nada rubia…espero que no me violes durante la noche…recuerda que no soy Sophie! – Bromeo

La rubia dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

S: No te prometo nada…Sophie me dejo algo… - Hizo una pausa buscando sus palabras – Algo acalorada…

David levanto la cabeza de la almohada y miro a la rubia.

D: Qué?

S: Nada…no te pienso contar…

D: Nooo! Rubia! No me dejes así! – Se quejo

S: Pues así me dejo ella…así que te aguantas! – Dijo divertida

David se dejo caer de nuevo mientras murmuraba cosas incomprensibles

D: Te odio rubia!

S: Yo también te adoro… - Sonrió abrasándose un poco más al chico

David sonrió, dejo un pequeño beso sobre la cabeza de la rubia y cerró los ojos. Y así, juntos, los dos chicos se quedaron dormidos. David había conseguido calmar a su amiga, había conseguido tranquilizarla después de aquel extraño y angustioso sueño, pero en el corazón de la rubia aun resonaban esas palabras…"jamás te olvidare"…

"_¡Cuándo podré dormir con ese sueño en que acaba el soñar!" (Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer)_


	21. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20

Venganza

Había llegado el fin de semana, un fin de semana muy esperado por diferentes personas. Primero por la rubia, llevaba algunos días sin ver a su novia y aquello empezaba a molestarle. Segundo por Sophie, que se encontraba en el mismo estado que su chica y por último, por el pequeño Jack…el hermanito de la morena por fin conocería a Sian. Cada vez que el pequeño iba a visitar a sus hermanas, siempre escuchaba hablar de la rubia y aquello empezó a provocarle curiosidad, el niño quería conocer a la chica más famosa de la casa Webster!

Sian lo había organizado todo, el pequeño dormiría en la habitación de David, esté último se trasladaría al sofá y Sophie evidentemente se acoplaría en el cuarto de su novia. Aunque los planes no eran definitivos, todo dependería del pequeño, a lo mejor no le gustara la idea de dormir solo o en una cama desconocida, pero aquello no molestaba a la rubia, ella se contentaba con ver a su novia y pasar tiempo con ella, aunque se moría por hacer el amor con ella…sobre todo después de aquellos mensajes que la dejaron con ganas…

David y Sian se encontraban en la estación de trenes esperando a los dos Webster, el chico acompaño a la rubia para poder ayudar con el equipaje, solo pasarían allí el fin de semana, pero según dijo la morena por teléfono, su hermanito quiso llevarse media habitación…también pidió prestado el coche a Oliver, porque David solo tenía moto…

D: Estás nerviosa? – Pregunto al notar a la rubia algo inquieta

S: No…porque preguntas?

D: No sé…te noto inquieta….

Sian se quedo un rato en silencio sintiendo la mirada de su amigo clavada en ella.

S: Bueno vale, tú ganas…estoy un poquito nerviosa! –Confeso

D: Porque?

S: No sé…es que voy a conocer a su hermanito y si no le caigo bien? Nunca se me dieron bien los niños!

D: Vamos rubia…seguro que lo dejas enamorado, tienes un don para eso – Dijo guiñándole un ojo

S: Tú crees? – Pregunto no muy convencido

D: Claro rubia…solo es un niño, encima lo vas a llevar al parque de atracciones…solo con eso ya lo tienes en el bolsillo! Seguro!

Sian esbozo una sonrisa.

S: Gracias! Me pregunto qué haría sin ti!

D: Eso digo yo! – Bromeo al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mirada - Mira, allí están!

A lo lejos aparecía Sophie agarrando de la mano al pequeño Jack y un montón de bolsos. David se apresuro de ir a su encuentro para ayudarla.

D: Hola morena…te mudas? – Bromeo – Déjame que te ayude… - Dijo mientras atrapaba los bolsos – Hola pequeño! – Saludo

Jack estaba un poco intimidado y solo sonreía.

So: Mira…él es David, te acuerdas que te hable de él?

J: Es el amigo loco que dice Rosie? – Pregunto inocentemente

David fulmino a Sophie.

D: Como que loco? Vaya reputación! – Dijo divertido

So: A mí no me mires…ha dicho Rosie!

Sian miraba al pequeño con una sonrisa, se parecía mucho a Sophie.

So: Mira Jack…ella es Sian!

El niño observaba a la rubia tímidamente, Sian se puso de rodillas a su altura.

S: Hola Jack…

J: Hola…

S: Estás listo para ir al mejor parque de atracciones del mundo? – Pregunto con una enorme sonrisa que dejo embobado al niño.

David y Sophie se miraron al instante y empezaron a reír discretamente, el chico se acerco a la morena y le susurro.

D: Otro Webster que queda hipnotizado!

So: Eso veo! – Respondió divertida

D: Es que mi rubia es irresistible! – Espeto orgulloso

Sophie frunció el ceño.

So: Querrás decir MI rubia! – Acentuó el MI

D: Bueno…nuestra rubia! – Sonrió

Sian se puso de pie y miro a su chica y a David.

S: Nos vamos?

D: Claro…ven Jack, ya que somos los dos únicos hombres, vamos a llevar las bolsas al coche , que te parece?

El pequeño asintió, soltó la mano de Sophie y se acerco tímidamente a David, el chico le tendió la mano y una pequeña mochila.

D: Vamos… - Comenzaron a caminar dejando a las dos chicas solas.

So: No me has saludado…

Sian sonreía embobada…

S: Lo sé…no me atreví delante de tu hermanito – Se acerco a ella y la rodeo por la cintura – Pero ahora sí…

Sin más la beso tiernamente.

So: Umm te extrañe…

S: Y yo…aunque sigo enfadada contigo… - Puso cara seria

So: Conmigo? Y eso porque? – Pregunto confusa

S: Me dejaste abandonada a la mitad! – Se quejo

So: Yo? No me acuerdo…

Sian observaba como su novia esbozaba una media sonrisa.

S: Serás…no te confié… - Se acerco a su oído – Esa me la pagas! – Susurro para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla – Venga vamos…

Sophie atrapo la mano de su chica con una sonrisa y las dos comenzaron a caminar…

* * *

Sian, Sophie, David y Jack llegaron al parque de atracciones, el pequeño estaba completamente emocionado, mirando hacía todas partes. Una cantidad enorme de atracciones aparecían frente a él, colores, música, pequeños puestos de dulces, personas disfrazadas, vendedores ambulantes de juguetes y globos…todo lo necesario para sacar una sonrisa a un niño de 6 años, bueno…a un niño o a un adulto, porque David y Sophie se encontraban igual de emocionados.

J: Soph…mira… - Señalaba una pequeña atracción con coches de colores – Waouhhh…quiero subirme, puedo? – Pregunto a su hermana

So: Claro, pero antes vamos a dar una vuelta y así vamos eligiendo dónde te quieres subir, vale?

El pequeño asintió y volvió su atención a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Sian caminaba agarrada de la mano de su novia, observando en silencio lo bien que se relacionaban ella y su hermanito.

Sophie se percato de la mirada de la rubia y empezó a sonreír.

So: Que pasa? Porque me miras así?

S: Yo…eh… - Se sonrojo – Por nada…te llevas muy bien con tu hermanito.

SO

O: Si…es un solo! Y me encantan los niños! Me gustaría tener al menos dos…en el futuro claro!

S: Dos! Dos niños! – Repitió sorprendida

So: Si…porque? Qué pasa?

S: No…no…nada… - Mintió

La realidad era que la rubia nunca había pensado en tener hijos, como le confesó a David antes, no se le daba muy bien…y oír a Sophie hablar del deseo de tener hijos la puso nerviosa.

So: Tú no quieres tener hijos?

S: Yo…eh…bueno, nunca había pensado en ello – Balbuceo

So: Ah no? No te gustan los niños?

S: Si…si…pero, no sé…no suelo hacerme ese tipo de preguntas, ya sabes…carpe diem! – Intento bromear

Sophie empezó a sonreír, su chica se había puesto nerviosa.

So: Sabes, yo tengo hasta los nombres…

S: Perdón?

So: Los nombres de mis futuros hijos…ya sé como quiero que se llamen…

Sian no entendía nada, como habían pasado de hablar de lo bien que su chica se llevaba con su hermanito a hablar de los nombres que le quería poner a sus hijos…era una locura!

S: Ah… - Se puso aun más nerviosa – Y…como quieres llamarlos?

So: Bueno, si es niño será Alex, me encanta ese nombre…y si es niña, Sarah…

S: Muy bonito…

So: Y a ti? Que nombres te gustan?

S: Yo…no…no se… -Balbuceo de nuevo

A la rubia no le estaba gustando nada la conversación, sentía que de repente estaba discutiendo sobre un futuro que para ella era muy lejano. Menos mal que fue salvada por la campana, en esté caso por David.

D: Chicas…Jack quiere subirse en los caballitos, venís?

S: Si! – Exclamo rápidamente sorprendiendo a todos por la intensidad con la cual había respondido – Esto…claro…vamos…

J: Biennnnn – Aplaudía el pequeño

El niño se acerco tímidamente a Sian y atrapo su mano soltando a David, la rubia se vio sorprendida por aquella acción pero no dijo nada. Sophie sonreía, había notado el nerviosismo de su chica al hablar de niños, por esa razón empezó la conversación de los nombres, solo quería molestarla un poco, porque la Sian nerviosa era su versión preferida…se veía adorable.

Los cuatros chicos caminaron hasta los caballitos y esperaron que terminara de dar vueltas para poder subir al pequeño.

J: Te subes conmigo? – Pregunto a su hermana pero sin soltar la mano de la rubia.

So: Yo? Pero si es para los pequeños…

J: No mira… - Señalo hacía uno de los caballitos dónde se encontraba subida una pareja.

So: No se Jack…no me gusta mucho…me mareo con tantas vueltas…

Un hilo de tristeza se dibujo en el rostro del pequeño.

D: Si quieres me subo contigo… - Propuso alegre

El pequeño se quedo pensativo algunos instantes y después miro a Sian.

J: Y tú…te quieres subir conmigo? – Jack estaba sonrojado

S: Eh…yo…bueno… - Miro al pequeño que parecía emocionado – Bueno, vale…

J: Biennnnn!

Sian le dio la mano al pequeño y se dirigieron juntos hacía el carrusel, Sophie y David observaban divertidos.

D: Pobrecita, está nerviosa…

So: Y eso? Porque? – Pregunto curiosa

D: Dice que no se le da bien los niños…pero mira, tu hermanito está encantado con ella.

So: La tiene enamorado, has visto como se sonrojo cuando le pregunto si quería subirse con él?

D: Otro Webster que cayó bajo sus encantos! – Bromeo

So: De eso no cabe duda…será en los genes! – Sonrió – Por cierto, tu sabes porque se pone nerviosa de hablar de niños?

D: No sé…supongo que nunca ha pensado en ello, encima eres su primera pareja seria, la primera persona de quién realmente se ha emocionado…y eso implica pensar en el futuro…tendrá miedo…digo yo…

So: Puede ser… - Sonrió mirando al chico – Soy la primera persona de quién se ha enamorado?

D: Si…después de mi claro está! – Añadió divertido

Sophie le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

D: Es broma morena…lo nuestro es diferente, tienes suerte sabes…no todos encuentran a su alma gemela.

So: Lo sé…lo sé… - Dijo sin quitarle la vista a la rubia y a su hermanito que no dejaban de reír mientras que los caballitos iban dando vueltas.

* * *

La tarde llego a su fin de manera rápida. Los cuatros chicos se habían divertido como nunca, disfrutando al máximo de aquella pequeña feria y de sus encantos. Atracciones increíbles, música divertida, disfraces, fotos, algodones de azúcar…el pequeño lo había pasado estupendamente…y así, cansados regresaron al departamento.

Ya eran las 8 de la tarde, antes de volver David insistió en invitarlos a comer Mc Donald…de más estar decir que con aquello se gano la amistad del pequeño para siempre.

Sophie no dejaba de sonreír, su hermanito estaba encantado con Sian y había congeniado de maravilla con David…eso era una señal más que demostraba que la rubia era la indicada…la chica perfecta…

So: Vamos Jack…tienes que ducharte y a dormir! – Le dijo al pequeño que se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo la tele.

J: Pero Soph…no puedo irme a la cama ya? Me ducho por la mañana…tengo mucho sueño! – Se frotaba los ojitos

Sophie se acerco a él acariciándole la cabeza.

So: Lo siento campeón…pero a la ducha…ve a por tu pijama y espérame en el baño, creo que David ya termino.

J: Jooo – Se quejo de manera adorable

El pequeño se levanto del sofá y se marcho en busca de su maleta. Sophie se dejo caer sobre el sofá y suspiro, ella también estaba cansada, el día había sido agotador.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y Sian apareció con una bolsa negra en las manos. Sophie miro hacía ella curiosa, la rubia había desaparecido media hora en busca de algo que no quería decir y al parecer seguía sin quererlo hacer.

So: A dónde fuiste? – Pregunto curiosa

S: Cosas mías! – Sonrió – Y Jack?

So: Fue a por su pijama…está muerto de sueño…

A penas termino su frase porque el pequeño aparecía en el salón frotándose los ojos y arrastrando el pijama.

J: Vamos Soph?

La morena lo miro con una sonrisa, se levanto del sofá y se acerco a su hermanito, subiéndolo en brazos.

So: Venga a ducharse! – Lanzo una rápida mirada hacía su chica y hacía aquella intrigante bolsa negra – No tardo!

Sophie y Jack se dirigieron hacía el baño.

J: Soph?

So: Dime…

J: Puedo dormir con David? – Pregunto tímidamente

So: Con David?

J: Si…me ha dicho que no le molestaba y que podíamos robarle una película de Disney a la rubia.

Sophie se sorprendió al oír a su hermanito decirle "rubia" a Sian y no pudo evitar sonreír…Jack había utilizado las palabras exactas del chico.

So: Bueno, si no le molesta…por mí está bien!

J: Siiiiiiiiiiii – Festejo

So: Pero antes, una duchita! – Dijo entrando en el cuarto de baño

J: Eso me gusta menos! – Volvió a quejarse de manera adorable, sacándole media sonrisa a su hermana.

* * *

Sophie entraba al cuarto de la rubia qué se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, con la cabeza apoyada contra el cabecero. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de vista que le hacían ver tremendamente sexy. Una camisa y un diminuto shorts fueron los elegidos para dormir.

Encontrarse a la rubia así disparo la imaginación de Sophie…preguntándose mentalmente como era posible que su chica sea así de irresistible!

Sophie seguía de pie al lado de la puerta, perdiéndose en el cuerpo de la rubia, con miradas que poco tenían de inocente. Sian se percato enseguida de aquello y sonrió.

S: No vienes…a dormir? – Pregunto divertida

So: Eh…si…si…claro…

La morena cerró la puerta tras ella y suspiro "A dormir...claro, como si fuera posible" pensó.

Mientras que Sophie se cambiaba torpemente, Sian la observaba en silencio. La morena sentía la mirada de su chica clavada en ella y aquello empezó a ponerla nerviosa. Una vez en pijama, se dirigió hacia la cama y se introdujo entre las sabanas. La rubia se giro hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

S: Tienes sueño?

So: Eh… - No atinaba a pronunciar alguna frase

La rubia se acerco aun más, susurrándole al oído.

S: porque yo no!

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la morena.

Sophie giro ligeramente su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de la rubia, una mirada llena de deseo. Sian no espero más, acerco sus labios rápidamente y capturo los labios de su novia, entregándole un profundo beso.

La morena se perdía en aquellos labios y sus manos comenzaron a viajar por el cuerpo de su chica, intentando desesperadamente quitarle la ropa, pero Sian no se lo permitió y aquello la frustraba.

De repente, sin saber cómo lo hiso, Sophie sintió algo frio alrededor de sus muñecas y con dificultad detuvo el beso.

So: pero qué… - No pudo terminar de hablar al ser consciente de la situación y de la mirada traviesa de su novia.

S: A eso le llamo…venganza!

Sophie abrió sus ojos en grande sin entender nada. Sian acababa de capturar sus manos con unas esposas y estaba enganchada a la cama. Pero como lo hiso? Porque no se dio cuenta? Se preguntaba.

So: Pero que haces? – Pregunto al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba para liberarse.

La rubia no contesto, se subió a horcajadas sobre su chica y volvió a susurrarle al oído.

S: Recuerdas como me dejaste el otro día con los mensajitos? – Pregunto sensualmente, Sophie no contesto, simplemente trago saliva – Pues está es mi venganza…por dejarme a la mitad! – Volvió a susurrar con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

So: Pero…no…no entiendo… - Balbuceo

S: No te preocupes…ahora lo entenderás…

Sian se levanto, dejando a su novia sola en la cama con la boca a vierta. La chica intento de nuevo quitarse las esposas pero no podía.

La rubia se puso justo en frente de nuevo de Sophie y llevo sus manos a los primeros botones de su camisa.

S: Sabes…es de muy mala educación empezar un juego y no acabarlo… - hablo con la voz ronca mientras desabrochaba lentamente los botones – Y más aun cuando es un juego a distancia… - Seguía desabrochando – Estaba en medio de un bar con una calor insoportable, sin hablar de lo molesto que se sentía estar completamente… - Hizo una pausa desabrochando el último botón y retirando lentamente la camisa, quedándose con un sujetador negro condenadamente sexy – Mojada…

Sophie trago saliva, su respiración empezaba a acelerarse más de lo normal, sin hablar de aquella humedad de la cual hablaba la rubia y que ella misma estaba empezando a padecer…

S: Te sientes bien…estás muy…colorada! – Espeto divertida

So: Yonoquenose… - Alguien entendió algo?

Sian sonrió satisfecha.

S: Sabías que soy una persona muy vengativa? – Pregunto despacio, Sophie seguía en silencio, con su mirada clavada en ella – Pues lo soy… - Dijo bajando poco a poco el short y quedándose completamente en ropa interior. Sophie se sentía morir.

So: Ven…ven aquí… - Balbuceo con deseo y dificultad

S: No…tu castigo aun no ha terminado…

Sian bajo una de sus manos lentamente, acariciando su abdomen y perdiéndose bajo aquellas braguitas diminutas que hacían juego con su sujetador negro. La morena suspiro sintiendo que podría explotar en cualquier momento y más aun cuando la mano de su chica empezó a moverse bajo la fina tela.

S: Umm… - Gimió cerrando los ojos mientras que su manos seguía moviéndose.

El corazón de la morena estaba disparado, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de frustración, su centro palpitaba de pura excitación.

So: Sian… - Susurro aunque pareció más un suspiro

S: Te… excita?

Sophie no hablo, simplemente asentía y empezaba a forcejear con las esposas. El calor la invadía y su ropa interior estaba sufriendo un diluvio universal.

So: Dé…déjame…ayudarte…

Sian sonrió, le encantaba que su chica estuviera en ese estado, por esa razón , decidió llevar el juego a un nivel superior e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior.

S: Dios…

Sophie forcejeo aun más, quería participar…necesitaba tocarla y ser tocada…se estaba encendiendo a gran velocidad e si su novia seguía así…pronto estallaría en llamas!

So: Por…por favor…no…no puedo más… - Susurro con la respiración acelerada, mientras qué intentaba cruzar sus piernas y aliviarse…

S: No puedes más? – Sonrió traviesa – Quieres participar?

So: Por favor! – Suplico

S: Umm…no sé…prometes no dejarme nunca más así…?

So: Lo prometo! Lo juro! Por favor!

Sian sonrió satisfecha, sacando la mano de su ropa interior para luego despojarse de ella, quedándose completamente desnuda.

Se acerco lentamente a la cama, pero sin desatar a su chica.

So: Sian! – Se quejo sintiendo como la rubia empezaba a quitarle la parte inferior del pijama dejándola en braguitas.

S: Shh…aun sigues castigada! – Espeto traviesa

Con una de sus manos, acaricio despacio la zona intima de su chica.

S: Dios…estás…muy mojada… - Sonrió

Sophie se encendía aun más, moviendo su cuerpo con desesperación, intentando crear fricción con la mano de Sian.

S: Quieres más?

Sophie arqueaba su espalda y lanzaba su cabeza hacia tras, sintiendo las dulces caricias que su novia dejaba, pero necesitaba más, mucho más…

So: Si…si… - Balbuceo

Sian sonrió y detuvo sus movimientos, algo que enojo a la morena. Pero el plan de la rubia era otro…era acabar con esa tortura a la cual tenía sometida a su chica.

Lentamente le retiro las braguitas, tirándolas a un lado de la cama y empezó de nuevo con las caricias. Sophie gemía, se removía, suspiraba. Con un movimiento rápido, Sian se posiciono entre las piernas de su chica, abriéndolas con delicadeza…

S: Sabes…la venganza no siempre es mala…a veces es necesaria para poder alcanzar el cielo…

So: No…no entien… - Sophie no pudo ni terminar su frase tras sentir como la boca de la rubia se perdía justo en aquel punto que estaba a un paso de estallar – Dios! Dios! Dios! – Grito

Los movimientos de Sian cada vez eran más rápidos y los espasmos de Sophie más seguidos, estaba llegando al cielo…y entonces lo entendió, entre gemidos y gritos, lo entendió…"La venganza no siempre es mala, a veces es necesaria para poder alcanzar el cielo"

So: Dios! Bendita venganza! Bendito cielo! – Gimió al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa...

"_Dos rojas lenguas de fuego que a un mismo tronco enlazadas, se aproximan y al besarse, forman una sola llama" (Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer)_

**NA: Por fin conseguí terminar esté capitulo, espero que os haya gustado…como dije una vez, se me hace complicado escribir este tipo de escenas…muchas gracias por seguir comentando, me gusta leer vuestras teorías sobre la historia y debo admitir que algunos no están muy lejos de la realidad…que tengáis un buen fin de semana! XD**


	22. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21

Ryan

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que los chicos grabaron las primeras canciones del disco. Y ahora, todas estaban terminadas y listas para ser grabadas definitivamente sobre aquel objeto circular que los levaría a la fama o al menos así lo veían ellos.

Durante la semana, David había acudido al estudio para grabar su canción secreta, esa canción que solo los que escucharan el disco hasta el final podrían disfrutar de ella, esa canción de pocas palabras dedicada a la persona más importante de su vida, su amiga, su alma compañera, su rubia: Sian.

Según les había explicado Ed, el lanzamiento sería previsto dentro de 2 meses, pero antes harían promoción del CD, algunas sesiones de fotos, algunos conciertos…los chicos se sentían emocionados, aquello era un sueño…un increíble sueño!

Aunque no todo era perfecto, entre David y Ryan aun existía cierta tensión, no habían hablado desde lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños, aunque se vieran todos los días, se saludaban y hablaban de banalidades, pero no habían recuperado esa complicidad que tenían y aquello les dolía a los dos…eran amigos desde pequeños, eran como hermanos y estar distanciados no era muy agradable.

Ryan había tenido tiempo de sobre para recapacitar sobre su comportamiento y quería arreglar las cosas, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

Sian había hablado varias veces del tema con David, pero el chico no daba su brazo a torcer, para él…Ryan era quién debía disculparse pero no con él…sino con Sian y Sophie.

Ryan se encontraba en su casa poniendo cuerdas nuevas a su bajo, Maria también se encontraba con él, la chica había sido de gran apoyo, hablándole con la verdad y abriéndole los ojos. Se habían unido mucho, pero no lo suficiente para Maria, que cada día le frustraba más esa sensación de ser solo su amiga.

Ry': Sabes, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste…creo que tienes razón… - Dijo mientras seguía con las cuerdas

Ma: Sobre qué? Te dije muchas cosas!

Ry': Sobre Sian…debería hablar con ella…para disculparme…

Maria sonrió.

Ma: Me parece muy bien…me alegro que me escuches de veces en cuando! – Bromeo

Ry': Me alegro que estés aquí…eres la única que ha estado realmente a mi lado con todo este lio… eres una gran amiga!

La chica suspiró.

Ma: Ya…una gran amiga! – Susurro para ella misma

Ryan dejo su bajo sobre la cama y miro sonriente a la chica.

Ry': Sabes que…te voy a invitar a almorzar! Te lo mereces…y después iré a ver a Sian…que te parece?

Ma: Me parece perfecto!

* * *

En casa de David y Sian, las cosas estaban algo aceleradas, la chica había comprado una tele nueva para su habitación y era enorme, estaban haciendo algo de espacio y cambiando los muebles de sitio.

S: David…espera…

D: Joder rubia, esto pesa un montón! – Se quejaba con la tele en brazos.

S: Soph…ayúdame…

Sophie se acerco al mueble y ayudo a la rubia a empujarlo.

So: A ver…solo un poco más…

S: Ya está…aquí perfecto! – Exclamo satisfecha

D: Chicas…esto pesa mucho! – Volvió a quejarse

Sian y Sophie se pusieron a un lado para que David pudiera pasar y dejar por fin la tele sobre el mueble.

D: Dios…me habéis matado! – Dijo tirándose boca arriba sobre la cama.

S: No te quejes tanto!

D: Así me agradeces que te ayude… - Espeto haciendo pucheros.

Sian sonrió y se lanzo sobre él.

S: Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Eres el mejor amigo del mundo! – Exclamaba divertida

D: Umm…no me convence! Quiero dos besos!

La rubia frunció el ceño sentándose a un lado.

S: Dos besos?

David sonrió señalando una de sus mejillas.

D: Uno aquí, tuyo! – Señalo su otra mejilla – Y otro aquí de la morena sexy!

Sophie rodo los ojos, el chico había cogido la costumbre de llamarla así desde que la vio en ropa interior una vez que entro sin llamar en el cuarto de la rubia.

D: Estoy esperando! – Dijo divertido con los ojos cerrados

Sian y Sophie se miraron encogiendo los hombros, la morena se acerco a la cama y se sentó al otro lado del chico. La pareja se miro una vez más y al mismo tiempo dejaron un pequeño beso en cada mejilla.

David abrió los ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

D: Soy el chico más afortunado del planeta! Amo mi vida! – Grito feliz al mismo tiempo que rodeaba con sus brazos a las dos chicas – Lo del trío… - No pudo terminar porque directamente recibió un golpe en cada hombro.

So y S: David!

D: Vale…vale…ya me calló!

S: Y después te quejas de que te llamemos pervertido!

D: No soy un pervertido! – Se quejo – Soy humano!

So: Un humano pervertido! – Bromeo

David retiro sus brazos de los hombros de Sian y Sophie, se levanto de la cama y las miro divertido.

D: Claro…yo soy el pervertido… - Se alejo hacía la puerta – "Oh si…sigue…Dios…no te pares…" – Imito la voz de la rubia – "Si…si…ahí!"

Sian se puso colorada, estaba claro que no eran para nada discretas en sus encuentros nocturnos.

S: Imbécil!

D: "Oh…Sophie…" – Grito ya fuera de la habitación

D: Idiota! – Grito también cubriendo su rostro con las dos manos avergonzada.

So: Amor…es que eres poco discreta! – Dijo aguantando la risa

Sian retiro las manos de la cara.

S: Tú también?

Sophie sonrió al notar las mejillas coloradas de su chica, estaba adorable, se acerco a ella y atrapo su cara entregándole un apasionado beso.

So: Te amo…te amo…te amo - hablaba entres besos – Y me encanta que seas tan ruidosa – Se acerco a su oído y susurro – Es muy excitante!

S: Nooo – Se quejo – Porque siempre empiezas cosas que no podemos terminar!

Sophie la beso de nuevo.

So: Quién dice que no lo podemos terminar?

D: Eso…quién lo dice? – Espeto sonriente desde la puerta.

Las dos chicas se sobresaltaron al ver a David ahí plantado.

So: David!

D: Qué? – Se hiso el inocente

Sian atrapo un cojín y se lo lanzo a la cara.

S: Fuera! Pervertido!

* * *

Ryan caminaba hacía el departamento de la rubia, estaba nervioso, preparando un discurso en su cabeza. Solo tenía que disculparse, pero para él era toda una odisea, aun sentía cosas por Sian, pero sabía muy bien que nunca sería correspondido, la rubia y Sophie se amaban y cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de ellas podía notarlo…tenían ese brillo especial en la mirada, esa sonrisa idiota en los labios, esos gestos tímidos y al mismo tiempo apasionados…desprendían amor por cada parte de sus cuerpos. En el fondo Ryan lo sabía, sabía que era imposible separarlas y también sentía que no lo quería…antes de todo Sian era su amiga y su felicidad era la suya…y quién sabe…a lo mejor él también tenía a su alma gemela esperándolo en algún lugar…lo que Ryan no sabía, es que aquella alma gemela estaba más cerca de lo que él podía imaginar…

Ryan llego y se paro delante de la puerta, respiro hondo y toco al timbre. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, pero no era la rubia quién se encontraba al otro lado, sino David.

D: Ryan? – Se sorprendió – Que…que haces aquí?

El chico no había vuelto al departamento desde lo ocurrido.

Ry': Yo…eh…bueno… - Balbuceo – Está…está Sian?

D: Si…que quieres? – Volvió a preguntar

Ry': Necesito hablar con ella… - Hizo una pausa tras ver la mirada seria de su amigo – No te preocupes…solo…solo quiero arreglar las cosas…

D: Seguro? – Cuestiono de nuevo

Ry': Mira…sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, sé que fui in idiota, un inmaduro, un cabrón…pero…yo… - Suspiro – Joder, no puedo seguir así…tengo la sensación de haber perdido un amigo…que digo una amigo, un hermano…y Sian, Sian es la mejor amiga que jamás tuve…quiero arreglar las cosas, quiero recuperar esa magia que nos unía… - Se sincero, David se quedo en silencio, emocionado por las palabras, aunque no quiso demostrarlo.

D: Pasa… - Abrió la puerta al completo – Sian! – Grito desde el salón

Ryan se quedo de pie, esperando a la rubia, lanzando miradas hacía David. Sian apareció rápidamente.

S: Que pas… - Se quedo callada al ver al chico – Ryan…Ho…hola…

Ry': Hola Sian… - Estaba nervioso

S: Que…que te trae por aquí?

Ry': Yo…

David al ver lo nervioso que estaba el chico, decidió dejarlos solos.

D: Voy con Sophie! – Exclamo abandonando el salón y dejando a los chicos a solas.

El silencio se adueño del lugar, Ryan buscaba las palabras justas y Sian esperaba una respuesta.

Ry': Sian…yo…he venido a disculparme… - Hablo por fin – No debí hacer lo que hice en la fiesta…no debí decirle esas cosas a Sophie…

S: Porque lo hiciste? Somos amigos!

Ry': Lo sé…yo…tú siempre me gustaste, me gustaste desde el primer día en que te conocí… - Sian intento hablar pero Ryan no la dejo – No digas nada…déjame terminar…cuando David nos presento…no sé…sentí algo muy bonito, pero no dije nada porque teníais una relación muy extraña, no sé…sois como una pareja sin serlo…os basta una mirada para saber lo que el otro siente…es…es extraño, pero aun así me gustaba la idea de que entre ustedes jamás existiría algo más que una bonita amistad – Hizo una pausa – Pero de repente apareció Sophie y jamás te había visto tan…tan enamorada…

S: Entonces porque le dijiste todo eso?

Ry': estaba celoso! – Elevo un poco la voz – Pero ya abrí los ojos, como dice Maria…Sian, eres mi amiga, la mejor que nunca tuve y no…no quiero perderte…perdóname…

Sian estaba emocionada, ella también adoraba al chico, se había quedado sin palabras, procesando el momento.

Ry: Quiero disculparme con Sophie también…quiero que volvamos a ser lo que éramos…los 3 mosqueteros como nos llamaban nuestros amigos – Sonrió – Por favor, perdonáme!

Sian no aguanto más y sin decir ni una palabra se abalanzo sobre el chico para abrazarlo.

S: Gracias! – Susurro

Ryan abrazaba a Sian con fuerza.

Ry': Te prometo que a partir de ahora seré el mejor amigo que jamás hayas tenido…incluso mejor que David! – Bromeo

S: Sabes que eso es imposible… - Espeto divertida – Pero puedes igualarlo si quieres!

Ry': Lo hare…te lo prometo!

Se quedaron un rato más abrazados, hasta que Ryan rompió el abrazo.

Ry': Puedo hablar con Sophie ahora? – Pregunto tímidamente.

Sian simplemente le regalo una dulce sonrisa…

Ryan paso la tarde en casa de Sian y David, después de hablar con la rubia, se disculpo con Sophie, la chica le dijo que no era necesario, que lo entendía…pero aun así se sentía aliviada, porque conocía muy bien el estado de su novia y de ahora su nuevo amigo tras aquel incidente.

David en un arrebato de sentimentalismo invito al chico a cenar y así pasaron la noche los cuatro. Todo no estaba exactamente como antes, a pesar de las disculpas y los perdones, las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles…pero al menos era un buen inicio.

Sobre las 10 de la noche, Ryan se marcho a su casa, se marcho feliz por haber por fin arreglado las cosas, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo de que todo volviese a ser como antes. Lo primero que hiso al llegar, fue llamar a Maria para contarle todo lo que había pasado, la chica se había convertido en alguien importante durante aquellos meses.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de la rubia, los chicos seguían disfrutando de unas copas que habían empezado estando Ryan allí. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo festivo que resultan ser David y Sian cuando prueban una gota de alcohol, la "fiesta" siguió con ellos tres. Sophie no estaba especialmente acostumbrada a beber y por eso el alcohol se le subía rápidamente.

So: Yo pienso que los hombres son unos brutos! - Exclamaba con dificultad

D: Hey morena sexy…eso no es cierto! No todos somos así! – Se quejaba bebiendo su copa

S: Cierto…no todos son así! – Apoyaba a su amigo con una mirada cómplice

So: No es justo! Ustedes siempre están de acuerdo!

D: No siempre!

So: Casi!

Sian reía mientras se servía otra copa y rellenaba el vaso de su novia.

D: Lo que tu digas…pero aun así no estoy de acuerdo contigo…es cierto que la mayoría pueden ser unos brutos y solo piensan en su placer personal…pero algunos son dulces e intentan satisfacer a su pareja…yo soy así!

S: cierto! – Confirmaba de nuevo la rubia, pero está vez Sophie frunció el ceño

So: No quiero saber detalles…no me gusta la idea de que ustedes dos os habéis acostado! – Admitió

D: Tampoco es para tanto…soy sexy!

So: Y? – Cuestiono

D: pues eso…soy sexy! – Volvió a repetir sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar.

So: Sigue sin gustarme la idea!

Sian solo reía y bebía.

D: No te preocupes morena…estoy casi seguro que no disfruto igual conmigo que contigo…

S: porque siempre terminamos hablando de sexo?

So: Porque tu amigo es un pervertido!

D: Hey! – Se quejo

Sian volvía a sonreír.

D: Siempre igual…David es un pervertido…David solo habla de sexo…no es justo! – Se cruzo de brazos

S: Te apetece un trío está noche? – Pregunto de la nada, sorprendiendo a su novia y a su amigo.

D: Qué? En serio? De verdad? – Pregunto a toda prisa, con los ojos gran abiertos.

S: Ahahaha ni en tus sueños! – Dijo acompañada de una carcajada

So: Joder…que susto!

D: Te odio rubia! Te odio!

S: Ahahaha tu cara fue genial! Ahahaha

David bebió su copa de un trago.

D: Voy a morir sin realizar mi fantasía…no es justo! – Se quejo una vez más

So: Siempre te quejas!

D: No me quejo…es que necesito sexo!

So: Pues llama a Alyson…pero a mi novia ni te acerques! – Espeto divertida

D: Umm cierto…tal vez le haga una pequeña visita…

S: Si por favor…que no sea ella que venga!

D: Ya veremos rubia!

S: Ya veromos nada!

David empezó a reírse, Sophie se acerco a la rubia y le rodeo por la cintura.

So: No te preocupes amor…siempre puedes venir a mi casa… - Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

S: Lo sé… - Hablo bajito – Pero no me fio!

D: Te oído!

S: Pues ya sabes…nada de Alyson!

D: Pero quiero sexo! – Dijo cruzando de nuevo sus brazos

Sian y Sophie se miraron divertidos.

So y S: Pervertido!

David rodo los ojos y termino sonriendo con ellas…

"_La sonrisa es el sol que ahuyenta al invierno del rostro humano" (Victor Hugo)_


	23. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22

Un día divertido

La mañana despertaba lentamente en el departamento de la rubia, el silencio rodeaba las cuatros paredes de la habitación de la chica, solo el dulce sonido de dos respiraciones se dejaban oír.

Los primeros rayos de luz comenzaron a iluminar la habitación, pero no fue aquello lo que provoco el despertar de las dos chicas, sino unos ruidos extraños provenientes del cuarto de David.

-Joder! No…Así no! Más fuerte…ahí…ahí…

Sian abrió los ojos de golpe tras oír aquellas palabras, al parecer el chico no estaba solo, pero algo no cuadraba, esa voz no era de mujer. La rubia se reincorporo rápidamente, provocando un movimiento brusco que despertó a su chica.

So: Sian! Que haces! – Se quejo medio dormida

S: Shh…escucha…

Sophie abrió lentamente los ojos, intentando entender algo.

So: Que escuche el qué?

El silencio seguía presente, la rubia esperaba que aquella voz volviera a hablar. De repente un ruido seco, como un golpe o tal vez algún objeto cayendo se dejo oír.

-David! Dios…parece que es tu primera vez!

Los ojos de Sophie se abrieron como platos, aquella voz era masculina. Las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas.

So: Pero…no estará… - La chica no terminaba su frase, en realidad no sabía cómo terminarla, aquello era imposible.

S: David está con un chico! – Exclamo con la boca abierta

So: No…no creo… - Miro a Sian no muy segura de sus palabras – No?

-Increíble! – Exclamo la misma voz

Sian y Sophie se miraron de nuevo, no entendían nada.

S: Voy…voy a ver quién es…

So: Estás loca! Y si los pillas…bueno ya sabes…

S: Pero…no…no puede ser, David es el chico más hetero que conozco!

So: Sian…eso nunca se sabe…

S: No! No! Voy a ver…tiene que haber una explicación!

La chica se levanto de la cama, se puso su bata y abrió despacio la puerta. El salón estaba desierto, pero aun se podía escuchar algunos ruidos desde el cuarto de David. La rubia se acerco paso a paso hacia la puerta de su amigo y pego su oreja contra ella.

D: Te gusta? Quieres tocarla?

La mandíbula de Sian cayó al suelo por la sorpresa, no podía creerse lo que escuchaba.

S: no puede ser… - Susurro

Sophie se acerco tras ella.

So: Que oyes? – Susurro también

S: David le ha preguntado si le gusta y si quiere tocarla!

So: Qué? Crees que hablan de tocar…de tocarse eso… - Hablo tímidamente y algo avergonzada

S: No…no lo sé…esto es una locura!

-A mí también me gusta! Quiero tener una igual, seguro que te la pasas genial tocándola, ya la utilizaste en público?

Las dos chicas se miraban sorprendidas, sabían que David era algo pervertido…pero tanto?

D: Aun no…pero seguro que será orgásmico! – Exclamo

La rubia alucinaba cada vez más.

S: Voy a entrar! – Le susurro a su novia

So: Que dices? Yo no quiero ver! – Dijo tapándose los ojos

Sian respiro con fuerzas y toco a la puerta.

S: Da…David?

D: Entra rubia…te quiero enseñar una cosa! – Grito desde el interior

So: Yo no entro! – Se apresuro en decir

Sian abrió la puerta lentamente, algo asustada por ver algo que no deseaba ver.

La rubia termino de abrir y lanzo una tímida mirada en el interior, pero para su sorpresa y alivio nada de lo que había imaginado aparecía ante ella.

David se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, con una guitarra negra en las manos, en el suelo había un montón de aparatos y un chico estaba sentado frente a él con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

-Hola! – Dijo amablemente

S: Ho…hola…

D: Te presento a Mark, es un amigo de Ed…tiene una pequeña banda también…es un gran coleccionista de guitarras! – Sonreía

S: Guitarras! – Murmuro – Claro, guitarras! – Repitió de nuevo y empezó a reírse sin poderlo evitar.

Ahora lo entendía todo, todas esas frases que había escuchado poco tenían que ver con lo que ella se estaba imaginando "Dios…al final voy a ser yo la pervertida" pensó.

D: Porque te ríes? – Pregunto extrañado por el comportamiento de la rubia.

S: Por nada…por nada…

David lanzo una mirada hacía la puerta y vio a Sophie tapándose los ojos.

D: Y a ti que te pasa?

Sophie retiro sus manos, estaba colorada por la vergüenza.

So: Yo? Eh…nada…

El chico las miro con el ceño fruncido.

D: Estáis muy raras!

S: No nos hagas caso…bueno, os dejo… - Miro a Mark – Encantada Mark…

El chico le regalo una sonrisa y Sian salió a toda velocidad de la habitación cerrando tras ella. Sophie y la rubia se miraron para después estallar en una carcajada.

* * *

Horas después, los chicos se encontraban comiendo, ya eran casi las dos de la tarde y Mark acababa de marcharse.

D: Me podéis explicar que paso está mañana?

S: Nada! – Dijo rápidamente

D: Vamos! Estabais muy raras, tú riéndote – Señalo a la rubia – Y tú tapándote los ojos – Le dijo a la morena

S: Bueno…puede que nos hagamos montado una pequeña película…

David levanto una ceja.

So: Pensábamos...que, bueno...tú y...pues eso... – No terminaba de explicarse y David no entendía absolutamente nada.

D: Chicas…no me entero de nada!

Sian suspiro.

S: Pensábamos que estabas teniendo sexo con un chico – Lanzo a toda velocidad sin ni si quiera respirar.

David abrió sus ojos en grande.

D: Qué?

S: Eso…que pensábamos…

D: Ya…ya entendí! – La interrumpió – Estáis locas!

Sian y Sophie se miraron algo avergonzadas.

D: Y se puede saber porque pensabais eso?

So: No sé…tu amigo decía cosas raras y tú también!

S: "Joder…no…así no, más fuerte…ahí…ahí…" – Repitió imitando la voz del otro chico.

David se sorprendió.

D: realmente estáis locas! Hablábamos de las guitarras! Rompí una cuerda y no conseguía ponerla de nuevo! – Se defendió

So: Y porque hablaste de orgasmo?

D: por dios…le estaba diciendo que sería orgásmico tocar en directo con esa guitarra…es una guitarra increíble! – Exclamo

S: Bueno ya! No es nuestra culpa si habláis de las guitarras como si fueran personas!

D: Locas! Eso es lo que sois! Unas locas!

Sian y Sophie empezaron a reírse.

D: No tiene gracia! Como podéis pensar que yo…YO… - Acentuó sobre el "yo" señalándose con gracia – Puedo acostarme con un chico!

S: Si…a mí también me parecía raro…pero Sophie insistía!

La morena se sorprendió, justamente fue su chica quién la despertó para decirle eso.

So: Perdón? – La interrogo seria

Sian evitaba su mirada.

S: Si…si…me despertaste y todo!

So: De eso nada! Fuiste tú! Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que diste un bote de la cama! – Se quejo

David las observaba divertido.

S: Mentira! – Bromeo

So: Eres…grr…increíble!

David se levanto con una sonrisa.

D: Yo alucino…y después soy yo el pervertido!

Las dos chicas ni prestaron atención a David, seguían discutiendo sobre quién empezó primero a pensar aquello.

D: Locas…completamente locas! – Exclamo abandonando la cocina y dejando a las dos chicas solas.

* * *

Había llegado la noche, Sian y David habían quedado con sus amigos para salir de copas, estaban algo retrasados, la rubia recorría todo el departamento buscando algo.

S: No puede ser…lo deje en mi cuarto…estoy segura! – Hablaba vaciando unos de los cajones de la cocina.

D: Pero que buscas?

S: Mi collar!

D: Que collar? – Pregunto de nuevo

S: Mi Urim o Tumim…no sé cual era…las piedras que le diste a Sophie en Italia.

So: Pero no lo dejaste en tu habitación? – Dijo entrando en la cocina

S: Pues si…pero no está!

D: Vamos rubia…ya lo buscas mañana! – Se quejaba ya listo para irse.

S: Pero…es muy raro! –Seguro que son los duendes…otra vez! – Susurro, pero los dos chicos lo escucharon perfectamente y se miraron.

D: Duendes? En serio? – Miro a Sophie – Qué le has hecho a mi rubia? Cada día está peor! – Bromeo

So: Hey…a mi no me mires! Te recuerdo que el loco eres tú!

D: Claro…David está loco, David es un pervertido, David…

Sian lo interrumpió en su monologo.

S: Lo tengo! – exclamo sonriente

D: Genial…vámonos entonces!

Se acerco a Sophie y le susurro.

D: Por cierto…la locura es un don! – Sonrió guiñándole un ojo – No lo olvides…

Sophie lo miro sin entender nada mientras que la rubia se colgaba el collar sonriente.

Se acerco a su chica y atrapo su mano.

S: Vamos?

So: Si…vamos…

Una vez en el bar, todos estaban sentados en una mesa grande disfrutando de algunas bebidas y hablando animadamente.

Ma: Yo estoy deseando que salga ya el disco…voy a poder presumir de conocer íntimamente a la banda!

O: No creo…diremos que eres un fan loca que nos persigue por todas partes! – Bromeo

Mi: Si…yo pienso cambiar de amigos…solo me quedare con la rubia, ya que será imposible de deshacerse de ella! – Siguió bromeando

S: Hey! – Se quejo

Maria miro a Sian.

Ma: Ahora se hacen los graciosos…ya verás cómo nos buscaran después…seguro que querrán presumir ellos de nosotras…somos irresistibles!

O: Irresistibles…vosotras? Ahahaha

Ma: Ah no? Ya verás!

Maria se levanto de repente bajo las miradas curiosas de sus amigos, se acerco a Oliver y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, el chico se sorprendió y sin más, Maria le planto un intenso beso en los labios.

Todos en la mesa, incluyendo a Oliver se quedaron sorprendidos, Maria se separo lentamente y miro al chico, su cara era un poema.

Ma: Y ahora qué? – Se levanto dejando al chico completamente embobado y sin palabras – Lo sabia! – sonrió y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio.

D: No me lo puedo creer!

Mi: Y yo qué? No hay beso para mí? – Se quejo

Ma: Que te lo de la rubia! – Dijo divertida mirando a Sophie

So: De eso nada… - Miro a Sian – Ni se te ocurra!

Sian sonreía, se acerco a su chica y la beso dulcemente.

S: Yo solo te doy besos a ti!

Sophie esbozo una sonrisa de tonta enamorada.

Mi: Pues yo quiero un beso! – Se quejo de nuevo

S: Pídeselo a David, seguro que estará encantado de repetir la experiencia de esta mañana! - - Bromeo

Todos miraron hacía David con caras interrogantes.

D: Dejad de mirarme así! yo no hice nada! Lo que pasa es que está señorita – Señalo a Sian – Y su novia son unas pervertidas que se montan películas porno conmigo! – Dijo divertido

Ahora todos miraban a la pareja.

Mi: Y de que te quejas? Yo también quiero que dos chicas tengan fantasías conmigo!

David empezó a reírse.

D: No creo que te guste el tipo de "fantasías" que estas dos tienen!

Ma: Dejad de hablar en código y explicarnos! – Miro a Sian – Qué tipo de fantasías tuviste?

S: Ninguna!

D: Vamos rubia…no seas tímida…cuéntales! – Sonrió divertido

S: No! – Miro a David – La culpa es tuya! Decías cosas raras!

D: De eso nada! Sois vosotras las que interpretáis todo raro!

So: Fue Sian!

S: Tú también? – Se quejo mirando a su novia

So: Lo siento amor…tú te lo buscaste! – Dijo sonriente

Mi: Que alguien me explique, no entiendo nada!

Ma: Ni yo!

O: Me has besado! – Oliver hablo de repente saliendo de su estado de mutismo, todos miraron hacía él.

Mi: Creo que no solamente cambiare de amigos…sino también de banda! – Bromeo

Ma: Veis…soy irresistible…se ha quedado atontado! – Espeto orgullosa

Mi: Puedo probar? – Intento de nuevo ganarse un beso

Ma: Lo siento Mike…pero no más besos por hoy!

Mi: Joooo – Se quejo como un niño

Todos rieron.

Ma: Por cierto…cuando tenéis la sesión de fotos? – Cambio de tema

D: La semana que viene.

Mi: Cuando veas las fotos que me van a hacer…vas a perseguirme para que sea yo quién te bese! – Hablo divertido mirando a Maria

Ma: No creo…antes beso a David…al menos él no quiere cambiar de amigos!

David sonreía tirándole la lengua a su amigo.

Mi: No te creas…a la única a quién no cambiaria David es a su rubia, pero a ti…

D: Yo no cambio a nadie! – Lo interrumpió rápidamente – Bueno…tal vez a la morena sexy…que por su culpa tengo reputación de loco en la familia Webster!

So: Hey! Te dije que la culpa la tienen Rosie!

D: No me importa…no me defendiste! – Dijo poniendo una cara graciosa – Encima que te presto a mi rubia…eres mala! – Reía

So: Como que tú rubia? Es mi rubia! Mi novia!

D: yo la vi primero! – Siguió bromeando

So: Pero se enamoro de mí!

D: Pero fui yo quién te ayudo! – Replico

So: Pero soy yo quién duerme con ella!

D: Y yo quién…

No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Sian.

S: Estoy aquí!

Mi: Dios…quiero vivir en esa casa! – Dijo pensativo mirándolos a los tres

O: No me lo creo…me ha besado!

Todos miraron de nuevo hacía Oliver y sin poderlo evitar estallaron en una carcajada.

"_Compartir con tus amigos…es como compartir con tu propia familia" (Steph)_

**NA: Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, es un capitulo sin trama, para reír un poco, tenía ganas de escribir algo diferente, un momento especial entre amigos…porque los amigos son seguramente las personas más importantes de nuestras vidas…por mucho que digamos que la familia es lo primero, no es cierto…porque la familia no la elegimos para compartir nuestro mundo, pero a los amigos sí…y eso es lo bonito, lo que los hace especial! Gracias por seguir leyendo y por lo comentarios! Hasta pronto! XD**


	24. Capitulo 23

Capitulo 23

Sesión de fotos

10h00

Había llegado un día importante para los chicos de "Alquimia", aunque el disco solo sería lanzado al mercado en Londres, Ed había organizado una sesión de fotos para una revista musical local.

Sería un pequeño reportaje de los chicos con algunas fotos.

David estaba muy emocionado, cada día veía su sueño más cerca y aun no podía creérselo. La sesión de fotos estaba programada para las 10 de la mañana, primero harían algunas fotos grupal y luego por separado, con una pequeña entrevista.

El primero fue Mike, el chico se encontraba en el hotel y sin previo aviso, el fotógrafo y el reportero aparecieron. Quería sacar algunas fotos al natural. Mike se encontraba sentado sobre la cama con su guitarra.

-Así es perfecto! Me gusta! No mires la cámara, tú solo sigue tocando, así…son geniales! – El fotógrafo se emocionaba – Oliver no te muevas…

Oliver se encontraba con Mike, pero el fotógrafo no permitía que se marchara, aunque sobre las fotos el rostro del chico no aparecería, le gustaba la idea de que Mike estuviera acompañado, le daba un toque casual.

O: Pero…voy a salir en las fotos…

-No te preocupes…solo veremos tus piernas… - Seguía tomando fotos

O: Entonces…para qué quieres que me quede? – Pregunto confuso

-Tú solo no te muevas…confiad en mí…

Mike y Oliver se miraron, pero no dijeron nada y siguieron las indicaciones del profesional.

10H30

Ryan y David se encontraban en el hall del hotel, allí habían sido citados, aun esperaban su turno.

Ry': Estoy nervioso!

D: Y yo!

Ry': Porque tardan tanto? – Preguntaba impaciente

D: Ni idea…según la chica de recepción, el fotógrafo y el reportero subieron a la habitación de Mike…supongo que habrán empezado con él.

David estaba sentado sobre un gran sofá, dando pequeños golpecitos con su pie sobre el suelo, mientras que Ryan daba vueltas de un lado para el otro.

Ry': Fotos en la habitación? Pero qué clase de fotos quieren? – Hablo aun más nervioso.

D: Ahahaha Ry' no creo que sean ese tipo de fotos! – Dijo divertido

Ry': Eso espero…eso espero…

Las cosas entre los dos chicos estaban bastante mejor, aunque aun no podemos hablar del 100%...pero al menos habían recuperado aquella confianza que perdieron el día del cumpleaños.

A lo lejos dos chicos aparecieron con un montón de material colgando.

D: Mira…creo que son ellos! – Se levanto, señalando a los dos chicos con la cabeza.

Ry': Si…parece que son ellos…

-Buenos días chicos! – Hablo el fotógrafo

D: Buenos días…- Le tendió su mano – David!

-Andrea…encantado, yo seré vuestro fotógrafo y él es Pierre – Señalo al chico que le acompañaba – Os hará algunas preguntas…

Ry': Preguntas? Preguntas sobre qué? – Seguía nervioso

P: No te preocupes…serán pequeñas banalidades…

An: Exacto…bueno, empecemos…sentimos el retraso, al final lo hicimos todo al revés…así que empezaremos con las fotos personales y luego la grupal…

D: Como ustedes manden! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa – Quién empieza?

An: Empezaremos contigo…ven, tengo varías ideas pensadas para ti! – Sonrió

David lanzo una mirada hacía Ryan, que sonreía, aunque se podía notar que era una sonrisa repleta de nervios.

D: Pues vamos…

11H45

Todos los chicos habían posado por separados, solo fueron algunas fotos por lo cual fue bastante rápido. Las fotos grupales tampoco tardaron demasiado, ellos no eran estrellas, solo necesitaban algunas tomas y algunas palabras para aquel reportaje.

Las entrevistas fueron hechas mientras que Andrea tomaba las fotos, pero no para David, por alguna razón descocida, Pierre se intereso de cerca por el chico y decidió entrevistarle en privado.

Ahora mismo, los dos chicos se encontraban tomando un café en una pequeña sala del hotel, a solas.

P: Te preguntaras porque estamos aquí haciendo la entrevista, cierto?

D: La verdad es que sí…porque no me la hicieron como a los demás?

P: Esa era la idea…pero hay algo especial en ti…

D: Especial? – Pregunto confuso

P: Si…he hablado con tus amigos…al parecer tú fuiste quién llamo al grupo "Alquimia" es así?

D: Eh…pues si…fui yo, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Pierre tomaba notas de todo, de las palabras del chico, de sus gestos, aquello empezó a intimidar un poco a David.

P: Y porque ese nombre?

D: Bueno…no sé…me gustaba…

P: No creo que solo fuera por eso…vamos cuéntame! – Sonrió

David no se atrevía, no quería pasar por loco, pero bueno…es el precio de la fama, no?

D: Conoces el libro "El Alquimista" de Paulo Coelho? – Pregunto

P: Si…un libro muy bueno.

D: Pues por eso el nombre del grupo…es uno de los primeros libros que leí de adolecente, me…me lo regalo mi padre…y aprendí mucho con él…

P: Impresionante…un rockero intelectual! – Bromeo

D: No exactamente…pero gracias! – Sonrió de nuevo un poco más tranquilo

Pierre seguía escribiendo.

P: Tengo entendido que todo empezó contigo y con Ryan.

D: Si…nos conocemos desde pequeños, los dos queríamos tener una banda…y aquí estamos. A Mike lo conocimos poniendo un anuncio, buscábamos otro guitarrista y Oliver se unió por casualidad…nos escucho tocar en un bar y vino a vernos preguntando si necesitábamos un batería…

P: Bonito historia – Dijo escribiendo – Y dime, siendo los 4 jóvenes y guapos, supongo que tenéis a las chicas locas…algún amor en tu vida?

David se tensó, aquello era una pregunta personal y aunque no tenía nada que esconder, el chico conocía muy bien cómo funcionaban esas cosas, siempre transformando las palabras y al final escribían cosas que poco tenían que ver con la realidad.

D: No…ningún amor en mi vida! – Dijo tranquilamente

Pierre sonrió y volvió a mirar sus notas.

P: Y quién es Sian?

David se sorprendió, como sabía de la rubia?

D: Eso a ti no te importa! – Espeto serio

P: Tranquilo…solo es una pregunta, unos de los chicos la menciono, al parecer vives con ella.

David maldijo por dentro a sus amigos, porque tenían que mencionar a la rubia.

D: Qué viva con ella no tiene porque ser mi novia!

P: Entonces no lo es? – Insistió

D: No, es mi mejor amiga…es…es mi alma compañera! – Afirmo

P: Alma compañera? - No entendía muy bien

D: Si! Mi alma compañera…y eso puedes escribirlo, si no sabes lo que es, búscalo en wikipedia! – Dijo con ironía

Pierre no dijo nada más, se dio cuenta que al chico no le hacía mucha gracia hablar de ello, pero aquellas palabras de "Almas compañeras" empezaron a provocarle curiosidad, aquel chico realmente tenía algo especial…

* * *

En otro lugar, en la misma ciudad, se encontraban Sophie y Sian caminando de la mano por aquellas inmensas calles. La rubia esperaba una llamada de David, habían quedado en almorzar todos juntos después de la sesión de fotos, pero aun el chico no contactaba con ella.

S: Están tardando mucho! Tengo hambre! – Se quejaba

Sophie sonrió

So: Tú siempre tienes hambre! – Le guiño un ojo

Sian miro hacía poniendo cara seria, aunque se notaba que estaba fingiendo.

S: Estoy empezando a pensar que lo hacer apropósito! Siempre insinúas cosas en lugares o momentos poco adecuados! Me quieres matar?

So: Yo? No te he dicho nada raro…es verdad que siempre tienes hambre! - Se defendió divertida

S: Ya…el guiño de ojo era necesario?

So: No…pero me gusta hacerlo!

S: Pues deja de hacerlo en medio de la calle…que llamo a David ahora mismo y pasamos de comer… - Hiso una pausa – De comer comida!

Sophie sonreía, le encantaba provocar a su novia.

So: Y después dices que David es el pervertido!- Bromeo

S: Pero empezaste tú! – Se quejo

So: De eso nada…eres tú qué quieres pasar de "comer comida" – Hiso las comillas con sus dedos

S: Tú estabas insinuando que siempre tengo hambre y me guiñaste un ojo! – Se defendía

Sophie sonreía cada vez más, preguntándose porque estuvo tanto tiempo sin encontrar a aquella chica que ahora mismo caminaba de su mano. Porque el destino había tardado tanto en ponerla en su camino?

Sian se dio cuenta de la dulce mirada que lanzaba su novia y detuvo sus pasos.

S: Porque me miras así?

So: Porque te amo!

Sian sonrió atontadamente y Sophie se acerco un poco más a ella para besarla. Pero el beso fui interrumpido por el sonido estridente de unas ruedas frenando con dificultad sobre la carretera, algo que provoco una sensación extraña en la rubia que giro su cabeza rápidamente con una expresión indescriptible reflejada en su rostro. Sophie la miro sorprendida.

So: Estás bien?

Sian miro de nuevo hacía ella.

S: Eh…si…si lo siento…

So: Que te pasa? Te has puesto pálida! – Dijo preocupada acariciándole la mejilla

S: Nada…nada… - Trato de sonreír

So: Vale… - No se quedo muy convencida – Vamos?

S: Si…vamos…

Sian agarro de nuevo la mano de su chica y lanzo una rápida mirada hacía la carretera, no sabía de dónde provino aquel sonido, pero algo en su interior se había despertado, una sensación desagradable, una sensación extraña que le provoco un inesperado mal estar.

* * *

Los chicos acaban de terminar todo el lio de las fotos y entrevistas, estaban en el hall del hotel esperando a David, que había olvidado su móvil en el departamento y estaba intentando contactar con la rubia desde recepción.

D: Rubia…soy yo…si me olvide el móvil… - Dijo antes de que Sian le preguntara

S: Habéis terminado ya?

D: Si…ya estamos por salir…vamos a dónde James?

S: ok, perfecto…Sophie y yo estamos cerca…nos vemos allí, que quiero que me lo cuentes todo, estrella! – Bromeo

D: No te preocupes rubia…tendrás todos los detalles! – Sonrió – Nos vemos ahora, ciao.

David colgó el teléfono y regalo una pequeña sonrisa a la chica de recepción para después acercarse a sus amigos.

D: Listo…Sian y Sophie van para allá… - Dijo atrapando su guitarra – Tengo el coche…dejamos todo esto en casa de Mike?

Mi: Claro…vamos…

O: Me puedo dar una ducha antes?

Ry': No…me muero de hambre y tu tardes siempre tres horas!

Mi: Puedes…pero no vamos sin ti…yo también me muero de hambre!

O: Joder! Sois…

D: Sois…nada! Estamos hambrientos! – Sonrió – Y para que te quieres duchar? Estás muy bien así! Ya te duchaste esta mañana y no hemos hecho ningún esfuerzo!

O: Tengo que estar preparado…uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar!

Mi: Maria no va! – Dijo de la nada

Ry': Maria? Qué pasa con Maria? – Pregunto rápidamente

Oliver se puso colorado, el chico no olvidaba el beso improvisado de la otra noche.

D: Oliver quiere ponerse guapo… - Espeto divertido

Ry': Y que tiene que ver Maria?

Mi: La otra noche cuando salimos, cuando tú no pudiste venir…Maria beso a Oliver…y esté imbécil se quedo atontado!

Los chicos llegaron al coche y empezaron a introducir las cosas.

Ry': Un beso? Tú y Maria? – Pregunto incrédulo mirando a Oliver.

Mi: Si…el muy capullo les dijo a Maria y Sian que no eran irresistibles!

O: Hey! Tú también estabas molestándolas! – Se quejo

Mi: Pero yo no tuve beso! – Se quejo a su turno

Ryan miraba y escuchaba sin entender nada, porque Maria había besado a Oliver? Y porque le molestaba que fuera así? A caso empezaba a ver a su amiga de otra manera?

O: Sois idiotas…Maria es mi amiga, nada más!

Mi: Claro…por eso te quedaste con cara de tonto después del beso, lo único que decías era "Me ha besado", "Me ha besado" – Imito su voz divertido

David miro hacía Ryan y vio que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, el chico conocía perfectamente a sus amigo y supo en ese instante que no le había hecho gracia enterarse de aquel beso, sin poderlo evitar una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, eso sería la noticia más increíble del mundo, Maria llevaba años enamorada de Ryan, sin mencionar que por fin dejaría a Sian…todo sería perfecto!

D: Tampoco fue para tanto! – Intervino – Maria solo quiso demostrar que eran irresistibles! Así que no te esperes a más besos! – Hablo a Oliver – Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste decir aquello…sobre todo a mi rubia, es la chica más increíble del mundo!

O: Si tan increíble es porque no estuviste nunca con ella…como novios digo…

D: tú nunca lo entenderías! Sian y yo somos especiales…una novia desaparece, el amor, el cariño se van esfumando si no es la indicada, pero una amistad como la nuestra es para siempre!

Ryan escuchaba las palabras de su amigo mientras entraba en el coche y por primera vez sintió ganas de sonreír, quería sonreír por aquellas palabras, sonreír por haber de repente entendido todo, llevaba años "enamorado" de Sian, años celoso de aquella relación extraña…pero hoy, en este mismo momento lo vio todo diferente…aquel amor era único y no fueron celos, ni envidia lo que sentía…si no felicidad. No todos los días ves ese brillo en los ojos de una persona que quiere de manera incondicional a otra, pero sin tener una relación…David tenía razón, él y la rubia eran especiales!

Mi: Tú lo que eres es raro!

O: Sip…años con esa rubia sexy, teniendo sexo con ella y nada, no sé ni cómo Sophie te tolera…yo tengo una novia que vive con un tío con el cual han tenido sexo…y me la llevo arrastra de allí!

Ry': Lo que pasa es que Sophie también es especia, las almas gemelas entienden esas cosas…porque al final, las almas compañeras de una persona caminan siempre junto al alma gemela de esa misma persona!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras del chico, no solamente por el significado de aquello, que bien podría haber sido dicho por David, si no por ser justamente Ryan quién lo haya exclamado.

Mi: Otro raro…esto es contagioso! – Bromeo

O: Yo no entendí nada!

David miro a Ryan con una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera y parecida a todas aquellas que se regalaban desde niños, David sentía que por fin había recuperado a su amigo.

D: Dejémonos de tonterías y vamos…que mi alma compañera nos espera! – Dijo sonriendo y arrancando el coche.

En el bar de james, Sophie y Sian esperaban a los chicos, David había llamado hace un rato ya y aun no llegaban, por alguna razón que Sophie no entendía, la rubia parecía inquieta y no precisamente por tener hambre.

So: Sian…te noto rara…te pasa algo?

S: Están tardando mucho, no?

So: No te preocupes…habrán ido a dejar las cosas a casa de Mike…

S: Si…tienes razón…

Sophie observaba a su novia con preocupación, desde aquel extraño momento en la calle, Sian estaba rara.

So: Amor…sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa, no?

S: Lo sé…pero estoy bien! – Sonrió

So: No te creo! Estás rara desde que nos paramos en la calle!

Sian resoplo, su novia tenía razón, ella necesitaba hablarlo con ella, llevaba un tiempo con una extraña sensación que no la dejaba tranquila y todo comenzó con aquel sueño y aquella maldita voz que decía "Jamás te olvidare", su mente imaginaba demasiadas cosas, primero que algo malo iba a suceder pero no sabía el qué! Y segundo, miedo…tenía miedo que ese "algo" fuese por Sophie o David. Si perdía a cualquiera de los dos, ella se moriría.

S: Estoy un poco preocupada… - Confeso

So: Porque?

S: El otro día tuve un sueño extraño y…

No pudo terminar, los chicos aparecieron de golpe todo emocionados.

Mi: Hola chicas!

O: Dios me muero de hambre! – Se sentó al lado de Sophie

Ry': Y yo! – Miro a Sophie y Sian – Hola! – Dijo tímidamente

D: Como están mis dos chicas preferidas?

David se acerco a ellas con una enorme sonrisa, dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de cada chica. Sophie sonreía, pero maldecía la interrupción, su novia no estaba bien y ella quería saber el porqué, tenía que ayudarla!

S: Que tal las fotos?

Mi: Increíbles! Salimos muy sexy! Sobre todo yo! – Bromeo

O: Que modesto!

D: Fue genial…me siento una estrella! – Tomo asiento al lado de Sian – Ya habéis pedido?

So: No…os estábamos esperando…

Ry': Voy a buscar a James…que mi estomago esta componiendo todo un recital! – Espeto divertido al mismo tiempo que se levantaba

O: Y ustedes? Que tal la mañana? Y Maria?

Todos miraron hacía él sonriendo.

Mi: Lo que yo digo…se ha quedado atontado!

D: Sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella, cierto?

O: Otra vez! Que solo es una amiga!

Ry': Quién no tiene posibilidad con quién? – Pregunto llegando a la mesa

O: Nadie! – Miro a David – Eres un pesado!

Ry': No entiendo nada! – Se quejo

Sian observaba a sus amigos en silenció, sonriendo por dentro, los adoraba a todos…y quería estar con ellos por siempre, pero aquella sonrisa se esfumaba dejando paso a la angustia, una angustia que quería olvidar y sobre todo deseaba que no se hiciera realidad…

"_Todas las batallas en la vida sirven para enseñarnos algo, inclusive aquellas que perdemos."_

_(Paulo Coelho)_

**NA: Como os prometí, actualizo un poco más que cuando estaba en Francia, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, en mi Tumblr puse algunas fotos de la "Sesión de fotos", el próximo capitulo será en dos partes…las chicas llevan ya 1 año juntas…a lo mejor las fechas no os cuadra, pero la verdad es que me daba pereza calcular todo ahahaha soy malísima para esas cosas…lo importante es la historia, no? Que tengáis un buen fin de semana! No vemos pronto! XD**


	25. Capitulo 24

Capitulo 24

Primer aniversario (Parte 1)

Sian y Sophie cumplían 1 año juntas, 1 año repleto de felicidad, de sonrisas, de celos, se sexo, de venganzas que llevan al cielo…pero sobre todo, una año lleno de amor. Cada día ese amor crecía un poco más y todos eran espectadores de aquello. Sobre todo David. Por esa razón decidió preparar algo especial para ellas.

En un principio fue difícil, porque la pareja no dejaba de hablar de aquel día y de lo que podían hacer para celebrarlo…pero David se las ingenio para hacerles creer que las necesitaba para algo importante, Sian no se podía negar, pero no le gustaba la idea de no poder disfrutar de algo especial con su chica, en cambio Sophie se mostro serena, para ella una fecha en un calendario no era algo importante, para ella las demostraciones se hacían día a día.

David lo tenía todo preparado, había reservado y pagado una mesa en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Londres, bueno…al menos uno de los mejores según él. También les tenía un regalito un poco más…especial…una regalo que seguramente le haría ganarse una vez más el titulo de pervertido, pero no le importaba porque estaba seguro que las dos chicas lo iban a disfrutar!

Esa sorpresa estaría esperándolas en la habitación de la rubia, mientras que ellas cenarían, él se ocuparía de organizar aquella noche que jamás olvidarían…o al menos eso esperaba el chico!

S: David…seguro que tiene que ser hoy? No podemos ir otro día? Hoy es un día especial! – Se quejaba sentada en el sofá mientras que David recogía un poco sus discos poniéndolos en la estantería.

D: Lo siento rubia…es importante y te quiero conmigo… - Hizo una pausa poniendo una falsa cara triste – Pero si no quieres no pasa nada, lo entiendo…Sophie es tu novia…y yo solo tu amigo y…

Sian suspiro interrumpiéndole.

S: Ya…ya! Iremos contigo!

David sonrió enseguida.

D: Gracias rubia! Te juro que te lo compensare!

S: Como quieras…

D: Te lo prometo!

S: Por cierto…y Sophie porque tiene que venir? – Muy curiosa la rubia

D: Eh…bueno, ahora somos amigos y también quiero que esté…encima estoy estropeando vuestro año-aniversario…que de menos de traeros juntas!

S: Si…la verdad es que me alegra…al menos dormiremos juntas! – Una picara sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

D: No estoy seguro que podáis…dormir! – Susurro para si mismo

S: Has dicho algo?

D: Nada…has visto mi CD de Matt Corby? – Cambio de tema

S: Nop

D: Voy a ver si está en mi habitación! – Se levanto rápidamente dejando a la rubia sola.

Sian atrapo su móvil para mandar un mensaje a Sophie.

Mensaje para Sophie: Buenos días amor…desperté sin ti está mañana, dónde estás? Te extraño! PD: Feliz aniversario, te quiero

* * *

Sophie se encontraba recorriendo las tiendas de Londres, aquella mañana despertó temprano para salir en busca de un regalo perfecto para su novia. Sabía que no podrían celebrarlo como la rubia tanto deseaba, pero al menos quería tener un detalle con ella, sabía que Sian le daba mucha importancia a las cosas, a las fechas y a todo lo relacionado con su relación.

No tenía muy claro qué tipo de regalo hacerle, solo quería que fuese especial. Ya le había regalado aquel collar con una de las piedras que David le había dado, aquello más que un regalo era algo simbólico, porque de cierta manera representaban su unión…si no fuera por esas piedras quizás aun seguiría en Italia, con Carmen, preguntándose cada día dónde estaría Sian…pero no fue así…y gracias a esas señales, ahora se consideraba la chica más afortunada del mundo.

De repente, como si el destino una vez más hubiera guiado sus pasos, Sophie fue a detenerse frente a una vitrina de animales.

So: Oh…que mono! – Exclamo sonriente viendo a un pequeño gatito dormido.

Se quedo un rato observándolo, el gatito abrió sus ojos y cruzo su mirada con la de la morena y entonces lo supo…no era un regalo común, ni un regalo simbólico…pero si un regalo especial! Un pequeño animal necesitado de una familia y de cariño…sin dudarlo, Sophie entro en la tienda dispuesta a ofrecerle todo aquello a aquel felino de ojos azules, otra casualidad? Puede…pero ya sabéis…las casualidades no existen!

* * *

David estaba encerrado en su habitación, abriendo una caja de plástico que decía "Pruébame y seré tu mejor amigo", empezó a reírse solo con leer aquello. Siguió abriendo la caja, hasta que apareció ante él un objeto poco común.

Un juguete sexual, con arnés negro se encontraba embalado en aquella cajita. David reía aun más, sobre todo al imaginarse la cara de las chicas cuando lo vieran.

Mientras observaba el objeto, el chico empezó a preguntarse si realmente era una buena idea regalarles eso, su fama de pervertido ya era un hecho, pero no quería ofenderlas. Tras varios minutos en silencio, mirando la caja.

D: Al cuerno! Ya lo compré…seguro que me lo agradecerán! – Susurro cerrando la caja intentando convencerse a si mismo de su brillante idea.

* * *

Era casi la hora de comer y Sophie aun no aparecía, Sian empezaba a impacientarse dando vueltas por todo el salón, David la observaba divertido desde el sofá.

D: Puedes dejar de dar vueltas! Me estoy mareando!

S: Lleva toda la mañana fuera, dónde se ha metido?

D: Por dios rubia, Sophie ya está bastante grandecita para cuidarse sola…ya vendrá!

S: Ni si quiera me ha contestado al mensaje… - La chica no escuchaba para nada a David – Y…y si le ha pasado algo?

Su amigo pudo notar cierto temor en la voz de Sian, pero no entendía el porqué, Sophie había salido de compras, el mismo la vio por la mañana y no era la primera vez, pero la rubia llevaba unos días un poco rara y nerviosa.

D: No te preocupes…Sophie llegara en cualquier momento!

Sian suspiro sentándose en el sofá junto a David, atrapo su móvil para mirar la hora.

S: Son las doce y media!

D: Se puede saber qué te pasa? llevas unos días muy rara, preocupada por todo!

S: Nada…no me pasa nada! – Respondió molesta

La realidad era que Sian no estaba tranquila, aun tenía esa sensación extraña que algo ocurriría y aquello la ponía nerviosa y un tanto de mal humor.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose saco a la rubia de su trance, giro rápidamente la cabeza hacía la puerta medio abierta, pero no vio a Sophie. David también miraba extrañado…

De repente, una bolita de pelos blancos se asomo, entrando asustado en el departamento. David y Sian se miraron para luego volver su atención hacía el animal, que avanzaba poco a poco con pasos torpes.

D: Y esto? – Pregunto sorprendido

La rubia se levanto del sofá y camino hacía el gatito, con cuidado lo atrapo, levantándolo despacio entre sus brazos. La puerta se abrió enteramente y una sonriente Sophie apareció tras ella, mirando a su chica y su nuevo compañero.

So: Feliz aniversario amor! – Exclamo sonriente

Sian la miraba medio sorprendida.

S: Pero que… - No pudo terminar

So: Te presento a Sogno…tu nuevo compañero de piso! – Entro completamente en la casa cerrando la puerta – Estaba dando vueltas, de tienda en tienda, buscando un regalo especial y de repente, si darme cuenta, me detuve delante de la vitrina de una tienda de animales y lo vi durmiendo, tan mono, tan pequeñito…no sé cuánto tiempo lo observe…pero de pronto abrió sus ojitos y lo tuve claro…tenía que llevármelo!

Sophie hablaba sin parar, emocionada, gesticulando con sus manos y mirando al pequeño gatito que se encontraba medio asustado en los brazos de la rubia. El animal levanto su cabecita al mismo tiempo que Sian miraba hacía él y entonces vio sus ojos, unos ojos azules y profundos, como los suyos y sin poderlo evitar sonrió.

S: Es precioso!

La sonrisa de Sophie se hiso mayor.

So: Entonces te gusta? Le puse Sogno que significa "sueño" en italiano, porque nos conocimos allí, porque soñé contigo, porque mi sueño se hiso realidad y ahora estamos juntas… - Hablo de nuevo a toda velocidad

D: Le podías haber llamado "David"…yo también fui importante en vuestra historia! – Espeto divertido levantándose del sofá para acercarse a Sian y al gatito – Hola pequeño…yo soy David, tú nuevo papa! – Bromeo

Sophie levanto una ceja mirando al chico.

So: Quieres dejar de traumatizar al gatito! – Se quejo

D: Lo vais a traumar vosotras, si tienen dos mamas no entenderá nada…tiene que tener una figura masculina a su lado! – Seguía bromeando mientras acariciaba la cabecita del animal.

So: Claro…tú lo que quieres es pervertir a Sogno, pues no lo voy a permitir!

D: Ya estamos con lo mismo…como voy a pervertir a un gato!

So: No lo sé…pero eres capaz!

Sian los miraba divertida, hay cosas que no cambian nunca. Sophie llevaba un año con ella y aun seguía "peleándose" con David por tonterías y extrañamente le encantaba, porque no eran peleas serias ni nada de eso, eran como dos hermanitos peleándose por un mismo juguete.

David miro al gatito y acaricio su cabeza con fuerza.

D: A qué te gusto como papa? A qué sí? – Hablaba con voz rara

De repente, el animal gruño, molesto por las caricias algo bruscas del chico, frente a esa reacción, Sophie empezó a reírse.

So: A sogno no le gusta papa David! – Seguía riendo

D: Eso es porque no es chica…y tampoco es gay! – Se defendió

So: Ahahaha

D: Deja de reírte! – Se quejo

So: No puedo…el gato te ha gruñido igual que lo hace Kevin, el pájaro de UP Ahahaha

Sian esbozo una sonrisa y miro al gatito tiernamente.

S: Están un poco locos…pero ya te irás acostumbrando! – Susurro

Tras varios minutos dónde los dos chicos seguían "peleando", Sian los volvió a la realidad.

S: Chicos! – Nadie respondía – Chicos! – Grito

Sophie y David miraron hacía ella.

D: Qué pasa? Porque gritas?

Sian ignoro a su amigo y miro directamente a su novia, se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente.

S: Gracias!

* * *

Sophie había comprado todo lo necesario para el pequeño gatito, habían decidido que dormiría en el salón en un pequeño rincón cerca de la tele. Sogno pasó toda la tarde acostumbrándose a su nuevo hogar, correteando por todo el departamento, atacando algunos muebles y molestando de veces en cuando a sus nuevos dueños. Pero era tan adorable que era imposible regañarle, tenía esa mirada profunda y azul, igual que Sian…

Ya eran casi las siete de la tarde, David había marchado con la escusa de que debía estar en el lugar previsto un poco antes para hablar con Ed…esa era la idea que David había inventado, una cena con Ed para hablar de un nuevo proyecto, pidiéndole a Sian que le acompañara. La chica no tenía muchas ganas, quería disfrutar de su chica en ese día importante, pero no podía negarse en ayudar a su amigo…encima Sophie también había insistido.

S: No entiendo porque debemos cenar con Ed y David en día de nuestro aniversario! – Se quejaba de camino al restaurante

So: Ya…no te quejes más…solo es una cena, después tendremos toda la noche para nosotras! – Dijo sonriendo y parando sus pasos para entregarle un beso a su chica.

S: Lo sé…pero aun así… - Se detuvo y miro a la morena – Umm…toda la noche has dicho? Me gusta! – Exclamo de repente reprendiendo la marcha y arrastrando a Sophie.

So: Hey…despacio…

S: De eso nada…mientras antes lleguemos, antes cenaremos, antes terminara y antes empezara toda la noche!

Sophie sonrió.

So: Tienes razón…vamos entonces!

Las dos chicas caminaron más rápido, cogidas de la mano y riendo.

…

La pareja llego al restaurante que David les había indicado, entraron rápidamente dirigiéndose a recepción.

S: Buenas noches…tenemos una reserva a nombre de…

Sian no pudo terminar, la mujer tras el mostrador las observaba sonriente…

-Señorita Powers? – Pregunto

S: Eh…si…soy yo… - Respondió confusa

-Síganme…

La chica salió de detrás el mostrador y las guió hacía una mesa para dos, Sophie y Sian no entendían nada.

S: Perdone…pero creo que hubo una equivocación…somos 4…

-No señorita Powers, está es vuestra mesa. – Volvió a sonreír

Sian miro a su chica que parecía igual de sorprendida que ella.

-Adelante… - Les ofreció asiento

La pareja, aun perpleja…se sentó. Estaban en un pequeño rincón del restaurante, la mesa estaba decorada por pétalos de rosas, una botella de champagne y un sobre.

-Es para usted… - Señalo el sobre – Voy por las cartas… - Empezó a alejarse, pero en medio del camino se detuvo y miro de nuevo a las chicas – Por cierto…feliz aniversario! – Dicho eso último la camarera se marchó

So: No entiendo nada!

S: Y yo menos! – Dijo tomando el sobre y abriéndolo, leyendo en voz alta.

"Buenas noches chicas,

Sé que seguramente os estaréis preguntando qué sucede, pues es muy simple, esté es un pequeño regalo mío para vuestro primer aniversario…que pasa rubia? De verdad pensabas que os iba a fastidiar esté día?

Está todo pagado, así que podéis pedir lo que queráis. Por cierto, está noche dormiré en casa de Mike, tenéis también el departamento para ustedes solas!

No hagáis mucho escándalo, no olvidéis que tenemos un nuevo inquilino, no quiero que salga traumado por culpa de sus madres!

Disfrutad de vuestra velada y feliz aniversario.

Vuestro amigo, el pervertido!"

Tras leer aquello la sonrisa de Sian no podía ser más grande, sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos, era un gesto hermoso por parte de David.

So: No me lo puedo creer!

S: Es increíble!

So: Al final va a resultar que es un romántico! – Bromeo

S: Lo es…te lo aseguro…

Sophie frunció el ceño.

So: No quiero detalles!

S: No lo decía por mí! – Se defendió

Sophie se sorprendió.

So: Entonces?

S: Cuando lo conocí, David acababa de salir de una relación algo complicada…estaba muy enamorado y ni te imaginas todo lo que hiso por esa chica…pero era una zorra! – Termino diciendo seria

So: Qué pasó? – Pregunto curiosa, David enamorado era algo que no conocía.

S: Ya te lo contaré otro día – Sonrió tomando la mano de Sophie sobre la mesa – Está noche solo es para nosotras!

* * *

La velada había sido perfecta, Sian y Sophie habían disfrutado como nunca, entre risas, besos, sonrisas, miradas llenas de deseos que indicaban que había llegado el momento de regresar a casa.

Al llegar al departamento, la pareja fue recibida por un pequeña bola de pelo, que las miraba desde el suelo.

S: Hola pequeñin! – Alzo al gatito en sus brazos

Sophie cerraba la puerta tras ella y se acercaba a su chica.

So: Aun despierto? – Hablaba al gatito mientras lo acariciaba – Pues llego la hora de dormir que mama y yo tenemos cosas que hacer! – Dijo divertida

S: Como le dices eso a Sogno! – Se quejo divertida también

So: No estoy diciendo nada raro!

S: David tiene razón…lo vamos a traumar… - Espeto riendo llevando al animal hacía su pequeño rincón y dejándolo en la cestita.

So: No seas exagerada!

S: No lo soy! – Se levanto poniéndose frente a su chica. Atrapándola por la cintura para acercarla más a ella – Vámonos YA a la habitación…tenemos mucha noche que celebrar!

Sophie esbozo una sonrisa y tras dejar un tierno beso en los labios de la rubia salió disparada hacía el cuarto, Sian lanzo una última mirada al gatito.

S: Tú tapate los oídos! – Susurro divertida qué Sogno solo la miraba.

Sian entro en su habitación y se encontró a Sophie con una caja en sus manos.

S: Oh…otro regalo? – Pregunto sonriente

So: Pues no sé…mío no es!

S: No? – Se sorprendió acercándose, atrapo la caja y se sentó en la cama dispuesta a abrirla – Que raro… - Abrió la caja y se quedo con la boca abierta observando su interior – Pero que…

Sophie se acerco curiosa y lanzo una mirada al objeto.

So: Oh dios mío…es…es lo que creo que es?

Sian atrapo el "juguete" y lo saco de la caja.

S: No me lo puedo creer…es…es enorme! – Exclamo sorprendida

So: Pero de quién es? No hay nota ni… - Se detuvo de repente, Sian y ella se miraron al mismo tiempo.

So y S: David!

So: Sera pervertido! Y yo halagando su romanticismo en el restaurante!

Sian se quedo en silencio con el "juguete" en sus manos, la verdad es que sentía mucha curiosidad, sería divertido utilizarlo con su novia.

S: Soph?

Solo una mirada, la rubia no necesito más que una mirada hacía su chica.

So: Qué? Quieres…quieres probarlo? – Pregunto colorada

S: Bueno…no sé…tú…tú quieres? – Dudo

Las dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, mirándose…hablando sin la necesidad de mover sus labios, solo una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la rubia delataba la respuesta no verbal de su chica…

"_Algunas veces hay que decidirse entre una cosa a la que se está acostumbrado y otra que nos gustaría conocer"_

_ (Paulo Coelho)_

**NA: Aquí termina la primera parte del aniversario de las chicas, espero que os haya gustado…seguro que estáis deseando saber cómo seguirá y sobre todo si utilizaran el "juguete" que tan entusiasmado David les ha regalado ahahaha en mi Tumblr podéis ver al gatito Sogno…o al menos a como yo me lo imagino…sinceramente me encanta, adoro a los gatos! Intentara no tardar mucho en poner la segunda parte, que no quiero que me matéis ahahaha. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, realmente animan mucho! Hasta pronto XD**


	26. Capitulo 25

Capitulo 25

Primer aniversario (Parte 2)

Las dos chicas seguían en la habitación, Sian sobre la cama con el "juguete" en la mano y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y Sophie de pie frente a ella mirándola.

So: Yo nunca…nunca he utilizado eso! – Confeso cada vez más roja

S: Yo tampoco… - Se apresuro en aclarar

Sian se quedo otra vez en silencio intentando pensar con claridad, pero la verdad es que su mente no pensaba en otra cosa que no sea ella con aquel enorme pene haciendo disfrutar a su chica. "David será un pervertido…pero yo no estoy muy lejos!" pensó.

S: Que…que te parece si me lo pongo yo? Quieres…

So: Eh… - no sabía que decir, aunque viendo a la rubia con el objeto en las manos, empezó a sentir calor y más imaginándose a ellas dos "jugando" con él…

Sophie había estado alguna que otra vez con chicos, aunque nunca se enamoro de ninguno, siempre tuvo claro que le gustaban las mujeres, pero no por culpa del sexo, al contrario, ella había disfrutado, pero ahora…al ver aquel "juguete" y pensar en disfrutar pero sintiendo al mismo tiempo las caricias y el cuerpo de su chica, le excitaba.

S: Y…y si jugamos a algo?

So: Jugar? – Pregunto confusa

S: Ahora vengo! – La rubia salió corriendo con la caja en las manos y dejando a Sophie sola en la habitación.

Sian se encerró en el baño, sacando el contenido de la caja, un arnés negro.

S: Dios…estoy nerviosa! – Murmuraba mientras se quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior – Vamos Sian, será divertido…-

La rubia hablaba sola mientras intentaba ponerse aquel extraño arnés.

S: Que raro se siente! – Exclamo tras instalar el falso pene en el lugar indicado – Así se siente un hombre? – Se pregunto a si misma moviendo el falso miembro y riendo sola – Basta de tonterías…ahora empieza lo bueno…eso espero!

La rubia volvió a colocarse los pantalones y volvió a reír al notar el bulto que se formaba en su entrepierna.

Salió rápidamente del baño dispuesta a regresar a su cuarto, pero en camino se cruzo con la mirada asustada del gatito.

S: No es lo que piensas…es uno de mentira! – Se detuvo unos instantes – Y yo que hago hablando con el gato? Oh dios…me estoy volviendo loca!

Retomo su camino hacia la habitación, la puerta estaba medio abierta y Sophie se encontraba sentada sobre la cama. La morena solo llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y unas braguitas negras, se veía muy pero que muy sexy…y muy nerviosa también!

Sian entro cerrando la puerta con su pie y mirando fijamente a su novia "Dios…si esto que llevo entre las piernas fuera de verdad, estaría ahora mismo más alto que la Torre Eiffel" pensó.

La mirada de Sophie se posó instintivamente sobre el bulto que se formaba en el pantalón y empezó a sentir un intenso calor.

Rápidamente, la morena encendió la lamparita sobre la mesa de noche y la rubia apago la luz principal….haciendo que la iluminación del cuarto sea algo más intima.

Poco a poco, la rubia fue acercándose a su chica, le temblaban las piernas cono solo pensar en lo que ocurría esa noche. Intento tranquilizarse, una vez a la altura de la morena, Sian se arrodillo para poder besarla.

S: Estás muy sexy! – Susurro sin despegar demasiado sus labios.

Sophie sonrió y volvió a besar esos labios que la volvían loca, lentamente se dejo caer hacía atrás sobre la cama, llevando a Sian sobre ella.

El cuerpo de la rubia se posiciono adecuadamente, haciendo que el "juguete" se encontrara justo sobre la intimidad de su chica.

"Dios…lo estoy sintiendo, que fuerte!" pensaba la morena mientras devoraba los labios de su novia con más intensidad.

Sian empezó a mover ligeramente sus caderas, presionando con fuerza el centro de la morena, que solo atinaba a gemir cada vez que lo sentía.

So: Dios!

Los besos se hacían más apasionados, las caricias más frecuentes, los suspiros más ruidosos. La mano de Sophie fue bajando lentamente hacía la entrepierna de la rubia y acaricio el bulto sobre el pantalón, una sensación extraña recorrió todo su cuerpo, la excitación se apoderaba de ella y sus partes intimas empezaban a necesitar algo de atención.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener sexo con chicos, sin hablar de la talla exagerada de aquel falso miembro, pero los movimientos de su chica sobre ella la estaban matando de placer y sentía que podía acabar allí mismo si Sian no se decidía a actuar.

So: Sian! – Suspiro

No necesitaba decir nada más, la rubia conocía todas sus palabras, sus tonos de voz, sus miradas…y ahora mismo, con solo pronunciar su nombre, la rubia sabía que Sophie estaba más que lista.

Sin apenas despegarse de su chica, Sian fue desabrochando el botón de su pantalón, Sophie observaba cada gesto, excitándose cada vez un poco más. Cuando por fin la rubia consiguió deshacerse de la prenda, volvió a pegar su cuerpo con el de la morena. El falso miembro golpeo está vez la fina tela de las braguitas de Sophie, sintiendo el contacto más directo.

So: Joder… - Gimió – Sian…no…no puedo más! – Susurro mirando a su novia a los ojos.

Sian querer alagar más el momento, Sian retiro la única prenda que se interponía entre las dos. Beso a Sophie intensamente para luego mirarla a los ojos.

S: Estás…estás lista? – Pregunto con dificultad

So: Si… - Fue su única respuesta antes de volver a unir sus labios.

Con torpeza, la rubia atrapo el "juguete" con una mano y lo llevo lentamente hacía la entrada de su chica, palpando delicadamente la zona para luego entrar despacio.

So: Dios! – Gimió tras sentir como Sian se introducía en ella

S: Estás bien?

So: Mejor que nunca!

La rubia sonrió y empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas, marcando un ritmo pausado y a la vez apasionado.

So: Si…sigue…dios…más…más rápido… - Suspiraba agarrándose con fuerzas a la espalda ya sudorosa de su novia.

El calor inundaba la habitación, los gritos y gemidos resonaban entre esas cuatros paredes, los cuerpos se movían frenéticamente sobre aquella cama testigo de un encuentro que será difícil de olvidar.

So: Ca…casi estoy…dios…es…es increíble!

Sian besaba, mordía, succionaba cada parte disponible del cuerpo de su chica frente a ella, aumentando el ritmo y en movimiento de sus caderas, sonriendo por dentro al ver como su novia alcanzaba su clímax lanzando un gemido ensordecedor.

So: Sian! Ha…ha sido…waouhhh… - Hablaba con la respiración acelerada, intentando que sus pulsaciones vuelvan a su estado normal.

La rubia se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Sophie, pero sin salir aun de ella.

S: Te amo! – Beso – Te amor! – Otro beso

Sophie sonreía, aun con el corazón a mil por horas.

So: Yo sí que te amo! – Espeto atrapando las mejillas de la rubia entre sus manos y entregándole un intenso beso.

Se separaron solo unos milímetros para mirarse a los ojos.

S: Quiero…quiero que vivas conmigo! – Lanzo de repente – Quiero hacer el amor contigo cada noche y cada mañana, quiero dormir en tus brazos, quiero cuidar de Sogno a tu lado…que me dices? Quieres vivir conmigo?

* * *

David despertaba lentamente, había dormido en casa de Mike, pero como siempre ocurre cuando duerme allí, la noche termino transformándose en fiesta, con alcohol…mucho alcohol!

D: Dios…mi cabeza! – Se quejo levantándose ligeramente – Pero que… - Se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba solo, una chica medio desnuda se encontraba a su lado, de espalda a él – No me lo puedo creer…llevo meses sin sexo y por fin que lo tengo no me acuerdo de nada! – Susurro mirando a la chica.

Sin querer despertarla, el chico se levanto lentamente de la cama, estaba en bóxer, lanzo una mirada rápida a la habitación en busca de su ropa, una vez que la localizo, se dirigió hacia ella, la recogió y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él.

Mi: Que haces?

David dio un salto por el susto de encontrarse con Mike.

D: Dios…me asustaste!

Mi: Te puedes vestir! Aun no he desayunado! – Bromeo

D: Lo siento! Por cierto…qué paso anoche? – Pregunto mientras se ponía los pantalones

Mi: Que quieres decir? – Estaba confuso

D: pues eso…que paso? No me acuerdo de nada!

Mike empezó a reírse, dejando al chico en el pasillo. David abrocho su pantalón y con la camiseta colgada del hombro salió tras él.

D: Espera…porque te ríes?

Mi: De verdad no te acuerdas de nada? – Pregunto divertido

D: Pues no mucho…estábamos jugando al juego del paquete, no paraba de perder…entonces bebía…y ya…

Mi: Fue muy divertida!

D: Joder Mike! Cuéntame…acabo de despertar con una chica y ni si quiera me acuerdo de lo qué hice con ella! – Se quejo

Mi: Nada!

D: Como que nada?

Mi: Que no hiciste nada con ella! estabas demasiado borracho para eso!

D: Entonces? Porque estaba en la cama? – David estaba cada vez más perdido, mientras que Mike solo reía.

Mi: Es Dulce…

D: Quién es dulce?

Mi: La chica…se llama Dulce, es mi vecina, ella también bebió demasiado y al final se quedo a dormir, no sabía donde acostarla y la llevamos a la cama contigo…tú llevabas ya bastante tiempo dormido!

David se sentó en el sofá, no recordaba nada y encima había dormido con una chica y ni se había enterado, estaba perdiendo práctica.

D: Pues no entiendo…porque has dicho que fue divertido? Yo no le veo nada gracioso!

Mi: El gracioso eras tú!

D: Yo? – Se sorprendió – Que hice?

Mi: Hacer nada! – Se sentó a su lado sonriendo – Pero hablaste una barbaridad!

David miro a su amigo interrogante.

Mi: Muy bonito el regalo que le hiciste a la rubia!

El chico abrió los ojos en grande, no puede ser…había hablado de eso?

D: Qué…qué regalo? – "Que sea el restaurante, que sea el restaurante" pensaba suplicante, pero al ver la sonrisa pervertida de Mike borro toda esperanza.

Mi: "Pruébame y seré tu mejor amigo" – Dijo divertido

David se llevo las manos a la cara.

D: Dios…no puede ser! Soy un bocaza…la rubia me mata!

Mi: Ahahaha si…eres un bocaza! Pero tranquilo, no diré nada!

D: Y los demás?

Mi: Ryan no creo que hable de eso con Sian, Oliver estaba demasiado ocupado con la chica esa que trajo y mi vecina ni la conoce, así que quédate tranquilo!

David suspiro aliviado.

Mi: Pero tengo una pregunta… - El chico miro a su amigo – Como se te ocurre regalarles eso!

D: No sé…me pareció divertido…

Mi: Son dos chicas!

D: Y? – Pregunto confuso

Mi: Pues si están juntas es porque no le gustan los hombres…y si no le gustan los hombres es porque prefieren tener sexo sin esa parte que nos caracteriza!

David frunció el ceño.

D; No tiene nada que ver…te recuerdo que yo y Sian hemos tenido sexo! Mucho! Y jamás se ha quejado!

Mi: Claro…y mírala ahora! – Bromeo

D: Ellas se gustan como personas! El sexo es aparte! – Dijo molesto

Mi: Si tú lo dices…solo espero que no te maten cuando regreses…aun tenemos que promocionar el disco! – Reía

D: No lo harán…no lo harán… - Dijo algo inquieto

* * *

La mañana también llegaba al departamento de la rubia, dónde las dos chicas dormían plácidamente sobre la cama un tanto caótica.

Los primeros rayos de luz inundaban la habitación, dejando al descubierto los rastros de una noche alocada. Ropa interior en el suelo, las sabanas alborotadas y el pequeño o mejor dicho enorme "juguete" reposando sobre la mesita de noche.

Puede que David estuviera algo asustado por regresar tras escuchar las palabras de Mike, pero para la pareja, aquella noche y aquel regalo fueron seguramente lo mejor de sus vidas.

La primera en despertar fue Sophie tras escuchar unos leves maullidos justo detrás de la puerta. La morena abrió lentamente sus ojos, acomodándolos a la luz que rodeaba el lugar. Miro a su novia que seguía dormida, boca abajo, con solo media sabana cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

Con cuidado, Sophie se levanto poniéndose una bata y salió de la habitación encontrándose con el pequeño gatito sentado del otro lado de la puerta, mirándola y pronunciando pequeños "miau", al morena no pudo evitar sonreír, el animal era adorable…se agacho y lo alzo en sus brazos saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

So: Hola pequeñín…que pasa? Tienes hambre?

Solo un pequeño "miau" fue su respuesta.

So: Si…lo sé…yo también me muero de hambre! – Dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose con Sogno hacía la cocina

Sophie saco la comida del gatito y preparo su bol, dejo a Sogno en el suelo junto a la comida, el gatito no tardo en lanzarse a ella hambriento.

So: Eres igualito que Sian! – Bromeo para ella misma

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose saco a Sophie de su divertida observación, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba al salón y empezó a sonreír al ver la escena que se producía ante ella.

David entraba despacio, con sus zapatos en las manos, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Parecía un ladrón entrando en casa ajena.

Sophie lo observaba divertida, el chico se dirigía hacía su habitación sin percatarse de la presencia de la morena. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, Sophie hablo.

So: Buenos días!

David se sobresalto por segunda vez aquella mañana.

D: So…Sophie…buenos…días! – Balbuceo nervioso

So: Que haces? – Pregunto divertida, sabía que él chico estaba nervioso y también suponía el porqué.

D: Yo? Eh…nada…iba…iba a ducharme…

So: Estás nervioso? – Pregunto de la nada

D: No! Porque…debería estarlo?

So: No sé…eso mismo me pregunto yo! – Sonrió

David estaba inquieto, no sabía cómo interpretar aquella sonrisa, la morena no parecía enfadada.

So: Por cierto…gracias por lo de anoche…fue increíble!

D: Eh…de nada…me…me alegro que os gustara, pensaba que ibais a enfadar…no quise ofender, solo quería que pasarais un buen rato…tal vez fue un poco exagerado pero…

David hablaba sin parar.

So: Hablo del restaurante! – Confeso divertida

D: Eh…si…si claro, yo también! – Mintió

En ese momento la rubia salía de la habitación, toda despeinada, con unos shorts y una camiseta algo grande y se encontró con los dos chicos, David volvió a tensarse.

S: Buenos días!

D: Ho…Hola…

Sian miro a su amigo.

S: Estás bien? – David estaba raro

D: Si! – Dijo rápidamente

S: Muchas gracias por el regalo…fue increíble!

D: De…de nada…me gusta mucho ese restaurante y quería regalaros una bonita noche… - Balbuceo otra vez

Sian sonrió acercándose a su novia y dejando un cálido beso sobre su mejilla para luego volver su mirada a David.

S: Hablaba del otro regalo!

David se puso colorado mientras que Sophie no aguanto más y empezó a reírse.

D: Yo…eh…

So: Tranquilo…nos gusto mucho! – Dijo sonriente mirando a la rubia

D: Si? No estáis enfadada? - No estaba muy seguro si bromeaban o no

S: No…pero sigues siendo un pervertido! – Bromeo

David suspiro aliviado, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto

D: Dios…me quieren matar… - Susurro

S: David! Espera!

La voz de la rubia estaba algo más seria, David se detuvo asustado y miro hacía ellas.

D: Si?

S: Tenemos nueva inquilina! – Sonrió

D: Ah…es gatita entonces? – Claro, pensaba en Sogno

S: No hablo del gato…

D: Entonces?

Sian miro a su chica con dulzura.

S: Sophie se viene a vivir con nosotros! – Exclamo con una enorme sonrisa.

"_Si es tu fin el placer de las mujeres, mío sea tu amor, suyo tu goce."_

_(William Shakespeare)_

**NA: Como prometí no tarde demasiado en subir el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado, me encanta escribir escenas con David, siempre lo pongo en situaciones algo locas ahahaha amo ese personaje. Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Estoy buscando personas que sepan utilizar el Photoshop, quisiera hacer más montajes, pero se me hace complicado, no me entero de nada ahahaha, si alguien sabe que contacte conmigo, por Twitter, por Facebook o Tumblr…gracias! XD**


	27. Capitulo 26

Capitulo 26

Nueva pareja

Los chicos estaban ensayando las canciones que tocarían en la noche en el bar de James, formaba parte de la promoción del disco que saldría dentro de poco.

Ahora mismo se encontraban haciendo una pausa, tomando unas cervezas en la barra.

O: No me puedo creer la suerte que tienes…vives con dos chicas, dos chicas que están juntas, que tienen sexo, que se besan delante de ti, que se duchan… - Fue interrumpido

D: Cállate! No hace falta que enumeres todo…ya sé lo que hacen!

Mi: Y lo dices tan tranquilo? Yo estaría todo el día imaginándome cosas…

Ry': Lo que pasa es que tú eres un pervertido! – Le dijo a Mike

Mi: De eso nada, tú también estarías igual…seguro!

Ry': Pues no…esas cosas no me excitan!

O: Vamos…no mientas…la rubia está súper caliente y Sophie es muy sexy!

D: No te pases Oliver! – Le advirtió, no le gustaba que hablaran así de ellas, solo él tenía derecho.

O: Tú también lo dices, así que no puedes reprocharme nada!

D: Pero yo si puedo, vivo con ellas! – Se defendió

Mi: Yo también quiero vivir allí… - Dijo pensativo

D: No sé porque estáis así…Sophie ya se pasaba los días en casa antes de mudarse

O: Pero no era lo mismo…ahora está siempre! Todas las noches!

David rodo los ojos, sus amigos eran un caso aparte, Sophie llevaba dos semanas viviendo oficialmente con ellos, el chico se alegraba por ellas, pero tampoco cambiaba mucho de antes.

Ry': Chicos…tengo algo que deciros! – Ryan cambio de tema

O: Eres gay!

Ry': Qué? No! Porque dices eso? – Pregunto rápidamente un tanto sorprendido

O: No sé…cuando alguien dice eso es 1, está embarazada y 2, es Gay...y como no eres una chica pues opto por el numero 2!

Todos miraron hacía él, su lógica era un tanto…peculiar…

Ry': No…no soy gay! Y tampoco estoy embarazada! – Bromeo

David esperaba impaciente, no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser.

Mi: Venga Ry' cuenta ya lo que sea!

Ry': Ayer…ayer bese a Maria! – Exclamo sonriente

O: Y? yo también la bese! – Dijo como si nada

Ryan frunció el ceño.

D: Lo tuyo no cuenta Oliver!

Mi: Todos tienen besos menos yo! – Se quejo

Ry': Creo…creo que me gusta…

Ahora si se gano todas las miradas.

O: Como que te gusta? Gustar de gustar como novia o gustar de gustar quiero sexo con ella? – Otra vez la extraña lógica Made in Oliver.

Ry': Me gusta…como…como novia… - Estaba nervioso

David sonreía, eso era una noticia esplendida, Maria llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él y parecía que por fin su amigo le correspondía.

Mi: En serio? Tú y Maria? Sería raro!

Ry': Raro? Porque? – Se sorprendió

Mi: No sé…sois amigos desde mucho…y…yo que sé, es raro!

Ryan se quedo en silencio, se esperaba el apoyo de sus amigos o algo más de interés, pero al parecer no era así.

D: Pues a mí me parece maravilloso!

A Ryan se le ilumino el rostro.

Ry': En serio?

D: Si…Maria es una gran chica y te puedo asegurar que vuestros caminos estaban más que destinados.

O: Ya saltó el filósofo! – Se quejo

Mi: Tú todo lo arreglas con el destino…

D: Ustedes no lo entendéis…nunca os paráis a ver más allá del espejo…

Oliver rodo los ojos, cuando David se ponía a hablar así, casi nunca lo entendía.

Ry': Tú crees? – Volvió a preguntar

D: Maria está loca por ti…eso no es nuevo! – Afirmo

O: Eso es imposible…porque me beso entonces?

D: Otra vez con eso! Solo fue un juego!

Mi: Pues a mí me sigue pareciendo raro!

David suspiro, atrapo su cerveza y se acerco a Ryan.

D: Tú no les hagas caso…hacéis una pareja perfecta! – Sonrió

Ry': Gracias! La verdad es que no sé porque tarde tanto en darme cuenta

D: Pues ya te lo digo yo…tardaste tanto porque tú también caíste bajo los encantos de mi rubia! – Bromeo

Ry': Cierto…pero mira, al final para nada! – Suspiró

D: Para nada no…todo ocurre por una razón!

Ry': Ya…el destino, no? - Dijo divertido

D: Si…todos tenemos una media naranja esperándonos…bueno, todos menos yo!

Ryan miro a su amigo sorprendido, David esbozo una sonrisa.

D: Odio las naranjas! – Susurro

Ry': Que tonto eres!

* * *

En el departamento, Sian se encontraba corriendo de un lado para el otro mientras se reía.

S: Vamos pequeñín, ven aquí…dios…corres mucho para ser tan pequeño!

El gatito estaba escondido detrás de la tele, la rubia se acerco despacio por el lado opuesto, pero los instintos del animal fueron más rápidos y salió disparados hacía la cocina.

S: No…otra vez no! – Se quejo sentándose en el suelo, miro hacía la puerta de la cocina y vio la cabecita de sogno asomarse – Quieres jugar, verdad? Me estás buscando? Eres un monstruito! – Sonreía levantándose

El gatito anticipo su acción y volvió a corretear por todo el salón con la rubia detrás. Justo cuando el animal fue a saltar sobre el sofá, Sian se abalanzo rápidamente, atrapándolo al vuelo.

S: Te atrape! – Decía sonriendo y regalando caricias al gatito – Eres muy rápida, eh…

Alguien entrando interrumpió su pequeño monologo con Sogno.

So: Hey…que haces?

Sian giro la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa a su novia, que dejaba las llaves sobre la mesa y se acercaba a ella para depositar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

S: Nada…corretear detrás de esté pequeñín! – Dijo alzando al gato como si estuviera en el Rey León…

Sophie acaricio la cabecita del gatito.

So: Es muy activo…está mañana, cuando salí de la habitación me salto encima y después salió corriendo! – Contaba divertida

S: Cierto… - Dijo recordando algo – Como te fue?

So: Genial! Empiezo la semana que viene! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa que contagio a la rubia

S: Me alegro! – La beso

So: Y yo…no me gusta estar sin hacer nada…

Sophie había pasado la mañana pasando una entrevista para trabajar como recepcionista en un hotel cerca del departamento.

Cuando vivía en Watford con su hermana, Sophie trabajaba en la tienda de unos amigos de su padre, pero solo era un trabajo temporal, ni si quiera era semanal, solo iba cuando la necesitaban, pero ahora era diferente, vivía con su novia y su amigo, tenía que participar en los gastos de la casa. se sentía crecer, es cierto que cuando marcho a Italia, el plan era algo parecido, vivir con Carmen, encontrar trabajo…pero en ese momento todo aquello le agobiaba, abandonar su país, su familia, vivir en un lugar con otro idioma, otra cultura y con una chica que solo conocía de algunas semanas…ahora era diferente, lo sentía diferente…Sian era el amor de su vida, de eso no tenía dudas!

S: Bueno, solo llevas dos semanas aquí…y dime, que tal los horarios? Trabajas de boche también?

So: No…solo durante el día, de noche será otra chica.

Sian esbozo una sonrisa, no le gustaba la idea de dormir sola, desde que Sophie apareció en su vida, se había acostumbrado a estar con ella todas las noches. Aunque su trabajo en el bar de James no ayudaba mucho, siempre terminaba a altas horas de la madrugada.

S: Quieres que hagamos algo con los chicos está noche? Bueno, ellos van a tocar dónde James, pero podemos seguir después…te apetece? Puedes llamar a tu hermana y a Jason por si quieren venir!

So: Están de fin de semana "romántico" - Dijo divertida – Pero me gusta la idea…

Sian sonrió aun con Sogno en los brazos, el gatito estaba medio dormido con las dulces caricias que la rubia dejaba sobre él.

S: Está mañana me llamo Maria… - Cambio de tema

Sophie la miro curiosa esperando que siguiera.

S: Ella y Ryan se han besado! – Soltó emocionada

So: En serio? Pero Ryan no estaba…

Sian sabía muy bien lo que su chica iba a decir por esa razón la interrumpió enseguida.

S: Pero ha pasado pagina y me alegra…ni te imaginas cuanto tiempo Maria lleva detrás de él, cuando me llamo está mañana estaba en una nube! – Dijo sonriente

So: Bueno, si están felices me alegro

S: Quiero ver como actuaran está noche! – Dijo divertida – Después del primer beso siempre llagan esos momentos incómodos y torpes dónde no sabes que hacer!

So: Eres mala!

S: No…solo soy un poquito curiosa!

Sophie se acerco a ella para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

So: Anda curiosa…dúchate que te invito a comer! – Miro al gatito – Lo siento Sogno…sé que las piernas de mi rubia son muy confortables pero vas a tener que seguir la siesta en tu cestita! – Dijo acariciando al gato que solo respondió un "miau" como si entendiera todo lo que la morena acababa de decirle.

Sian levanto una ceja.

S: Así que mis piernas son MUY confortables?

So: Ni te lo imaginas! – Dijo levantándose y guiñándole un ojo

S: No! – Se quejo – Otra vez el ojo NO!

* * *

Había llegado la noche, dentro de media hora los chicos darían su primer concierto promocional, claro…no era la primera vez que tocaban en ese lugar, pero hoy era diferente, estarían allí gente importante, ejecutivos, periodistas…

Ryan como siempre estaba muy nervioso, pero esa noche lo estaba el doble, no solamente tocaban delante de gente importante, si no que volvería a ver a Maria después de aquel primer beso. Un beso que se dio en condiciones algo extrañas…

(Flashback)

Maria y Ryan se encontraban en el piso de la chica, disfrutando de una enorme pizza y de una película muy mala según Maria.

Ma: No entiendo que le ves a este tipo de películas, solo hay sangre…es asqueroso…no da ni miedo! – Se quejaba dando un mordisco a su trozo de pizza.

Ry': No te gusta? Es una de las mejores de Jason X!

Ma: Pues no…me parece muy estúpida…es que no muere nunca ese tipo?

Ry': No te hagas tantas preguntas…solo disfruta!

Ma: Qué disfrute de qué? Solo veo sangre y gente gritando, prefiero mil veces ver una de las pelis de zombies de David!

Ry': Las de zombies también tienen sangre, encima son más asquerosas…se comen a la gente y lo vemos!

Ma: Puede…pero al menos la historia tiene sentido!

Ryan resoplo, volviendo la vista al televisor y bebiendo un trago de su cerveza.

Ma: Por cierto, cómo estás?

Ryan miro hacía ella sin saber de qué hablaba.

Ma: Mañana tocáis en lo de James…habrá gente importante, no?

El chico suspiro, intentaba no pensar tanto en ello, siempre se ponía nervioso por todo.

Ry': Si…intento no pensarlo demasiado, ya sabes que siempre me ahogo en un vaso de agua.

Maria sonrió.

Ma: Cierto…lo siento…

Ry': Vendrás, no?

A: Claro! No me lo perdería por nada del mundo! – Afirmó sonriente mirándolo a los ojos.

Durante algunos segundos, los dos permanecían en silencio, mirándose. Por la mente de Ryan pasaban un montón de preguntas, de acciones, e pensamientos desconocidos. Mientras que Maria solo necesitaba saciar esas ganas de besarle que llevaba tantos años sintiendo.

Sin ni si quiera darse cuenta, los dos chicos ya se estaban acercando y rápidamente, sin tener tiempo de procesar nada, ya se estaban besando.

Un beso dulce, lento, torpe…pero un beso sentido y buscado…solo duro varios segundos, el chico lo detuvo de repente poniéndose nervioso.

Ry': Lo…lo siento… - Balbuceo

Ma: No… - La interrumpió

Ryan se puso de pie rápidamente, recogiendo sus cosas a gran velocidad.

Ma: Dónde vas? – Pregunto confusa

Ry': Me…me tengo que ir…yo…nos…nos vemos mañana!

Sin dejarle tiempo a responder, inmerso en aquel pánico que se había apoderado de él, Ryan salió disparado de la casa dejando a Maria medio descolocada pero aun así feliz.

(Fin Flashback)

Sian, Sophie y Maria llegaban al local, dónde los chicos ya se encontraban sobre el escenario, preparando sus instrumentos. La rubia los saludo con una mano y fue a sentarse en una de las mesas que James había guardado para ellas.

S: Es genial! James siempre nos da el mejor sitio! – Exclamaba sentándose

So: Normal, es conoce desde siempre y encima trabajas aquí! – Se sentó a su lado

Ma: Ryan está muy guapo!

La chica estaba ensimismada mirando al chico, Sophie y Sian la miraron para luego sonreír. La rubia se acerco a su chica y le susurro.

S: Te lo dije…el día después del primer beso siempre estás medio atontada!

So: Quieres dejarlos en paz…

S: No…con nosotras todos se metieron, déjame disfrutar un poco! – Dijo divertida

Ryan se encontraba en el escenario, afinando el sonido de su bajo y lanzando miradas cada dos por tres hacía la mesa. David se percato del gesto y se acerco al chico.

D: Alguien interesante en esa mesa? – Bromeo

Ry': Qué…no…estoy…estoy afinando mi bajo… - Se puso nervioso para variar

D: Pues dile a tus ojos que tu bajo estás encima de ti no a 30 metros del escenario! – Bromeo de nuevo

Ry': Déjame! – Se quejo

D: Ahahaha…me encanta el Ryan enamorado!

Ry': Yo no estoy enamorado!

D: Aun… - Dicho esto último, se alejo del chico y volvió a su sitio frente al micrófono.

El concierto estaba a punto de comenzar y lo harían con una magnifico cover de Queen, pero como siempre, David lo cambia todo intentando ser el nuevo Cupido, sabe que a Maria le gusta mucho Lenny Kravitz, no conoce muchas canciones de él, pero una le parece perfecta.

Sin avisar a ninguno de sus amigos y menos a Ryan, empieza a tocar los primeros acordes de "My Love".

Oliver miro a Mike, Mike a Ryan y Ryan a David, esté último solo sonrió lanzando una mirada hacía la mesa y hacía Maria que había reconocido la canción y esbozaba ya una enorme sonrisa.

Ry': Te mato! – Susurro simulando con una sonrisa

D: No…mejor no! – Dijo divertido y empezó a cantar

**My love**

**Paints the desert sky**

**My love**

**Walks the hundredith mile**

**My love**

**My love**

Los "My love" estaban cantados en coro por Ryan, que no podía evitar mirar a Maria, aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios,

David empezó a cantar con más fuerza, dejando a la sala boque abierta, esa versión era realmente buena y diferente de la original.

**My love**

**Is a purifier**

**My love**

**Is me one desire**

**My love**

**Always walks the earth**

**My love**

**My love**

Cuando terminaron la canción, toda la sala aplaudía, algunos de los hombres importantes que se encontraban presentes aquella noche se miraban entre ellos estupefactos y eso que ni sabían que aquella canción fue totalmente improvisada!

En la mesa, Maria aplaudía con fuerzas, estaba emocionada.

Ma: No me lo puedo creer…han cantado "My love", me encanta esa canción! – Miro a Sian – Tú crees que fue idea de Ryan? lo habrá hecho por mí?

S: Seguro! – Sonrió, Maria volvió la vista al escenario y Sian se acerco a Sophie – Estoy segura que fue David…ya está jugando a Cupido otra vez! Tenemos nueva pareja!- Espeto sonriente

"_Para que tú me oigas, mis palabras se adelgazan a veces, como las huellas de las gaviotas en la playa" (Pablo Neruda)_


	28. Capitulo 27

Capitulo 27

Miedos

Eran las 10 de la mañana y Sian despertaba algo enferma, la noche anterior habían estado dando vueltas por la ciudad y les había pillado un mal temporal. Solo era un pequeño resfriado, pero lo bastante molesto para no querer salir de la cama, Sogno acompañaba a la rubia, acurrucado en su pecho, el gatito realmente se había adaptado rápidamente a ellos.

Sophie entraba en la habitación con una bandeja.

So: A desayunar marmota! – Se acercaba a la cama

S: No tengo hambre! – Tosió – Creo que tengo fiebre!

Sophie dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y se acerco a la chica poniendo su mano en su frente.

So: Si…estás algo caliente…

Sian esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

So: No seas mal pensada! – Le reprocho divertida – Voy a buscarte una pastilla…

La morena salió rápidamente de la habitación encontrándose con David a punto de entrar.

D: Dónde está la enferma! – Dijo entrando – Vaya…estás más pálida que de costumbre! – Bromeo

S: La culpa la tienes tú…a quién se le ocurre atravesar la ciudad con ese tiempo! – Se quejo

D: Tienes razón…pero mi amigo a recuperado su coche y no os podía llevar a todos en la moto! – Se defendió

Al escuchar la palabra "moto", Sian se percato que David llevaba su chaqueta de cuero.

S: Vas a salir?

D: Si…tengo que ir a casa de Anthony para arreglar unas cosas sobre el disco… - Dijo sentándose en la cama y acariciando al gatito que ya empezaba a ronronear.

S: A casa de Anthony…pero vive súper lejos, vas con la moto?

Pregunto algo inquieta.

D: Claro rubia…como quieres que vaya? Además hoy está el tiempo bueno…y tampoco está tan lejos…solo son unos 10 km!

S: Te parece poco!

D: Estás insoportable con la moto…llevo años con ella, no sé por qué tanta preocupación ahora! – Se quejo

S: No…no me fio…

D: Vamos rubia…soy el mejor conductor del mundo – Bromeo – Seguro que te quedas dormida y regresare antes que despiertes!

S: Me lo prometes?

D: Te lo prometo! – Se levanto de la cama para rodearla y poder dejar un pequeño beso en la frente de la chica – Descansa rubia!

S: Ten cuidado!

David rodo los ojos saliendo de la habitación y cruzándose de nuevo con Sophie.

D: Te dejo con la enferma…está más pesada que de costumbre! – Bromeo dejando un beso en la mejilla de la morena – Nos vemos luego!

So: Ok…

Sophie entro en el cuarto con un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

So: Tomate esto…ya verás cómo te alivia.

S: No me gusta que coja la moto! – Dijo molesta

So: David tienen razón…estás pesada hoy! – Dijo entregándole la pastilla, Sian se la tomo y bebió un poco de agua.

S: No soy pesada…es…que…tengo miedo! – Confeso

So: Miedo de qué?

S: Pues qué le pase algo!

So: No le pasara nada…David tiene la moto desde hace mucho, tú misma has ido con él en ella, hasta me dijiste que te gustaba!

S: Eso era antes!

So: Antes de qué?

S: Antes del maldito sueño! – Exclamo medio gritando

Sophie se puso en alerta, la última vez que hablaron del mal estar de la rubia, fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de los chicos y desde entonces no volvieron a tocar el tema.

So: Que…que sueño? – Se sentó a su lado, Sian suspiro.

S: Hace un tiempo tuve un sueño muy raro, todo estaba oscuro, mis manos estaban llenas de sangre y una voz no dejaba de decirme "Jamás de olvidare", desde entonces no dejo de sentir esa angustia…tengo la sensación que algo malo va a ocurrir!

So: Pero solo fue una pesadilla…todo el mundo las tiene! – Intento tranquilizarla

S: No…era…era diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo…estoy muy asustada! – Miro a Sophie con los ojos vidriosos – Te juro que si les pasa algo a ti o a David…yo…yo me muero!

Sophie abrazo a la rubia, transmitiéndole tranquilidad, aunque por dentro el miedo no la abandonaba.

So: Tranquila, ya verás que no pasara nada…y menos a David….lleva meses sin tener sexo…no puede morir así! – Bromeo consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa a su novia

* * *

David llegaba a casa de Anthony, bajo de la moto quitándose el casco y se acerco a la entrada dando pequeños golpecitos sobre la puerta que no tardo en abrirse.

An: David! Entra…

D: Que tal estás? Lo siento…vi tu mensaje anoche pero ya era algo tarde para responder…no llego en un mal momento, no?

An: Claro que no…

David dejo su casco sobre la mesa cerca de la entrada y se quito la chaqueta.

D: tú dirás…

An: Te llame por la canción…bueno, más por el libreto…sabes, el disco sale ya mismo, pero aun no dejaste ningún mensaje.

D: Dios! Se me olvido por completo mandarte el email, lo siento! – Se lamento

An: No te preocupes…por eso quería que vinieras…así lo hacemos y ya lo mando todo.

D: De verdad que lo siento… - Se lamentaba de nuevo

An: Deja ya de disculparte, ven…vamos al estudio…

David asintió siguiendo los pasos del chico.

El estudio era una pequeña sala, con todo tipo de material informático, guitarras, discos…a David le encantó!

D: Joder! Me encantaría tener un lugar así en mi casa! – Dijo mirando a su alrededor

An: Si…es genial…cuando me encierro aquí se me pasa el tiempo volando – Se sentó en un sillón y atrapo algunos documentos – Veamos…esto es de Mike…Oliver...por cierto, Oliver a citado a media ciudad! Y todas son chicas! – Espeto divertido

D: No me extraña! No te preocupes…yo no citare a tanta gente.

An: Eso espero…si no vamos a necesitar un libro entero y no creo que quepa en el disco! – Bromeo de nuevo

David se sentó al lado de Anthony echando un vistazo a los documentos.

D: Dime…lo de la canción oculta no hace falta mencionarlo, no? Digo…si no ya no tiene gracia.

An: No, tranquilo…pero puedes poner algún mensaje en código si quieres…

D: No sé…mejor no pongo nada, qué tengo que hacer entonces? Solo citar a la gente que quiero que aparezca en mis agradecimientos?

An: Si…solo eso…puede añadir alguna frase o lo que quieras.

D: Bueno, como dije antes mi lista será más ligera que la de Oliver! A ver…

David empezó a pensar, la verdad es que no tenía a nadie a quién agradecer aparte de sus amigos. El chico no se hablaba con su familia y el único miembro al que quería, su padre…había muerto hace algunos años. Por primera vez se sintió solo.

D: La primera de todas será Sian…bueno no, mejor la dejamos para el final, para ella será una dedicatoria especial…

Anthony sonrió, el chico seguía pensando que era su novia.

D: Pues…hablare de mis amigos, Mike, Oliver, Ryan…también Maria…umm James…

An: No hace falta que los cite simplemente, puedes decir algo más…

D: Ya…pero no quiero olvidar a nadie…

An: Bueno, empecemos poco a poco, vale?

D: Ok…a ver Ryan…

Anthony saco una hoja de papel y empezó a escribir todo lo que David le iba diciendo sobre cada uno, el chico se sorprendió al notar que en un ningún momento mencionaba a su familia, pero no quiso decir nada…

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que David se marcho, la rubia se había quedado dormida, mientras que Sophie decidió ver una película acurrucada en el sofá. Estaba tan ensimismada en la trama que no se percato del regreso del chico, que ya se encontraba tras de ella de pie.

D: "Por siempre jamás" oh que romántico! – Bromeo asustando a la morena

So: Dios…David…no te oído entrar!

D: Ya me di cuenta…no estás grandecita para ver a la cenicienta?

So: Y tú como sabes que es la cenicienta? Veo que ya viste la película! – Dijo divertida

David no dijo nada más, la morena lo había pillado, en efecto había visto esa película con Sian y Maria, pero lo obligaron!

El chico dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa del salón y se sentó al lado de Sophie.

D: Y la enferma, como está?

So: Mejor…se ha quedado dormida…y Sogno con ella! – Sonrió

D: Veo que ese gato ya tiene preferencias! – Bromeo

So: Muy cierto…parece una madre con él! Y eso que dice que no quiere niños!

D: No es que no quiera…es solo que no le gusta pensar en ello! – La defendió

So: Y tú? – Pregunto curiosa

D: Yo qué?

So: Tú quieres tener hijos?

David se quedo pensativo, la verdad es que también pensaba como Sian, pero al mismo tiempo es algo que siempre había deseado, siempre pensó que si un día traía a un hijo al mundo, no cometería los mismos errores que sus padres, su infancia no había sido fácil y no quería que su futuro hijo viviera algo parecido. Por eso nunca se enamoraba, sus relaciones jamás iban más allá de algunas noches…aunque esa parte también fue por culpa de su ex…pero bueno, aun así le tenía miedo al futuro.

D: Pues…no…no lo sé… - Balbuceo

So: Otro como Sian!

D: No es eso…claro que me encantaría ser padre, es solo que… - Se detuvo algunos instantes, nunca había contado esto a nadie, bueno solo Ryan y Sian lo sabían – Yo…yo no tuve una buena infancia, no me gustaría que pasara lo mismo con mi hijo – Confeso

Sophie se sorprendió, David siempre estaba de broma o hablaba sin seriedad, pero en ese momento no lo estaba haciendo y la morena pudo notar tristeza en sus palabras.

So: Lo siento…no quise hacerte sentir mal…

D: No pasa nada…sabes, cuando yo era pequeño, no sé…tendría unos 7 años, me pasaba los días en casa de Ryan, su familia era genial, siempre sonriente, cariñosos…y yo no entendía porque la mía no era así…

Sophie empezaba a sentirse mal, el chico realmente se veía triste.

So: No…no tienes porque contarme nada…

D: Lo sé…pero quiero hacerlo, al fin de acabo…seguramente seré el futuro padre de vuestros hijos! – Intento bromear

So: Pues espero que salgan menos pervertidos! – Le siguió el juego. El chico sonrió

D: Todo comenzó cuando mi madre empezó a engañar a mi padre, yo era muy pequeño así que no me enteraba de mucho…luego descubrí que mi padre lo sabía…por eso bebía y a veces se ponía algo violento.

Sophie escuchaba al chico atentamente, sintiendo mucha tristeza por él, ahora entendía que Sian y el estuvieran tan unidos, los dos habían sufrido y los dos se encontraban muy solos cuando se conocieron.

D: Recuerdas que te dije que mi padre me había regalado el libro "El Alquimista"? – Sophie asintió, claro que lo recordaba, su historia con Sian estaba rodeada por ese libro – Fue la última vez que lo vi – Recordó con nostalgia

So: No entiendo…

D: Yo estaba en mi habitación, con mi guitarra para variar… - Sophie sonrió – Y bueno, mi padre entro con un paquete, era ese libro, yo no soy muy adicto a leer la verdad y como te dije en Italia, tarde meses en leer el libro…pero aun recuerdo la cara de mi padre…su cara y sus palabras…

David se quedo algunos instantes en silencio, como reviviendo o recordando aquel momento.

D: Empezó a explicarme un montón de cosas sin sentido, parecía que se estaba despidiendo, aunque en ese momento yo no lo entendí…luego me hablo del libro y de repente me soltó la frase más importante de mi vida, me dijo "Hijo…el destino es sabio, pídele consejo"…metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco a Urim y Tumim…imagínate mi cara, no entendía absolutamente nada…me abrazo y se marcho…nunca más volví a verle…hasta que hace algunos años supe que había muerto… - Dijo con tristeza

So: Dios mío…lo siento mucho… - Exclamo con los ojos vidriosos – Tuvo…tuvo que ser muy duro…

D: Un poco… - Intento sonreír – Cuando se fue, guarde el libro y las piedras en un cajón…hasta que un día, me pelee con mi madre, culpándola de todo y no sé muy bien porque me encerré toda la tarde en mi cuarto y empecé a leer el libro…al terminarlo, cogí las piedras y les pregunte si debía marcharme y la respuesta fue SI…esa misma noche, prepare mi mochila, mi guitarra y me fui de casa…

Sophie escuchaba sorprendida la historia, llevaba más de un año conociendo al chico, ahora vivía con él, siempre estaban de broma o "peleándose", pero jamás se había detenido a pensar que tras esa mascara de chico alegre había algo más y se sintió fatal por ello. David era una persona increíble, una persona poco común que tenía un corazón enorme, una persona a quien la vida le había tratado fatal, hasta entonces.

D: Pero sabes…no todo fue malo, cuando me marche fui a casa de Ryan, pase una semana allí…y luego decidí viajar, estuve en la India, en Brasil…fue increíble! Ese libro cambio mu vida…

S: Y que buscabas? Quiero decir…porque decidiste viajar?

D: Buscaba mi leyenda personal! – Dijo sonriente – Algo que me hiciera feliz…cuando regrese, volví a casa de Ryan y empezamos a tocar en los bares…y una noche conocí a Sian y entonces todo cambió…

Sophie sonrió tras escuchar en nombre de su chica.

D: Como sabrás, Sian no tiene muy buena relación con sus padres – La morena asintió – Y esa noche parecía triste y sola, después del "concierto" me acerque a ella y entre copas nos abrimos el uno al otro…y bueno…el resto ya lo sabes…

So: Ahora entiendo que estéis tan unidos… - Sophie estaba muy emocionada por toda la historia – Lo siento mucho…

D: Lo sientes? Porque? – Pregunto confuso

So: Por todo…por dudar de vosotros al principio, por pensar que eres un payaso…dios…eres, eres increíble!

David sonrió.

D: Gracias! Pero prefiero que sigamos como hasta ahora, bromeando, peleando por tonterías…me gusta…

So: Y a mí! – Sonrió – Un abrazo?

D: Uno solo…que no quiero que la rubia me mate! – Bromeo

Los dos chicos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, ajenos a la mirada emocionada que los observaba desde la puerta de la habitación, Sian llevaba un rato despierta y cuando se disponía a salir, escucho como David se sinceraba con Sophie y prefirió dejarlos solos. Se sentía feliz en ese momento, su mejor amigo y su novia abrazados, era una imagen hermosa.

So: Bueno, basta de tristeza y veamos a la cenicienta…

D: Prefiero ver una de zombies!

So: Pero a mí me dan miedo tus películas! Solo hay sangre y gente fea que se come a todo el mundo!

D: No pienso ver la cenicienta otra vez! – Se quejo

So: Y yo no quiero zombies! – Se cruzo de brazos

D: Vemos una porno? – Dijo divertido

Sophie miro al chico con los ojos gran abiertos

So: Ni lo sueñes! Pervertido!

Sian desde su escondite esbozo una enorme sonrisa, hay cosas que nunca cambian y en el fondo esperaba que siempre fuera así…

"_El miedo es un sufrimiento que produce la espera de un mal" (Aristóteles)_

**NA: Como os prometí…dos capítulos! Espero que os haya gustado, tenía ganas de profundizar un poco la relación entre David y Sophie y ya de paso hablar un poco de la vida del chico. Siento mucho retrasarme tanto, mi PC me sigue dando problemas, tengo ya los capítulos escritos sobre papel, pero tengo que ir a casa de mi prima para poderlos pasar al ordenador…y no siempre puedo hacerlo…intentare arreglar el problema lo antes posibles, porque pronto se acerca el final…gracias por seguir ahí, los comentarios animan mucho! Hasta pronto! XD**


	29. Capitulo 28

Capitulo 28

Manolita

Todos los chicos se encontraban en el bar de James festejando el cumpleaños de Mike. El chico cumplía 27 años y lo celebraba a lo grande, aquella semana era realmente especial para él, no solamente tenía un año más, si no que también era el lanzamiento del disco…por fin.

James había decidido cerrar el local, allí solo se encontraban amigos de Mike o amigos de sus amigos, hasta Alyson había venido el fin de semana, algo que no hacía mucha gracia a Sian, teniendo en cuenta que la chica se quedaba en su departamento, no tenía nada en contra de ella, pero era demasiado intensa para su gusto.

Jason y Rosie también fueron invitados, Mike se llevaba muy bien con el novio de la hermana de Sophie, algo que alegraba a la morena, por primera vez desde hace mucho se sentía en familia y todo gracias a Sian.

Muchas veces, Sophie se sorprendía pensando en cómo sería su vida si hubiera tomado otras decisiones, si hubiera permanecido al lado de Carmen, en Italia…todo sería tan diferente y tan triste. Allí no tenía a su familia y los amigos de su ex - novia no eran tan divertidos como aquel pequeño grupo completamente loco, todos…absolutamente todos eran especiales, Mike y Oliver eran unos fanfarrones, siempre liando a la gente o lanzándose flores a ellos mismos.

Ryan…con Ryan había tenido un comienzo algo difícil, pero desde que el chico estaba con Maria, Sophie había descubierto a una persona increíble, un romántico, un chico con un corazón enorme al igual que David.

David…David era especial como tantas veces lo había repetido su novia, desde que supo de su vida, de su difícil infancia, ella y David se habían unido mucho más, aunque aún seguían peleándose a cada rato.

Después estaba Maria, una de las mejores amigas de Sian, una chica dulce, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, siempre sonriente, qué en todo momento era capaz de encontrar las palabras justas para hacerte sentir bien.

Realmente amaba su vida, amaba todo lo que la rodeaba y sobre todo…amaba a su rubia! Como era posible sentir tanto amor en un tan diminuto corazón? No lo sabía, pero así lo sentía.

Aquella noche prometía, aunque seguramente pasarían algo mal al otro día…pero Sophie había decidido soltarse, en el cumpleaños de David no pudo, los celos que sintió por el chico y su novia más las palabras de Ryan estropearon su noche, pero ahora era diferente, ya no estaba preocupada, sabía que por muy especial que aquella extraña amistad era, no tenía nada que temer, la rubia le amaba y eso era lo más importante…encima Alyson estaba aquí, lo que significaba que David por fin tendría su noche de sexo acabando de una vez por todas con esa abstinencia a la cual se vio sometido durante meses.

O: Un…un momento…quiero hablar! - Exclamaba poniéndose de pie y hablando con dificultad – Quiero…hacer un brindis…

Ma: Otra vez? Ya van cuatro! – Se quejaba

O: Yo brindo todo lo que me da la gana! – Miro a Mike – A qué si?

Mike no respondió solo se reía.

D: Venga…di tu brindis que sigamos con lo nuestro! – Lanzo una mirada a Alyson y está le guiño un ojo.

O: Bueno…amigos…brindemos por esté gran chico…que ya se hace viejito…27 años…espero que no quieras entrar en la leyenda rockera!

Todos rieron por el comentario, menos Alyson que no entendió la broma.

A: Dónde está la broma? – Pregunto seria a David.

D: Ahahaha en serio? Jim Morrison, Janis Joplin, Jimi Hendrix…te suena? – Alyson negó – Bueno, rockeros que murieron con 27 años…

A: No tiene gracias!

D: Si…si la tiene! Te imaginas morir cuando sale tu disco…sería irónico!

A: Si tu lo dices…

Oliver seguía con su discurso, pero ya casi nadie lo escuchaba, el chico estaba borracho y llevaba cuatro brindis diciendo prácticamente lo mismo!

S: Oliver…ya entendimos, deja el brindis para el postre!

O: Pero ya comimos postre… - Dijo confuso

S: Pues por eso!

David empezó a reírse por el comentario.

D: Esa es mi rubia!

So: Y la mía! – Añadió rápidamente

Sophie y David cruzaron una mirada para luego seguir riendo, la única que no entendía nada era Alyson, que empezaba a tener la sensación que los había reencontrado más locos que cuando lo conoció.

Mi: Chicos…muchas gracias, esté es uno de los mejores cumpleaños de mi vida! – Miro a Oliver – No…no pienso entrar en la leyenda! – Bromeo

O: Menos mal…aun no ha salido el disco!

Mi: También quiero darle las gracias a James, por cerrar el local y dejarnos celebrar aquí!

Ja: De nada Mike…ustedes sois como mis hijos, aunque me han salido un tanto borrachos! – Dijo divertido mirando a Oliver.

O: Porque os metéis todos conmigo? – Se quejo

Mike sonreía.

Mi: Os adoro chicos! – Se levanto – Venga…todas las copas arriba!

O: Yo no puedo brindar y él sí? – Se quejo de nuevo

D: Tú no eres el cumpleañeros! – Dijo levantándose

Mi: Por nosotros! Por el disco que nos llevara a la fama y por mí…claro!

Todos rodaron los ojos.

Todos: Salud!

* * *

La fiesta acabo a altas horas de la madrugada, todos regresaron a sus casas, Jason y Rosie se quedaron en el piso de Mike, era el único que tenía una habitación disponible ya que Alyson se quedaba con David, el chico no podía prestar su cuarto y menos aquella noche que por fin tendría algo de diversión.

Desde fuera puede parecer algo egoísta utilizar a Alyson solo para el sexo, pero la chica era igual que él, como dijo muy bien David…eran almas festivas.

Sian y Sophie se encontraban en la cama, la morena se había soltado un poco esa noche y había bebido bastante, aunque aún seguía consciente. La rubia por su parte estaba algo más borracha que su chica y no precisamente por querer festejar, si no porque quería estar medio en coma para cuando su amigo y la loca empezaran con "su noche".

So: Sian? – Ninguna respuesta – Sian!

S: Umm… - Respondió medio dormida

So: Escucho ruidos raros…

S: Toma… - Le tendió unos tapones para los oídos

So: No me gusta dormir con eso!

S: Ni a mí…pero los ruidos raros se escucharan toda la noche! Te lo aseguro!

De mala gana, Sophie atrapo los tapones y empezó a ponérselos, cuando de repente se escucho un gran quejido.

-Oh dios…no pienso ponerme eso!

Sophie miro a Sian, que tenía los ojos cerrados, ajena a todo, la morena le sacudió ligeramente el hombro.

So: Sian! Sian!

S: Qué? – Abrió los ojos de mala gana

So: No puedo dormir…hacen cosas raras al lado…

Sian se quito los tapones.

S: Qué? – Pregunto de nuevo

So: Están haciendo cosas raras!

S: Amor…te recuerdo que nosotras también armamos jaleo…déjalos…

So: Pero no puedo dormir!

Sian suspiro y con dificultad se acerco un poco más a su chica, rodeándola con su brazo y dejando un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

S: Que quieres hacer? – Pregunto apoyándose en el hombro de Sophie.

-Hey! Eso ha dolido!

Sian y Sophie se miraron.

So: Lo ves! Seguro que están teniendo sexo sadomasoquista! Son unos pervertidos!

La rubia empezó a reírse.

S: Está chica está loca! – Hablaba de Alyson – Pobre David!

-No…de eso nada…dame fuerte!

Otra vez los gritos, otra vez las dos chicas se miraron.

So: Nosotras no somos tan ruidosas!

S: En eso te doy la razón!

Sian empezó a desperezarse un poco, tantos gritos y las quejas de la morena le estaban quitando la borrachera y el sueño.

S: Hagamos un concurso!

So: Un concurso? – Pregunto confusa

Sian se pego más al cuerpo de su chica subiendo poco a poco sobre ella.

S: Si…a ver…a ver quién grita más! – Dijo divertida mientras empezaba un recorrido de besos sobre el rostro de Sophie.

So: Umm…y…tengo que ser yo la que grite? – Pregunto con dificultad, mientras que posicionaba sus manos sobre la espalda de la rubia.

S: Si…y quiero que grites mi nombre! – Dicho eso último, la rubia atrapo los labios de Sophie, mordiéndolos ligeramente, para luego entregarle un intenso beso.

So: Umm – Gimió

Sian deslizo con torpeza la camiseta de la morena, obligándola a levantarse ligeramente para poder deshacerse de ella por completo, los pechos de su chica aparecieron frente a ella, encendiendo aun más a la rubia.

S: Eres hermosa… - Empezó a besar uno de los pechos – Realmente hermosa!

So: Umm…

-Dios mio! Más...más rápido!

Otra vez los gritos en la habitación de al lado, pero está vez las chicas no prestaron atención…ya estaban en su mundo…

* * *

La mañana llego rápidamente, habían regresado de madrugada con el cumpleaños de Mike y encima habían tenido una sesión de "deporte" nocturno. Sophie permanecía completamente dormida mientras que Sian se había levantado con los ojos medio abiertos, tenía sed.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a la cocina dónde se sorprendió al encontrarse con David, también medio dormido, bebiendo un vaso de naranja.

S: Hey! Veo que madrugaste! – Bromeo como pudo

D: Tenía sed! Y tú?

Sian atrapo otro vaso y se sirvió naranja, sentándose al lado del chico.

S: Yo también! Qué hora es?

D: Las 9…es muy temprano!

Un pequeño silencio se creo, los dos seguían algo adormilados, bebiendo el zumo como si fueran zombies.

D: Lo pasaste bien anoche? – Pregunto de la nada

S: Si…no estuvo mal…aunque creo que bebí demasiado…

D: Pues para una borracha…Sophie se lo paso genial! – Bromeo

Sian miro hacía él rápidamente y entendió enseguida a qué se refería.

S: Lo mismo digo…no sé qué clase de… - Se detuvo unos instantes – Juego…estabais haciendo…pero no veas los gritos de Alyson!

David sonreía orgulloso.

D: Es qué soy muy bueno!

S: Ya… - Sonreía

D: Bueno…tú no te quedas atrás…el último grito de Sophie nos dejo muy sorprendidos…

S: Porque estamos hablando de sexo a las 9 de la mañana?

D: No sé…empezaste tú!

Sian abrió los ojos en grande.

S: Perdón? Tú me preguntaste que tal la noche, te hable del cumple de Mike y tú seguiste diciendo que Sophie se lo había pasado genial! – Se defendió

D: No me contradigas… - Espeto divertido

S: Eres… - El chico la interrumpió

D: El mejor…lo sé!

David empezó a reírse, le encantaba picar a la rubia porque siempre ponía caras muy graciosas cuando intentaba defenderse.

D: Sabes…ahora entiendo porque todos piensan que tenemos una relación extraña…

Sian lo miro confusa.

S: Qué? Porque?

D: Míranos…nunca fuimos novios, pero nos hemos acostado un montón de veces…vivimos juntos, ahora tu novia también vive aquí… - Hizo una pausa intentando no reír – Son las 9 de la mañana , estamos sentados en la cocina con caras de zombies hablando de sexo…mientras que tu novia y mi "chica" duermen en nuestras habitaciones…

S: Y? – No entendía el punto

D: Pues que para nosotros es normal…pero para el resto no!

S: Si…visto así…puede que sea raro…

D: Pero me gusta! Creo que eres la única persona en éste mundo que me entiende…tengo mucha suerte de haberte encontrado! – Sonrió

S: Lo mismo digo…alma compañera! – Bromeo

D: No te rías…que cuando nos encontremos en otra vida me vengare!

S: Te imaginas?

D: El qué?

S: Encontrarnos en otra vida…como seriamos?

D: Si sigues siendo lesbiana, espero ser chica! – Dijo divertido – Y como seguramente, Sophie también estará…será divertido…nos pelearíamos por ti…

S: Déjate de peleas…que bastantes tuvimos ya en esta vida!

D: No…en serio…yo sería una morena, alta, con piernas impresionantes y me llamaría… - Miro a la rubia – Umm no sé…que nombre te gusta?

S: Estas muy mal! – Sonreía

D: No te gustan las morenas altas de piernas impresionantes?

Sian reía, su amigo estaba loco, realmente loco.

S: No…me gusta solo Sophie!

D: Que aburrida… - Bebió lo que quedaba en su vaso

A: Quién es aburrida? - Pregunto Alyson entrando en la cocina

D: La rubia…

S: No es verdad! – Miro a David – Quieres dejar de acusarme de todo!

D: Soy morena, alta, con piernas que quitan en sentido y no quieres nada conmigo!

Alyson los miraba sin entender nada.

A: Eres travesti? – Pregunto sorprendiendo a los dos chicos

Sian bebía un poco de zumo, lo escupió todo y casi se atraganta con la pregunta y sin poderlo evitar, estallo en una carcajada.

D: Que dices! – Se quejo mientras que la rubia seguía riendo

A: No sé…dices que eres morena y no sé que de piernas…

David miro a Sian.

D: Quieres dejar de reírte!

S: No puedo…ahahaha un travesti…qué bueno!

D: Tengo cara de travesti? – Pregunto a Alyson que negó asustada – Estoy hablando de otra vida…

A: Quieres ser mujer? Te sientes mal en tu cuerpo…porque te aseguro que estás muy bien…

Sian reía aun más, la situación se había vuelto completamente absurda y todo gracias a Alyson, que por primera vez le estaba cayendo muy bien.

D: No quiero ser mujer!

A: No pasa nada…yo también quise ser hombre una vez…

David se tapaba la cara con sus manos y la rubia ya no podía más de tanto reír. Sophie apareció en la cocina, medio dormida, tantos gritos y risas le habían despertado y no era la única, tras ella un pequeño Sogno caminaba lentamente con sus habituales "miau"

So: Que pasa? Porque tanto jaleo?

A: David se siente mal en su cuerpo y quiere ser mujer! – Respondió tranquilamente, Sophie abrió los ojos en grande.

So: Qué?

D: Pero…no…Alyson te quieres callar!

S: Ahahaha no puedo más… - La rubia se retorcía en la silla

So: Yo creo que sigo durmiendo y en realidad todo esto es un sueño, un sueño un tanto raro…

A: Pero porque te enfadas? No estoy inventando nada…has dicho que eras una morena, alta… - David la interrumpió

D: Basta…a ver…estábamos hablando de cómo seriamos en otra vida…

A: Y porque quieres ser mujer?

D: Sian! Me quieres ayudar!

S: No puedo…lo siento ahahaha

Sophie avanzo sin entender nada y se sentó al lado de Sian, dejando un tierno beso sobre su mejilla ya que la rubia no dejaba de reír.

D: esto me pasa por estar rodeado de mujeres. – Se quejo

S: Te recuerdo que eres una de las nuestras – Bromeo – Umm ya sé tu nombre, te llamaras…Manolita.

D: Dios…porque a mí…que te hice? – El chico se desesperaba, como habían pasado de una simple conversación a esto?

So: Cada día os entiendo menos…

A: He tenido sexo con una futura mujer…waouhhh – exclamo en su mundo

S: Ahahaha es la mejor mañana de mi vida!

David dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa, lamentándose.

D: No me lo puedo creer…

Sian se levanto aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, atrapo al gatito que intentaba llamar la atención de alguno de los cuatro.

S: Hola pequeñín…tienes hambre? Ahora te pongo tu comidita… - Miro a David aguantando la risa – Manolita, prepara café que yo me ocupo de Sogno!

D: Te mato rubia! Te mato! – Susurraba hundiendo su rostro en la mesa, mientras que la rubia reía.

"_La alegría es la vida vista tras un rayo de sol." (Carmem Sylva)_

**NA: Siento tardar tanto…aun sigo con el problemita del PC, pero conseguí tener esté capitulo listo al menos como regalito de navidad! Espero que os haya gustado…yo me reí mucho escribiéndolo…amo la relación de Sian y David! XD Y Alyson es mortal…me inspiró un poco de Brit (Glee) para su personaje…me gusta la gente así! dicho esto os deseo a todos unas felices fiestas! Gracias por seguir conmigo, comentando y leyendo está historia, sois geniales! Besos XD**


	30. Capitulo 29

Capitulo 29

La llamada

Hoy, hoy era un gran día, seguramente uno de los más importantes en la vida de David…porqué salía oficialmente el disco!

Todos los chicos estaban nerviosos, qué formaran parte de la banda o no, porque para el lanzamiento, una de las canciones pasaría en la radio, en la RADIO! Para ellos era algo increíble, todo cobraba por fin vida, sus sueños se hacían realidad.

Aquel día, sería un día ajetreado para David, porque debía encontrarse con Ed, luego ir a comprar uno de sus discos. Si…es extraño, pero no era para él, si no para James, el hombre no podía moverse del local y le pidió el favor a David…luego debía regresar a casa para festejar.

Todos los chicos estarían allí, pendiente de la radio para poder escuchar la primera canción de "Alquimia" en live! Sian y Sophie se ocuparían de comprar todo lo necesario para la fiesta, Oliver traería los discos, Ryan y Maria se ocupaban del alcohol y Mike…pues Mike solo se traería a sí mismo.

8h45

D: Vamos a pasar en la radio! Vamos a pasar en la radio! – Canturreaba feliz por todo el salón

So: Que nervios!

S: Hoy es un gran día! Me encantan los "gran días"!

D: Mañana vais a ser la envidia de Londres! Estáis viviendo con el chico más atractivo y sexy de "Alquimia" – Espeto divertido

S: Espero que hayas escrito algo bonito en el disco! En los agradecimiento! – Añadió

So: Si…no habrás puesto nada pervertido, no? Porque Mike me dijo que Oliver había dado las gracias a todos las chicas con las que se había acostado!

D: Claro que no! Yo soy un caballero!

S: Ya… - Dijo poco convencida

D: Es verdad! No me mires así! ya verás cuando tengas el disco en tus manos está noche! – Sonrió

So: Qué ganas! – Dijo emocionada

David se subió al sofá con los brazos en el aire haciendo movimientos extraños.

D: Ya lo veo…Alquimia conquista Londres! Y David Grammes rompe más de un corazón por su atractivo innato!

Sophie y Sian rodaron los ojos, el chico era todo un caso.

S: Eres un engreído!

D: Qué? Porque? – Detuvo sus movimientos para mirar a la rubia.

S: Porque "el rompe corazones" será Oliver seguro! - Dijo divertida para molestar a su amigo

D: como que Oliver? Te parece más guapo que yo? – Pregunto serio

So: Si! – Dijo sin pensar

David y Sian miraron hacía ella con el ceño fruncido, uno porque le había dado en su orgullo y la otra por celos.

S: Te gusta Oliver?

So: Eh…no…claro que no…solo digo que…no…no está mal…

D: No está mal? Y yo qué? No te gusto?

S: Como que no está mal? Desde cuando te gusta Oliver? – Preguntaba seria

Sophie se lamento, como una simple palabra de dos letras podía crear tanto alboroto?

So: No me gusta Oliver!

S: Has dicho que no estaba mal! – Se quejo

D: Y yo qué? – Pregunto de nuevo

So: Basta! Los dos! – Miro a Sian – No me gusta Oliver, solo fue un comentario – Luego miro a David – Y tú tampoco me gustas!

David abrió los ojos en grande.

D: Qué no te gusto? Pero si yo gusto a todas! – Se bajo del sofá

Sophie suspiro, Sian y David eran igualitos.

So: No eres mi estilo.

D: Pero soy guapo, no? – Insistió

So: Si…eres guapo… - Respondió resignada

David sonrió y volvió a brincar sobre el sofá.

D: David Grammes conquista Londres…hasta las lesbianas lo encuentran atractivo! – Canturreaba feliz

Sophie rodo los ojos mientras que Sian se acercaba a ella.

S: Seguro que no te gusta Oliver, no?

Sophie sonrió rodeando la cintura de su chica.

So: Si…segura, me gustas tú…solo tú!

Apenas termino de hablar, Sian volvió a sonreír, acercando a su chica aun más a su cuerpo para besarla.

D: Hey chicas! Prestarme atención! – Se quejo – Soy una estrella!

La pareja detuvo el beso para mirarse.

S: Dios…esté día será muy largo…

So: Ni que lo digas!

11h00

David salía de su habitación preparado para salir, llevaba unos vaqueros rotos, una camisa a cuadros y su chaqueta de cuero.

D: Chicas! Me voy! – Grito desde el salón

Sophie y Sian salieron del cuarto rápidamente.

S: Te esperamos para comer?

D: No…tengo que hacer varias cosas…nos vemos está noche!

So: Vas a ver a James ahora?

D: Si…y después a Ed…espero que la tarde pase rápidamente!

S: Bueno, tú tranquila…qué está noche es TÚ noche! – Sonrió

D: Si! Qué emoción! Me voy…que después no llego… - Se acerco a Sophie para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego a Sian – Te quiero rubia! – Dijo sonriente

S: No llegues tarde!

D: Tranquila…no me pierdo está noche por nada del mundo! – Exclamo saliendo del departamento

So: Bueno, seguimos con los nuestro?

Sian esbozo una enorme sonrisa y las dos chicas salieron corriendo hacía la habitación encerrándose de nuevo.

12h45

David llegaba al bar de James con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, llevaba su casco en una mano y una bolsa en la otra.

Ja: Muchacho! Te estaba esperando! – Se acerco a David para entregarle un sentido abrazo

D: Lo siento James, me entretuve en el centro comercial! Te puedes creer que un montón de gente estaba comprando el disco! – Decía emocionado – Dios…esto es increíble!

Ja: Es para mí? – Dijo señalando la bolsa – Y si…me lo creo! Añadió sonriente respondiendo a la primera pregunta.

D: Toma…aquí tienes el primer disco de Alquimia! – Le dio la bolsa – Sabes la suerte que tienes…la estrella del grupo regalándote el CD! Quieres un autógrafo? - Pregunto divertido

Ja: No es mala idea…si un día me arruino, venderé el disco firmado…seguro que consigo un buen pastón! – Bromeo también

D: Eso tenlo por seguro!

James sacaba el disco de la bolsa, observando cada detalle.

Ja: No estáis en la portada? – Pregunto extrañado

D: No…no quisimos, no queríamos parecer un boys band de esos, pero en el libreto si salimos!

James abrió el disco para poder sacer el libreto y empezó a mirarlo, se detuvo en la página de agradecimientos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ja: Veo que Oliver tiene mucha gente a quién agradecer…y todas chicas…que raro, no? – Bromeo

David sonrió.

D: Si…muy raro!

James seguía leyendo, hasta que se detuvo y volvió a mirar al chico.

Ja: Muy bonito…me alegro de haber cambiado tu vida…

D: Te dije que no te olvidaría! Bueno James, tengo que irme, debo ir a casa de Ed para arreglar algunas cosas.

James se acerco a David para abrazarlo de nuevo.

Ja: Cuídate muchacho! Y felicitaciones!

D: Gracias! Nos vemos mañana…

Ja: Adiós!

David desapareció rápidamente, mientras que James sonreía con el disco en las manos.

15h00

Sian y Sophie se encontraban en el centro comercial, comprando algunas cosas para la noche, Ryan y Maria habían dicho que se ocuparían del alcohol, pero Sian no dejaba de insistir para comprar algunas botellas también.

S: vamos Soph! Y si ellos se olvidan? Y si no tenemos bastante?

So: Voy a empezar a pensar que eres alcohólica! – Bromeo

S: No soy alcohólica…solo preventiva! - Se quejo

So: No se olvidaran…

S: Y si lo hacen? – Insistió

Sophie suspiró, era inútil "pelear" con ella.

So: Bueno…compra una botella de algo…pero no más…que después vamos a tener más bebidas que comida!

S: Eso no es un problema! Oliver y Mike son un pozo sin fondo!

So: Anda que tu y David…

S: Yo? Yo no bebo tanto!

So: Como tu digas…venga, ve a por tu botella antes de que cambie de opinión…

No hiso falta repetirlo, antes de que Sophie terminara la frase, la rubia ya había salido disparada hacía la estantería de bebidas.

So: Será borracha! – Dijo divertida mientras observaba la pequeña carrera de su chica.

Sian observaba las diferentes botellas de alcohol que se encontraban frente a ella.

S: Tequila…no, Whisky…umm no…Vodka…y si compro una de cada? No…no…que Sophie me mata, a ver… - Hablaba sola – Vamos Sian…atrapa una y ya!

Una leve conversación entre un padre y su hijo le hizo desviar su atención.

-Papi…porque vendiste tu moto? Era muy way!

-Son muy peligrosas…mira lo que le paso al tito Fernando…

El pequeño iba de la mano de su padre y pasaron justo detrás de la rubia.

-Pero el tito Fernando está bien!

-Porque tuvo suerte…y mi moto ya estaba viejita… - Le decía con dulzura a su hijo

-Pues a mí me gustaba! – Se quejo el pequeño

-Lo sé…a mí también…

Padre e hijo se alejaron poco a poco dejando a la rubia con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Sophie apareció tras ella.

So: Amor! Aun no te decides? - La rubia no reaccionaba – Sian? Estás bien? – Pregunto preocupada

S: Eh…si…si…estoy bien. – Volvió su mirada hacía las botellas – No sé que coger…

Sophie se quedo un tanto inquieta por el comportamiento de su chica, estaba extraña.

So: Te parece bien tequila?

S: Si…esa misma! – Atrapo una de las botellas y la puso en el carro – Nos vamos?

So: Si…claro…

Sin más, la rubia comenzó a caminar seguida por Sophie que la miraba preocupada, su comportamiento había cambiado y no le gustaba nada…

17h00

David se encontraba en casa de Ed hablando animadamente mientras veían una revista de guitarras.

Ed: mira…está es una Fender, es realmente buena…encima, mira qué bonita…

D: La verdad es que sí…pero yo ya tengo muchas guitarras.

Ed: Mi amigo te hará un buen precio, yo qué tú me lo pensaba

D: No sé…me gusta tocar con la mía…la compre en Italia y fue amor a primera vista! – Bromeo recordando el momento en qué vio la guitarra en el escaparate y como Sian se quejaba después porque no quería soltarla.

Ed: Si…la tuya es genial…pero, piénsatelo, vale?

D: Ok… - Miro la hora en su móvil – Ya me tengo que ir…se me ha pasado el tiempo volando!

Ed: Nervioso? – Pregunto divertido

D: La verdad es que sí…hemos quedado todos en casa, está noche toca fiesta…quieres venir por cierto?

Ed: Me encantaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer, aunque me tomare 3min54 para escuchar la primera canción de Alquimia en la radio!

David sonreía, cada vez que escuchaba "Alquimia" y "radio" en la misma frase le entraban escalofríos, escalofríos de los buenos!

D: Eso suena bien

Ed: Quieres tomarte algo antes de ir? Un café?

David miro de nuevo la hora.

D: Bueno vale, un cafelito no estría mal…hace mucho frio afuera

Ed: Marchando dos cafés! – Se levanto sonriente dirigiéndose hacia la cocina – Por cierto…ya viste el disco? – Pregunto medio gritando

D: Si…lo compre está mañana!

Ed volvió al salón con una expresión confusa.

Ed: Has comprado el disco? Si le di a Oliver cuatro copias para vosotros!

D: No era para mí…le prometí a James que pasaría a verlo y me pidió que le comprara uno…ha quedado genial, aunque no tuve tiempo de ver mucho…pero ya lo hare está noche!

Ed: Será todo un éxito…estoy seguro! – Dijo volviendo a la cocina

D: Eso espero…

18h30

Los chicos comenzaron a llegar al departamento de la rubia, los primeros fueron Ryan y Maria, traían varias botellas de alcohol, Sophie lanzo una divertida mirada a su chica que solo encogió los hombros. Ryan estaba nervioso, como siempre, de todos los chicos de la banda, él era al qué más le costaba tranquilizarse.

Luego llego Oliver con las copias del disco, Sian, Sophie y Maria se abalanzaron sobre él para verlo, pero el chico se negó, tenían que estar todos.

Mientras esperaban que David y Mike aparecieran, decidieron tomarse una copa, Ryan buscaba en la radio la frecuencia dónde pasarían su canción. Maria y Sian hablaban sentadas en el sofá, Oliver jugaba con el gatito…o más bien lo molestaba y Sophie estaba preparando algunos aperitivos en la cocina.

El teléfono de Sian empezó a sonar, vibrando sobre la mesa del salón, la rubia se levanto rápidamente para contestar.

S: Si?

_D: Rubia! Soy yo…_

S: David! Dónde estás? Te estamos esperando…bueno, a ti y a Mike! – Se detuvo un instante mirando la pantalla del móvil – Porque me llamas en número desconocido?

_D: Pues no sé…lo habré cambiado sin querer…bueno, te llamaba para decirte que ahora salgo de casa de Ed, me entretuve un poco viendo revistas de guitarras…_

S: Todavía estás allí? – Pregunto extrañada

_D: Si…pero no te preocupes que voy directito a casa! ni se te ocurra abrir el disco hasta que no llegue, eh! – Le amenazo divertido_

S: Tranquilo…Oliver los protege como si fueran el anillo y él Frodo!

_D: Ahahaha…ya me imagino! Bueno rubia, nos vemos ahora en casa…no tardo…_

S: Ten cuidado!

_D: Ciao! – Colgó_

Sian dejaba el móvil de nuevo sobre la mesa y regresaba al sofá dónde su sitio había sido ocupado por Sophie.

So: Quién era?

S: David… - Se sentó al lado de su chica – Aun sigue en casa de Ed…pero ya viene para acá!

Ma: Y Mike?

S: Pues no sé…Ryan lo estuvo llamando pero le sale el contestador.

Ma: Que raro…

Oliver se acercaba a ellas con una cerveza en la mano y se sentaba sobre la mesita baja frente a ellas.

O: Se habrá quedado sin batería, como siempre

S: Si…seguramente…

Sian volvía a sentirse rara, el hecho que Mike estuviera "desaparecido" no le estaba gustando mucho, empezaba a preocuparse.

So: A qué hora pasan la canción?

O: No estoy seguro, creo que sobre las 8 o las 9… - Miro a Ryan – Ryan! Ya encontraste la frecuencia?

Ry': Si… - Dijo acercándose al sofá – Rubia, tienes la radio completamente alborotada!

S: Lo sé…casi nunca la escuchamos!

Ry': Pues muy mal! ahora vamos a ser estrellas, te quiero con la radio encendida todos los días! – Bromeo

S: Como usted diga…estrella…

Maria y Sophie sonreían, los dos chicos volvían a tener la misma complicidad de antes y eso les alegraba.

O: Quién quiere otra cerveza? – Pregunto terminando la suya

Todos: YO!

O: Borrachos! – Espeto divertido dirigiéndose a la cocina.

19h45

El timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar, Sian se levanto rápidamente para abrir.

S: Joder Mike! Dónde te habías metido?

Mi: Lo siento…estaba en casa de mis padres y se me hizo tarde! – Se excuso entrando – Encima me he quedado sin móvil, no sé qué coño le ha pasado, se ha quedado pillado y luego la pantalla en negro!

O: Tío…ya era hora! – Se quejo al darse cuenta que su amigo había llegado

Mi: Y David? – Pregunto al no ver al chico

Ry': No creo que tarde…que tal tus padres'

Mi: Bien…muy emocionados! No me han dejado ni cinco minutos! – Contaba

Ma: Los padres de Ryan igual! No paraban de hacer preguntas!

Mientras que los chicos hablaban animadamente, Sian empezaba a inquietarse, David había salido de casa de Ed hace más de una hora y aun no llegaba.

So: Sian…estás bien? – Pregunto acercándose a su chica

S: David está tardando mucho, no?

So: Llámalo!

S: No…está en la moto, no creo que conteste…

So: Cierto…no te preocupes, seguro que se entretuvo con algo…

Sian no estaba muy tranquila, pero acepto las palabras de Sophie, David siempre llegaba tarde, siempre se le ocurría algo en el último momento.

S: Si…vamos con los chicos – Tomo la mano de Sophie y se acercaron a los demás.

Mi: Nadie me ofrece una cerveza en esta casa? – Se quejo divertido

S: Sírvete…ya sabes dónde están! – Contesto sonriente

Mike se dirigió con una sonrisa hacía la cocina, cuando el móvil de la rubia volvió a sonar. Sian se fue a cogerlo rápidamente, era un número desconocido.

S: Se puede saber dónde estás! – Se quejo respondiendo

_-Señorita Sian?_

La rubia se sorprendió, era una voz de mujer.

S: Si…si…soy yo…

_-Siento traer malas noticias, llamo desde el hospital…_

La mujer seguía hablando pero el corazón de la rubia había dejado de latir en el mismo instante en que escucho la palabra "hospital", sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y poco a poco dejo caer el teléfono sobre la mesa…Ryan, que se encontraba observando a la rubia desde el principio se acerco rápidamente a ella.

Ry': Que pasa? – Pregunto preocupado

Sian no respondía, tenía la mirada perdida.

Ryan atrapo el móvil sin apartar sus ojos de la rubia.

Ry': Diga?

_-Señorita Sian?_

Ry': No…soy, soy un amigo, quién llama? Qué ocurre?

_-Como decía…David Grammes ha tenido un accidente…_ - La mujer empezó a explicar todo lo sucedido, mientras que Ryan se empezaba a quedarse en el mismo estado que Sian.

Su corazón también se detuvo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y poco a poco retiro el móvil de su oído sin ni si quiera emitir una palabra. Todos en la sala miraban hacía ellos, sin entender absolutamente nada.

Ma: Ryan? Qué pasa?

El chico miraba a Sian, la rubia seguía en estado de Shock.

Ry': Era…era del hospital…Da…David…

Ryan no conseguía terminar su frase.

O: Qué le ha pasado a David? – Se puso nervioso

Ryan permanecía con la mirada fija sobre Sian, la chica estaba completamente ausente y el chico sentía que todo a su alrededor poco a poco se hundía en la oscuridad.

Ry': Ha…ha muerto…

"_Toda una vida puede cambiar en un segundo y jamás se presiente cuando llega"_

_(Película Before and After)_

**NA: Siento mucho el retraso, había previsto ponerlo antes, pero me sabía mal hacerlo el día de navidad…se acercan momentos difíciles, aun así espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, sé que algunos de ustedes ya se lo esperaban y sinceramente pensé varías veces en cambiar la historia porque me encanta David…pero es así como la tenía ya escrita en mi mente y no me pareció lógico cambiarlo todo ahora…intentare no tardar mucho en actualizar el próximo, pero no os prometo nada…son días algo moviditos…dicho eso, os doy una vez más las gracias por seguir ahí! Hasta pronto!**


	31. Capitulo 30

Capitulo 30

Adiós

Hace un segundo me encontraba a tu lado, sonriendo divertida por tus tonterías, hace un segundo estábamos tumbados en el césped, observando el cielo…buscando figuras graciosas entre las nubes. Hace un segundo llegábamos a casa, caminando en diagonal, riendo a todo pulmón por nuestro deplorable estado. Hace un segundo despertaba lentamente, escuchando el sonido de tu guitarra. Hace un segundo te despedías de mí, como cada mañana, con un beso en la frente y un "hasta luego"…hace un segundo, un simple segundo…un segundo que lo cambió todo.

Cuando intentas detener en tiempo, pensar en la vida, en lo bueno, en lo malo, en esos momentos inolvidables, los recuerdos…cuando quieres vivir para siempre en ese espacio de tiempo que tu mente a pausado, reviviendo una y otra vez todo aquello que creías eterno.

Pero como siempre, el destino se adueña de tu vida, decidiendo por ti, sobre tu tiempo, sobre como todo debe ocurrir. Buscas explicaciones, pero nunca las encuentras, solo las señales permanecen a tu lado, señales que tú conocías, señales que te llevaron a la angustia, señales que viste llegar pero que jamás deseaste seguir…pero de nuevo el destino interviene, llevándote hasta ellas y obligándote a vivir lo que jamás deseaste…el adiós.

Existen diferentes adiós, el adiós que regalas a tus amigos cuando regresas a tu casa, el adiós que pronuncias sonriente antes de salir de viaje, el adiós que sale como un suspiro de tus labios cuando la persona que amas se aleja de ti, el adiós que solo existe cuando estás a punto de cambiar tu vida para irte lejos, el adiós que siempre utilizamos sin razón alguna, cuando en realidad solo debería ser un "hasta luego"…y por último, el peor de todos, el único que jamás nos acostumbraremos a pronunciar…el adiós definitivo. Ese adiós que nos lleva a una realidad dolorosa y nos hace tomar consciencia que nunca más volveremos a ver al destinatario de esa palabra de cinco letras que nadie desea pronunciar.

Sian se encontraba sentada sobre una inconfortable silla de madera, en aquella horrible sala funeraria, con su mente en estado de pausa, reviviendo una y otra vez un momento imaginario, obligando a su corazón a seguir latiendo con normalidad.

David llegaba sonriente, entrando en el departamento con aquella energía que solo él era capaz de sobrellavar a cada instante. Entraba bromeando, divertido por las caras desencajadas de sus amigos.

D: Vaya recibimiento! Quién se ha muerto?

Ry': Da…David? Eres tú?

D: Claro! – Dijo confundido – Estáis muy raros, ya estáis borrachos?

Sian corrió hacia él con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, abrazándolo con fuerzas.

S: Eres tú! Eres tú! - Repetía una y otra vez

D: Que os pasa? – Miro a Sian – Hey rubia…estás bien? – Pregunto devolviéndole el abrazo sin entender nada.

O: No…no entiendo… - Balbuceaba

Sophie y Maria corrieron también hacía el chico uniéndose al abrazo, David estaba cada vez más confuso.

D: Chicas…no es que me queje, pero a qué viene esté abrazo…me vais a romper los huesos! – Bromeo

Ry': Acaban de llamar del hospital…tú…tú…han dicho…no…es increíble… - No conseguía explicarse

D: Hospital? No entiendo nada!

Mi: Han dicho que habías muerto! – Lanzo sin más

D: Qué? – Se sorprendió, separándose un poco de las tres chicas – Como que estoy muerto?

Ry': No sé tío… - Estaba nervioso – Dios…acabo de vivir el peor momento de mi vida… - Dijo sentándose en el sofá

Maria se separo de David y corrió para sentarse junto a su chico, todos en la sala se encontraban confusos, todos menos las rubia, que se aferraba a David con fuerzas, sintiendo que algo no andaba bien. Sophie se alejo a su turno, dejándolos a solas.

D: Hey rubia…tranquila…seguro que fue un error, estoy aquí, estoy bien!

S: No…nada está bien! – Sollozo – No quiero que termine, no quiero volver…

D: Que dices? No te entiendo…

S: Quédate así…solo…solo abrázame…

David sin entender absolutamente nada, obedeció…

D: Sian…me estás asustando…

S: No quiero volver…no quiero volver! – Repetía

D: Vamos, tranquilízate – Se separo de la chica tomando su mano – Vamos a sentarnos con los chicos, la canción no tardara en pasar…quieres ver el disco? – Pregunto con una sonrisa llevando a la rubia hacía el sofá.

O: Bueno, después de esté susto… - Miro a David – Ya te vale tío! – Dijo divertido – Quién quiere ver el disco?

Oliver empezó a sacar las cuatro copias del CD, le dio una a Mike, otra a Ryan y Maria y otra a David. Todos empezaron a mirar el libreto emocionados. Mike y Sophie se encontraban de pie, viendo las fotos, Oliver se unió a Maria y Ryan para comentar las canciones, mientras que David y Sian, sentados el uno al lado del otro, giraban las paginas sin detenerse, hasta que llegaron a la última: Los agradecimientos.

El salón se había vuelto silencioso, Sian giro su cabeza, sus amigos seguían allí, estaban inmóviles, sin emitir ningún sonido, solo David parecía moverse, mirándola con una sonrisa y señalando el libreto. La rubia fue bajando su mirada poco a poco, leyendo cada nombre y cada frase escrita sobre aquel papel…hasta que llego dónde no quería llegar, hasta que leyó lo que nunca quiso leer…hasta que ocurrió lo que su mente se había negado a admitir…al final de aquel libreto aparecía su nombre, acompañado de bellas palabras y finalizado por aquella maldita frase "Jamás te olvidare".

Sian levanto rápidamente la vista, fijando sus profundos y llorosos ojos en los de David, el chico permanecía en silencio, con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

S: No quiero volver! – Repitió de nuevo bajo la forma de un suspiro

D: Debes volver rubia…ha llegado el momento…

S: No puedo!

David acaricio lentamente la mejilla de la chica.

D: Siempre estaré contigo…no importa que no me veas, ni que me oigas…te prometo que siempre, siempre sentirás mi presencia – La mano del chico bajo hasta el pecho de Sian – Porque siempre estaré en tu corazón… - Hiso una pequeña pausa mientras se levantaba sonriente – Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo…somos almas compañeras, siempre estaremos juntos…jamás te olvidare…jamás…

La figura del chico se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, hasta desaparecer por completo.

S: David! No! David! – Grito

El silencio envolvió el lugar, la rubia volvió a sentir la incomodidad de aquella silla de madera, su mente abandono el estado de pausa y sus ojos lagrimosos se clavaron en aquella caja de roble que reposaba sobre el altar. Una mano apretaba la suya con fuerzas, transmitiéndole amor y tranquilidad. Poco a poco, la rubia giro su rostro…y allí estaba ella, su chica, el amor de su vida…mirándola con tristeza, reflejando en sus ojos el mismo dolor que ella, todo era real…David ya no estaba, David nunca más estaría…

Ryan se acerco a las chicas, sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía la voz temblorosa.

Ry': Ha…ha llegado el momento…quieres subir conmigo? – Pregunto

La rubia negó con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra alguna, había vuelto a la realidad, pero su mente seguía luchando para volver a su estado de pausa…todo aquello no podía estar pasando, quería ver a David, quería verlo sonreír, bromeando, quería escuchar sus tonterías y gritarle "Pervertido" de manera divertida…pero eso…nunca más ocurriría.

Sophie apretó más fuerte la mano de la rubia mientras que Ryan subía sobre aquel altar improvisado, un pequeño pupitre se encontraba frente a él. Ryan respiro con dificultad, por primera vez no eran nervios los que sentía, si no dolor.

En la sala no había mucha gente, solo amigos de David, ni si quiera su madre se indigno a aparecer, pero eso poco importaba, Ryan se aclaro la voz y levanto la mirada hacía todas las personas presentes, aunque sus ojos solían posarse solo sobre Sian.

Ry': Yo… - Sus labios temblaban – Yo quisiera decir algunas palabras…yo conozco…conocía – Corrigió – A David desde siempre…prácticamente nos criamos juntos…es…es el mejor amigo que una persona puede soñar tener…cuando éramos pequeños, yo siempre me metía en problemas…no…no lo hacía a propósito…soy una persona muy nerviosa y a veces patosa…y siempre me encontraba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado…los demás chicos del colegio la tenían tomada conmigo… - Se detuvo algunos segundos sintiendo que podría llorar en cualquier momento – Yo…yo no tenía amigos, era el bicho raro para los demás…un día…

(Flashback)

Ryan tenía unos 7 años, iba caminando por el pasillo del colegio, leyendo partituras de guitara. No prestaba atención y choco contra algo o más bien alguien. Levanto la vista asustado y aun más se asusto al ver de quién se trataba.

Ry': Tom…lo…lo siento…estaba…no…te vi…

Tom era el "bruto" del colegio, el más popular, el "rey" del lugar.

El chico miro a Ryan con desprecio, arrebatándole las partituras de las manos, tras de él se encontraban cuatro chico riendo.

T: Pero mirad a quién tenemos aquí…cabeza de casco! – Así llamaban a Ryan, por su corte de pelo un tanto peculiar – Ahora eres músico? – Pregunto con ironía mirando el libreto

Ry': Me…me lo puedes devolver… - Estaba nervioso

T: Y si no quiero? Que vas a hacerme?

Ryan se quedo en silencio maldiciendo su suerte.

T: Acabas de arruinar mi día…aunque conozco una manera muy buena de cambiarlo… - Miro a sus amigos – Queréis diversión?

Los amigos de Tom sonrieron mientras que Ryan tragaba saliva sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba por venir.

De repente, como salido de la nada, apareció David, con su aire rebelde y despreocupado, vistiendo a lo Kurt Cobain…se acerco a Tom.

D: Os ayudo? – Pregunto con una sonrisa

Ryan volvió a tragar saliva, conocía a David de vista, pero nunca se había acercado a él, el chico era un solitario…y ahora se estaba uniendo a Tom y su banda.

Ryan cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, esperando que lo qué se acercaba terminara lo antes posible…pero nada ocurrió o al menos no a él, solo un quejido se dejo oír, seguido de un llanto. Ryan abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con Tom de rodillas en el suelo agarrándose sus partes mientras que sus amigos miraban a David sorprendidos.

D: Alguno más quiere que le ayude? – Pregunto sonriente

Todos negaron rápidamente, ayudando a Tom y marchándose rápidamente. Ryan observaba al chico, sin entender muy bien porque le había ayudado, David se giro hacía él sin borrar su sonrisa y con las partituras en las manos.

D: Toma…veo que tocas la guitarra…

Ry': Eh…yo…no…me, me gustaría – Balbuceo

D: Yo tengo una…si quieres te puedo enseñar! – Dijo amablemente – Por cierto, soy David…

Ry': Ry…Ryan…

(Fin Flashback)

Ry': Y así fue como nos conocimos...desde ese día David Grammes se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, mi hermano… - Ryan no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar – No es justo! No es justo! – exclamo frustrado

Todos en la sala lo miraban, Sian y Sophie lloraban, Oliver y Mike intentaban controlarse pero de poco servía.

Maria se levanto rápidamente para acercarse a su chico y frente a toda la sala se abrazaron, expulsando por fin todos esos sentimientos que Ryan intentaba retener.

Como es posible que las cosas cambien tan rápidamente? Como es posible que un día estés nervioso, esperando la salida de un disco y al otro ya no estés? Quién entiende la vida? Quién entiende porque el destino hace lo que hace? Existe realmente un dios o alguien superior a nosotros que se divierte jugando con nuestras vidas?

Tantas preguntas que no tienen respuestas, tantas incógnitas que nos hace sentir tan pequeños frente a los males que nos acechan…

Así se encontraba la mente de Sian, llena de preguntas, esperando respuestas que no parecían querer llegar…esperando algo que jamás iba a suceder. Sus ojos dejaron de observar a la pareja que se abrazaba frente a ella, para posarse de nuevo sobre aquella caja de roble, esperando algo…esperando quizás, que por arte de magia se abriera y un David sonriente saliera de ella quejándose por haber sido encerrado allí. O a lo mejor, presa de aquella locura que parecía haberse apoderado de ella por culpa de todas aquellas películas que David tanto amaba, la rubia llego a pensar que de aquella caja, un David convertido en zombie atacaría sin descanso, matándolos a todos…ese pensamiento le hiso sonreír…porque aunque fuera un momento triste, sintió la presencia de sus amigo, imaginándose que el chico tenía la culpa de aquellos pensamientos apocalípticos que llenaban su mente.

Había llegado su turno para hablar, tenía que levantarse y caminar hasta dónde se encontraba Ryan…enfrentarse a sus sentimientos…pero sentía que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Sophie se encontraba a su lado, apretando su mano en todo momento, pero la rubia seguía en su mundo, un mundo dónde Sophie no parecía tener el poder de salvarla.

De repente, volvió la locura o tal vez su mente activo de nuevo el botón pausa…en realidad el motivo importa poco…la cosa, es que allí, de pie frente a ella, se encontraba de nuevo David, sonriendo como de costumbre, tendiéndole la mano.

D: Vamos rubia…te toca…

S: No quiero…no puedo…

D: No me digas que no preparaste nada para mí – Dijo frunciendo el ceño

S: No puedo decirte adiós – Susurro

D: Tranquila…no será un adiós…será un hasta luego…

S: Mentira! Ya no estás! – Una lágrima descendía por su mejilla – Me estoy volviendo loca…no sé porque te veo…

D: No me ves…tu mente lo hace y me alegro…quiero oír tu discurso! – Hiso una pausa larga sin borrar su sonrisa – Es más…te autorizo a llamarme "pervertido" prometo no reprochártelo! – Le guiño un ojo – Que dices rubia…vamos?

Sian se quedo pensativa para luego atrapar la mano del muchacho, dirigiéndose firmemente hacía Ryan.

Sophie observaba a su chica un tanto sorprendida, estaba actuando raro y aquello le preocupaba.

Ryan ayudo a la rubia con la pequeña marcha que se encontraba delante.

Ry': Quieres que me quede?

S: Si…por favor… - Susurro

Ryan asintió situándose a su lado. Sian miro a su derecha, David seguía ahí…

S: Piensas quedarte ahí? – Murmuro

D: por supuesto…quiero ver todas las caras!

Ry': Has dicho algo? – Pregunto el chico al ver como Sian miraba hacía el vacío

S: No…nada…

La rubia se aclaro la garganta y lanzo una rápida mirada a su derecha para luego afrontar de nuevo la realidad.

S: No…no puedo… - Susurraba

Sian volvió a mirar a David, era una de esas miradas que no necesitaban palabras, una de esas que hablaban por si solas.

D: Adelante rubia…ya te lo dije…tienes una bonita voz…

De repente, para sorpresa de todas las personas presentes en el lugar, la rubia comenzó a cantar, su voz no era perfecta, estaba alterada por el dolor, las lágrimas, los nervios…pero aun así transmitía como se sentía.

Yo te extrañare

Tenlo por seguro

Fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos

Los detalles

Las pequeñas cosas

Lo que parecía no importante

Son las que más invaden mi mente al recordarte

Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo

Para verte de nuevo

Para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte

Canto acapella, canto desafinando, canto observando al chico, su amigo, su alma compañera, canto con el corazón, con lágrimas, con dolor, canto para transmitir su tristeza.

Yo te extrañare

Tenlo por seguro

Como pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo

La vida es polvo puede esparcirse en un momento

Nada trajiste nada te llevas

Solo lo que había dentro

Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo

Para verte de nuevo

Para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte

Mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo

Que Dios te ha llamado

Para estar a su lado

Así él lo quiso

Pero yo nunca pensé

Que doliera tanto.

Sophie observaba atónita a su chica, sintiendo ella misma todos esos sentimientos, como si su cuerpo y el de la rubia fueran uno. Sintió que nada volvería a ser igual, nada volvería a ser perfecto…una parte de Sian se había ido para siempre…y en ese momento Sophie lo supo…sus vidas habían cambiado, pero ella seguía allí…dispuesta a todo para ver de nuevo aquella hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su novia…esa sonrisa que la enamoro, que la enamoraba aun más días tras días.

So: Volverás a sonreír…lo prometo… - Susurro para ella misma mientras que Sian terminaba aquella hermosa y triste canción, despidiéndose para siempre del que un día fue su mejor amigo…

"_Hoy estoy buscando la mejor manera de decirte adiós y al mirarte siento que el dolor despierta en mi corazón" (José Luis Perales)_

Disco Alquimia, dedicatoria de David:

Gracias a,

Ryan, por ser un hermano, por apoyarme en los momentos buenos pero también en los malos y por hacer posible está gran aventura. Al señor y señora Connor, por tratarme como un hijo. A Mike y Oliver, por ser grandes amigos y aceptar esté viaje junto a mí. A Maria, la chica más dulce y sincera que conozco. A Alyson, mi alma festiva. A Jason y Rosie, mi nueva familia, aunque piensen que soy un loco! A James, el hombre que cambio mi vida dándonos una oportunidad para brillar. A todo el equipo de producción, del festival y de todo lo que rodeo está magnifica aventura. A Ed, A Anthony, por ayudarnos en esté sueño. A Sophie, mi nueva casi-hermana que consiguió robarme el corazón de mi rubia, gracias por estar aquí. Y sobre todo, gracias a Sian, mi alma compañera, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi estrella…gracias por existir y estar junto a mí, te prometo que aunque nuestros caminos deban separarse, siempre estarás en mi corazón…porque jamás, JAMÁS TE OLVIDARÉ …

**NA: Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, conseguí sacar algo de tiempo para poder escribirlo y actualizar el 31…espero que os haya gustado, aunque es una autentica locura ahahaha, aun queda otro así, nos os preocupéis, Sian no es como Melinda de "Entre fantasmas" y ve espíritus ahahaha digamos que cada persona soporta el dolor a su manera y hay muchos casos de gente que "pausa" su mente, imaginándose otra realidad. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, por comentar y leer esta historia.**

**Os deseo a todos un feliz fin de año y buen inicio de 2013! Intentare no tardar tanto para el próximo, pero ya sabéis, con tantas fiestas se me complica!**

**Hasta pronto! XD**


	32. Capitulo 31

Capitulo 31

Dejarte ir

Dos semanas, dos largas y horribles semanas habían transcurrido desde que David tuvo aquel mortal accidente. Dos semanas de silencios incómodos, dos semanas de peleas, dos semanas de dolor, dos semanas de preocupación por parte de Sophie, que veía como su chica cada día se hundía más en la oscuridad, cerrándose al mundo, pero sobre todo a ella.

La morena se sentía perdida, no sabía cómo actuar ni cómo ayudar a Sian. Le dolía tanto verla sí y aun más al darse cuenta que nada de lo que hacía surgía efecto.

Sian ya no era ella, era un alma en pena que no conseguía levantar cabeza, llorando cada noche, alejándose de todo y de todos, encerrándose en ella misma…pero lo que más le preocupaba a la morena, eran esos momentos que su chica parecía tener a ratos…momentos que cualquiera definiría como locura.

Más de una vez, Sophie encontraba a su novia frente a la puerta de la habitación de David hablando sola o preparando la mesa para tres…como si el chico pudiera llegar en cualquier momento.

Sophie lo había hablado con Ryan, este último intento varias veces ayudar, pero Sian no lo dejaba. Todos estaban preocupados, sabían muy bien lo que David representaba para la rubia, pero jamás imaginaron que se vería en ese estado.

So: Sian…amor…no piensas levantarte? – Le pregunto dulcemente entrando en la habitación.

S: Déjame!

So: Amor…no puedes seguir así…

S: He dicho que me dejes! – Grito

So: Como quieras! – Respondió medio enfadada cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Todo se había vuelto insoportable, la tensión se palpaba en el aire y Sophie ya no podía más. Ella también estaba triste por todo lo ocurrido, ella también sentía dolor aunque no fuera comparable con los sentimientos de la rubia, Sophie también necesitaba a alguien a su lado, necesitaba amor, necesitaba un abrazo, un hombro en el cual llorar.

Sin saber qué hacer, la morena avanzo hacía el sofá sentándose sobre él, sintiendo una soledad inmensa. El pequeño Sogno llego lentamente y empezó a juguetear con sus pies. Sophie no pudo evitar sonreír alzando al gatito en sus brazos.

So: No sé qué hacer… - Hablaba al gato como si este último la entendiera – Está mal, pero no me deja ayudarla…

Sogno emitía pequeños "miau" y Sophie se abrazo a él mientras que una lágrima solitaria descendía por su mejilla.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la rubia, Sian se encontraba en la cama, completamente ausente de todo.

D: Sabes rubia…no me gusta verte así!

S: No eres real! Ya no estás! Ya no estás!

D: Cierto, ya no estoy…pero tu mente sigue viéndome, por algo será, no?

S: Me estoy volviendo loca! – Hablaba hundiendo su rostro en la almohada y cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas.

D: La locura es un don! – Dijo sonriendo

Sian no respondió, sentía que nada tenía sentido, todo a su alrededor se había desmoronado, David ya no estaba aunque su mente seguía viéndolo, con Sophie las cosas andaban mal y todo por su culpa, por culpa de ese dolor que no desaparecía. Tenía miedo de perderla, pero no podía evitarlo.

D: vas a salir algún día de está cama? Digo…si al menos estuvieras desnuda y con Sophie en ella…no me quejaría!

S: No eres real! No eres real! – Repetía

D: Basta! Me vas a escuchar porque no pienso repetirlo!

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, la voz del chico sonaba tan cerca, tan real.

D: Ahí afuera tienes a una chica que te ama, que lleva dos semanas sufriendo por ti! No dejas de gritarle, de alejarla de ti…sabes cómo se siente ella?

Sian iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero David no sé lo permitió.

D: Déjame acabar! – Suspiro – No lo sabes! No lo sabes porque llevas dos semanas pensando solo en ti! Esa no es la rubia que me robo el corazón! Esa no es mi mejor amiga!

S: No…no sé qué me pasa… - Dijo con la voz temblorosa

D: Rubia…tienes que dejarme ir…

S: Que quieres decir? – Se incorporo en la cama mirando al chico

D: Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir! Tienes que seguir con tu vida…quieres perderla? A Sophie?

S: Claro que no! – Exclamo molesta

D: Pues si sigues así ella terminara alejándose para siempre…por mucho que te ame… - David se acerco a Sian sentándose en la cama – Recuerda que te dije que todo ocurría por una razón? – La rubia asintió – Pues mi muerte también…

S: Ah sí? y se puede saber la razón? – Pregunto sarcástica

D: Todo a su debido tiempo…ahora te vas a levantar de está cama, te vas a duchar, vas a salir al salón y vas a darle un abrazo a tu novia…está llorando…

Sian volvió a mirarlo.

D: Si…está llorando por ti…tienes que despertar rubia y sabes muy bien cómo…te estaré esperando dónde tú sabes…

Y sin más, la figura del chico desapareció.

La rubia se quedo quieta en la cama, no entendía nada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía miedo, sentía que nada tenía sentido…pero las palabras de su amigo se colaban en su alma. Tenía que dejarlo ir…pero cómo?

* * *

Ryan y Maria se encontraban sentados en el salón del chico viendo una película, aunque solo Maria parecía concentrada en ella. Ryan estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando un punto fijo que no era la pantalla del televisor.

Ma: Me encanta ese momento, cuando Charlie le dice que no y… - Miro a su novio que no parecía escucharla – Ry'? Ryan! – Repitió más fuerte

Ry': Qué? Me decías algo?

Ma: Que te pasa?

Ry': Nada… - Respondió rápidamente mirando hacía la tele

Ma: Ryan!

El chico suspiro.

Ry': estoy preocupado por Sian! – Confeso – Sophie me llamo ayer…ya no sabe que hacer, está mal…

Maria suspiro a su turno.

Ma: lo sé...fui a verla el otro día, pero apenas hable con ella.

Ry': Le hecho tanto de menos! – Su rostro se volvió triste

Ma: Y yo…quiero que vuelva a ser la Sian de siempre!

Ry': Hablaba de David…

Maria miro hacía su chico y noto sus ojos vidriosos, Ryan tampoco lo estaba pasando nada bien, había perdido a un hermano. Maria se acerco un poco más a él y atrapo suavemente su mano.

Ma: lo sé…yo también le echo de menos…

Ry': sabes…puedo entender a Sian…ellos…ellos tenían algo especial y… - Miro a su chica – Te va a parecer una locura lo que te voy a decir…pero…creo…creo que sigue aquí…

Ma: Qué? – Se sorprendió

Ry': No sé…a veces…a veces siento su presencia…y Sophie dice que Sian se pone a hablar sola y… - Maria lo interrumpió enseguida

Ma: No digas tonterías! Lo que pasa es que Sian está llena de dolor y no quiere ver la realidad…creo que necesita ayuda…

Ry': Eso intentamos…

Ma: Me refiero a ayuda profesional!

Ryan se levanto de golpe del sofá.

Ry': Que dices? Sian no está loca! – Se enfado

Ma: No estoy diciendo que lo esté…pero no está bien y lo sabes!

Ry': No…no…te equivocas…esto…esto es otra cosa, lo sé!

Ma: En serio? En serio crees que ve a David? Tú también necesitas ayuda! – Lanzo de repente

Ryan se quedo en silencio, atrapo su chaqueta y las llaves del coche.

Ma: Dónde vas?

El chico no respondió y salió disparado de la acasa, dejando a su chica enfadada y preocupada.

* * *

En el departamento de la rubia, la situación era diferente. Cuando por fin Sian se decidió a salir de la habitación, su chica ya no estaba allí, solo una pequeña nota se encontraba sobre la mesita del salón.

Nota: Estaré en casa de mi hermana, te quiero.

Sian se sentó en el sofá con la nota en las manos, era una nota fría a pesar de aquel "te quiero", David tenía razón…la estaba perdiendo.

Así permaneció varios minutos o tal vez una hora entera, quieta, en silencio, observando aquella nota, leyendo cada palabra como si por arte de magia la frase se transformara en otra. Sogno le acompañaba en aquella soledad en la cual se veía envuelta, una soledad que ella misma había provocado. Sian levanto al gatito para ponerlo sobre sus rodillas.

S: Lo sé, soy una imbécil! Pero no sé qué hacer…no controlo nada… - Se lamentaba

D: Pues para empezar ya podrías venir a dónde estoy…llevo una hora esperándote! – Se quejo

Sian se asusto.

S: otra vez tú? Esto no puede ser…cómo quieres que te deje ir si no dejas de aparecer?

D: Me da igual…os estoy esperando! – Dicho eso, volvió a desaparecer

Sian se quedo mirando al vacío, "ha dicho os? De quién más hablaba?" se pregunto

La respuesta no tardo en llegar, una señal más que nada sucede por casualidad o tal vez en este caso si…aunque si todo es solo producto de la mente de la rubia, quién sabe?

Alguien golpeaba la puerta con fuerzas. Al principio Sian se asusto hasta que oyó la voz de la persona.

-Sian! Sé que estás ahí! Abre!

S: Ryan? – Susurro levantándose rápidamente dejando a Sogno en el sofá.

No tardo ni medio minuto en abrir.

S: Ryan…que…que haces aquí?

El chico entro sin responder y se notaba a leguas que estaba nervioso.

Ry': Lo ves? Dime que lo ves…

S: De que hablas? – Pregunto confusa cerrando la puerta tras ella

Ry': A David! Lo ves cierto?

Un silencio se hiso presente, los dos chicos se quedaron de pie, frente a frente, mirándose.

Ry': Dime la verdad…no te voy a juzgar…por favor…

S: Si…

Ryan suspiro, pasando su mano por su cabello corto.

Ry': Por eso estás así? dios…esto es una locura…no…no dejo de sentir su presencia…

S: Tú también? – Pregunto aliviada, a lo mejor no se estaba volviendo loca o tal vez los dos lo estaban

Ry': No…yo no lo veo…pero…no sé…me siento observado…y…y a veces…siento… - Volvió a suspirar – Creo que me estoy volviendo loco! – Dijo dejándose caer sobre el sofá

Sian se acerco sentándose a su lado.

S: Yo también! – Admitía, aquello era una locura, nada tenía sentido, nada podía ser real.

Otro silencio se creo, cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, seguramente buscando algún signo que les ayudaría a entender lo que les ocurría.

Ry': Que…que tal está? – Pregunto con temor, sin poder creerse que realmente estaba preguntando aquello. David estaba muerto, estaba muerto!

Sin poderlo evitar, Sian esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sabía que seguramente esas visiones del chico eran fruto de su mente.

S: Igual de pesado!

Ryan también sonrió.

S: Pero no deja de decirme que tengo que dejarlo ir…y que me espera dónde yo sé…bueno…dijo "os espero"…no sé… - Dejo de hablar mirando a Ryan con los ojos gran abiertos – Dios…como…como no me di cuenta antes! – Exclamo de repente

Ry': Que…que pasa?

S: Somos nosotros!

Ry': Nosotros qué? – No entendía nada

S: yo…yo no pude ir al entierro…recuerdas que…que no me sentía muy bien…y… - Su voz se volvía temblorosa al recordar ese día.

Ry': Y yo te lleve a casa… - Termino la frase – No he ido a verle, no pude… - Confeso

S: Yo tampoco…no…nos hemos despedido de él… - Susurro

Otro silencio, más miradas, pero está vez si existía una respuesta.

* * *

En Watford, una triste Sophie hablaba entre lágrimas con su hermana, sintiendo al fin ese apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

So: Te juro que no sé cómo ayudarla…no sé qué hacer, no puedo más… - Las lágrimas ya salían sin control

Ro: Vamos hermanita, tienes que tranquilizarte – Dijo mientras que abrazaba a la morena – Sé que no es fácil, ni para ti, ni para ella…pero tienes que ser fuerte, ella te necesita…

So: Eso es lo que más me duele, sé que me necesita…pero…pero ella misma me aleja!

Ro: Todo es muy reciente aun…lo que le paso…le que le paso a David – Le costó pronunciar su nombre, el chico se había ganado el cariño de todos – Fue horrible, Sian lo quería, es normal que esté así…

So: Yo también lo quería, David era especial para todos…pero yo no tengo la culpa… - Lágrimas y más lágrimas

Ro: Nadie tienen la culpa…bueno sí…aquel hijo de puta que iba borracho al volante – Dijo apretando la mandíbula – Cada uno tiene una manera distinta de llevar el dolor…Sian te ama…seguro que te aleja por eso…tiene miedo…

So: Miedo?

Ro: Si…miedo de perderte a ti también…

So: pero que tiene que ver eso para tratarme así?

Ro: No lo sé…solo busco una explicación…

So: No quiero perderla… - Sollozo hundiéndose de nuevo en el pecho de su hermana

Ro: No la perderás! – Susurro intentando tranquilizarla, aunque ella misma dudaba de sus palabras

Ryan y Sian caminaban lentamente, en silencio, con miedo, tristeza, dolor…aguantando sin mucho éxito las lágrimas. Allí estaban, en el cementerio Edgwarebury, un cementerio judío de Londres, aunque David no practicaba ninguna religión en especial, sabían que su abuela paterna era judía y por esa razón eligieron ese lugar.

La rubia se aferro al brazo de Ryan a medida que se acercaban a la tumba de su amigo, una tumba que ninguno de los dos había visto…una tumba que no deseaban que existiera…pero ahí estaba, frente a ellos…la realidad les golpeaba de nuevo, el corazón les latía con fuerza y las lágrimas ya formaban parte de sus rostros.

D: Te tardaste rubia! – Exclamo divertido sentado al lado de su propia tumba – No pensabas despedirte de mí nunca?

Sian observaba la lapida sin responder al chico o mejor dicho a la imagen fantasmal del chico…y menos estando Ryan a su lado, bastante tenían ya los dos con esos pensamientos de locura que les invadía…pero algo paso, algo había cambiado y la rubia lo descubrió enseguida.

Ry': No…no…no puede ser…eres…eres tú…yo…dios…eres… - El chico balbuceaba completamente sorprendido

Sian desvió su mirada hacía Ryan, que tenía sus ojos clavados en uno de los rincones de la lapida, exactamente dónde la rubia podía percibir a David.

Ry': Estoy soñando…es eso…un sueño…no…no, en realidad estoy loco…eso es más lógico! – Hablaba solo

D: Bueno, locos sí que lo estáis un poquito…pero ya sabéis, la locura… - No pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Ry' y S: Es un don! – Terminaron la frase para luego mirarse entre ellos.

D: Ya os vale! Ni si quiera habéis venido a verme en estás dos semanas…sois los peores amigos del mundo! – Bromeo

Ry': No puede ser! Esto no es real! Esto no es real! – Repetía nervioso

Sian no presto atención a Ryan y siguió mirando a David.

S: Aquí querías que viniera? Para qué? Para poderte ir? – Sollozo

D: No…para que me dejaras ir…me dejarais ir… - Se acerco a Sian – Rubia, sé que no es fácil…pero tienes que seguir con tu vida, tienes que luchar y sobre todo tienes que cuidar de Sophie…ella también te necesita…tenéis una hermosa vida por delante y aunque yo ya no esté en ella, serás feliz… - Sonrió – La vida te reserva muchas sorpresas y te aseguro que de alguna manera yo formo parte de ellas…

S: No entiendo…

D: Ya lo entenderás…todo a su debido tiempo – Sonrió de nuevo – Y no olvides, somos almas compañeras, jamás nos separaremos del todo…

A estas alturas los ojos de Sian ya eran un océano de lágrimas. David le regalo una última sonrisa antes de acercarse a Ryan, que seguía repitiendo una y otra vez que aquello no era real.

D: Ry'! Hermano… - El chico miro hacía él algo asustado – Tú también tienes que recuperar tu vida…tienes una banda que liderar…tienes una chica hermosa a tu lado, que te ama…

Ryan también lloraba sin control.

D: Sabes…aunque no tengamos la misma sangre, siempre serás mi hermano, mi mejor amigo…tú y tus padres me habéis salvado…y siempre estaré contigo, esté dónde esté! No lo olvides… - Sonrió

Ryan estaba en silencio, ordenando su mente, intentando buscar algo de cordura en ella…pero no podía, David estaba frente a él…

D: bueno chicos…llego el momento…

S: No! No te vayas! – Lloraba

D: No llores rubia…nos es un adiós, ya lo sabes… - Hiso una pequeña pausa – Ve a por ella…no la pierdas… - Susurro caminando hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a la chica

Ry': Esto no es real! Esto no es real! – Seguía murmurando solo

Sian observaba como David se acercaba a su propia tumba, mirando fijamente aquella lapida, para luego girarse de nuevo hacía ellos.

D: Os quiero…no lo olvidéis nunca… - pronuncio como un suspiro antes de desaparecer para siempre.

Ryan y Sian seguían mirando hacía la tumba, sintiendo que todo había acabado, pero al mismo tiempo que algo nuevo empezaba, sus miradas se posaron sobre la lapida, dónde aparecía escrito el nombre de su amigo, un amigo que para todos había muerto hace dos semanas, pero que para ellos acababa de marcharse en ese mismo momento…

**David Grammes**

**1988-2013**

"_La muerte no existe, la gente solo muere cuando la olvidan, si puedes recordarme, siempre estaré contigo" _

_(Isabel Allende)_

**NA: Una vez más conseguí sacar tiempo en estos días de fiesta constante, sé que no es un capitulo muy alegre, pero era necesario para seguir adelante con la historia. Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de todo, me costó un poquito escribirlo, me gustaba mucho David…por esa razón deje al personaje un poco más, aunque…al igual que el capitulo anterior, todo es una locura. Una vez más os doy las gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Os deseos felices reyes para todo aquellos que lo celebran! Hasta pronto!**


	33. Capitulo 32

Capitulo 32

Se terminó

Ryan y Sian regresaban en silencio al departamento de la rubia, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, recordando una y otra vez aquel extraño adiós vivido en el cementerio. El más afectado era Ryan, para él todo aquello era una locura, la rubia en cambio, llevaba dos semanas viendo al chico y aunque ella también lo definía como locura, al menos se había casi adaptado a ello.

Pero ahora, Sian sabía que nunca más volvería a verle, David se había marchado para siempre. Estás dos semanas fueron realmente difíciles en todos los sentidos, su relación con Sophie era un desastre y las apariciones de su amigo no habían ayudado para nada. Aunque ahora lo entendía, ahora entendía él porqué.

El día del entierro, Sian no quiso ir y con la excusa de sentirse mal, regreso a su casa, Ryan fue su acompañante, la rubia le pidió varias veces que regresara pero Ryan se negó…en realidad, el chico tampoco se sentía preparado para decir adiós al qué había sido un hermano para él…y así, durante dos semanas ninguno de los dos se atrevió a visitar la tumba de David…hasta hoy…y aunque en el fondo seguían sin estar preparados para ese maldito adiós definitivo. David les había obligado.

Y ahora ahí estaban, los dos en silencio, entrando a casa de la rubia.

Sian abrió la puerta, chocando con una inmensa oscuridad, la noche había llegado y su casa se sentía tan fría y vacía.

S: Quieres…quieres tomar algo? – Pregunto rompiendo al fin aquel silencio

Ry': Si por favor….dame lo más fuerte que tengas! – Los nervios seguían a flor de piel

S: Ok…creo que yo también necesito una copa!

La rubia se perdió en la cocina, mientras que Ryan entraba al salón, se quito la chaqueta y se sentó en el sofá mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de David.

Ry': Fuiste especial hasta para marcharte… - Susurro para sí mismo

Sian apareció tras él con una botella de tequila y dos shots, se sentó a su lado y relleno los vasos.

S: Toma…

Ry': No estamos locos verdad? – Pregunto atrapando su chupito

S: No lo sé…pero me alegra no ser la única que lo haya visto…

Ry': No me puedo creer que ya no esté…tengo la sensación que esa puerta – Señalo el cuarto del chico – Se abrirá en cualquier momento y David saldrá sonriente, quejándose de algo – Sonrió

S: Yo también…

Otro pequeño silencio se hiso presente mientras que la rubia volvía a rellenar los shots.

Ry': No quiero seguir con la banda… - Lanzo de repente, Sian miro hacía él – No sé…todo comenzó con David, él nos llevo a todos en este sueño, la mayoría de las canciones son suyas…no me siento capaz de ocupar su lugar…

S: No vas a ocupar su lugar…solo tomaras las riendas…

Ry': Era su sueño desde pequeño…yo solo me uní a él… - una lágrima empezaba a caer sobre su mejilla – Siempre llevaba su guitarra a todas partes, era como su novia – Sonrió – Él me enseño a tocarla, aunque después me decidí por el bajo.

Sian escuchaba a su amigo, llorando en silencio.

Ry': No sé cómo seguir sin él… - Confeso

S: Yo tampoco… - Suspiro – Pero David tiene razón, debemos retomar nuestras vidas…tengo que recuperar a Sophie…

Ry': Qué pasó?

S: Fui una egoísta…se fue a casa de su hermana…

Ry': Yo también me pelee con Maria

Sian lo miro para que siguiera.

Ry': Solo fue una tontería…pero no me siento culpable, al final yo tenía razón!

Ryan atrapo la botella de tequila y relleno una vez más los shots.

Ry': Te importa si me quedo a dormir está noche…y dejamos lo de retomar nuestras vidas para mañana?

S: Claro que no… - Cogió su chupito – Está noche vamos a recordar y despedirnos de él como se merece…por David! – Levanto su vaso

Ry': Por David!

* * *

Eran más de las tres de la mañana y Ryan no aparecía ni contestaba al móvil, Maria empezaba a preocuparse seriamente. Sin ser consciente de la hora, llamo a Sophie, la morena contesto medio dormida.

_So: Diga?_

Ma: Sophie! Soy Maria…dime que Ryan está con vosotras… - Hablaba deprisa y nerviosa, claro la chica no sabía que Sophie no estaba en casa.

_So: Maria? Qué pasa?_

Ma: está Ryan allí? – Volvió a preguntar

_So: Ryan? No entiendo nada…_

Maria suspiro

Ma: Tuve una discusión con Ryan y se fue enfadado, todavía no ha vuelto y no contesta a mis llamadas…estoy preocupada…no está con vosotras?

_So: Maria…yo…no estoy con Sian, estoy en casa de mi hermana._

Ma: Qué? – Se preocupo aun más

_So: Me vine está mañana…_

Ma: Dios…dónde se habrá metido! – Susurraba

_So: Has llamado a Sian? – Pregunto algo inquieta_

Ma: Si…pero tiene el móvil apagado…

Un pequeño silencio se creo, ahora Sophie también estaba preocupada.

_So: Voy para allá!_

Ma: Qué? No…no te molestes, es tarde…yo…voy a llamar a Oliver otra vez.

_So: No…voy ahora mismo, yo también estoy preocupada por Sian!_

Ma: Vale…pero ten cuidado…

_So: Lo tendré… - colgó _

Ma: Dónde estáis metidos? – Exclamo aun con el móvil en la mano

* * *

En casa de la rubia el panorama era totalmente diferente, Ryan y Sian ya estaban borrachos, sentados en el sofá y riendo como niños.

S: Te…te acuerdas cuando fuimos a cenar a casa de Mike… - Reía – Y David confundió a la empleada de limpieza con la madre de Mike…

El chico reía aun más mientras recordaba.

Ry': Si…se presento dándole dos besos y hablándole de lo increíble que era su hijo ahahaha…fue muy divertido…

La rubia había dejado de rellenar vasos y bebían de la botella.

S: Es que era un payaso…

Ry': Y eso que a ti te dan miedo! – Bromeo

S: Cierto… - Reía – Y un pervertido también…

Ry': Ahahaha si…en el instituto me obligo a esconderme con él en el vestuario de las chicas, pero resulta que habían tenido algunos problemas con no sé qué y no apareció ni una chica! Estuvimos allí encerrados toda la tarde, hasta que vino el conserje para limpiar…que vergüenza!

Sian seguía riendo y bebiendo de veces en cuando, estaban pasando un buen momento recordando las locuras de su mejor amigo.

S: Le voy a echar mucho de menos…

Ry': Yo también! pero al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro…y tenemos dos novias increíbles… - Hablaba con tristeza

S: Si…tenemos que preparar algo para ellas, bueno…cada uno para la suya – Rectifico sonriente

Ry': Pero lo pensamos mañana…ahora no puedo… - Dijo quitándole la botella

S: Yo tampoco…estoy muy borracha! – Espeto divertida

Ry': Normal…nos hemos bebido más de la mitad! Ahahaha

S: Me siento como cuando nos conocimos, cuando David nos presento y siempre estábamos los 3 juntos…

Ry': Los tres mosqueteros… - Sonrió

S: Te acuerdas del día que nos quedamos a dormir en tu casa…tus padres estaban de fin de semana…

Ry': Nos bebimos el mini bar de mi padre ahahaha

S: Y David se disfrazo con la ropa de tu madre… - Intento aguantar la risa – Y llegaron tus padres, al final tuvieron un problema con el coche ahahaha

Ry': Y David bailando con el vestido de mi madre encima de la mesa! Diosss…ahahaha….nunca me reí tanto…bueno, en el momento no…

Recordó lo incomodo y vergonzoso que fue estar borracho frente a sus padres.

S: Era tan especial… - Dijo acomodándose en el sofá y dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ryan.

Ry': Si…lo era! – Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse

Sian suspiro.

S: Te extraño tanto… - Susurro cerrando también sus ojos

Y así, en esa posición se fueron quedando dormidos.

* * *

Sobre las cinco de la mañana, Sophie llegaba a casa de Maria, llamando a la puerta un tanto inquieta, una puerta que no tardo en abrirse.

So: Alguna noticia? – Pregunto directamente

Ma: No…llame al departamento, pero parece descolgado…

So: Vamos para allá…

Maria atrapo sus llaves y se coloco el abrigo sobre el pijama.

So: No te vistes?

Ma: No…vamos!

Las dos chicas salieron rápidamente de la casa para ir al departamento de la rubia, Sophie tenía las llaves así que no sería un problema entrar.

El trayecto fue bastante rápido, Maria no vivía muy lejos. Las dos chicas se encontraban frente a la puerta, Sophie buscaba sus llaves en el bolso.

Ma: Esta todo en silencio – Dijo algo nerviosa

So: Son más de las cinco, es normal…

Ma: Y si no están aquí?

Sophie miro a la chica un tanto preocupada, si no estaban allí, no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde encontrarlos.

S: No lo sé… - Encontró las llaves y abrió la puerta rápidamente. El salón estaba oscuro, pero un fuerte olor a alcohol les vino de repente. Sophie encendió la luz y las dos chicas entraron cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Maria se acerco al sofá y allí estaban los dos, profundamente dormidos, Ryan se encontraba tendido a lo largo del sofá con los pies en el suelo y la rubia tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico. Sobre la mesa, dos shots y una botella prácticamente vacía.

Ma: No me lo puedo creer! – Exclamo molesta, no por la posición que tenían, si no por saber que estaban aquí desde el principio y ella preocupada buscándolos por todas partes.

Sophie se acerco también.

So: Se han emborrachado!

Ma: Y nosotras preocupadas! Ahora mismo los despierto y me van a oír!

So: No…espera…déjalos, ya veremos cuando despierten.

Ma: Qué? De eso nada…levo todo el día buscándolos y resulta que están aquí, borrachos, dormidos tan tranquilos! – Se notaba el enfado

So: Conozco a Sian…estoy segura que lo han hecho por una razón.

Ma: Si! Porque son unos borrachos! – Se cruzo de brazos

So: Creo…creo que han ido a verle… - Dijo lentamente, Maria miro hacía ella.

Ma: Tú…tú crees?

Sophie lanzo una mirada hacía su chica y luego volvió a mirar a Maria.

So: Si…lo creo, mejor…vamos a la habitación, ya pediremos explicaciones mañana…

Ma: Quieres dejarlos dormir así? Juntos? – Frunció el ceño

So: Son amigos.

Ma: Si…pero te recuerdo que MI novio estaba enamorado de TU novia!

Sophie sonrió.

So: Pero ahora lo está de ti… - Atrapo el brazo de Maria y tiro de ella – Venga vamos…

Ma: Qué conste que no me gusta! – Dijo aun molesta pero dejándose llevar por la morena

Los dos chicos seguían durmiendo profundamente sin enterarse de nada.

* * *

La mañana llego poco a poco, una luz intensa comenzó a inundar todo el salón causando molestia en Ryan, que arrugo la nariz y se movió ligeramente. Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz y sobre todo, intentando recordar dónde estaba.

Su mirada se detuvo en primer lugar sobre la mesa, dónde aun seguían los shots y la botella, para luego detenerse sobre Sian, que seguía dormida sobre él. Hace un año, despertar así hubiese sido el mejor día de su vida, pero hoy, esa imagen solo le trasmitió dulzura.

Ry': Sian? Sian! – Susurro despacio al mismo tiempo que daba golpecitos en su hombro

S: Umm…

Ry': Sian…despierta…

La rubia abrió a su turno los ojos, chocando con la luz que emanaba desde la ventana, molestándola.

S: Dios…qué hora es? – Pregunto incorporándose un poco

Ry': No sé…qué dolor de cabeza! – Se quejo

S: Tengo la boca seca – Dijo humedeciendo sus labios y poniendo caras graciosas.

Ryan se sentó correctamente, frotando su rostro con las manos, mientras que Sian bostezaba. Un pequeño "miau" se dejo oír desde la cocina.

S: Diosss…Sogno! Me olvide de él! – Se lamento

La rubia estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una voz más que conocida la detuvo.

So: Si…te olvidaste de él…menos mal que estoy aquí!

Sian giro la cabeza a toda velocidad hacía la cocina, encontrándose con Sophie justo en la puerta, mirándola seriamente.

Ryan se asusto, si Sophie estaba aquí, seguramente los había visto dormir en aquella posición comprometedora. Se levanto de golpe del sofá.

Ry': No es lo que piensas! No hemos hecho nada! – Dijo rápidamente

La rubia miro hacía él frunciendo el ceño. De repente, otra voz apareció, está vez saliendo de la habitación.

Ma: Y qué se supone que pensamos?

Ryan volvió a asustarse, mientras que Sian no entendía nada, en qué momento habían aparecido Sophie y Maria? Aun estaba dormida y todo era un sueño?

Ry': Ma…Maria…que haces aquí?

S: Yo no entiendo nada!

Ma: Llevo toda la noche buscándote, ni si quieras me has llamado para avisarme de que estabas aquí! Sabes lo preocupada que estaba!

Ry': Yo...lo…lo siento! – balbuceo

Sian no hablaba, solo lanzaba rápidas miradas hacía la puerta de la cocina dónde aun permanecía Sophie. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer y encima con resaca…eso no ayudaba.

Ma: Y tu rubia…no dices nada?

S: Cuando habéis llegado? – Pregunto tranquilamente

Maria frunció el ceño.

Ma: Que cuando hemos llegado? Es broma, no?

Ry': Sian…no ayudas! – Susurro a modo de queja

Sophie permanecía en silencio y en silencio se adentro en la cocina, ella quería hablar con su chica, pero a solas.

Ma: Estábamos muy preocupadas! – Confeso – Lleváis todo el día sin dar noticias!

Un pequeño silencio se creo, Ryan y Sian se miraron un breve instante.

S: Fuimos a despedirnos… - Lanzo un tanto triste

Otro silencio más, Maria sabía muy bien lo que aquello significaba para ellos.

Ma: Como…como estáis? – Pregunto suavizando su enfado

Los dos chicos encogieron los hombros al mismo tiempo.

Ma: De todos modos no os costaba nada mandar un mensaje, lo que sea…estaba muy preocupada… - Volvió a repetir

Ry: Lo siento…

Sian se levanto de repente.

S: Voy…voy por un café… - Dijo tímidamente marchándose hacía la cocina.

Sophie se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, acariciando al pequeño Sogno mientras comía.

S: Soph…

La morena levanto su mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Las dos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien como comenzar aquella conversación.

S: Yo…lo…lo siento… - Estaba nerviosa

So: Todo termino…verdad? – Pregunto con los ojos vidriosos

Otro pequeño silencio se creo, hasta que la rubia volvió a romperlo con una simple palabra de dos letras…

S: Si…

"_Pero la vida es una locura!" (Paulo Coelho)_

**NA: Está historia llega a su final, bueno…aun quedan capítulos, pero a partir de ahora las cosas irán más deprisa, porque la esencia del fic habla del destino, de cómo todo ocurre por alguna razón y como las señales te llevan hasta ello…solo disfruten…gracias por seguir conmigo leyendo y comentando…Hasta pronto! **


	34. Capitulo 33

Capitulo 33

Recuerdos y sorpresas

Dos meses habían transcurrido desde que Sian y Ryan se despidieron para siempre del que un día fue su mejor amigo, dos meses en los cuales, cada uno por su lado intentaban seguir adelante y por ahora lo estaban consiguiendo bastante bien…seguir con tu vida no significa olvidar…y gracias a David, los dos chicos habían aprendido aquello. Ryan tomo las riendas de "Alquimia", transformándose en el cantante del grupo, un grupo que poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse un hueco en el mundo de la música, aunque por ahora solo actuaban en Londres. Cada concierto que daban siempre era dedicado a David, él era en cierto modo el creador de aquel sueño que ahora mismo estaban viviendo. Con Maria las cosas iban bastante bien, la pareja decidió abandonar sus respectivas casas para comprar un pequeño loft y vivir juntos, disfrutando al máximo el uno del otro. Y aunque todos sabían que las cosas no volverían jamás a ser lo mismo, no perdían la sonrisa y seguían viviendo cada momento con la misma intensidad, tal vez con más intensidad aun, porque habían aprendido que la vida era demasiado corta para pasarse el tiempo lamentándose sobre el pasado, una pasado imposible de cambiar.

Por otro lado, estaban Sian y Sophie…las dos chicas seguían viviendo en el departamento, pero ahora todo era distinto, porque David ya no estaba. Pero la rubia había conseguido apaciguar su dolor, transformándolo en lindos recuerdos, sintiéndose afortunada por haber conocido a un chico tan especial y haber tenido la suerte de caminar a su lado durante tantos años.

Evidentemente, aun tenia momentos de esos dónde la tristeza se adueña de ti, dónde deseas volver a ver aquella sonrisa, escuchar su voz o simplemente sentir su abrazo. Por suerte, la rubia tenía a su lado a una chica extraordinaria, no…una chica no…SU chica, su alma gemela como diría David!

Durante esos dos meses su relación se había fortalecido, desde aquella mañana dónde las dos se encontraron cara a cara por primera vez después de haber pasado 24 horas separadas, desde aquella mañana dónde Sophie le pregunto con los ojos vidriosos si todo había terminado y que Sian le respondió un simple "si"…aquello fue el final de un dolor que las separaba y el principio de un amor que las unía cada día más.

Porque si…ese día termino todo, ese día David se marcho, ese día Sian lo dejo ir, continuando con su vida como le había prometido.

Y ahora, allí estaban, las dos sentadas en el suelo, al centro de la habitación que un día perteneció a su amigo, rodeadas de cartones, guardando con tristeza pero también con sonrisas, las cosas del chico.

S: No me lo puedo creer! – Exclamo divertida con un montón de DVD en las manos

So: Que pasa? – Pregunto curiosa mirando a su chica

Sian levanto algunos de los DVD mientras que la morena los miraba sin entender muy bien lo que la rubia quería enseñarle.

So: Que pasa con los DVD? Pelis de miedo…para variar…

Sian sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

S: Mira… - Le tendió uno

Sophie observaba aquella película titulada "Nunca duermas de noche", bueno…titulada no exactamente, digamos que solo se dejaba ver el titulo marcado en negro con algún rotulador.

So: No la conozco…

Sian empezó a reír bajo la confusa mirada de su chica.

S: Dale la vuelta…

Sophie hiso caso a la rubia, giro el DVD y abrió sus ojos en grande.

So: No me lo puedo creer! – Exclamo

S: Ahahaha era un pervertido!

So: Pero…tendrá pelis así de todas las chicas con quién…crees que…

De repente la morena dejo de hablar clavando su mirada en su novia.

S: Hey…hey…tranquila, nosotros nunca nos filmamos! – Hablo rápidamente tras ver aquella mirada un tanto asustadiza.

So: Seguro? A lo mejor lo hiso sin que lo supieras o…

S: Que no! – La interrumpió – Estoy segura…conozco a esas chicas de las pelis…bueno, si se les puede llamar pelis…eran un tanto…extrañas…

Sophie observaba el DVD en su mano no muy convencida, nunca dejaría de sorprenderse, David era una chico encantador, muy divertido, sentimental…pero un gran pervertido!

En silenció, guardo los discos en una de las cajas a su lado.

So: Tu amigo era un pervertido! Aun más pervertido que lo que imaginaba!

S: Lo sé…formaba parte de su encanto! – Sonrió mientras seguía sacando cosas de los cajones.

So: Que…que vas a hacer con todo esto? – Pregunto tímidamente

S: Pienso donarlas… - Frunció ligeramente el ceño recordando las pelis – Bueno…una parte…también me quedare con algunas cosas de recuerdo…su guitarra por ejemplo…

So: Cual de todas? – Pregunto divertida mirando a un lado de la habitación dónde 4 guitarras reposaban

S: La que compro en Italia…esa guitarra es especial, no solamente lo era para él…fue amor a primera vista! – Recordó con una sonrisa - Pero también porque allí te conocí…

Sophie esbozo una enorme sonrisa y se acerco a la rubia para entregarle un dulce beso en los labios.

So: Encima es muy bonita…

S: Si…también me gustaría aprender a tocarla, Ryan y Mike se ofrecieron a enseñarme

So: Waouhhh eso sería genial!

S: Pues si…quiero sentir aquella sensación de la cual siempre hablaba…no sé…cada vez que componía una canción salía de la habitación como si acabase de tener el mayor orgasmo de su vida! – Contaba divertida

So: Orgasmo? Con la guitarra? Porque no me extraña! – Bromeo – Solo te quedaras con la guitarra?

S: No sé…por eso estamos sentadas aquí a las 10 de la mañana, rodeadas de cajas y sacando un montón de tonterías de estos cajones! – Empezó a reírse, desde que empezaron con la "limpieza" habían visto de todo, David realmente era un chico un tanto extraño, aunque nada tan gracioso como aquellas películas "condicionadas" de algunos de sus ligues.

So: Cierto…pues sigamos…a ver que más tiene escondido nuestro querido pervertido! – Dijo con una sonrisa

Así pasaron toda la mañana, entre cajas y recuerdos, cada vez que una de las chicas encontraba algo, un objeto, una foto o cualquier cosas, la rubia empezaba a recordar, contando con una triste sonrisa la historia que le acompañaba.

* * *

Sobre la una de la tarde todo estaba terminado, al final la rubia había decido guardar más cosas que lo acordado en un principio, pero no lo pudo evitar. El resto de las cajas fueron sacadas de la habitación, en la tarde la rubia iría a donarlas…sobre todo la ropa. De las cuatro guitarras, ella se quedo con la de Italia y decidió que cada chico del grupo se quedaría con una, después de pensarlo, no quiso que uno de los mayores tesoros de su amigo acabara en manos extrañas, así que le daría una a Oliver, otra a Mike y la última para Ryan. Sabía que al chico le haría mucha ilusión, sobre todo porque le daría la primera guitarra de David, con la cual empezó a tocar y enseño a Ryan.

So: Bueno…terminamos… - Dijo abrazando a Sian por la cintura en la puerta del cuarto, mirando en su interior, un interior vacío

S: Pues si…es…es raro…

So: Lo sé…a mí también me da una sensación extraña…

Un pequeño silencio se hiso presente, las dos observaban el interior de la habitación, una habitación que hace escasos meses estaba repleta de vida y que hoy solo se sentía silencio y soledad. Una pequeña lágrima empezó a caer por la mejilla de Sian, aunque ya había superado la pérdida de su amigo, le dolía ver aquel cuarto completamente vació, David no regresaría mas. Sophie, aun estando a su espalda, sintió la tristeza de su novia y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se abrazo a ella con más fuerza aun, dejando reposar su barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica…y así permanecieron algunos minutos.

So: Recuerda lo que te dije aquella mañana?

S: Si…

So: Pues acabamos de empezar a rellenar la primera pagina…

(Flashback)

So: Todo termino, verdad? – Pregunto con los ojos vidriosos

Un pequeño silencio se creo, hasta que la rubia lo rompió con una simple palabra de dos letras.

S: Si…

Sophie agacho la cabeza y suspiro. Todo había acabado, por fin podrían recuperar sus vidas o al menos eso esperaba.

So: Co…como fue…?

Sian suspiro a su turno, avanzando hasta una de las sillas que se encontraban frente a la morena y se sentó.

S: Fue extraño…creo que no estaba lista aun para ver la realidad, pero…pero me obligaron… - Susurro esto último

Sophie se levanto de su sitió para acercarse a su chica, una vez frente a ella, se arrodillo agarrando las manos de Sian.

So: Sé que no es fácil para ti…Da…David era demasiado importante en tu vida…pero no podías seguir así…

S: Lo sé… - Agacho su cabeza mirando sus manos entrelazadas – Soph…siento mucho me comportamiento está últimas semanas…yo…no…yo no quería hacerte daño…pero… - Sus labios temblaban ligeramente

So: Shh…no llores…sé muy bien que no querías hacerme daño, cada uno lleva el dolor de manera diferente – Dijo recordando las palabras de su hermana

S: Pero fui egoísta…solo pensé en mí y en lo que yo sentía… - La rubia en cambio recuperaba el discurso que David le había soltado poco antes de marcharse.

So: Mira…olvidemos todo…quiero decir…olvidemos estás dos semanas, olvidemos el dolor o el daño que nos hicimos, olvidemos las peleas y los enfados…

S: No es fácil…

So: Lo sé…pero no te pido que olvides el resto…solo lo que paso entre tú y yo…empecemos de nuevo…

S: Empezar de nuevo? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos por primera vez.

So: Si…que me dices? Borramos algunas páginas y volvemos a escribir algo más bonito? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Sian no respondió, solo se quedo unos instantes mirándola a los ojos para luego acariciar lentamente una de las mejillas de su chica. La fue atrayendo a ella y la beso, un beso dulce y lento, pero sobre todo un beso que sellaba un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo capítulo en aquella historia que poco a poco iban creando…

(Fin Flashback)

La rubia se había perdido en sus pensamientos recordando en momento exacto en dónde Sophie pronuncio aquellas palabras. Hoy habían dado un gran paso, David había desaparecido de sus vidas pero no de sus corazones y el hecho de vaciar aquella habitación era un avance.

S: Espero que en esa primera página no hables de esas pelis que hemos encontrado! – Bromeo secándose las lágrimas con su mano

So: No…pero he pensado que a lo mejor… - Hiso una larga pausa que desespero a la rubia

S: A lo mejor que?

So: Bueno…encontré una cámara…y…

Sian se giro rápidamente quedando frente a su novia y mirándola sorprendida.

S: Quieres…quieres hacer eso? – Pregunto incrédula

So: No sé…tú quieres? – Sonrió

S: Yo pregunte antes! – Se quejo

So: Podría ser divertido, nunca he hecho algo así…pero ya ves…contigo estoy teniendo todas mis primeras veces… - Dijo divertida recordando el regalo que David les hiso

Sian sonreía, al final su novia también tenía algo de pervertida y le encantaba, la rubia rodeo el cuello de Sophie y acerco sus labios sin besarla.

S: Me está proponiendo de grabar una película?

So: Puede ser…espero que seas buena actriz! – Bromeo

S: Eso no lo dudes…ahora mismo te lo voy a demostrar… - Espeto traviesas besado rápidamente los labios de sus chica para luego tirar de ella hasta su habitación…

* * *

Ryan y Maria se encontraban en su nuevo loft, la chica preparaba una pizza casera en la cocina mientras que Ryan se debatía con el mando de la tele, intentando encontrar una cadena de música nueva.

Ma: Aun no la encuentras? – Grito desde la cocina

Ry': No…no entiendo, aquí pone la frecuencia pero no me sale nada, que raro…

Ma: Bueno, déjalo y mejor ayúdame con esta pizza!

Ry': Pero…quiero encontrar la cadena! Es local y seguro que pasamos en ella! – Se quejo

Ma: Luego la buscas! Venga ayúdame!

Ryan resoplo apagando la tele y dejando en mando sobre una pequeña mesa, se levanto para ir a la cocina, pero el sonido de su móvil interrumpió su caminata, regreso sobre sus pasos y contesto.

Ry': Dime Oliver! – Dijo tras ver el nombre del chico en la pantalla

_O: Estamos en la tele! – Grito eufórico_

Ry': Qué?

_O: Pon la cadena nueva…están pasando la entrevista que nos hicieron! No me lo creo! Es increíble! Estoy increíble! _

Ry': Joder…pero no la encuentro! – Volvió a encender la tele

_O: No busques por frecuencia, pon el canal 12_

Ryan, aun con el teléfono al oído, empezó a buscar los canales hasta que por fin encontró esa cadena! Pero la suerte o tal vez el destino una vez más, quiso que justo apareciera el momento dónde David hablaba. El corazón de Ryan dio un vuelco al ver a su amigo.

Ry': Ahora te llamo! – Colgó y marco rápidamente el número de Sian

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos. Colgó y volvió a intentarlo. Un tono, dos tonos…

_S: Si? – La voz de Sian se escuchaba agitada _

Ry': Rubia…busca el canal 12 rápido!

_S: Ryan? Que dices? _

Ry': Que te levantes de la cama dónde estoy seguro que estáis haciendo perversiones y enciendas la tele…el canal 12! – Repitió divertida – Rápido!

_S: Voy…voy… - Dijo algo extrañada_

Ry': Llámame después! – Colgó – Maria! Ven!

La chica salió de la cocina rápidamente y se encontró con David hablando en la tele.

Ma: Oh dios mío…es…

Ry': Es la entrevista que hicimos… - Dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, ver a su amigo en ella le hiso sentir una mezcla de sentimientos.

Maria se sentó a su lado y empezaron a escuchar.

_D: Conoces el libro "El Alquimista" de Paulo Coelho? – Pregunto_

_P: Si…un libro muy bueno._

_D: Pues por eso el nombre del grupo…es uno de los primeros libros que leí de adolecente, me…me lo regalo mi padre…y aprendí mucho con él…_

_P: Impresionante…un rockero intelectual! – Bromeo_

_D: No exactamente…pero gracias! – Sonrió de nuevo un poco más tranquilo_

_Pierre seguía escribiendo._

_P: Tengo entendido que todo empezó contigo y con Ryan._

_D: Si…nos conocemos desde pequeños, los dos queríamos tener una banda…y aquí estamos. A Mike lo conocimos poniendo un anuncio, buscábamos otro guitarrista y Oliver se unió por casualidad…nos escucho tocar en un bar y vino a vernos preguntando si necesitábamos un batería…_

Ryan sonreía con las palabras de su amigo, lo extrañaba tanto.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en el departamento de la rubia, Sian y Sophie, medio vestidas se encontraban en el salón mirando la misma entrevista.

_P: Bonito historia – Dijo escribiendo – Y dime, siendo los 4 jóvenes y guapos, supongo que tenéis a las chicas locas…algún amor en tu vida?_

_David se tensó, aquello era una pregunta personal y aunque no tenía nada que esconder, el chico conocía muy bien cómo funcionaban esas cosas, siempre transformando las palabras y al final escribían cosas que poco tenían que ver con la realidad._

_D: No…ningún amor en mi vida! – Dijo tranquilamente_

_Pierre sonrió y volvió a mirar sus notas._

_P: Y quién es Sian?_

La rubia se sorprendió, David no le había contado nada sobre esa pregunta.

_D: Eso a ti no te importa! – Espeto serio_

_P: Tranquilo…solo es una pregunta, unos de los chicos la menciono, al parecer vives con ella._

_David maldijo por dentro a sus amigos, porque tenían que mencionar a la rubia._

_D: Qué viva con ella no tiene porque ser mi novia!_

_P: Entonces no lo es? – Insistió_

_D: No, es mi mejor amiga…es…es mi alma compañera! – Afirmo_

_P: Alma compañera? - No entendía muy bien_

_D: Si! Mi alma compañera…y eso puedes escribirlo, si no sabes lo que es, búscalo en wikipedia! – Dijo con ironía_

Sin poderlo evitar, Sian y Sophie se miraron soltando una carcajada, aquella respuesta había sido espectacular, una respuesta que había dejado sin palabras al reportero…y así terminaba la entrevista del chico, dejando paso a la de Mike.

Cuando hicieron aquel reportaje fotográfico, no pensaban que todo lo que grababan sería emitido, solo pensaban que sería para un simple artículo, pero tras la pequeña fama que comenzaban a tener en Londres, decidieron sacar todo tipo de material sobre aquella banda que comenzó tocando en pequeños locales para terminar en sala de conciertos y aunque solo fuera local…era un gran paso para ellos.

So: No me puedo creer que le digiera eso! Ahahaha

S: Lo ha dejado sin palabras! No sé porque no me dijo nada sobre esa pregunta…

So: Supongo que no hacía falta…ya ves…se las arreglaba bastante bien! – Sonrió

S: Estaba tan cerca de su sueño…es todo tan injusto… - Dijo de repente algo triste

So: Lo sé…pero lo consiguió…acaba de pasar en la tele…estoy segura que si estuviera con nosotras, ahora mismo estaría saltando sobre el sofá, gritando como loco!

Sian sonrió tras imaginarse aquella imagen.

S: Cierto… - Miro a Sophie con una sonrisa – Voy a llamar a Ryan! – Dijo rápidamente atrapando de nuevo su móvil mientras que Sophie miraba la entrevista de Mike.

_Ry': Has visto rubia! Lo ha dejado con la boca abierta! – Exclama riendo_

S: Lo he visto! Ha sido genial!

_Ry': Él era genial! – Un corto silencio se creó – Rubia, dice Maria si os apetece venir a cenar, también vienen los chicos… - Cambió de tema _

S: Espera… - Sian miro a Sophie – Te apetece ir a cenar con ellos? – Sophie asintió con una sonrisa – Ry'…ok…dentro de un rato vamos para allá…tengo algo para ti!

_Ry': Un regalo? – Pregunto emocionado_

S: Algo así…hasta luego

_Ry': Ciao…_

Sian colgó la llamada y volvió a mirar a su chica que parecía concentrada en la pantalla, dónde volvía a aparecer Oliver durante la sesión de fotos.

S: Quieres dejar de babear! – Bromeo

So: Que? – se giro rápidamente

Sian se levanto sonriente, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de David.

S: Nada!

So: Dónde vas? – Pregunto curiosa

S: Voy a preparar la guitarra para Ryan…

Sin más, Sian entro en el cuarto y atrapo la guitarra que se encontraba protegida por su funda, abrió la cremallera, para ver el estado de la guitarra, pero no tuvo tiempo de abrirla completamente porque un pequeño papel cayó al suelo, era una hoja doblada. La rubia se agacho para ver de qué se trataba, desplego el papel rápidamente…

S: Pero? – Exclamo sorprendida con los ojos gran abiertos

Sobre aquel papel se podía leer el nombre de David, donante de esperma.

S: Pero…qué es esto?

"_La sorpresa es el móvil de cada descubrimiento." (Cesare Pavese)_


	35. Capitulo 34

Capitulo 34

Información

Habían pasado varios días desde que Sian descubrió aquel documento escondido en la guitarra de David. No entendía nada, porque su amigo era donante de esperma? Si él mismo siempre hablaba de no tener niños o al menos eso pensaba la rubia, pero sobre todo…porque nunca le dijo nada? Ellos hablaban de todo, hasta de cosas que para el resto del mundo podría ser "embarazosas".

Sian decidió no decir nada a nadie, ni si quiera a Sophie, quería averiguar primero de qué se trataba, si era un donante potencial o si ya había donado. Tantas preguntas volaban en su cabeza, le hubiese gustado que su amigo le explicara todo, aunque solo fuera bajo su forma fantasmal.

Pero no era posible, por eso, aquella mañana se levanto temprano aprovechando que Sophie ya se había marchado a trabajar y con el documento en la mano se dirigió al London Sperm Bank. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesita YA!

Una vez llegada al lugar, entro, acercándose tímidamente hacía la mujer que se encontraba en recepción, no sabía muy bien qué decirle o como preguntar, no sabía si aquello era información privada.

-Buenos días señorita, en que puedo ayudarla? – Pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa

La rubia estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa, intentando armar una buena respuesta o mejor dicho, una buena pregunta para saciar todas sus dudas.

S: Yo…verá soy… - Balbuceo para luego suspirar, saco el documento y se lo tendió a la mujer – Encontré esto entre las cosas de mi mejor amigo…él…él murió hace algunas semanas…

La mujer observaba el papel y levanto la mirada tras escuchar a la rubia.

-Lo siento mucho…

S: Gracias… - Trato de sonreír pero fue realmente una sonrisa muy fingida – Me gustaría saber…de que se trata… - Pregunto por fin

La mujer volvió a mirarla, como debatiéndose entre hablar o no, tal vez aquello era confidencial, tal vez ni si quiera significaba algo.

-Verá…está información es… - La rubia la interrumpió

S: Lo suponía! – Dijo frustrada – Pero realmente necesito saberlo, él era mi mejor amigo, era una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y… - Suspiro – No entiendo porque no me dijo nada- Dijo con tristeza

La mujer miro hacia los lados, como asegurándose de que nadie importante se encontraba al rededor.

-Espere un momento! – Empezó a teclear algo en el ordenador

Solo fueron algunos minutos o tal vez segundos, pero para Sian aquello parecía una eternidad.

-David Alexander Grammes… - Murmuro – Si recuerdo a ese chico, fue realmente divertido hacerle todas las pruebas… - Dijo con una sonrisa

S: Pruebas?

-Si…para poder ser donante, necesitamos comprobar todo tipo de cosas, primero al nivel medical y luego al nivel personal, como la personalidad…también debemos comprobar la calidad del semen y la cantidad.

Sian escuchaba atentamente, algo ruborizada, no estaba muy cómoda hablando con aquella mujer desconocida de aquel tema.

S. Me…me gustaría saber si…si finalmente…él…bueno… - Balbuceo de nuevo

-Si llego a donar su semen? – Termino su frase con una sonrisa

S: Si…

-Si…todas las pruebas salieron perfectas, pidió que fuera congelado, buena para ser más exacta: Crio-preservación de semen a "largo plazo"

Sian no entendía nada, no sabía lo que significaba.

S: Y eso es?

-Pues que su semen es congelado y almacenado de manera indefinida en nitrógeno liquido…en todo momento, si alguna mujer necesita un donante, pues el semen de su amigo estará disponible, aunque claro…mientras más tiempo pase, las probabilidades de que funcione pueden disminuir, pero tendrían que pasar varios años para que aquello ocurra.

La mente de Sian era un caos, semen congelado, nitro no sé qué, mujer necesitada de un donante, años…la información parecía no querer procesarse del todo en su cabeza.

S. Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

-Claro, usted dirá…

S: Si…si por ejemplo yo quisiera tener un hijo, podría recurrir a… - Hizo una corta pausa algo avergonzada – Podría recurrir al semen de mi amigo?

La mujer sonrió.

-Por supuesto, normalmente en estos casos los donantes son anónimos, pero teniendo en cuenta que usted lo conocía, no sería ningún problema…al menos si ninguna otra mujer lo elige.

Sian abrió sus ojos en grande, no había pensado en ello y con solo imaginarse un hijo de David con una mujer desconocida, se le encogía el corazón…y entonces recordó las palabras de David, si aquellas palabras que su amigo pronuncio antes de partir "La vida te reserva muchas sorpresas y te aseguro que de alguna manera yo formo parte de ellas"…y entonces lo entendió todo, entendió que todo sucede por una razón y que pasara lo que pasara, David estaría con ella y ese documento era la clave, ninguna mujer lo elegiría como donante porque el destino lo tenía reservado para ella, para que aquel regalo completara su vida. Sian miro a la mujer con una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que recogía el papel y lo doblaba de nuevo para guardarlo.

S: Muchas gracias por la información.

-De nada señorita! – Le respondió amablemente

Y sin nada más que añadir, la rubia se despidió saliendo de aquella "clínica" con una sonrisa inmensa.

* * *

Ryan se encontraba en su casa afinando la guitarra de David que Sian le había regalado, rozando las cuerdas con dulzura, recordando todo lo vivido desde que eran críos con aquel instrumento. Pero el sonido de su móvil lo saco rápidamente del trance.

Ry': Diga? – Respondió sin mirar la pantalla

_S: Ry' soy yo! Tengo que hablar contigo!_

Ry': Que pasa rubia? Te noto rara! Estás bien?

_S: Si…pero podemos vernos? Es importante!_

Ryan frunció el ceño algo extrañado.

Ry': Claro…estoy en casa, puedes venir…

_S: Está Maria?_

Ry': Eh…no…no está…

_S: Bien…voy para allá! – _Sin más colgó

En apenas 20 minutos, la rubia llego a casa de Ryan, dando golpecitos en la puerta, el chico salió de su habitación para abrirle.

Ry': Hey rubia! Pasa…

S: Hola Ry' – Le dio un beso en la mejilla

Sian parecía nerviosa y su amigo lo noto enseguida, pensando que tal vez había discutido con Sophie.

Ry': Todo bien? – Pregunto mientras se adentraban en el salón y se sentaban en el sofá.

S: He…he descubierto algo…y…es extraño, pero…es increíble también, no sé si, pero…

Ry': Cálmate…que no me estoy enterando de nada! – La freno en su intento de explicación

La rubia ingreso su mano en el bolsillo sacando el papel y entregándoselo a Ryan, el chico lo cogió algo extrañado.

Ry': Y esto?

S: Míralo!

Ryan desplego el documento y empezó a leer abriendo sus ojos al máximo.

Ry': Pero…que…que significa esto? – Exclamo sorprendido

S: Lo encontré en su guitarra, la que te di a ti…el día que vinimos a cenar, fui…fui a mirar en qué estado estaba y cayó al suelo…está mañana estuve allí…

Ryan miro rápidamente hacia ella esperando a que siguiera contando.

S: Él…él dono su semen antes de morir…lo tienen crio no sé qué, bueno…está congelado a largo plazo.

Ryan alucinaba.

Ry': Pero…no entiendo porque lo hizo…digo, él…él siempre decía que no quería tener hijos…

S: Yo tampoco lo entiendo…pero…te acuerdas lo que qué me dijo en el cementerio? Cuando hablo que estaría en mi vida, que me esperaban sorpresas…estoy segura de que hablaba de esto…no puede ser una casualidad! Las casualidades no existen!

Ry': Espera…espera…no estarás pensando en… - No termino su frase, solo miro a la rubia a los ojos y está última entendió enseguida la pregunta.

S: No…no lo sé…tal vez ahora no…no estamos preparadas, pero en un futuro…esto…esto es increíble…

Ry': Y Sophie que dice? – Sian agacho la cabeza – No lo sabe! – Exclamo elevando un poco la voz

S: Quería estar saber de qué se trataba antes de hablar con ella…

Ryan suspiro, aquello era una locura, todo lo que rodeaba a David era una locura!

Ry': eres consciente que al ser donante, cualquier mujer podría elegirlo antes que tú?

S: Lo sé…pero eso no ocurrirá! – Dijo segura

Ry': Eso no lo sabes!

S: Si…lo sé…lo siento, todo ocurre por una razón recuerdas…y David me dijo que su muerte también, bueno…dijo que no se iría del todo…es por esto…estoy segura!

Ryan le devolvió el documento mientras intentaba acomodar sus pensamientos.

Ry': Creo que necesito un trago! – Dijo de repente

S: Y yo!

Ry': Cerveza?

Sian sonrió como respuesta, el chico se levanto y la rubia se quedo con el papel en las manos, pensativa.

S: Tiene que ser eso…lo sé…

* * *

La rubia paso toda la mañana en casa de Ryan, hablando del tema y también de la banda. Maria y Sophie no regresaban hasta la noche, así que decidieron salir a comer juntos y luego se juntaron con Mike y Oliver. Los chicos tenían ensayo y la rubia se les unió como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando David aun seguía con ellos.

Sian le pidió a Ryan que no comentara nada, ni a los chicos ni a Maria, primero quería hablar con Sophie y eso la tenía un tanto intranquila, no era un tema fácil de llevar, más aun teniendo en cuenta que su chica sabía muy bien que Sian no era muy a favor en tener hijos y si ahora le venía con ese tema seguramente la tomaría por loca.

Sobre las 7 de la tarde, Sian regreso al departamento, Sophie no tardaría en llegar, tenía que preparar un discurso en su mente, tenía que explicarle las cosas bien.

Se sentó en el sofá con el pequeño Sogno entre sus brazos, regalándole dulces caricias.

S: Tú qué piensas Sogno? Crees que me estoy obsesionando? Es cierto que nunca pensé en tener hijos, al menos no tan joven, pero…sería como tener a un pequeño David…

El gato pronuncio sus ya habituales "miau" que siempre parecían responder a todas las preguntas que le hacían.

S: Si…tienes razón, he vuelto a volverme loca…creo que me pasa mucho últimamente!

So: Qué es lo que te pasa mucho últimamente?

La voz de Sophie asusto a la rubia que no le había oído llegar "espero que no haya escuchado todo" pensó algo nerviosa.

S: eh…nada…nada…aquí debatiendo con Sogno!

Sophie dejo las llaves sobre la mesa, se quito la chaqueta, estaba muy sonriente.

So: Últimamente hablas más con él que conmigo, estoy celosa! – Bromeo llegando al sofá y entregándole a su chica un hermoso beso, para luego sentarse a su lado quitándole el gato de los brazos.

So: A ver pequeñín…que tanto hablas con mi novia? – Le decía divertida al gatito

Otro "miau" se dejo oír.

So: Como? Estabais hablando de mí? Espero que cosas buenas eh! – Seguía con la broma

Sian le quito de nuevo el gato y lo puso en su regazo.

S: Deja ya de sacarle información! Son discusiones privadas…entre él y yo! – Sonrió

Sophie sonrió a su turno y atrapo el rostro de la rubia con las dos manos para besarla de nuevo.

So: Dios…te extrañe todo el día! – Seguía besándola

S: Umm

So: Y tú…que hiciste? – Pregunto deteniendo el beso y dejando frustrada a la rubia, ya se había olvidado del tema con los besos de su chica.

Sian se acomodo un poco, dejando a Sogno a un lado sobre el sofá.

S: Soph…tengo…tengo que contarte algo… - Dijo algo seria

So: Me estás asustando… - Estaba un poco inquieta, cuando alguien dice eso, nunca es bueno.

S: No…no es nada mala…o al menos eso creo… - Suspiro – Tú…a ti…

So: Sian! habla de una vez, me estás poniendo nerviosa!

S: Aun…aun quieres tener hijos? – Pregunto de golpe

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos, nunca imagino que Sian le preguntara algo así.

So: Qué?

S: Eso…que…que si aun quieres tener hijos… - Repitió nerviosa

La sala se quedo en silenció, Sophie no entendía nada y Sian esperaba que su novia recuperase el habla.

So: Por…porque me preguntas eso?

S: Solo contéstame…después te lo explico todo!

Otro pequeño silencio, Sophie buscaba una respuesta correcta, aunque para ella era más que clara, un gran SI…pero no sabía a hacía dónde quería llegar la rubia preguntándole aquello.

So: Yo…tú sabes que me encantan los niños…claro…claro que me gustaría tenerlos…pero…a qué viene eso ahora? Tú…yo pensaba que… - No pudo terminar su frase

S: David es donante de esperma! – Lanzo otra vez de repente

So: Qué?

La rubia volvió a sacar el documento y se lo entrego a Sophie.

S: Lo…lo descubrí en su guitarra…está mañana fui allí y me lo confirmaron…

La morena observaba el papel, estaba abrumada, demasiada información en tan poco minutos.

S: No…no estoy diciendo que tengamos un hijo ya…no es el momento, somos jóvenes, aunque bueno…ya somos adultas…y sé, sé que yo siempre dije que no quería pensar en ello…pero…es, sería…sería como si una parte de David aun estuviera aquí, es un regalo…es el destino, lo sé…y sé también que es una locura, pero… - La rubia empezaba a divagar y Sophie sabía exactamente como callarla, se acerco rápidamente a ella, robándole un beso, un beso que significaba significaba mucho más que un simple "cállate".

So: Hablas demasiado a veces! – Susurro sobre sus labios

S: No…no te enfadas?

So: Enfadarme? – Pregunto sorprendida por la pregunta – Porque pensabas que me iría a enfadar?

S: No lo sé…es...es algo extraño todo…

La morena le entrego un nuevo beso y luego una cálida sonrisa.

So: Tener un hijo contigo sería lo más hermoso y especial del mundo…y si ese niño se parece a David aun más…era un chico con una gran corazón…y tienes razón…es el destino!

Sophie recordaba la conversación que tuvo con el chico, cuando le hablo de su vida y hablaron de niños, el único miedo de David era que su hijo viviese algo como lo que vivió él, pero eso no ocurriría, ni ella ni Sian lo permitirían, ese niño sería un regalo para ellas.

S: Lo dices en serio? – Pregunto secándose algunas lágrimas

So: Lo digo muy en serio… - Volvió a besarla, pero de repente se detuvo frunciendo el ceño y eso asusto a la rubia

S: Que…que pasa?

So: Espero que no se parezca totalmente al padre en realidad! No quiero tener un hijo pervertido! – Dijo aguantando la risa

Sian suspiro aliviada y sonrió también.

S: No creo que eso pase…

So: Como estás tan segura? – Pregunto acercándose de nuevo para besar a su chica

S: Porque ese niño será dulce como su madre… - Intento besarla pero Sophie se hecho hacía atrás

So: Como su madre?

S: Si…como tú… - Y sin querer dejar que Sophie hablara de nuevo, la rubia acorto la distancia atrapando los labios de su chica, besándola como nunca antes lo había hecho, besándola con pasión, con amor, pero sobre todo, fue un beso que las llevaba hacía una nueva vida o al menos la promesa de esa vida…

"_Desde el momento en que comienza a andar, un guerrero de la luz reconoce el camino"_

_(Paulo Coelho)_

**NA: Aquí un nuevo capitulo! Espero que os haya gustado…ya queda poquito para el final, por eso me tardo, quiero un final diferente a mis anteriores historias…este capitulo es un poquito más cortito, pero uno muy importante, muchas cosas se han aclarado y a partir de ahora comienza la cuenta atrás! Que tengáis un buen fin de semana! Hasta pronto! XD**


	36. Capitulo 35

Capitulo 35

Alexander

3 años más tarde, si 3 años han pasado y la vida de las chicas ha cambiado mucho, pero todo para bien. Seguían viviendo en el mismo lugar, pero ya no estaban solo ellas dos y el pequeño Sogno, que ya no era tan pequeño…no, ahora eran 4, un diminuto terremoto correteaba por todo el salón completamente desnudo.

So: Ven aquí monstruito! – Correteaba tras el pequeño

-Mami! Mami!

So: Te voy a atrapar, ya verás!

-No! Mami! Socolo…socolo…

Sian aparecía sonriente desde la cocina, atrapando al pequeño y alzándolo en sus brazos.

S: Hey! Que haces desnudo? Realmente empiezas a recordarme a tu padre cada día más! – Decía sonriente comiéndole las mejillas a besos.

Sophie llegaba hasta ellos.

So: Esté niño no hay quién lo pare!

S: No te quejes, es tu hijo! – Espetaba divertida

-No quielo baño! – Funcia los ceños

So: Pero te tienes que bañar, hoy vamos a ver al tito Ryan!

Al niño se le ilumino el rostro, adoraba estar con Ryan, siempre le consentía todo. Sian dejo al pequeño en el suelo para que se marchara con la morena, pero el niño no estaba por la labor de cooperar y salió de nuevo corriendo.

So: Alex! – Suspiro mirando a Sian – Esté niño acaba conmigo!

Sian dejo escapar una pequeña risilla y abrazo a Sophie por la cintura.

S: No mientas, estás loca por él… - Sonrió besándola con dulzura

So: Umm…eso no quita que sea un verdadero terremoto!

S: Si…un terremoto que te dejo embobada desde el primer día que supiste que estabas embarazada.

(Flashback)

2 años atrás, Sian y Sophie se encontraban en el ginecólogo, la morena había tenido su primera falta y la prueba casera había dado positivo, pero querían asegurarse.

Cuando la pareja se decidió a tener un hijo y fueron al banco de esperma dónde el semen de David seguía en crio preservación, el médico les aviso que no tenían que hacerse ilusiones, no siempre funcionaba y más después de cierto tiempo. Pero Sian estaba muy confiada, sabía que funcionaria.

Habían decidido entre las dos que Sophie sería la madre biológica, en un principio la morena no estaba muy convencida porque aunque lo deseara desde siempre, ella sabía lo importante que David fue para su chica y no entendía porque no era ella quién fuese inseminada.

Pero la rubia le lanzo un discurso hermoso, un discurso dónde le explicaba que para ella, tener un hijo que fuera una parte de su mejor amigo y del amor de su vida era lo más especial que jamás iba a tener en la vida. Y así fue como todo comenzó, estuvieron semanas entre pruebas y médicos, hasta que Sophie tuvo su primera falta y allí estaban, nerviosas, en la consulta del ginecólogo.

So: Y si no estoy embarazada? A lo mejor es una falsa alarma…

S: Amor…tranquila…estoy segura que aquí adentro – Toco la barriga de su chica – Está creciendo un pequeño pervertido – Dijo divertida

So: No tiene gracia! – Se quejo

S: Lo ves…tienes hasta los síntomas…cambios de humor! – Bromeo

La morena estaba a punto de contestar cuando una mujer entro por la puerta.

-Buenos días señoritas! – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y una carpeta en sus manos

S y So: Buenos días! – Susurraron a la vez algo nerviosas

La mujer se sentó tras su escritorio sin borrar su sonrisa e invito a la pareja a sentarse frente a ella.

-Bueno, ya tenemos los resultados… - Seguía sonriendo – Felicidades señorita Webster, está usted muy embarazada!

El rostro de Sian se ilumino mientras que la morena se quedo completamente en silencio sin expresión alguna.

S: Lo ves mi amor! Te lo fije! Vamos a ser mamas! - Espeto con la sonrisa más inmensa del mundo mirando hacía su chica – Amor? Estás bien?

Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por los ojos de Sophie. Sian se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a su chica.

S: Amor? Qué te pasa? – Pregunto asustada agarrándole las manos

Al cabo de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos a la rubia, Sophie miro hacía ella.

So: Vamos a ser mamas! Vamos a tener un hijo! – exclamo sonriendo al fin

S: Siiii

Sophie se abalanzo literalmente sobre Sian besándola con intensidad.

So: Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! – Decía entre besos

S: Yo también te amo! – Miro la barriga de su chica – Y a ti también pequeño futuro pervertido! – Bromeo acariciándola

La ginecóloga las miraba con una gran sonrisa, mientras que las chicas seguían en su mundo.

(Fin Flashback)

So: Ahahaha cierto…es que no me lo podía creer, todo…es un regalo…ese niño es un regalo! – Dijo sonriente

S: Si…un regalo que se va a resfriar si sigue corriendo desnudo por toda la casa! – bromeo dándole un corto beso en la mejilla – Voy con él…a ver si consigo meterlo en la bañera!

So: Suerte! – Dijo divertida mientras veía como su novia se alejaba – La vas a necesitar!

* * *

Sian, Sophie y el pequeño Alex se dirigían a casa de Ryan, el niño estaba muy inquieto, en realidad siempre lo estaba, era igualito a David en eso.

Sophie iba conduciendo, mientras que Sian intentaba calmar a Alex que no dejaba de hablar emocionado y eso que no hablaba de nada en especial.

Al: Tito Ryan va enseñar guitarra, voy ser estrella! A qué si mami? – Decía mirando a la rubia

S: Claro…estrella… - Susurraba – Qué manía tienen todos con ser famosos!

Al: Y Voy Cantar, porque…porque…las estrellas cantan, tito Ryan ice canto bien!

Sophie miraba por el retrovisor a su hijo y sonreía, luego desvió su mirada hacía la rubia que giraba los ojos.

S: Tito Ryan se va a tragar su guitarra! – Susurro

So: Sian! – Le reprocho

S: Qué? No para…"tito Ryan esto, "tito Ryan lo otro", que pena que los niños no vengan con pilas!

Sophie soltó una carcajada, la rubia amaba a su hijo, pero no tenía mucha paciencia a veces.

Al: Pilas? Como mi camon? – Pregunto desde atrás

S: Si…como tu camión! Y si te las quito ya no podrás moverte y dejaras de hablar!

Alex puso cara de susto.

So: Amor…no lo asuste…pobrecito!

S: Que? – Dijo inocentemente – Era broma!

Mágicamente, aquella broma realmente había asustado a Alex porque no volvió a abrir la boca.

So: Y tu pensabas que los niños eran más tranquilos que las niñas!

S: Si…pero no pensé en ese momento que un niño de David era peor que todas las niñas juntas! – Se defendía

So: Pues bien que lloraste cuando supiste que era barón!

(Flashback)

Sian y Sophie llegaban a la consulta de la ginecóloga, la morena ya tenía barriga, estaba de un poco más de cuatro meses.

-Buenos días señoritas! – Las saludo sonriente

La señora Dolleman era una doctora muy simpática, siempre sonriente, fue Kevin, el padre de Sophie quién les aconsejo para que fueran a verla, el marido de la mujer era un antiguo amigo de Kevin y sabía que su hija estaría en buenas manos con ella.

So: Buenos días!

S: La veo muy sonriente – Espeto divertida, después de cuatro meses ya había confianza

-Hoy es un gran día…y no solo para ustedes! – Le guiño un ojo

S: No me diga más, el señor Dolleman se la lleva de fin de semana romántico…

-Como lo sabes?

S: No lo sabía…pero me lo acaba de confirmar! – Dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a su turno

-Eres increíble… - Sonrió mirando a Sophie – No sé como la aguantas! – Bromeo

So: Pues ya ve…el amor es poco loco!

S: Si…pero la locura es un don! – Espeto orgullosa, esas palabras siempre la acompañarían.

-Dejémonos de dones y locuras…no estáis ansiosas por saber el sexo del bebe?

So: Si! Mucho! – Respondió nerviosa

S: Espero que sea niño! – Susurraba

-Vamos Sophie…acuéstate en la camilla…

Sian ayudo a la morena a acomodarse en aquella camilla mientras que la ginecóloga preparaba el material.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo va esto…sentirás algo frío…

Sophie asintió levantando su camiseta y mostrando su ya avanzada barriga. La rubia estaba sentada en una silla a su lado, agarrándole la mano y mirando inquieta hacía la pantalla. No era la primera vez que hacían un ecografía, pero Sian siempre estaba nerviosa porque decía que en aquella maquina no se veía nada.

-Lista?

So: Si…

La doctora cubrió la barriga de Sophie con el gel frío y poco agradable, la ginecóloga empezó a mover el transductor sobra la piel de Sophie al mismo tiempo que sus ojos observaban la pantalla.

S: Entonces? – Preguntaba un tanto impaciente

-Espera…

Los latidos del corazón del bebe se podían oír, pero no era tampoco algo nuevo, aun así siempre se emocionaban, la doctora seguía moviendo el transductor hasta que se detuvo y empezó a sonreír.

-Aquí está… - Dijo mostrando un punto en correcto de la pantalla, Sian observaba atentamente pero no veía nada, Sophie miro a su chica para luego volver su mirada a la pantalla.

-Felicidades chicas…es un niño!

S: Siiiii – Grito la rubia de repente, ganándose divertidas miradas – Es un niño! – Se acerco a Sophie para besarla! – Vamos a tener un niño mi amor!

So: Si… - Respondió con un hilo de voz mientras algunas lágrimas de felicidad caían sobre su mejilla.

Sophie miro a su novia que había dejado de besarla y la encontró embobada mirando la pantalla y llorando.

S: Un niño! Es un niño! – Repetía feliz

(Fin del Flashback)

S: Tampoco lloré tanto! – Se quejo

So: Que pena que no te filme, tu cara era todo un poema!

S: Anda, cállate y conduce…que si no te quito las pilas a ti también! – Bromeo

El pequeño Alex seguía en silenció, con las manos tapando su boca, Sophie lo vio por el retrovisor.

So: Cariño, que haces?

Al: Nopuedoharr

So: Qué? No te entiendo…

El niño retiro un poquito la mano y susurro.

Al: No puedo habla…si no mami quita pilas…

Sophie soltó una carcajada que contagió también a la rubia.

S: Alex…era una broma, los niños no tienen pilas!

Al: No? – Pregunto confundido

So: Claro que no cariño.

Al: Biennnn! – Celebro feliz – Puedo seguir…tito Ryan dice…

Mientras que el niño seguía contando cosas sin sentido, Sian se tapaba la cara negando con la cabeza.

S: Al tito Ryan lo mato…lo mato!

Alex seguía hablando y Sophie sonreía.

* * *

Los tres llegaron a casa de Ryan, como de costumbre cuando había una fiesta entraron sin llamar a la puerta. Alex iba en los brazos de la rubia y en cuanto vio a Ryan empezó a moverse inquieto para que la rubia lo soltara.

Al: Tito Ryan! – Correteaba hasta el chico

Ry': Hola campeón! – Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla – Como estás?

Al: Mami queia quitame las pilas! – Le contaba haciendo pucheros

Ryan miro hacía Sian y vio como está última giraba los ojos, ese niño no era normal, con 2 años ya hablaba y lo hacía demasiado y con mucho dramatismo!

Ry': Así que mami te quiere quitar las pilas y eso porque?

Alex levanto los hombros de manera exagerada.

Ry': Después regaño a mami, vale? ahora vete a la cocina que Maria tiene una sorpresa para ti – Dijo dejando al pequeño en el suelo.

Al: Sopesa? – Repitió emocionado

Ry': Si, venga corre…

Al niño no hiso falta repetírselo, salió disparado hacía la cocina, Ryan se acerco a las chicas.

S: Hola tito Ryan! – Dijo con sarcasmo

Ry': Que pasa rubia? Celosa?

S: Yo? Ha! Lo que pasa es que por tu culpa este niño no para de hablar…que quiere cantar, tocar la guitarra, ser una estrella…

So: Ahahaha no le hagas caso…lo que pasa es que Alex estaba un poquito intenso hoy.

Ry: Habla mucho para su edad…es un superdotado! - Dijo con orgullo

S: Eso es verdad! – Esta vez la orgullosa era ella

Al: Mami! Mama! Mira…mira…

El pequeño Alex llegaba corriendo hacía ellos con una enorme sonrisa y un montón de dulces en sus manos. Un poco más atrás aparecía Maria riendo.

Ma: Qué le habéis dado de desayunar hoy? Está que no para!

S: A nosotras no nos mire, la culpa es del tito Ryan!

Ry': Claro! Siempre es mi culpa! – Se quejo

Al: mama! Mira! – Se quejaba también porque nadie le hacía caso.

Sophie se puso a su altura.

So: A ver mi amor, qué tienes ahí?

Al: Caamelo! Muchos! – Decía feliz

So: Waahh si que son muchos…pero no te los comas todos de golpe que después estás malito…a ver…dámelos…

El niño se los entrego un poco contrariado.

Al: Todos?

So: No…te voy a dejar unos poquitos y mañana el resto, vale?

Alex asintió no muy satisfecho, siempre le quitaban todo, la próxima vez no diría nada y así podría quedárselos todos.

La puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse, Mike y una chica entraron agarrados de la mano.

Al: Mama! Llego Ike! – Sonrió y salió otra vez corriendo para acercarse al chico.

Mi: Hola pequeño! – Dijo abrazando al niño y levantándolo en sus brazos – Pero mira, un montón de dulces!

Al: Montón no…mama quito mucho! – Frunció el ceño

Mike no pudo evitar reír, cada vez que Alex hacía eso se parecía mucho a David.

Mi: Te acuerdas de Karina? – Le pregunto señalando a su chica, el pequeño asintió sonriendo y sonrojándose, la chica era muy hermosa y eso, hasta un niño de dos años podía verlo y más si ese niño era hijo de David.

Al: Hola! – Dijo tímidamente

K: Hola Alex! – Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y el pequeño se puso aun más colorado.

Sophie, Sian, Maria y Ryan observaban la acción desde lejos y también sonrieron. Mike se acerco a ellos aun con Alex entre sus brazos.

Mi: Hola chicos! – Saludo

K: Hola…

Mientras se saludaban, el pequeño Alex miraba a Karina embobado, Ryan se percato y se acerco a Sian y le susurro al oído.

Ry': De tal palo tal astilla!

S: Ni que lo digas! Ni que lo digas! – Sonrió mirando a su hijo

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, todos habían cenado, Oliver llego un poco tarde porque tuve un percance con el coche, pero llego a tiempo para la cena.

Ahora se encontraban tomando una copa, Alex se había quedado dormido y Sian lo llevo a la cama de Ryan.

Sophie hablaba animadamente con Karina, está última y Mike llevaban juntos solo unos meses, aun no conocía muy bien al grupo.

O: Vamos Soph, cuéntale el día qué nació Alex, fue muy divertido.

So: Otra vez? Pero si no fue nada extraordinario! – Se quejo

K: Yo no conozco la historia…

So: Que lo cuente Sian mejor!

Sian apareció acompañada por Ryan.

S: Qué yo cuente el qué? – Pregunto sentándose al lado de su novia y agarrando su mano

O: Cuando nació Alex!

S: Otra vez?

Mi: Karina no sabe la historia, vamos rubia…

Sophie y sian se miraron para luego sonreír.

S: Bueno vale…todo empezó con una insoportable noche…

So: Hey! – La interrumpió quejándose

S. Lo siento cariño…pero estabas insoportable!

Sophie resoplo mientras todos reían.

S: Bueno…pues eso…todo empezó…

(Flashback)

Sophie y Sian se encontraban durmiendo, bueno al menos la rubia. Sophie no parraba de moverse, miro la hora por cuarta vez en apenas 5 minutos, eran las cuatro de la mañana. La morena se dio la vuelta para ver a su novia que dormía plácidamente.

So: Dios…que te pasa pequeño? Duérmete ya… - Susurraba acariciando su barriga – Todavía no es el día, aun queda una semana para salir…

Un pequeño dolor empezó a molestarla aun más, eso no era normal.

So: Diossss – Grito de repente asustando a la rubia que dio un bote en la cama.

S: Soph? Que…que pasa?

So: Me duele…me duele!

S: como que te duele? Estás de parto? Dios mío pero si todavía falta una semana! No puede ser! – Se levanto de la cama un tanto nerviosa – Y qué hacemos? Llamo a una ambulancia? Preparo tu ropa?

Sian daba vueltas por toda la habitación sin saber muy bien qué hacer y sin dejar de hablar, mientras que la morena se agarraba la barriga, el dolor se había detenido o al menos eso pensaba ella, una nueva punzada la obligo a quejarse otra vez.

So: Joder! Sian!

S: Si…si ya voy, que hacemos? Respira…1, 2, 3…vamos…

So: Quieres dejar de decir tonterías…todavía no estoy de parto…vamos…vamos al hospital…

S: Claro…claro…hospital… - Se acerco a la morena para ayudarla a ponerse de pie – Vamos…

So: No te vistes?

S. Vestirse? Claro…no sé… - Estaba perdida

Un nuevo dolor está vez más fuerte le hiso retorcerse.

So: Joder! Ahhhhh

S: Llamo a una ambulancia! – Sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo de la habitación para llamar.

…

2 horas más tarde.

Sophie y Sian se encontraban en el hospital, la morena había empezado a dilatar, pero aun no llegaba el pequeño. Una enfermera le tuvo que dar un tranquilizante a la rubia, su estado de nerviosismo estaba saturado, pero ahora parecía medio drogada.

So: Ahhhh – Gritaba de dolor – porque no sale ya? – Se quejaba

S: Cariño…tranquila…todo va a salir bien… - Decía con calma

So: Claro, como no eres tú la que tienes los dolores!

S: Hey…estoy sufriendo contigo

So: Mentira…estás medio drogada, sonriendo como una tonta!

S: Eso es porque estoy feliz! – Se defendió

So: Ahhhh doctor! Sáquenme al niño YA! – Gritaba

-Tranquila…falta poco… - La enfermera intentaba tranquilizarla

El doctor entraba en la habitación.

-Señorita Webster como se encuentra?

So: Que como me encuentro? En serio me pregunta eso? Ahhhh – Se quejo de nuevo

El doctor miro hacía la enfermera, está última hiso un gesto con la cabeza y se levanto para preparar el momento. Sian mientras tanto seguía sonriendo con la mano destrozada por los apretones que su novia le daba.

(Fin del Flashback)

Todos en la sala reían, Sian contaba la historia según sus recuerdos, unos recuerdos mezclados con tranquilizantes que evidentemente ponían a Sophie como una loca desquiciada.

Ry': Ahahaha cuando Sian me llamo pensé que estaba borracha! Y cuando llegamos al hospital con Maria no sabía si reír o llorar.

So: No tiene gracia! Me dolía de verdad, encima Alex se tardaba en salir y mi novia en las nubes! – Miro a Sian

S: No fue culpa mía…la enfermera me obligo a tomármelo!

O: No importa…sigue…sigue…

S: Ok, bueno…pues nada, después de otra hora esperando por fin llego Alex… - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa

(Flashback)

La morena se encontraba completamente sin fuerzas, acostada sobre la camilla y cubierta de sudor. El pequeño por fin había nacido, ahora se encontraba con las enfermeras, una de ellas se acerco con el niño cubierto por una fina mantita.

-Aquí está…ya tiene nombre? – Pregunto mientras ponía aquel cuerpecito entre los brazos de la rubia

S: Si…Alexander… - Miro al pequeño con ternura completamente emocionada – Hola mi amor, eres hermoso, que pequeñito…yo soy tu mami Sian – El pequeño tenía los ojos gran abiertos y la observaba – No me mires así que me derrito! Vamos a conocer a tu mama, ahora está un poquito cansada…te tardaste en salir eh!

Sophie estaba despierta, sonriendo con dificultad, pero feliz. Sian se acerco a ella, dejando lentamente a Alex entre los brazos de su novia.

So: Es…es hermoso! – Exclamo con lágrimas

S: Si…mira…tiene la misma mirada que tú!

De repente, como si se tratase de una película o tal vez porque el pequeño estaba descubriendo el mundo, Alex empezó a sonreír, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una sonrisa que hiso que Sian y Sophie se miraran automáticamente emocionadas.

S: Tiene la misma sonrisa que David! Lo has visto?

Sian empezó a llorar, aun no podía creerse que era mama, tenía un hijo, un hijo de David, su mejor amigo y de Sophie…el amor de su vida…y ver aquella sonrisa idéntica a la del chico fue increíble.

Sian se acerco al pequeño y dejo un tierno beso sobre su cabecita y luego se acerco a Sophie para hacer lo mismo.

S: Os quiero! – Exclamo con una enorme sonrisa

(Fin del Flashback)

K: Que bonito! – Dijo emocionada

Ry': Cuando sonríe es igualito a David!

S: Espero que no haya heredado el resto! – Dijo divertida

K: Porque? David tenía mal carácter o algo? – Pregunto curiosa, ella no conoció al chico

So: Era un pervertido!

Mi: Aun más que Oliver! – Exclamo divertido

O: Hey!

Mi: Qué? Es verdad!

O: Y tú qué? Que liaste la grande porque Maria no te beso!

Karina miro hacía la chica sorprendida, no entendía nada.

Mi: Y tú te quedaste embobado toda la noche!

O: Y tú…

La vida siempre te reserva sorpresas, algunas buenas y otras malas, a veces te manda regalos que cambian tu mundo y otras veces simplemente deja las cosas tal y como están. Eso es lo bonito, disfrutar de lo que conocemos, de lo que nos hace únicos…pero también lanzarse hacia lo desconocido.

Y así, entre risas y recuerdos, aquellos amigos que habían conocido lo mejor y lo peor de la vida, disfrutaban del simple hecho de estar juntos, mientras que un pequeño, un regalo del destino, dormía plácidamente en la cama del tito Ryan…

"_No se es feliz persiguiendo la felicidad, sino viviendo de una manera que tu vida signifique alguna cosa"._

_(Friederich Wilhelm Nitzche)_

**NA: Dios…me ha costado este capitulo! Pero aquí está! Es uno de los más largos, espero que os haya gustado! Normalmente quedan 2 capitulos, o mejor dicho, un capitulo y el epilogo…no sé aun cuando los actualizare porque aun no están escritos, pero la idea está muy clara en mi cabeza! Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y por los comentarios, me gusta saber vuestra opinión! Hasta pronto! XD**


	37. Capitulo 36

Capitulo 36

La felicidad

1 año y medio más tarde

La mañana despertaba tranquila en el departamento de la rubia, Sophie y Sian dormían abrazadas sin percatarse de la hora. La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y un pequeño Alex aun adormecido hacía acto de presencia.

Ninguna de las dos se despertó, el pequeño camino hacía ellas frotándose los ojitos con una mano y poco a poco fue subiéndose a la cama, ocupando un diminuto espacio libre frente a Sian.

La rubia al sentir movimiento se despertó y vio a su hijo frente ella mirándola con una sonrisa.

Al: Hola mami! – Dijo bajito para no despertar a su otra mama

S: Hey…que haces aquí?

Alex se encogió de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa, una sonrisa que siempre derretía a la rubia por su parecido con la de David.

Sian atrapo al pequeño entre sus brazos acercándolo aun más a ella.

S: Tienes hambre? – Pregunto acariciándole las mejillas

El pequeño negó con la cabeza, mirándola algo serio.

S: Que te pasa?

Al: Soñé con papi… - Lanzo después de un rato en silencio

Sian se sorprendió, Alex sabía todo sobre David, aunque era pequeño, siempre le hablaban de él y le enseñaban fotos.

S: Con…papi? – Balbuceo

Alex asintió.

Al: Dijo que quería verme…

La rubia se sorprendió por segunda vez.

S: Te dijo eso en tu sueño?

Al: Si…

Sian y Sophie llevaron al pequeño al cementerio cuando nació, cuando solo era un bebe, las dos sintieron esa necesidad de ir a la tumba de David, como para "presentarle" su hijo, pero no volvieron más…al menos los tres juntos. Porque Sian iba a menudo allí, sola o acompañada por Ryan.

Al: Pero papi ya no está… - Dijo confuso

Sian tragaba saliva, no se sentía cómoda hablando de ese tema y menos con su hijo.

S: Tú…tú quieres verlo?

Al: Si…

S: Entonces yo te llevaré con mama, vale?

Alex asintió y sonrió de nuevo. La rubia lo abrazo más fuerte acercándole a su pecho, Sophie sintió el movimiento y despertó a su turno.

So: Umm…que haces? – Pregunto sin abrir los ojos

Al: MAMA! – Grito

S: Shh no grites!

Sophie abrió los ojos y se reincorporo un poco.

So: Hey…que haces aquí? – Dijo apoyándose sobre sian para alcanzar al niño y dejarle un tierno beso en la cabeza.

Al: Soñé con papi… - Repitió

Sophie miro a Sian sorprendida.

So: Fue un sueño bonito? – Pregunto dulcemente mirando de nuevo al pequeño.

Al: Si…mami ha dicho que vamos a verlo…

La morena volvió a mirar a su chica, que se quedo en silencio hablándole con la mirada.

So: Tú quieres?

Al: Si…

Un pequeño silencio se instalo, Alex ya tenía un poco más de 3 años, aun era pequeño, pero ya empezaba a entender las cosas.

So: Bueno…quién quiere desayunar? – Cambio de tema

Al: Yoooo! – Grito de nuevo

S: No grites! – Le reprocho por segunda vez, el niño era algo intenso a veces.

Un pequeño "miau" se dejo oír, para luego aparecer Sogno gateando sobre la cama.

S: Hey pequeñín! – Dijo atrapando al gato y regalándole caricias – Tú también quieres desayunar? – Preguntaba divertida

Al: Siiii va a desayunar conmigo! A que si?

So: Bueno…en la mesa no! – Dijo rápidamente

Al: Porque? Pobrecito!

Sian soltó una carcajada y recibió una mirada asesina de su novia. No era la primera vez que hablaban de ello, cuando la morena se iba temprano a trabajar, Alex subía al gato en la mesa para que comiera con él. Sian tomo una foto un día y Sophie la descubrió en su móvil.

So: El tiene su rincón, a los animales no se les sube a la mesa! – Dijo clavando su mirada en la rubia

S: A mí no me mires!

So: Ya…

Al: Pues yo como en el suelo con él! – Lanzo enfadado, Sian volvió a reírse mientras que Sophie se dejaba caer en la cama tapándose la cara con las sabanas y resoplando.

* * *

El día pasaba lentamente, Alex estaba tranquilo jugando en su habitación, Sophie miraba una película en la tele mientras que la rubia estaba encerrada en la habitación llamando por teléfono.

S: Porfi…solo está noche!

Ry': Pero rubia…porque no avisaste ayer?

S: Es que ayer no pensé en ello!

Ryan resoplo a través del teléfono y la rubia sonrió sabía que había "ganado la batalla".

Ry': Bueno vale…pero vienes temprano, ya veré que les digo a Mike y Oliver.

S: Gracias! Gracias!

Ry': Ya…y se puede saber qué piensas hacer?

S: Una sorpresa… - Dijo mordiéndose el labio

Una pequeña risilla se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

S: Porque te ríes? – Se quejo

Ry': Por nada…cosas mías…bueno, te veo luego…

S: Gracias de nuevo Ry'!

Ry': De nada! Ciao…pervertida! – Lanzo riendo y colgando rápidamente

Sian se quedo sorprendida pero sin poderlo evitar empezó a reír también.

S: Para nada es lo que imaginas… - Susurro para ella misma – Aunque…

La rubia salió de la habitación y vio como la morena la miraba seriamente.

S: Que pasa?

So: No sé…dímelo tú! Llevas media hora encerrada en el cuarto…con quién hablabas?

S: Con nadie… - Mintió – Me voy…tengo…tengo que ir a un sitió… - Dijo nerviosa cogiendo su chaqueta, Sophie la miraba con los ceños fruncidos

So: A dónde tienes que ir?

S: No seas tan curiosa!

Sian se acerco a su chica y dejo un rápido beso sobre su mejilla, la morena estaba algo contrariada, una vez de espaldas a su novia, la rubia empezó a sonreír caminando hacía el cuarto de Alex.

S: Cariño me voy…pórtate bien…

Al: Dónde vas? – Pregunto curioso

"Otro igual" pensó divertida.

S: No tardo mi amor…y luego te digo una sorpresa! – Dijo dejando un beso sobre su cabecita

Al: Sorpresa? – Su rostro se ilumino

S: Si...así que pórtate bien!

El pequeño asintió con una sonrisa inmensa.

Sian volvió al salón y viendo de reojo a su novia salió del departamento, al cerrarse la puerta la morena suspiro.

So: Un día le voy a poner un detective! – Susurro quejándose sola

* * *

Iban pasando las horas y Sian no aparecía, empezaba a quejarse, dónde se había metido su chica? Que tanto tenía que hacer? Porque tanto secretismo con su salida? No quería pensar cosas que no son, pero ya empezaba a delirar, hasta llego a pensar qué la rubia estaba encontrándose con alguien. Llevaba una semana un tanto rara y luego se encerró media hora en la habitación hablando por teléfono aunque Sian lo hubiera negado!

Al: Mama! – El niño se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado en el sofá – Y mami? Y mi sorpresa?

So: Que sorpresa? – Pregunto curiosa

Al: Mami me dijo que tenía una sorpresa! – Se quejo por la tardanza de su madre

Sophie empezó a montarse una película, porque sian tenía una sorpresa para Alex? Porque no le había comentado nada? Que sorpresa sería? Lo llevaría al cementerio? Pero ya eran casi las siete de la tarde!

Mientras que la morena seguía haciéndose preguntas mentalmente, la rubia llego.

Al: Mamiiii! – Grito levantándose más rápido que la luz y corrió hacía Sian.

S: Hey! – Lo atrapo entre sus brazos dejando un beso en la mejilla

So: Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?

Al: Si…tardaste mucho! – Se quejo también

Sian traía en su mano una bolsa, el pequeño la vio y se emociono solo.

Al: Es mi sorpresa?

S: No…

El rostro de Alex se desilusiono con la misma rapidez con la cual se había emocionado.

S: Está no es tu sorpresa… - Añadió rápidamente

Sophie se levanto del sofá ya cansada que la rubia no respondiera a sus preguntas.

So: Dónde estabas?

S: Ya te he dicho que no seas tan curiosa!

Sophie suspiro.

Al: Y mi sorpresa! – Volvió a preguntar

S: Dios…sois dos intensos! – Dejo a Alex en el suelo – Vete a preparar tus juguetes, está noche te quedas con tito ryan

Alex volvió a sonreír emocionado.

Al: Siiiii! – Grito saliendo corriendo, mientras que la morena miraba confundida a Sian.

So: Porque se va a quedar con Ryan?

Sian se acerco a su chica y la rodeo por la cintura dejando un beso sobre su nariz.

S: Porque a ti también te espera una sorpresa! – Sonrió dejando a Sophie plantada en medio del salón – Voy a con Alex…

* * *

Sophie regresaba de casa de Ryan, la rubia había insistido en que fuera ella quien llevara al pequeño, la morena no dejaba de pensar en su sorpresa, viniendo de Sian podría esperarse a todo y sin poderlo evitar una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta.

Al entrar quiso encender la luz, ya que todo estaba bastante oscuro, pero se sorprendió al ver un camino de velas que llevaban hasta su habitación.

So: Sian? – La llamo, pero la rubia no contestaba

Sophie se quito la chaqueta dejándola sobre la mesa junto a las llaves y empezó a caminar por aquel camino improvisado de velas.

Su cuarto también estaba iluminado, pero Sian no estaba en el.

So: Sian? – Volvió a llamarla entrando completamente en la habitación y mirando hacía todas partes.

Algo sobre la cama llamo su atención, su collar de piedras Urim y Tumim y el de Sian se encontraban sobre ella, junto a una nota. Sophie se acerco y agarro el papel algo nerviosa.

"El secreto de la felicidad es de observar todas las maravillas del mundo, pero sin olvidar jamás las dos gotas de aceite en la cuchara"

Sophie se quedo plasmada con la frase, no entendía nada, porque le hablaba de gotas de aceite? Que poco romántico!

Sin poder esperar más volvió a llamar a su chica.

So: Sian? Quieres salir ya de dónde estés!

La morena salió de nuevo de la habitación y se sorprendió al ver otra nota en el suelo, justo en la puerta, estaba segura que aquello no estaba allí cuando entro. Se agacho para leerla.

"Cuando te conocí tenía miedo de sufrir, pero alguien me dijo que el miedo a sufrir es peor que el sufrimiento y que ningún corazón ha sufrido mientras perseguía sus sueños"

Sophie se sentía cada vez más confusa, aquellas frases empezaban a sonarle de algo, pero no conseguía recordar de dónde.

Se dirigió hacía el cuarto de su hijo para ver si la rubia se encontraba allí y entonces vio otra nota pegada en la puerta.

"Todo lo que llega solo una vez puede no regresar jamás. Pero lo que llega dos veces, vuelve seguramente una tercera vez"

Al terminar de leer quiso llamar otra vez a la rubia porque empezaba a impacientarse, aquellas frases eran raras y no sabía lo que pretendía su novia. Pero no le dio tiempo a nada, porque Sian apareció tras ella.

S: Un día un amigo me conto que las casualidades no existían y que las señales hay que seguirlas y aunque al principio tenía miedo de sufrir…seguí caminando hacía ellas…

Sophie se giro rápidamente, mirándola a los ojos, la rubia como siempre, esbozaba una gran sonrisa que reflejaba especial a luz de las velas.

S: Leí una vez que cuando soñamos, solo es un sueño. Pero que cuando soñamos juntos, el sueño se puede convertir en realidad… - Volvió a hablar poniéndose de rodillas frente a Sophie que la miraba sorprendida, emocionada y con los ojos vidriosos – Puede que todas esas frases no signifiquen nada para ti… - Decía mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo – Pero en cierto modo, fueron las que nos unió… - Levanto su mirada clavándola en los ojos de Sophie – Sophie Webster…quieres compartir mi sueño y hacerlo realidad? – Pregunto mostrándole un hermoso anillo

El silenció era el único sonido presente en aquel salón, solo habían pasado segundos desde que Sian había formulado aquella gran pregunta, una pregunta que llevaba años deseando formular, pero que por una u otra razón nunca lo hiso…hasta ahora.

Aquella mañana, cuando su hijo se coló en su habitación diciéndole que había soñado con David, la rubia tuvo una revelación, como una señal…Alex quería ver a su padre y ella lo llevaría…pero lo haría en un momento especial, se acercaba el cumpleaños de David, ese sería el día elegido…pero no solamente sería una fecha importante…sería LA FECHA, una fecha para recordar toda la vida. No pretendía casarse ese día ni nada por el estilo, simplemente porque llevaría a su hijo pero también una gran noticia, una noticia que estaba segura que si David siguiera con ellas, estaría ahora mismo saltando sobre el sofá gritando que quiere ser el padrino y que sería el padrino más sexy del mundo!

Los segundos parecían interminables para la rubia, que veía los ojos de su chica cada vez más lagrimosos.

S: Que…que me dices… - Balbuceo nerviosa

La morena salió de su transe tomando por fin conciencia del momento y se abalanzo sobre su novia…o mejor dicho, su prometida.

So: Si! Si quiero! – Gritaba eufórica dejando besos por todo el rostro de Sian hasta que por fin unió sus labios en un profundo e intenso beso, un beso que daba inicio a una nueva página en aquella extraña y hermosa historia de amor que comenzó como una simple casualidad y termino siendo un camino de dos almas unidas por un mismo destino…

"_La felicidad es un vuelo que viene al encuentro de nuestros sueños"_

**NA: Siento mucho el retraso, mi PC no está por la labor de cooperar y me está costando mucho actualizar! Pero aquí está el último capitulo…bueno…aun queda el epilogo! Las frases que van escritas en las notas, son frases del "Alquimista" de Paulo Coelho, un libro importante en la historia por eso me pareció buena idea introducir pequeños trozos en un momento así! Para aquellos que no lo hayan leído, os lo recomiendo! Intentare tardar menos con el epilogo! Gracias por seguir conmigo! Hasta pronto! XD**


	38. Epilogo

Epilogo

15 de septiembre, os suena esa fecha? Si…hoy es, o mejor dicho, hubiese sido el cumpleaños de David, un cumpleaños que para todos los que le conocemos, seguramente habría sido celebrado a lo grande!

Pero David ya no está, aun así no deja de ser una fecha importante, una fecha que recordar, una fecha a la cual se sumaría nuevos momentos que jamás se olvidaran.

Sian y Sophie caminaban agarradas de la mano del pequeño Alex, el niño observaba en silencio todo lo que le rodeaba y su rostro reflejaba algo de miedo.

Allí estaban, en el cementerio de Edgwarebury, acercándose poco a poco a la tumba de David, como le prometió la rubia a su hijo.

Sophie llevaba en una de sus manos un pequeño ramo de flores, antes de salir de casa, la pareja había hablado con Alex, explicándole dónde iban a ir, no querían que el pequeño se imaginara cualquier cosa, como que realmente vería a su padre.

Sian había avisado a Ryan y al resto de los chicos para que fueran un poco después, para "celebrar" aquel cumpleaños, como lo hacían cada año desde que David ya no estaba con ellos.

Poco a poco se iban acercando a la lápida, la rubia agarraba con fuerzas la mano de su hijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos, siempre le pasaba cada vez que venía. Por mucho que pasen los años, por mucho que te acostumbres a la ausencia de un ser querido, siempre queda ese pequeño dolor en tu corazón cada vez que te encuentras frente a la realidad, una realidad que en este caso aparecía bajo la forma de una lápida con un nombre escrito sobre ella, un nombre demasiado importante para no llorar.

Sian y Sophie detuvieron los pasos, mirándose rápidamente, conscientes de que había llegado el momento, porque ya estaban frente a la tumba. Alex miraba a sus madres un tanto inquieto, no parecía gustarle mucho aquel lugar y se veía impresionado, preguntándose como su padre se encontraba allí.

So: Mi amor… - Miro al pequeño – Ya…ya hemos llegado…

Al: Aquí está papi? – Pregunto con dulzura

Sian se arrodillo frente al niño.

S: Si…ves…ves esa piedra grande? – Alex asintió – Pues papi está ahí…

El pequeño miro de nuevo la lápida.

Al: No está en el cielo?

Sophie se arrodillo a su turno.

So: Claro que está en el cielo, pero cuando una persona se va al cielo, aqui le ponemos una piedra grande, para poder venir a hablar...a llorar o recordar...

Alex se quedo algunos instantes en silencio, analizando la situación en su cabecita mientras que Sian y Sophie se lanzaban miradas entre ellas. El pequeño se giro hacía la morena y atrapo el Ramo de flores para luego dar un paso al frente.

Al: Hola papi…sé que estás en el cielo, pero mama dice que si te hablo aquí me escuchas… - Hizo una pausa mientras dejaba las flores sobre la tierra – Te traje flores, mami dijo que te harían sonreír…

La rubia no podía evitar llorar, todo sería tan diferente si su amigo siguiera con ellas, aunque…a lo mejor, si su amigo no hubiese muerto, Alex no hubiese nacido…y entonces recordó las palabras de David "Todo ocurre por una razón, pues mi muerte también".

La muerte de David nunca tuvo sentido, por culpa de un borracho, el chico perdió la vida…pero aquella perdida trajo un regalo al mundo, el regalo más hermoso e increíble…su hijo, una hijo que ahora mismo se encontraba de rodillas hablando sin cesar, contando historias sin sentido que hacían sonreír a la pareja.

Al: Por eso mama siempre me regaña, dice que los gatos tienen que comer en el suelo…entonces yo le dije…

El pequeño seguía hablando mientras Sophie rodaba los ojos.

S: Creo que tu hijo sigue molesto contigo – Susurro divertida

So: Siempre soy yo la mala! - Se quejo

Sian sonreía mientras se situaba tras la morena, rodeándola por la cintura y dejando descansar su barbilla sobre el hombro de Sophie.

S: Deja de quejarte… - Bromeo

So: Claro…como tú le consciente todo…lo mimas demasiado!

S: Eso no es cierto, te recuerdo que siempre se enfada conmigo!

So: Eso es verdad… - Dijo orgullosa – No eres muy paciente que digamos!

S: Hablando de paciencia…creo que llego el momento de que le hablemos también, no? – Dejo un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su prometida

So: Creo que si…

La pareja se acerco al niño que seguía hablando.

Al: Por eso el tito Ryan quiere que yo sea estrella, como tú…dice que las chicas estarán locas por mi! – Sian rodo los ojos

"Tengo que hablar seriamente con el tito Ryan" pensó la rubia.

S: Mi amor… - Alex miro hacía su madre – Nos dejas hablar un ratito con papi?

El pequeño asintió y se levanto.

Al: Bueno papi…te dejo…que mis mamas tienen una sorpresa para ti! – Dijo sonriente agarrando la mano de Sophie.

La rubia fue la primera en acercarse a la lápida, dejando una sutil caricia sobre ella.

S: Hola pervertido… - Tenía media sonrisa – Tengo… - Miro a Sophie – Bueno, tenemos una gran noticia para ti…

Sophie se acerco un poco más sin soltar la mano de su hijo.

So: Nos casamos! – Soltó con una gran sonrisa mirando con dulzura a la rubia

S: Lo ves…al final tenías razón, el destino me preparaba lindas sorpresas… - Hizo una pequeña pausa al mismo tiempo que detenía una lágrima rebelde – Me gustaría tanto que estuvieses aquí con nosotras, hubieses sido un padrino muy sexy! – Intento bromear

-Y un borracho con un discurso de boda completamente incomprensible! – Dijo una voz tras ellas.

La pareja y el pequeño se giraron rápidamente.

Al: Tito Ryan! – Grito soltando la mano de su madre y saltando a los brazos del chico.

Ry': Hey! Como está la futura estrella?

Al: Bien! Le hable a papi… - Sonrió

Ry': Si? Cosas bonitas espero…

Alex asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mirada por encima del hombro de Ryan, a lo lejos llegaban Mike, Oliver, Maria, Karina, James.

Al: Mama! Mira…viene todos! – Señalo emocionado

Sophie y Sian se giraron para ver a todos sus amigos acercándose. La pareja empezó a sonreír, esas personas que se acercaban no eran sus amigos, eran su familia, una familia que siempre estuvo con ellas, en lo bueno y en lo malo.

Sophie se hizo a un lado para que todos se acercaran, se puso tras Sian y la abrazo.

So: Te quiero! – Susurro al oído, Sian sonrió

S: Y yo a ti…futura esposa! – Dijo divertida entrelazando sus manos en los brazos de Sophie.

Alex bajo de los brazos de Ryan para acercarse a sus madres, obligándolas a separarse para agarrar cada una la mano del pequeño.

Mike, Oliver, Maria, Karina, Ryan, James…todos estaban ahí, junto a ellas, observando en silencio aquella tumba, recordando a David cada uno a su manera…recordando sus locuras, sus sonrisas, sus frases sin sentido, sus discursos interminables, su mirada divertida…recordando que todos tuvieron la suerte de conocerlo…o casi todos, recordando que caminaron junto a él y sobre todo recordando que la vida es una regalo, un regalo que debemos disfrutar…

Al: Feliz cumpleaños papi… - Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa en la cual se podía reflejar la sonrisa de David…

Todo tiene un comienzo y un final sin importar si aquel comienzo es triste o alegre, sin importar si al final del camino te recibe la luz o la oscuridad, porque pase lo que pase todo empieza y acaba.

Pero el camino que recorremos no siempre es agridulce, nos rodeamos de pequeños instantes insignificantes que nos regalan grandes momentos inolvidables. Así es la vida, igualita a una montaña rusa…a veces me pregunto cómo nuestro corazón aguanta tanto…

Un día estás con tu mejor amigo, subiendo a un avión en dirección de Italia, dispuesta a disfrutar una aventura única…y al otro te encuentras llorando sobre una lápida agarrada de la mano de tu novia y de tu hijo.

Pero en el medio de aquellos dos momentos, has conocido el amor, has reído y llorado, te has peleado y reconciliado, has tenido sorpresas…has vivido!

Por esa razón, aunque al final del camino no todo se encuentra como lo habías planeado…ha merecido la pena.

El destino es caprichoso e inseguro, pero todo ocurre por una razón, aunque no siempre sepamos cual es.

La vida de Sian y Sophie era una locura, pero como bien repetía David una y otra vez "la locura es un don", un don que nos regala la vida sin importar si es para bien o para mal.

Y allí estaban los tres, agarrados de la mano, en el cementerio de Edgwarebury, rodeadas de sus amigos, frente a la tumba de una de las personas más importantes de sus vidas. Una persona que siempre creyó en ellas, una persona que les regalo lo más hermoso de sus vidas, una persona que fue llamada por el destino pero que supo dejar su huella, una persona que a pesar de todo seguía viviendo en sus corazones, recordándoles cada día que la vida hay que vivirla a tope y que las señales existen para ser seguidas…porque si algo unió a Sian y Sophie fueron esas señales que aparecían una y otra vez…mostrándoles un camino que nunca imaginaron pero que siempre desearon, el camino de la felicidad…una felicidad que estaba escrita para ellas, que las unía más allá de la vida o el amor, una felicidad que solo juntas podían disfrutar.

Porque son almas gemelas y las almas gemelas están DESTINADAS a encontrarse y amarse para la eternidad…en está y en cada una de sus vidas…

FIN

**NA: Bueno, llego el final…espero que os haya gustado…ha sido un placer compartir con ustedes está pequeña y al mismo tiempo gran aventura, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por el tiempo que os habéis tomado para leer, espero volver pronto con más historias! Hasta pronto! XD**


End file.
